Catch Me, If You Can
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, wanita berumur 26 tahun yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Karena tiba-tiba saja ia di berikan sekotak obat dari asisten pertama Orochimaru, Kabuto memintanya untuk kabur dari laboratorium mereka sejauh-jauhnya, berpesan agar jangan pernah berhubungan dengan Sasuke Uchiha./Tapi bagaimana kalau suatu keadaan membuatnya harus bertemu dengan sang Uchiha/EPILOG/
1. Chapter 1

**Catch Me, If You Can**

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, ****Mushi**** cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru **

**Genre : Romance,**** Family, ****Drama, a Little Bit Humor**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, OC dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

* * *

**Informasi Umur :**

**Sasuke : 27 tahun**

**Naruto : 26 tahun**

**Menma : 7 tahun**

* * *

**OOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoO**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Run Run Run!**

* * *

Sial, hari ini dia benar-benar tidak beruntung. Merutuki dalam hati, tidak henti-henti bergumam kesal, memperhatikan sekitar dengan cermat seluruh tempat yang ia lalui. Dengan kaki yang hampir lemas gara-gara harus berlari sejak tiga jam yang lalu, tepatnya sejak pukul dua siang tadi. Mencari-cari tempat persembunyian yang bagus. Napasnya terengah-engah, hampir habis intinya.

Kalau sekarang dia tidak beristhirahat, tubuhnya tidak bisa tahan lagi. Bisa-bisa dirinya tertangkap begitu saja, dan usahanya menantang badai serta rintangan hancur berkeping-keping.

"Sial! Bisakah mereka berhenti mengejarku!" berteriak kesal, memperhatikan dengan ujung matanya, melihat bagaimana gerombolan pria-pria berbaju hitam layaknya _bodyguard _mengejarnya tak jauh dari sana.

Sumpah dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, wanita berambut pirang panjang bernama Naruto Uzumaki ini hanya di berikan sekotak barang yang berisikan satu jenis obat-obatan aneh buatan sang Profesornya, Orochimaru.

Dan asisten pertama Orochimaru _aka_ Kabuto memintanya untuk kabur dari laboratorium mereka sejauh-jauhnya, berpesan agar jangan pernah berhubungan dengan keluarga Uchiha dan tidak boleh membiarkan obat milik Profesornya jatuh ke tangan mereka.

Sudah itu saja, sisanya ya dia harus mengerahkan kaki kekuatan kudanya untuk berlari secepat mungkin. Memeluk kotak obat agar tidak terjatuh, memperhatikan kakinya supaya tidak tersandung nantinya.

"_Kuso, kuso!_ Aku ini wanita cantik berumur dua puluh enam tahun dan Kabuto-san memintaku untuk berlari seperti sekarang! Kenapa tidak dia saja?!" merutuki kepolosannya menyanggupi permintaan laki-laki berambut perak tersebut.

Tadi sih kekuatannya masih bagus dan fit untuk berlari kencang, tapi seiring waktu berjalan perlahan kekuatannya memudar, menghilang bagai debu. Dan sekarang-

"_Berhenti!"_

"Ugyaa!" panik, Naruto hampir saja kehilangan topi kesayangannya kalau saja tangannya tidak cekatan menggapai benda itu. Penyamarannya bisa terbongkar.

Napas tercekat, keringat menetes kemana-mana, walaupun hari sudah mau malam, tapi tetap saja udara di sekitarnya tidak mampu menenangkan hati sang Uzumaki.

Dia malah semakin kelabakan-

"Hh, aku..aku harus mencari tempat bersembunyi! Aku harus bersembunyi!" berlari sekencang mungkin, melewati batu yang menghadang jalan, melewati anjing yang menggogonginya sepanjang waktu, melewati belokan jalan, sampai akhirnya-

"….."

Kaki wanita itu terhenti seketika saat melihat sebuah taman yang besar kini berada di sampingnya, dengan banyaknya orang-orang tengah bermain dan bercengkrama di sana.

Salah satu tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi!

"Itu dia!" berteriak kecil, tanpa menunggu para bodyguard itu mengejarnya. Langsung saja kakinya melangkah memasuki area taman. Dimana suara ribut orang-orang terdengar.

'Semoga mereka tidak tahu, aku di sini.' Mencari sebuah arena permainan yang berbentuk seperti binatang-binatang besar, tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi. Dia bisa diam di sana beberapa saat sampai para _bodyguard_ itu menghilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Melangkahkan kakinya cepat, dan menyelinap masuk ke dalam tempat bermain layaknya rumah-rumahan tersebut, saking paniknya sampai-sampai sang Uzumaki sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata kini melihat gerak-geriknya.

Gelap, panas, dan sempit. Naruto harus bertahan, mencoba menjaga diri agar tetap waspada. Kedua manik itu mencoba mengecek kembali keadaan. Melihat bagaimana orang-orang berbadan besar itu berdiri di depan taman. Dengan pandangan yang mengecek seluruh tempat.

Dia harus tahan, tidak boleh berteriak, tidak boleh panik. Tubuh itu kembali menyembunyikan dirinya, mengatur napasnya. Dan mengusap keringat yang bercucuran akibat berolahraga tadi.

'_Kuso_! Ini semua gara-gara Kabuto-san! Dan lagi obat apa ini?! Kenapa aku harus mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk melindunginya!' membatin lebay dalam hati. Menatap jengkel sekotak obat di pangkuannya.

'Dasar sial!' memukul kotak obat itu kuat, membuatnya terjatuh dan-

**Bruk!**

Kotak itu terbuka, semua obat di dalamnya terjatuh, berhamburan, memperlihatkan botol-botol kecil berwarna biru muda.

'_Hie!_!' wanita cantik itu terkejut, panik lagi dan cepat-cepat merapikan botol tersebut dengan kecepatan dewa. Melihat baik-baik sebenarnya obat apa yang di buat Profesornya sampai-sampai diincar oleh keluarga paling kaya raya di Jepang itu.

Botol kecil panjang berwarna biru, untunglah tidak pecah jadi tulisan yang tertempel di depannya tidak menghilang.

Memperhatikan dengan baik-

"…." Terdiam sejenak.

"….."

Sampai-

"Kalau tahu ada obat seperti ini, kenapa tidak aku pakai dari tadi!" otaknya yang berjalan cepat. Mengingat kepintarannya yang tidak bisa di remehkan. Dia langsung tahu obat apa itu, tapi memiliki kepolosan tingkat akut membuatnya baru sadar untuk memakai obat itu sekarang juga. Tidak ada niat untuk membuka kotak di pelukannya sejak tadi. Dan malah membiarkannya di kejar-kejar seperti orang gila.

Cepat-cepat-

Sedikit panik ia membuka tutup botol tersebut, aroma menyengat langsung menusuk hidungnya. Membuatnya hampir muntah sebelum ia tahan.

"Aku harus mencobanya-" berbisik menenangkan diri, berharap obat buatan Profesornya berhasil.

'Orochimaru-san itu pintar dan Profesor jenius jadi dia tidak mungkin membuat kesalahan!' meyakinkan diri, sebelum tangannya sudah memegang botol tersebut dan salah satunya lagi menutup hidung.

"…."

Menegak air ludah gugup, dengan gemetar ia meminum cairan berwarna biru di sana.

Menyingkirkan rasa pahit, dan asam yang bercampur menjadi satu.

'Semoga berhasil!'

"…"

Menghabiskan sampai tetes terakhir, dan-

Satu detik berlalu-

Dua detik berlalu-

Tiga detik berlalu-

Obat itu sudah habis ia minum. Tubuh Naruto semakin berkeringat, panik menjalari tubuhnya kembali. Pandangan Saphire itu menatap ke arah luar, membulatkan lebar saat melihat sesosok bayangan akibat pantulan sinar matahari sore perlahan berjalan ke arahnya.

'_Kuso_! Obatnya belum beraksi!' merutuk dalam hati, waspada ia merapikan semua obat-obat yang berhamburan tadi. Sosok itu semakin mendekat-

'Cepat!' keringat dingin mengucur lagi.

Suara berisik tak bisa ia elakkan, membuat orang di luar sana berjalan cepat,

'Cepat! Cepat!' obat itu masih belum beraksi.

Manik Saphirenya semakin takut, gencar memperhatikan bayangan tersebut mencoba menundukkan tubuhnya.

'Bekerjalah!' berteriak dalam hati,

Sedetik sebelum ia tak sempat melarikan diri, dan sosok itu melihat ke dalam tempat persembunyiannya.

"…."

**Poff!**

Suara itu berbunyi, di antara kaget dan bersyukur. Asap putih mengelilinginya, meski sedikit tapi pandangan Saphire Naruto membulat. Bersamaan dengan sosok itu memperlihatkan wajahnya.

"_Neesan_ sedang apa di sana?"

"Eh?"

Menegang, tangan yang memeluk obat, dan kaki yang hendak berlari dari tempat itu terhenti seketika. Melihat sesosok anak kecil dengan rambut raven kehitaman kini tengah berjongkok di depannya. Dengan tanda lahir yang persis sepertinya, menatapnya bingung.

Pandangan Saphire yang menatapnya datar namun tersirat kebingungan di sana.

Dia masih belum bisa merespon perkataan sang anak kecil, tubuhnya masih tegang. Anak kecil itu berjalan semakin mendekatinya.

"_Neesan_ sedang apa diam di sini? Aku menanyakannya dari tadi?" kerucutan bibir terlihat, mengembalikan kesadaran Naruto.

Wanita itu tersentak kaget.

"_E..eto, Nee..Neesan_ hanya bersembunyi dari orang-orang jahat." Mencari alasan yang terbilang aneh. Katakan saja _Bodyguard_ itu orang jahat. Ya orang jahat yang berani mengejar wanita cantik sepertinya.

Kepala sang anak kecil menatapnya semakin bingung, "Orang jahat? Apa dia menyakiti _Neesan_?" bertanya kembali. Jarang-jarang Naruto melihat anak yang berusia sekiranya tujuh tahun ini bisa berpikir jauh.

"I..iya, dia membuat kaki _Neesan_ sakit." Tertawa kikuk, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Saat tanpa sadar, helai rambut pirangnya tadi menghilang begitu saja. Sukses Naruto kaget, udara yang masuk dari dalam celah membuat helai rambutnya bergerak.

Warna pirang itu berganti dengan warna coklat pendek, 'Ra..rambutku?!' di tambah lagi saat tangannya terangkat.

Putih-

Kulit tannya menghilang!

Panik sendiri, Naruto tidak mengidahkan anak kecil di hadapannya yang terlihat bingung. Ia kaget, memperhatikan tubuhnya yang kini berubah.

Rambut coklat pendek, dengan kulit putih, dan suaranya-

"Su..suaraku?!"

Berubah, tidak cempreng seperti dulu. Kini terdengar lebih lembut dan anggun.

Obat itu-

Obat buatan Profesornya-

"Berhasil!"

"_Neesan_ kenapa?"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya tubuh Naruto menegang, matanya berbalik menatap pemuda kecil di sana.

"E..eh? Ma..maksudnya berhasil kabur, ya..semoga saja orang jahat yang mengejar _Neesan _tidak melihatku di sini." Jawaban itu keluar dari bibirnya.

Sedangkan sang anak kecil ber-oh ria, hendak menanyakan sesuatu lagi sebelum-

* * *

"_Cari dia di sekitar taman ini!"_

"_Jangan sampai lolos!"_

* * *

Perkataannya terhenti, mendengar suara bodyguard yang semakin mendekati tempatnya. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, takut-takut kalau ia ketahuan. Tanpa berpikir lebih lama, tangan jenjang Naruto segera menggapai tubuh mungil di sampingnya. Membawa masuk anak kecil itu cepat.

Sang anak kecil raven memberontak kaget, "Hmph, adhaa apa _Neeshan_?" dalam bekapan tangan Naruto ia bertanya bingung. Mengira-ngira kalau wanita ini mau menyakitinya.

Mengidahkan ucapan sang anak kecil, Naruto menggeleng pelan, "Sst, ada orang jahat yang mencari _Neesan_ di luar sana." Memberikan sinyal dengan jari telunjuknya yang masih terbebas.

"…" seolah mengerti, anak kecil itu mengangguk paham. Membiarkan tubuh itu memeluknya. Erat namun terasa lembut. Membuatnya nyaman.

Membiarkan aroma jeruk yang menguar dari tubuh wanita di belakangnya tercium ke arahnya. Ia menikmatinya.

Sedangkan Naruto-

"…" ia terdiam, pandangannya berubah was-was, sesekali menyembulkan wajah dari posisinya. Melihat bagaimana para _bodyguard_ itu masih gencar mencarinya.

Berdoa pada _Kami-sama_ terus menerus. Tidak ingin memikirkan akibat kalau ia di temukan nanti, walaupun sekarang dengan penampilan yang berubah sempurna. Dirinya bisa saja kabur, tapi yang paling fatal dan membuatnya tidak bisa kemana-mana adalah-

Pikirkan-

Seorang wanita yang terlihat anggun sepertinya keluar dari area permainan anak-anak, di tambah lagi area rumah-rumahan. Plus membawa seorang anak, yang bisa saja menyebabkan anak kecil ini ikut terlibat.

Ia tidak mau itu.

Para _Bodyguard_ itu pasti sadar, dan merasakan keanehan.

* * *

"_Cari sampai ketemu! Siapa tahu dia masih berkeliaran di sekitar sini!"_

"_Baik!"_

* * *

Tegukan ludah sang Uzumaki semakin terdengar, tanpa sadar tubuh wanita itu gemetar. Takut, tentu saja. Tiba-tiba dia harus kabur dan berusaha lari dari orang-orang yang tak di kenalnya.

Gemetar takut, pelukan wanita itu mengerat. Memeluk anak kecil raven semakin dalam. Seakan-akan dia adalah bantal penghilang rasa takutnya.

"_Neesan_ takut?" anak kecil itu bertanya, manik Saphirenya mengadah. Menatap senyuman kikuk yang di keluarkan wanita yang memeluknya sekarang.

"Ha..hanya sedikit takut." Naruto menjawab seadanya.

"…." Sang empunya mengangguk pelan, bergumam kecil. Sebelum akhirnya tubuh mungil itu bergerak. Mencoba berdiri sedikit, dan mensejajarkan diri di hadapan wanita coklat itu.

"Walaupun _Tousanku_ jarang berada di rumah karena sibuk, tapi _Tousan _selalu bilang kalau orang takut itu mereka perlu pelukan erat. Jadi-" sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, kedua tangan mungil itu terulur dan memeluk erat leher Naruto.

Wanita itu terkejut, merasakan deru napas anak kecil di depannya menerpa lehernya. Pelukan itu terasa hangat.

"Namaku Menma kalau _Neesan_ siapa?" tiba-tiba bertanya namanya. Membuat pikirannya sedikit teralih, anak itu pintar Naruto benar-benar kagum. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya. Wanita ini tahu-

Senyum tulus namun singkat terlihat di wajahnya, "Namaku-" berniat mengatakan nama aslinya. Sebelum-

"….." ucapannya terpotong.

"Nama kakak Kitsune."

Tidak boleh, ia tidak bisa memberitahu nama aslinya. Mengingat dirinya juga menggunakan nama samaran saat bekerja sebagai asisten Orochimaru. Profesornya itu yang meminta sendiri untuk memalsukan namanya saat bertemu dengan klien atau semacamnya. Entah kenapa tapi Naruto hanya mengiyakan permintaan sang Profesor.

"Kitsune? Nama _Neesan_ aneh." Berkata sejujurnya, Menma menatap dengan pandangan Saphire yang terlihat datar.

"Orang-orang sering mengatakan hal seperti itu." Ia menjawab.

Anggukan kecil kembali terlihat, tawa kecil terdengar pelan, pemuda kecil yang tadinya tak pernah tertawa kini mengembangkan senyumannya walaupun tipis.

"Padahal _Tousan _sering memperingatiku untuk tidak berbicara dengan orang yang tidak di kenal. Tapi kenapa sekarang aku merasa kalau _Neesan_ itu bukan orang jahat ya? Dan aku malah merasa nyaman dengan _Neesan._" Menma berujar kecil, membuat Naruto sedikit tersentak. Menjauhkan tubuh mungil yang memeluknya pelan.

Menatap wajah yang memiliki tanda lahir mirip sepertinya namun sepertinya tanda lahirnya pun kini menghilang karena perubahannya ini. Aneh sekali.

"Maaf _Neesan_ sudah memelukmu tanpa sadar, tadi _Neesan_ sedikit takut."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga tidak mau orang-orang jahat itu menangkap _Neesan_."

"…." Tertegun, walaupun wajah Menma tergolong minim ekspresi tapi kebaikan pemuda kecil ini benar-benar membuatnya tersentuh. Sampai-sampai tidak meragukannya sebagai orang jahat.

"Tapi kalau nanti Menma bertemu dengan orang yang baru di kenal seperti ini, _Neesan_ harap kau berhati-hati." Memperingati anak kecil itu singkat.

"Baik!"

Tersenyum tanpa sadar, sepertinya pikiran kacaunya tadi berhasil teralihkan. Buktinya-

* * *

"_Sepertinya dia tidak ada di sini, ayo cari ke tempat lain lagi."_

"_Jangan biarkan dia kabur!"_

"_Baik!"_

* * *

_Kami-sama_ masih memberikannya keberuntungan, dengan membuat para _bodyguard_ itu tidak mencari dengan detail. Sampai ke tempatnya berada. Wanita itu menghela napas panjang. Mendengar suara derap langkah yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

Debaran dadanya semakin tenang, perlahan tubuhnya merasa rileks. Tidak tegang seperti tadi. Menyenderkan tubuhnya di dekat dinding, ia mencoba isthirahat sejenak.

Setelah ini-

'Aku harus mencari tempat untuk beristhirahat. Tidak mungkin aku bermalam di sini. Siapa tahu mereka akan datang kemari dan mengecek lebih detail lagi.' Membatin cepat,

Tapi dimana dia harus beristhirahat? Dengan perubahan tubuh seperti ini, ia sendiri tidak tahu jangka waktu obat itu berakhir. Bisa saja saat berjalan-jalan mencari tempat, tubuhnya kembali seperti semula?!

Dirinya melawan keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal di Konoha, sendiri. Profesornya dan Kabuto sekarang entah dimana. Yang paling sekarang, ia harus menyimpan obat ini di suatu tempat dan membiarkan Kabuto mengambilnya. Setelah itu Naruto harus mencari tempat berlindung. Sampai suasana kembali aman dan dia bisa kembali ke laboratorium Orochimaru.

Tanpa sadar tubuh itu menunduk, dia tidak tahu harus kemana. Naruto bergumam pelan, merutuki staminanya yang sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk berlari.

"Aku harus kemana?" berbisik tanpa tahu kalau Menma mendengar jelas gumamannya. Pemuda kecil itu memiringkan wajahnya, menatap wanita di hadapannya.

"Kitsune-_neesan_ tidak ada tempat tinggal lagi ya?" anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun bertanya dengan kerutan khawatir. Membuat sang empunya tersentak.

"E..eh?! Bu..bukan hanya saja _Neesan_ harus mencari tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi malam nanti." Berusaha mengelak, tapi yang ada-

Kejeniusan otak Menma yang melebihi anak-anak pada umurnya menjawab cepat, "Bukannya itu sama saja kalau _Neesan_ sedang mencari tempat tinggal? Memangnya _Neesan_ mau tidur di sini sampai besok?" bertanya terus menerus.

Naruto makin kelabakan-

"I..itu-"

Tubuh mungil di hadapannya perlahan mendekat, menatapnya serius ala anak kecil. "_Neesan _tinggal di rumahku saja, mau?" menawarkan tempat tinggalnya. Manik Naruto membulat.

"Apa?"

"Iya, _Neesan_ tinggal di rumahku! _Neesan_ tahu kalau rumahku itu besar sekali! Tapi yang tinggal di sana hanya aku, _Tousan,_ Shizune-san dan teman-teman _Tousan _yang seram! Rumahku cuma ramai saat ada acara-acara keluarga saja. Jadi kalau tidak ada, di tambah _Tousan_ sering bekerja sampai larut malam-" ucapan Menma terpotong, saat tubuh itu pertama kali mengembangkan kedua tangannya. Memperlihatkan bagaimana besarnya rumah yang ia tinggali, sampai akhirnya menurunkan kedua tangannya dan terlihat lesu. Mengatakan kesibukan sang ayah.

Dan membiarkannya kesepian.

Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang, wanita ini tidak suka Menma murung. Melihat sang bocah kecil menunduk kesepian seperti itu.

Dirinya sungguh tidak ada waktu untuk menolak-

"Tapi apa _Tousan_ Menma tidak marah kalau membawa orang asing seperti _Neesan_ ke dalam rumah?" bertanya sekali lagi. Dan di balas wajah Menma yang mengadah serta menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak! Nanti Menma yang akan menjelaskan semuanya, dan _Tousan_ juga bilang kalau menolong orang jangan setengah-setengah, harus dilakukan sampai semuanya selesai!"

Memikirkan perkataan Menma, menatap bagaimana pandangan manik bundar itu melihatnya balik. Menunggu jawaban-

Ah, anak kecil ini baik sekali~

_Kami-sama _benar-benar menolongnya. Ya menolongnya dari ancaman kejaran para orang seram itu! Setidaknya mungkin dia akan bersembunyi di rumah Menma beberapa saat, sampai dirinya bisa menghitung berapa lama jangka waktu obat tadi di tubuhnya.

Dan sebagai cadangan-

'Lebih baik aku tinggalkan kotak obat ini di dekat taman. Aku harus menyimpannya baik-baik, dan sebagai perlindungan akan kubawa beberapa.' Berpikir cepat.

"Bagaimana _Neesan_? Mau?" pemuda kecil itu bertanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"…"

"Baiklah, tapi _Neesan _tidak akan berlama-lama di sana, oke? Tidak baik menginap di rumah orang lama-lama." Berujar singkat, dan diiringi anggukan Menma.

"Oke!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan jemari mungil yang menggenggam tangannya, senyuman terus terukir di wajah Naruto. Dengan perubahannya yang sekarang, identitasnya terjaga. Memperhatikan tubuh mungil di sampingnya yang mencoba menjadi penunjuk jalan. Keduanya berjalan keluar dari taman.

Hari mulai gelap, jadi sudah bisa di pastikan kalau orangtua Menma akan datang menjemput. Semoga saja ayah Menma tidak jahat atau galak, meski dia wanita berumur dua puluh enam tahun juga pasti masih takut dengan orangtua yang wajahnya sangar-sangar.

Semoga~

Obat yang tadi sempat ia bawa sudah ia kubur di dekat pepohonan besar, dengan sebuah tanda untuk mempermudahkan Kabuto mencarinya.

Nanti ia akan menghubungi laki-laki perak itu sekali lagi. Untuk memastikan keadaan mereka, sekarang menunggu kedatangan Kabuto hanya akan membuat para _bodyguard _itu semakin cepat menemukannya.

Jadi pilihan lain hanya mengikuti permintaan Menma untuk menginap di rumahnya.

"Aku harap hari ini _Tousan_ yang menjemputku, karena dia sudah berjanji." Berujar tiba-tiba, mengalihkan perhatian Naruto.

"Kau senang di jemput _Tousanmu_?" ia bertanya.

"Sangat senang! Karena _Tousan _sering sibuk dengan pekerjaannya jadi waktunya bersamaku itu sangat sedikit. Di tambah lagi-" wajah mungil itu kembali menunduk, Naruto jadi tidak enak hati. Cepat-cepat wanita itu mengganti topic.

"O..oh iya, setelah _Neesan_ sampai di rumahmu. Nanti _Neesan_ akan tidur dimana?"

Ucapannya berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Menma, wajah mungil itu mengadah senang. Lucu sekali membayangkan wajah tanpa ekspresi tadi saat mereka bertemu kini berubah drastis.

"Kalau boleh _Neesan_ tidur denganku!"

"Hee, apa nanti _Tousanmu_ tidak marah?"

"Um, tidak akan. Nanti aku yang akan memarahi _Tousan_!" berbicara dengan deretan gigi yang terlihat jelas.

Mereka tertawa kecil, berjalan perlahan, sampai akhirnya-

"…."

Pandangan Menma beralih kearah sebuah mobil mewah yang terparkir tak jauh dari taman. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, tawanya mereda. Memperhatikan bagaimana sesosok laki-laki berbaju layaknya _bodyguard_ seperti yang mengejarnya tadi kini tengah keluar dari sana. Membukakan pintu mobil dan menundukkan kepalanya singkat.

Sebelum-

"Ah, itu _Tousan_!" Menma berteriak, dan melambaikan tangannya semangat. Memberi tanda keberadaannya.

Beriringan dengan sesosok laki-laki keluar dari mobil itu, laki-laki dengan postur yang tegap dan sempurna. Rambut raven yang perlahan mencuat melawan gravitasi. Dan manik sang wanita yang mulai menangkap wajah yang semakin terlihat.

Tampak tirus dan dingin, kedua matanya menatap ke arah mereka berada. Tampan, Naruto akui itu. Laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak cocok di sebut ayah, mengingat wajahnya yang terlihat sangat tidak tua. Malah ia yakin kalau umur mereka tidak jauh berbeda.

Ragu-ragu ia menatap Menma, "I..itu benar-benar ayahmu?"

"Ya! Ternyata _Tousan _tidak ingkar janji~" tertawa senang, Menma langsung saja menarik tangannya. Mengajak dirinya semakin mendekati sosok di sana. Yang kini berdiri menunggu mereka.

Tentu saja dengan pandangan yang tak dapat ia artikan-

Kerutan bingung, heran, dingin bercampur jadi satu saat Naruto semakin mendekat.

Semakin dekat-

Dekat-

Dekat-

Dan-

Langkah terakhir mereka berdua terhenti-

"Kitsune_-neesan_, perkenalkan ini _Tousanku_!" Menma masih tidak melepaskan jemarinya, membuat Naruto semakin tertarik mendekat. Memperhatikan bagaimana pandangan Onxy itu menatapnya tajam seolah-olah berkata _'Siapa kau? Berani mendekati putraku?'_

Oke, wanita ini akui kalau dia memang bergidik ngeri-

Tersenyum kikuk, Naruto menundukkan wajahnya singkat, "Salam kenal, nama saya Kitsu-" ucapannya terpotong seketika saat pandangan sang Onxy teralih pada putranya.

"_Tousan_ pernah bilang padamu kan untuk tidak berbicara pada orang yang baru kau kenal?" nada penuh penekanan terdengar, seolah-olah mengacuhkan keberadaan Naruto. Laki-laki itu malah langsung memarahi Menma.

"Ta..tapi Kitsune_-neesan _baik, dia sedang susah jadi aku ingin mengajaknya menginap-"

"Hn, tidak mengubah persepsi kalau kau melanggar perkataan _Tousan_. Bagaimana kalau nanti kau terluka, di apa-apakan oleh orang ini."

Kerutan alis terlihat di wajah Naruto, bibirnya mengkerut tidak suka. 'Apa dia bilang?! Memangnya aku ini penculik?!'

"_Tousan_ bilang kalau menolong orang-"

"Setelah sampai di rumah nanti, _Tousan_ ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu." Lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Menma.

Pemuda kecil itu menunduk, meski tadi mengatakan kalau akan menjelaskan semuanya pada sang ayah. Tapi kalau perkataannya di potong terus. Tubuh mungil itu tidak mampu mengelak, bibirnya mengerucut. Air mata menggenang di pelupuknya mendengar sang ayah marah. Jemarinya mengepal keras,

Bagaimana ia melihat pandangan ayahnya semakin dingin. Apa ayahnya sedang marah? Atau memang dia yang bersalah?

"Maaf _Tousan_." Hendak mengikuti langkah kaki ayahnya.

Sebelum-

**Grep!**

Tubuh mungilnya tiba-tiba terangkat ke dalam gendongan wanita coklat yang tadi terdiam di tempatnya. Membuat tidak hanya dia yang kaget tapi ayahnya juga-

"Hei tuan sombong?! Tidak maukah kau mendengarkan dulu ucapan putramu?! Jahat sekali kau berani membuat putramu sendiri menangis!" tidak takut, Naruto sudah terlanjur kesal. Berawal dari ucapan dingin laki-laki itu padanya dan Menma.

Tidak tahu perasaan sekali!

"_Neesan_?" senyum kecil merekah di wajah Menma. Jemari mungil itu menggenggam dan memeluk leher sang kakak coklat.

Sedangkan tubuh tegap di hadapannya berbalik-

Menatapnya dingin-

Manik Naruto yang kini berubah coklat, menatap balik. Tidak takut, kalau untuk urusan marah-marah pada anak kecil dia tidak akan takut untuk melawan.

"Apa?! Kau ingin memukulku?! Kau ingin memarahiku?! Lakukan saja! Tapi jangan membuat Menma menangis! Padahal kau sendiri yang mengajarkan dia kalau menolong orang itu harus sampai selesai!" berteriak kecil, memperhatikan gerak-gerik _bodyguard_ laki-laki raven itu yang mulai siaga.

"…." Sang raven masih terdiam, menatapnya datar.

"Menma kemari." Berujar singkat namun datar.

"Tidak mau..kalau _Tousan_ masih marah aku tidak mau-" menggeleng dalam pelukan. Menma masih _keukeuh_ tidak mau lepas.

Naruto makin senang, "Lihat? Bahkan Menma pun seram melihat wajahmu seperti itu." Berusaha meledek.

"…"

Memperhatikan bagaimana laki-laki raven di hadapannya berniat untuk mendekat. Sebelum akhirnya-

Salah satu dari _bodyguard _laki-laki raven itu mendapatkan panggilan, menginterupsi suasana tegang mereka. Berbicara sejenak, mengangguk paham dan akhirnya berjalan mendekati majikannya.

"Sasuke-sama, sepertinya kami kehilangan jejak wanita itu." Ia berbicara singkat.

"…." Naruto terdiam.

Pandangan Onyx itu menatapnya sekilas, sampai kembali merespon ucapan _bodyguardnya._ "Hn, cari sampai ketemu. Aku tidak ingin mendengar ada kata gagal." Berujar dingin.

"Baik!"

"…" suasana kembali hening, otak Naruto yang berjalan cepat mulai merasakan tanda bahaya. Wanita itu kembali mengingat-ingat perkataan pria seram tadi.

Mengenai pencarian wanita? Kenapa mirip sekali dengan-

"….."

"…"

"…."

Tunggu dulu-

Pandangannya semakin membulat saat mengingat perkataan sang _bodyguard _yang memanggil nama majikannya tadi dengan sebutan familiar di telinganya-

Sepertinya dia pernah dengar-

"Hn, kau beruntung hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat." Laki-laki itu berbicara kembali. Membalikkan tubuhnya hendak masuk ke dalam mobil. Diikuti dengan tubuh Menma yang melepaskan diri dari pelukannya.

"Berarti _Neesan_ boleh menginap di rumah kita?!" bertanya dengan semangat. Wajahnya cerah kembali.

"Hn."

"Yeii! _Neesan_ katanya boleh menginap! Nanti kita tidur bersama ya!" bersemangat, tanpa memperhatikan bagaimana pucatnya wajah Naruto sekarang.

Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya, maniknya membulat sempurna. Takut-takut wanita itu memandang tubuh mungil dalam pelukannya.

"Ka..kalau boleh tahu siapa nama panjang Menma?" dirinya bertanya, nadanya bergetar. Sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pandangan bundar yang menatapnya polos.

"Namaku?"

Dengan nada bangga, pemuda kecil itu menjawab tanpa basa-basi-

"Menma Uchiha! Dan tadi _Tousanku,_ Sasuke Uchiha."

"…"

Satu detik-

Dua detik-

Tiga detik-

Otaknya kembali terhubung-

Seiring dengan wajahnya yang semakin memucat-

Senyuman Naruto tak bisa ia hilangkan, senyuman takut-takut bercampur kikuk.

Uchiha dia bilang?

Uchiha-

Uchiha Menma-

Uchiha Sasuke-

"…"

"….."

Uchiha-

Yang mengejarnya tadi-

Para _bodyguard_ seram tadi?!

"…"

Ternyata oh ternyata keberuntungannya tadi hanya sementara saja. Kalau Naruto tahu pemuda kecil yang ia ajak dan bela tadi adalah putra dari orang yang mengincar obat Profesornya.

Membuatnya kelimpungan dan hampir mati gara-gara berlari tiga jam.

Dan sekarang yang lebih buruk lagi-

'Aku…harus menginap di rumah orang yang mengejarku?!'

Mati-

Dia akan mati sekarang juga-

Oh mungkin nanti-

Saat tubuhnya kembali seperti semula, dan tertangkap basah berdiam diri di kandang macan.

Ingin berteriak?

Napasnya tercekat, tidak ingin memperburuk masalah jadi yang bisa Naruto lakukan sekarang hanya-

'Ugyaaaaa! Bagaimana aku harus kabur sekarang!' berteriak dalam hati. Ya tunggu saja waktu dimana dirinya tertangkap dan di paksa memberitahu tempat penyimpanan obat yang ia bawa.

_Ck, ck, ck, Naruto benar-benar harus bersabar._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

SasuFemNaru berchapter kedua yang mushi buat, seneng aja dengan sifat mereka yang cocok dengan karakter cerita ini. Jadi mushi semangat banget buat fic ini. Nah Nah setelah _Keep It Secret _apdet nanti, Astungkara udah hampir selesai dan bisa publish dalam waktu dekat. Nanti mushi bisa apdet lagi ini fic kalau banyak peminatnya *kalau tidak, mungkin akan diundur dulu dan menyimpannya saja sebagai arsip di laptop muahaha*lempargentong*. Mengingat tema fic ini mushi suka banget. Niatnya sih tadi mau buat Prolog aja eh tapi udah kepanjangan kayak gini, ya ga jadi deh buat Prolog langsung saja ke cerita muahaha :v

* * *

_**Siapa itu Menma? Alasan obat Orochimaru di cari Sasuke? Kemana ibu Menma? Siapa ibunya?! Bagaimana nanti Naruto bakal menginap di rumah Uchiha? Nantikan di chap selanjutnya ya~ hehe :D**_

* * *

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Catch Me, If You Can**

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, ****Mushi**** cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru **

**Genre : Romance,**** Family,****Drama, a Little Bit Humor**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, OC dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

* * *

**Informasi Umur :**

**Sasuke : 27 tahun**

**Naruto : 26 tahun**

**Menma : 7 tahun**

* * *

**OOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoO**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Nightmare**

* * *

Kata-kata Menma berdengung di telinganya, berkali-kali. Wanita itu membatu, sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau sejak tadi pemuda kecil dalam pelukannya sudah menarik rambut coklatnya berkali-kali. Mencubit pipinya gemas dan meneriakan namanya-

"Kitsune_-neesan_!"

"….."

"_Neesan_ bangun!"

**Plok-**

Tepukan di pipinya untuk yang kesekian kali akhirnya berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya. Wanita itu mengerjap singkat dan menatap pemuda kecil di hadapannya.

"_Neesan_ kenapa? Mukanya pucat." Tangan mungil itu masih menempel lembut dan mengelus pipinya, kerutan di alis serta pandangan khawatir terlihat.

Oh oh sepertinya dia sudah membuat bocah kecil ini bingung-

'Gawat aku terlalu kaget!' merutuki dirinya sendiri, dalam hati ia menggeleng kencang. Berusaha menenangkan diri agar tidak berteriak dan panik.

Tenang Naruto, tenang jangan panik. Jangan bersikap aneh-aneh, jangan memperlihatkan gerakan yang tidak biasa. Tetap tenang, seperti wanita anggun.

Mensugestikan dirinya agar menjaga ketenangan. Sang Uzumaki tersenyum kikuk ke arah Menma.

Mereka berdua masih berdiri di luar, dengan ayah Menma yang kini sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"A..aa, tidak tadi _Neesan_ hanya sedikit melamun." Mencari alasan cepat, membuat bulatan bibir Menma semakin lebar.

"_Souka_? Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk ke dalam mobil!" dengan nada bersemangat, pemuda kecil itu sepertinya sudah tidak sabar menghabiskan malam dengannya.

Ya, itu Menma-

Beda dengannya-

Setelah tahu asal usul sang raven mini ternyata adalah putra dari orang yang mengincarnya. Astaga! Dia tidak bisa tenang! Takut menyergapnya tanpa ampun, berkali-kali napasnya tercekat, di tambah lagi sekarang dia akan satu mobil dengan laki-laki raven itu.

Naruto takut ketahuan!

Semoga saja insting sang Uchiha tidak tajam. Semoga!

"Ayo _Neesan_!

"O..oke." dengan nada gugup, perlahan mengidahkan pandangan _bodyguard_ yang kini masih menunggunya masuk ke dalam mobil. Mereka seram-seram di mata Naruto, benar-benar menakutkan.

Pelan-pelan membuka pintu mobil belakang, inginnya dia duduk di atas mobil saja supaya tenang tapi tentu saja tidak bisa. Mereka bisa tambah curiga.

**Krek-**

Pintu terbuka, suasana dalam mobil yang menguarkan aroma mint dan udara sejuk akibat ac menerpa wajahnya. Dingin, dan Naruto merasa beruntung karena kursi belakang mobil kosong, tidak ada _bodyguard_ lain dan hanya Sasuke Uchiha serta _bodyguardnya _duduk manis di depan.

Wanita pirang itu menghela napas lega, ia menurunkan tubuh mungil dalam pelukannya ke sana. Menma mencari posisi duduk nyaman sambil sekali-kali menepuk tempat di sampingnya, mengisyaratkan dirinya untuk duduk di situ.

Tidak bisa mengelak tentu saja, kikuk dan hampir terantuk bagian atas mobil, Naruto akhirnya duduk.

Kedua jemarinya saling menggenggam erat, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan mobil mewah yang berisikan televisi, bantal empuk serta minuman dingin di dekatnya.

Fokusnya kini tertuju pada sang Uchiha, lirikan kilat ia berikan pada laki-laki bernama Sasuke di depannya. Mengintip dari balik kaca kecil di sana, memperhatikan dengan jelas laki-laki itu memejamkan maniknya, bersidekap dengan kedua tangan di dada dan diam. Wajah tirus itu terlihat dingin dan-

**Sret-**

'Mati aku!' dada Naruto berdebar tak karuan mendapati Sasuke membuka kedua matanya pelan. Reflek ia memalingkan wajah, berpura-pura memandang langit sore yang cerah.

Yah~ sangat cerah dan indah-

"_Nee_, bagaimana kalau nanti kita main sampai puas _Neesan_? Di kamarku banyak sekali mainan, ada robot-robotan, boneka rubah pemberian Kyuu_-jisan_, terus ada juga yang membelikanku rumah-rumahan padahal aku kan cowok." Bibir Menma berceloteh riang, menatapnya penuh binar, mengangkat tangannya sesekali saat memperagakan seberapa besar boneka rubah miliknya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihatnya, perhatiannya kembali teralih. Senyum manis Menma benar-benar membuatnya luluh. Tanpa sadar ia ikut asyik mendengarkan dan sesekali menunjukkan wajah kaget.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu nanti kita main sama-sama!" dengan semangat dan layaknya anak kecil, pikiran paniknya menguap. Sasuke yang sempat ia perhatikan tadi pun kini berbalik memperhatikannya.

Menatap datar kedua orang di belakang yang kini tertawa bersama, di dalam mobil yang melaju sedang. Melihat postur tubuh wanita berambut coklat yang tiba-tiba saja mampu membuat putranya yang tergolong tidak mudah percaya orang lain kini berubah sepenuhnya.

Anak kecil yang tertawa jarang sejak suatu kejadian merenggut senyumannya sekarang tertawa lepas. Bersemangat, dan tampak berbinar-binar. Mereka hanya bertemu tak sampai beberapa hari, tapi lihatlah perbedaanya. Pertemuan beberapa jam itu sanggup membuat Menma percaya dengan wanita coklat di sana.

Wanita yang sudah berani membentaknya tadi, mengatakan dirinya tuan sombong dan pemarah. Sangat berani ia akui, berbuat hal seperti itu pada seorang Uchiha. Orang yang paling berpengaruh di Konoha.

"Menma, kemari." Suara baritone itu kembali berbunyi, baik Naruto ataupun Menma terdiam. Sang pemuda kecil menatap bingung ayahnya.

Mengikuti perintah ayahnya untuk mendekat, turun dari tempat duduknya. Tangan kekar sang Uchiha mengamit tubuh Menma lembut, membawa pemuda kecil itu duduk di pangkuannya. Membiarkan Naruto sendiri di belakang.

"Bagaimana dengan permainanmu tadi, hn?" Sasuke bertanya, menatap sang putra sembari tersenyum tipis. Menanyakan kegiatan apa saja yang dilakukan Menma saat di taman tadi. Seorang ayah harus melakukan hal itu.

Dan lihat-

Senyum Menma merekah-

Pemuda kecil itu bersemangat, "Tadi aku membuat istana pasir yang besar di kotak pasir, terus ketemu sama teman-teman yang banyak!" menceritakan kegiatannya, dengan kaki yang bergoyang dan jemari yang tidak bisa diam.

"…"

Naruto memperhatikan balik-

Pandangan manik berwarna coklat itu entah kenapa menatap sendu, pemandangan seorang ayah bersama putranya. Meski sang ayah yang tadinya ia anggap pemarah atau galak sekarang berubah perlahan, dengan senyuman tipis dan mendengarkan setiap kata putranya.

'Senangnya~' mendesah panjang,

"…"

"Lalu aku ketemu Kitsune_-neesan_."

**DEG! **

Jantung Naruto berdebar kencang, sepersekian detik saat mendengar perkataan Menma. Pemuda kecil itu menunjuknya dan tersenyum kecil. Reflek seluruh pandangan tertuju padanya. Rasa takutnya kembali melanda.

Jangan bilang kalau Menma akan mengatakan semuanya, pertemuannya, bagaimana dia yang di kejar-kejar oleh orang jahat, dan yang lebih buruk lagi orang jahatnya itu mirip seperti _bodyguard_ ayahnya.

Keringat dingin mengucur deras, tidak peduli dengan hembusan ac segar di hadapannya. Giginya terkatup rapat, jemari lentik yang sudah siap siaga menggenggam _handling_ pintu di sampingnya. Kalau rahasianya terbongkar satu-satunya cara adalah membuka paksa pintu dan menerjang keluar dari sini.

Terluka, lecet tidak apa-apa yang terpenting keluarga Uchiha itu tak menangkapnya.

Pikiran Naruto melayang jauh, pandangannya berubah was-was, memperhatikan bibir Menma yang kini mulai mengatakan sesuatu.

"Dan _Neesan_-"

'Jangan bilang! Aku mohon Menma!'

"Kalau-"

'Jangan bilang!'

"…."

Pandangan Saphire dan Coklat itu saling berpandangan sekilas. Sang pemuda kecil terdiam sesaat memperhatikan wajah kakak cantik di belakangnya berubah pucat dan takut. Tubuh itu kembali gemetar persis seperti tadi. Entah apa yang terjadi, Menma merasakan perasaan takut sang kakak di dirinya.

Membuat bibirnya tertahan, mengerutkan kening sang ayah-

Dan-

Jangan!

"Kalau _Neesan_ ingin bermain bersamaku, katanya _Neesan_ sedang sedih jadi aku mau!"

"…."

Serasa tubuhnya merosot saat itu juga, gemetar yang sempat ia rasakan menghilang dalam sekejap. Di gantikan perasaan lega luar biasa. Dirinya berada di kandang macan dan kali ini berhasil lolos dari terkamannya.

Berterima kasih pada Menma, kepintaran otak pemuda kecil itu membuatnya kagum. Hampir saja ia melakukan tindakan nekat, napas yang tadinya terengah-engah kini kembali normal. Tubuh mungil yang tadinya berada di pangkuan sang ayah pun sekarang memberontak untuk duduk di belakang.

"Menma mau duduk di samping _Neesan_," berujar polos, dan memposisikan tubuhnya di samping wanita cantik itu kembali.

Sasuke menatap tajam, tidak suka dengan kedekatan sang anak dengan wanita coklat.

Sedangkan Naruto-

Senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajahnya, menatap penuh terima kasih pada Menma dan berbisik pelan, "_Arigatou_ Menma~" hanya bisa terdengar oleh sang raven mungil.

Ia mengangguk, seiring dengan tubuhnya yang meringsek duduk di pangkuan Naruto. Sang empunya tentu kaget, apalagi saat merasakan lengan kecil itu kembali memeluk lehernya.

Bisikan lembutnya terdengar-

"_Neesan_ jangan takut lagi, Menma janji akan jaga rahasia."

"…"

Betapa inginnya Naruto berteriak haru, bisa bertemu dengan pemuda kecil baik hati seperti Menma. Dia merasa beruntung, walaupun dia berasal dari keluarga Uchiha tapi Naruto merasa tenang.

"_Arigatou~_" untuk yang kesekian kalinya kalimat itu terucap.

Dan perjalanan menuju mansion Uchiha pun di lalui dengan dirinya memeluk tubuh mungil di pangkuannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekarang keluar dari mobil mewah tadi, dengan Menma yang masih menggandeng tangannya. Pemuda raven itu sepertinya bertambah tidak sabar. Naruto hanya melongokan wajahnya, bibir itu terbuka, manik coklatnya membulat melihat bagaimana rumah yang tadi sempat Menma bilang besar itu ternyata melebihi perkiraannya.

Ini bukan seperti rumah biasa tapi mansion mewah!

Bagaimana sebuah taman, dan sebuah pancuran besar di hadapannya, penjaga kebun sebanyak lima orang tengah merawat tanaman serta pagar-pagar yang terbuat dari tanaman. Dan pemandangan tempat di hadapannya lebih mengagetkan lagi. Mansion bertingkat dua namun terlihat besar dengan arsitektur yang mahal, pahatan berkelas dan sederet hal menakjubkan lainnya.

Ia akui kalau dirinya memang sering bertemu klien saat bersama Profesornya, tapi rumah mereka tidak pernah semewah ini. Berlebihankah? Oh ayolah selama ini saja dia hanya tinggal di sebuah ruang laboratorium yang kecil di bawah tanah. Buatan khusus dan hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu. Ukuran laboratorium yang tidak besar membuatnya harus berbagi tempat tidur dengan Kabuto maupun Orochimaru. Kedua orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya membuat Naruto merasa tenang tinggal di sana.

Jadi wajarkan kalau dia boleh kaget sekarang?! Oke mungkin tidak akan lama-lama. Hanya beberapa menit saja.

Saking kagumnya pandangan sang Uzumaki sampai tidak melihat tampang sangar bodyguard yang kini tengah menjaga gerbang pintu masuk ke dalam mansion. Senyum ramah penjaga kebun dan maid-maid di sana membuatnya lupa diri.

Bahkan saat genggaman Menma terlepas dan pemuda kecil itu berlari kecil memasuki mansion. Berteriak kecil memanggil untuk mempercepat langkah.

"…"

Dan Naruto baru sadar kembali ketika tubuh tegap Sasuke berjalan melewatinya, aroma mint menguar membuat pikirannya teralih. Pandangan itu mengerjap sekilas, sampai akhirnya laki-laki raven di sana berjalan lebih dulu darinya dengan gaya yang menunjukkan ciri khas Uchiha, kedua tangan masuk ke dalam saku, dan pandangan mata tertuju ke depan.

Wanita itu jadi teringat kembali dengan kata-kata yang sempat ia teriakan di hadapan Sasuke. Kalimat yang sedikit keterlaluan mengingat bagaimana marahnya ia saat sang raven memarahi putranya sendiri.

Dan rasa bersalah sedikit menyelimutinya, sejak tadi laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak ada berbicara padanya sedikit pun. Bahkan melihatnya saja tidak mau, Sasuke bahkan sepertinya tidak menginginkan ia berada di sini dan masih mencurigainya.

Wajar memang, orangtua yang curiga melihat buah hatinya tiba-tiba datang dengan mengajak seseorang yang tak ia kenali sama sekali.

Tapi demi apapun Naruto tidak ada niat untuk menculik, atau menyandera Menma. Kalau bukan karena permintaan dan tampang memelas pemuda kecil itu, dia tidak akan mau menginap di sini. Terlebih lagi berdiam diri di kandang macan seperti ini.

'Aku harus meminta maaf. Setidaknya dia membiarkanku tinggal di sini,' menggeleng kecil, langkah kakinya kembali berjalan. Mencoba mengikuti kaki panjang Sasuke. Menatap punggung lebar di hadapannya. Dan dengan helaan napas panjang-

"_A..ano_, Sasuke-san." Ia mengeluarkan suaranya, sedikit gugup tapi sepertinya masih terdengar oleh telinga laki-laki di sana.

Terbukti-

**Tep-**

Dari langkah kaki Sasuke yang berhenti-

Tidak membalikkan tubuhnya tapi tetap diam di tempat, seolah-olah memberinya waktu untuk berbicara. Jemari Naruto mengerat, kalimat yang tersimpan di otaknya perlahan keluar-

"Tentang kejadian tadi, ma..maaf aku sempat meneriakimu-" perkataannya terhenti sejenak, kembali memandang tubuh tegap di hadapannya.

"Aku tadi hanya tidak suka caramu memarahi Menma, dia tidak ada salah apa-apa dan kau membuatnya hampir menangis, jadi aku tidak tega. Dan-" tercekat, untuk yang kesekian kalinya bibir itu berhenti bergerak. Saat melihat sang Uchiha perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"….." reflek ia menunduk, bukannya malu atau apa. Tapi Naruto masih takut kalau-kalau Sasuke menyadari ada yang aneh dengannya. Pandangannya teralih ke arah lain, berpura-pura tidak sadar kalau tubuh tegap itu tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

'Tenang, tenang, tenang-'

"Berapa?"

"…." Naruto menegang, pandangannya membulat tanpa sadar. Suara baritone yang terdengar jelas di pendengarannya tadi membuat jemarinya mengepal.

Perlahan tapi pasti, wajah itu mengadah, menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu Sasuke-san?" masih mempertahankan diri mengeluarkan kalimat sopan. Mencoba agar tidak marah-

Sementara dengusan dan helaan napas pendek keluar dari sang Uchiha, pandangan Onyx itu seakan meremehkannya-

"Kutanya berapa uang yang kau inginkan?"

"….."

Apa dia bilang tadi?

"…"

Uang?!

Siapa yang ingin minta uangnya?! Gigi sang Uzumaki menggeretak marah, jemarinya semakin mengepal kuat.

"Aku..tidak meminta uangmu, Uchiha-san." Menahan dirinya untuk tidak memukul wajah sombong di hadapannya.

"Katakan dan segera pergi dari sini, aku menyetujui dirimu tinggal di sini tadi itu hanya untuk menyenangkan putraku." Berujar lantang namun dingin, menatap remeh wanita berambut coklat itu.

Dengusan dan helaan napas terdengar selaras-

Dan terdengar meremehkannya.

"…"

Naruto tidak suka harga dirinya terinjak-injak seperti ini. Dia wanita baik-baik. Menginginkan uang dan memeras orang ini? Hah, lebih baik dia mati kelaparan daripada bertindak seperti itu.

Terdiam sejenak, merespon semua ucapan Sasuke. Perlahan terdengar suara kekeh dan tawa-

Membuat sang Uchiha menaikkan alisnya singkat-

"Kh, uang, kau bilang aku menginginkan uangmu Uchiha-san? Kh, ahaha lucu sekali. Kau tahu semuanya, bahkan sampai keinginanku~" menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu tangan dan tertawa semakin kencang.

Menunduk menahan perutnya yang sakit, dan mengadah, memperlihatkan gelak tawa. Dan mengidahkan pandangan Onxy yang semakin menatapnya remeh.

"Uang, ya uang memang segalanya di dunia ini. Semua orang akan mati tanpanya, benar bukan?! Ahaha, jadi kau mengetahui keinginanku, mengambil dan memerasmu, aku yang tidak jadi menculik Menma, putramu, kh ahaha!" mengeluarkan suaranya kencang, melihat jelas Sasuke yang kini mengambil sebuah kertas di kantong bajunya.

"Pergi dari sini setelah kau menerima uangku." Dirinya berujar singkat, menulis angka nominal yang terbilang besar di secarik kertas tersebut.

Naruto masih tertawa, pandangannya masih tertuju pada Sasuke-

Sampai saat tangan kekar itu memberinya kertas cek-

Dirinya mengulurkan tangan-

Dengan senyuman dan tawa-

"Terima kasih-"

Menerpa udara kosong di hadapannya-

**Plak!**

Menampar pipi tirus sang Uchiha keras, menimbulkan suara yang cukup menyakitkan dan sukses membuat semua orang di sana menoleh kaget. Melihat bagaimana seorang wanita menampar majikan mereka.

Wajah Sasuke berbalik, rasa panas menjalari pipinya. Laki-laki itu masih terdiam, belum sepenuhnya sadar dengan tindakan wanita itu.

Sedangkan Naruto-

Wanita itu masih tersenyum manis, tidak takut sama sekali dengan keberadaan bodyguard yang semakin siaga terhadapnya. Pandangan coklat itu menajam, dengan dengusan keluar, dan memandang wajah memerah Sasuke.

Kekehannya terdengar pelan, "Terima kasih padamu karena sudah memberikan waktuku untuk menampar wajah laki-laki sombong seperti anda Uchiha-san~" nadanya meningkat.

Perlahan wajah tirus itu kembali pada posisinya, pandangan Onyx yang sedikit membulat namun samar. Bibir yang terlihat menekuk, dan sarat emosi yang keluar.

"Kau-" hendak mengatakan sesuatu, sebelum wanita itu menginterupsinya.

"Kau pikir aku akan senang menerima hadiah uangmu? Tanpa kau suruh pun aku sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk tinggal di sini barang sedetik, tapi mengingat permintaan putramu yang tidak bisa kutolak, aku menepis semua rasa kesalku. Dan apa yang kudapatkan? Kau? Menginjak-injak harga diriku di sini, di rumahmu sendiri? Wibawamu yang sering kulihat di televisi-televisi ternyata hanya kebohongan semata." Mengucapkan kalimat panjang lebar, melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Tidak peduli lagi siapa orang ini, mau Uchiha mau keluarga terpandang lainnya. Dia tidak peduli!

"Uchiha-san, anda sangat memalukan. Aku memang bukan orang yang memiliki kekayaan berlimpah sepertimu, tapi setidaknya di sini sepertinya akulah yang mempunyai harga diri lebih tinggi dibanding dirimu."

Tubuh itu hendak berbalik, Naruto ingin segera pergi dari sini. Kemarahannya sudah diambang batas, dia tidak suka di permalukan.

Sangat!

Berniat melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mansion besar ini-

Sebelum-

"_Neesan_!" panggilan kecil Menma menghentikan tubuhnya. Wanita itu hampir lupa, dirinya menghela napas panjang. Dia harus menjelaskan pada Menma kalau tidak bisa menginap di sini, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau.

Berbalik pelan, memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana tubuh mungil itu berlari mendekatinya, dengan napas terengah-engah dan pandangan bingung. Kenapa _Neesannya_ ini malah pergi?

"_Neesan_ kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam rumah?" dirinya bertanya cepat.

Mencoba tersenyum kecil, Naruto mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Menma. Mengusap puncak kepala pemuda kecil itu lembut, "Maaf ya Menma, sepertinya hari ini _Neesan_ tidak jadi menginap di rumahmu~" nada maaf terdengar.

"….." pemuda kecil itu terdiam.

Wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan, bibirnya mengerucut tidak suka. "Kenapa tidak jadi? Bukannya tadi _Neesan_ sudah janji." Manik bundar itu menatap Naruto, membuat sang empunya kelabakan.

"_Neesan_ tidak ingin merepotkanmu dan AYAHMU." Sengaja menekankan kalimat 'ayah' Naruto memandang sekilas tubuh tegap di sana. Yang masih memandangnya dingin.

Menma menggeleng cepat, "_Neesan_ tidak merepotkan kok, malah Menma senang! Jangan pergi, ayo menginap di sini." Suara rengekan muncul di tambah dengan linangan air mata di pelupuk sang raven mini.

Oke, Naruto tidak tega-

"Tapi Menma-" belum sempat berkata-kata, Menma sudah keburu memotong.

"Menma ingin tidur sama _Neesan_, Menma ingin main sampai puas bersama _Neesan_, jadi jangan pergi! Menginaplah di sini, Menma tidak kerepotan kok, _Tousan_ juga tidak! Kalau..kalau misalnya _Tousan_ tidak mau, aku-" sedikit kaget saat tubuh mungil itu berbalik dan menatap tajam ayahnya.

Sasuke tertegun-

"Aku akan mogok makan! Aku akan benar-benar marah pada _Tousan_!"

Laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa Menma bisa bersikap seperti itu. Dengan orang yang baru saja ia temui, pemuda kecilnya seperti menganggap wanita itu orang yang paling penting baginya. Pandangan tajam dan sikap protective yang sudah lama tak ia lihat.

Terakhir kali lima tahun lalu, saat Menma berumur dua tahun dan sangat tidak suka melihat ibunya di goda olehnya. Membuat sang ibu malu dan tertawa karena candaannya, putra kecilnya mengira kalau ia tengah menyakiti istrinya. Dan sikap _protective_ itu pun muncul. Tangisan, serta rengekan keluar, jemari mungil itu langsung menarik rambut mencuatnya pelan, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sang istri. Pertanda tidak suka.

"…."

Dan kali ini-

Ia menyaksikan sendiri kembali adegan itu-

Pemuda kecilnya tengah melindungi sang wanita coklat.

"Ayo _Neesan_!" tanpa menunggu respon ayahnya, tangan mungil Menma menarik pelan jemari wanita di belakangnya. Membuat Naruto tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti. Masih bingung dan akhirnya pasrah.

Menma keras kepala-

Ia baru tahu sekarang-

Kedua orang itu langsung memasuki mansion, meninggalkan sang raven di sana. Terdiam membeku, sebelum para _bodyguard_ yang sempat siaga tadi menghampirinya.

"Sasuke-sama, anda baik-baik saja. Apa kami perlu melakukan sesuatu pada wanita itu?"

"Dia sudah berani mencemari pikiran tuan muda."

"….."

Merasa pusing, gelengan kecil ia berikan. Tamparan wanita bernama Kitsune itu sudah membuat kesadarannya kembali.

"Tidak perlu." Dan entah kenapa-

Setelah melihat pandangan manik coklat tadi, menatapnya tanpa takut. Dan tangan yang menamparnya keras, baru kali ini ia merasakannya. Selama beberapa tahun lalu.

"….." tanpa kata-kata lebih lanjut, sang Uchiha membalikkan tubuhnya, melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam mansion, dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam sebuah kertas cek tadi.

Dan-

**Sret-**

Merobeknya menjadi dua bagian. Membuang kertas tersebut dan membiarkannya terhempas angin.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Oke sesuai janji Mushi apdet ini fic setelah KIS apdet :D Arigatou atas responnya dan fav serta follownya, ga nyangka ada yang suka sama ini fic, padahal alurnya udah ketebak wahaha, :v para readers kayaknya hampir semua udah bisa ngira-ngira ini cerita :D Tapi nggak apa-apa, Mushi bakal terus ngelanjutin ini cerita, karena yang mushi cari dari cerita ini adalah temanya, suka banget tema kayak beginian #tendang# XD

* * *

**Big Hug For You Guysss :DDD**

* * *

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Catch Me, If You Can**

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, ****Mushi**** cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru **

**Genre : Romance,**** Family, ****Drama, a Little Bit Humor**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, OC dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

* * *

**Informasi Umur :**

**Sasuke : 27 tahun**

**Naruto : 26 tahun**

**Menma : 7 tahun**

* * *

**OOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoO**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Stay Tonight**

* * *

Masih dengan jemari mungil Menma menggenggam tangannya. Kakinya perlahan masuk ke dalam mansion, sedikit takut-takut dan kagum bercampur menjadi satu. Bibirnya tanpa sadar membentuk bulatan O sempurna. Melihat bagaimana para maid yang cantik-cantik menyambut mereka dengan senyuman. Membuatnya sedikit kikuk.

"Selamat datang nona~"

Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa dirinya hanya bisa mengangguk kecil, sedangkan Menma yang terbiasa tinggal di lingkungan mewah ini langsung saja tanpa basa-basi, berujar kecil, "Buatkan makanan yang enak untuk _Neesan_! Aku mau main dulu di atas!" memandang dengan nada perintah, pandangan turunan dari sang ayah yang tajam terlihat. Melihat anggukan paham semua maidnya, barulah anak kecil itu mengalihkan pandangan dan menarik tangan wanita coklat di sampingnya.

Ya, Menma sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi sang kakak melihat kelakuannya. Dan Naruto sendiri mengernyit kecil, bibirnya mengerucut tak suka dengan sikap anak kecil raven ini. Dia memang majikan di rumah ini, bukan berarti bisa memerintah maid-maid di sini tanpa sopan santun.

Apa ayahnya tidak pernah mengajarkan untuk berbicara dengan sopan? Apa dia hanya akan ramah pada orang yang dia kenal seperti dirinya sekarang? Dan tidak mau bersosialisi dengan baik?

Pemuda kecil ini memang baik hati, tapi sepertinya rasa manja akibat sang ayah membuatnya sedikit melenceng.

Pikiran Naruto entah kenapa langsung melayang kemana-mana, memikirkan sikap Menma yang tidak bisa di diamkan terus menerus. Wanita itu terdiam sejenak, mengikuti langkah pelan Menma, dirinya menoleh ke arah maid yang kini bersiap-siap.

Dan Sasuke yang berjalan masuk, tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa melangkahkan kakinya naik ke lantai dua. Sepertinya laki-laki itu tidak ingin membahas tentang kejadian tadi.

Sedikit lega, helaan napas kecil keluar. Diiringi pandangannya yang teralih pada Menma, barulah dia menghentikan langkahnya-

"Tunggu sebentar Menma." Berujar pelan, membuat sang empunya yang tadi berjalan di depannya kini berhenti. Mengadah sampai akhirnya melihat wanita di sana mencoba mensejajarkan diri dengannya.

"Ada apa _Neesan_?" mengernyit bingung.

Dan Naruto tersenyum kecil, menatap kedua Saphire di hadapannya, "Bukan seperti itu caranya jika kau ingin meminta tolong pada orang lain."

"…."

Masih bingung, Menma memiringkan wajahnya tak mengerti, "Tapi _Tousan_ sering seperti itu, tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sedikit kaget, ternyata Menma mendapat pengajaran itu dari ayahnya sendiri. Ia menggeleng dalam hati. Aneh juga jika membayangkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke meminta tolong pada maidnya sendiri.

Mendengus singkat, sepertinya dia harus mengajarkan Menma sedikit, "Kalau kau ingin meminta bantuan, kau seharusnya mengucapkan kata _'tolong'_ terlebih dahulu lalu meminta bantuan."

Manik bulat itu mengerjap pelan, semua maid-maid di sana ikut memperhatikan bagaimana wanita coklat yang baru mereka lihat hari ini terlihat sangat akrab dengan tuan muda mereka. Di tambah lagi sikap wanita itu yang seakan-akan berubah menjadi-

Ah apa yang mereka pikirkan? Kalau Sasuke tahu bisa-bisa mereka langsung di pecat.

"Huh? Tolong? Tapi kenapa aku harus bilang tolong? Mereka kan bekerja di sini, jadi wajar jika aku menyuruh mereka?"

Kaget sedikit, bisa berargumen dengan anak kecil berumur tujuh tahun. Ingin tertawa tapi ia tahan, tangan jenjang itu tanpa aba-aba mengusap puncak kepala Menma. "Karena mereka juga manusia sama sepertimu, Menma. Di tambah lagi kau tidak boleh bersikap tidak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu. Tanpa mereka di sini, Menma dan ayahmu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sendiri, bukan? Jadi tunjukan rasa terima kasihmu dengan bersikap sopan dan anggap mereka itu adalah keluargamu sendiri. Mengerti?" mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan lembut dan pelan. Membiarkan pemuda kecil di hadapannya memikirkan kembali kata-katanya.

"….." terdiam dengan bibir berbentuk 'O' sampai akhirnya Menma menggangguk paham. Tersenyum sesaat dan tanpa aba-aba berlari kecil menghampiri maid-maidnya di sana.

Membuat semuanya terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan gerak-gerik tuan muda mereka. Dan betapa terkejutnya saat mendapati pemandangan langka Menma-

Pemuda kecil itu menundukkan wajahnya singkat dan tersenyum kecil, "Maafkan sifat Menma tadi ya, Menma janji tidak akan seperti itu lagi!" dengan nada semangat dan singkat, hendak menoleh ke arah wanita coklat di sana, sebelum melihat kalau Kitsune_-neesan_ bergumam kecil di tempatnya.

Membuat sang Uchiha mini mengerti, beralih sekali lagi, "Oh iya, tentang tadi. Menma bisa minta tolong buatkan makan malam yang enak ya! Tolong buatkan untuk _Neesan_ juga."

Terbelalak kompak, kaget, dan menganga sekilas, para maid cantik itu baru kali ini melihat wajah tuan muda kecil mereka tersenyum seperti itu. Pemuda kecil yang sejak dulu hampir memiliki wajah sedatar ayahnya, walau kadang-kadang tersenyum itu pun hanya sekedar senyum tipis. Sekarang tertawa lebar, terlihat sekali semangat berkumpul di tubuh anak itu.

Dan jujur mereka merasa senang melihat perubahan kilat Menma. Sebagai maid yang bekerja sejak Menma masih bayi, baru kali ini mereka menyaksikan pemandangan manis itu, setelah dulu terhenti karena beberapa kejadian yang merenggut tawa cengiran Menma.

"Kami akan membuatkan makanan yang enak untuk anda dan-" kalimat salah satu maid terhenti, memperhatikan wanita coklat di sana yang ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Kitsune, kalian bisa memanggilku itu." Tanpa enggan dan leluasa,

"_Ha'I _Kitsune-sama."

"Eh?! Tidak usah memanggilku dengan embel-embel segala. Panggil saja Kitsune, oke~" melihat bagaimana kikuknya wanita itu saat di panggil dengan embel-embel penghormatan.

"Baik, kalian bisa menunggu sampai makanan siap."

"_Arigatou_~" hendak mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya, tapi Menma sudah cepat-cepat menarik tangannya. Membuat ia berjalan kembali, mengikuti langkah kecil pemuda itu. Membiarkan seluruh wanita-wanita cantik di sana memperhatikan kedua orang di depan sana.

Sang tuan muda dan seorang wanita coklat baik hati, keduanya terlihat tertawa bersama, bahkan tergelak, dan melihat bagaimana pancaran sinar semangat tertuju dari Menma. Bibir mungil yang berceloteh bahkan sampai mereka menghilang di atas tangga.

Para maid itu menghela napas kompak, tersenyum kecil, "Sepertinya kita harus berterima kasih pada wanita bernama Kitsune itu, dia bisa membuat tuan muda tersenyum lagi."

Mengangguk setuju, salah satunya melanjutkan, "Dan aku kaget sekali kalau ada yang bisa membuat tuan muda patuh selain Sasuke-sama."

"Ya~"

Berbincang terus sampai tidak menyadari sesosok wanita berambut coklat pendek dengan pakaian maidnya yang terlihat berbeda dengan mereka berjalan dari arah belakang. Menggenggam sebuah buku kecil dan pulpen,

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Seharusnya kalian sudah mulai membuat makan malam bukan?" wanita itu berujar tiba-tiba membuat seluruh maid terperanjat kaget.

"Shi..Shizune-san?! Ka..kau membuatku kaget~"

Wanita bernama Shizune itu tersenyum tipis, "Ayo mulai bekerja, kita tidak boleh membuang-buang waktu~"

"Tapi kami tadi mendapatkan pemandangan langka sekali, Shizune-san. Dan kau pasti menyesal tidak bisa melihatnya." Salah satu maid berambut hitam legam berujar semangat, membuat Shizune yang notabene berprofesi sebagai kepala maid di mansion besar ini mengernyit heran.

"Pemandangan apa? Dan tadi sepertinya ada tamu yang datang ke sini. Siapa dia?" kembali bertanya singkat.

"Tuan muda tersenyum lebar Shizune-san! Kau bisa membayangkan betapa manisnya dia kan?! Ah aku senang sekali melihat tuan muda tersenyum! Lalu yang membuat tuan muda seperti itu adalah seorang wanita berambut coklat bernama Kitsune~" berteriak girang, semua wanita di sana kompak mengangguk setuju.

'Kitsune? Nama yang sedikit aneh' Shizune membatin singkat.

"Tersenyum? Kh, kalian bercanda? Ayo bekerja lagi, kita siapkan makan malam untuk tamu malam ini~" melenggang pergi, mengidahkan ujaran-ujaran yang di berikan padanya.

"Hee, kau tidak percaya Shizune-san?"

"Kami serius~"

"…"

'Hh, aku masih tidak percaya, tuan muda bisa tersenyum lebar seperti dulu.' Shizune bukannya tidak percaya, dia hanya sulit menerimanya. Dirinya yang sudah bekerja di rumah ini lama sekali, bahkan sebelum Menma lahir. Saat rumah ini masihlah tidak seberapa, dan yang tinggal di sini hanya dirinya sebagai kepala maid seorang, dan kedua majikannya. Sampai Menma lahir, menemani bahkan merawat Menma bersama majikannya. Melihat anak kecil itu tumbuh dengan senyuman ceria, senyuman lima jari yang menghangatkan, sampai suatu kejadian membuat senyuman itu menghilang sepenuhnya.

Yang menyisakan senyuman tipis bahkan terlampau datar, bukan hanya Menma. Bahkan Sasuke yang menjadi majikannya pun perlahan-lahan mulai kembali bersikap lebih dingin di bandingkan sebelumnya.

Bekerja keras, sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan waktu dan putranya sendiri. Bekerja, bekerja, menjadi sukses dan membuat rumah kecil ini menjadi sebuah mansion mewah dengan tenaga kerja kerasnya sendiri. Tanpa mengetahui sama sekali kalau perbuatannya mampu membuat Menma kehilangan bukan hanya kasih sayang sang ibu tapi juga ayahnya.

Miris bukan?

Karena itulah Shizune masih enggan mengakui perkataan teman-temannya tadi. Dia ingin melihatnya sendiri, senyuman majikan kecilnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kembali pada Naruto~**

* * *

Membutuhkan waktu lima menit untuk dirinya sampai ke lantai atas, tentu saja dengan pandangan yang terarah ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Memperhatikan lukisan-lukisan besar yang terpajang di dinding, hiasan-hiasan mahal, keramik yang ia pikir nilainya bisa mencapai puluhan juta rupiah. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan foto-foto keluarga pun terpampang di dekat tangga yang ia lalui.

Foto besar Sasuke Uchiha dengan wajah datarnya, sendiri, berdiri dengan wibawa. Foto keluarga Uchiha yang pernah ia lihat di televisi pun ada, Mikoto Uchiha yang tersenyum lembut, Fugaku Uchiha yang tampak datar dengan wajahnya, duduk di sebuah kursi sofa diikuti dengan kedua putra mereka yang berdiri di belakang. Uchiha Itachi serta Sasuke.

'Huo, pantas saja Uchiha di katakan keluarga sempurna. Wajah mereka semua berada di tingkat atas pikiranku~' bersiul pelan, mengagumi ketampanan serta kecantikan mereka. Yah, walau kekurangannya hanya sifat saja. Hanya sang ibu yang memiliki sifat ramah dan tersenyum lembut, oh jangan lupakan Itachi. Setelah di perhatikan lebih baik ternyata laki-laki berambut panjang itu tersenyum tipis di sana.

Masih memperhatikan sekitar, sedikit merasa aneh dengan foto-foto yang terpajang di sini. Kenapa sedari tadi, dirinya tidak melihat satu pun foto keluarga Sasuke? Maksudnya foto Sasuke, bersama sang istri. Yang Naruto lihat sejak tadi hanya foto keluarga, foto Sasuke dan Menma bersama, dan-

"Sampai!"

Teriakan Menma beriringan dengan pandangan Naruto yang kembali menatap ke depan. Pijakan tangga yang terakhir, dan kedua manik Coklat itu tak sengaja langsung menatap sebuah lukisan foto besar di dekatnya. Berada di lantai atas dan tepat di hadapannya.

"…." Wanita itu terdiam, kali ini entah kenapa tubuhnya membeku. Mendadak tidak ingin bergerak dan mengidahkan tarikan kecil Menma yang di berikan padanya.

Pandangannya terfokus pada satu titik-

Kerutan keningnya bertambah saat menilik satu persatu orang yang berada di dalam foto tersebut.

Sebuah foto keluarga besar, dengan semua keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke, Menma, dan keluarga seseorang?

'Apa mungkin itu keluarga ibu Menma?' bertanya-tanya dalam hati, menatap lekat foto tersebut. Kembali dirinya merasa aneh.

Di dalam sana, semua orang memperlihatkan senyuman palsu. Ia tahu itu, karena sudah berkali-kali memperhatikan pekerjaan Profesornya yang selalu menggunakan wajah bisnis serta senyuman mengerikan baginya.

Bahkan Menma kecil di sana terlihat sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Terduduk manis di pangkuan wanita berambut merah yang mengusap puncak kepalanya. Wanita berambut merah, ibu Sasuke, serta Menma terduduk di sofa sedangkan Sasuke, Itachi, ayah sang Uchiha, dan-

Laki-laki berambut pirang serta laki-laki berambut orange berdiri di belakang.

Aneh-

Naruto merasa aneh-

Dadanya berdetang kencang, terasa ngilu mendadak memperhatikan lekat-lekat foto tersebut. Lagi-lagi ia tidak melihat wajah istri Sasuke di sana. Otaknya mulai mengerti sesuatu-

Perlahan-lahan, mengingat semua perkataan orang-orang terdekat Menma. Perasaan kaget saat menatap wajah manis itu tersenyum, terkejut menatap betapa semangatnya Menma.

Memikirkan semua itu, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari pemuda kecil yang menggenggam tangannya tadi kini sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Pandangannya mengadah ke arah foto serta sang kakak coklat bergantian.

Mengangkat salah satu tangannya seolah mengerti kebingungan wanita ini-

"Itu _Tousan_, di sampingnya ada Itachi_-jisan_, Fugaku_-ojiisan_, Minato_-Ojiisan_, dan Kyuu-_jisan_." Mengeluarkan suaranya pelan-pelan, sontak membuat Naruto kaget dan menatap cepat ke arah Menma.

"E..eh?"

Mengidahkan tatapan kaget Kitsune, bibir mungilnya masih terus berbicara, "Lalu yang duduk di sofa itu Kushina_-Baasan_ dan Mikoto_-Baasan_." Perlahan meredup, pandangan Menma menunduk tanpa sadar. Naruto panik, apa yang dia lakukan?!

Naruto _Baka!_

Lihat sekarang dia sudah membuat pemuda kecil yang semangat tadi kini menundukkan wajah dan menggigit bibir menahan tangis.

Aaaa! Dia merasa bersalah sekali!

Panik dan bingung, mencari cara menghibur Menma langsung saja dirinya mencoba mensejajarkan diri, mencoba tersenyum dan mengangkat dagu pemuda kecil di hadapannya.

"Menma kenapa?" bertanya pelan, membuat Saphire di sana menatapnya redup. Rengutan kecil terlihat.

Terdiam sejenak, sampai akhirnya bibir itu kembali berucap, "Menma..Menma rindu sama _Kaasan_."

"….."

Tertegun, mendengar penuturan Menma. Kedua manik Naruto mengerjap singkat, berniat untuk berbicara lebih panjang, "Memangnya ibu Menma kemana?"

Dan isakan tangis yang ia dengar selanjutnya, Naruto mencoba bertanya dan sekarang tangisan Menma semakin terdengar. Oke dia panik minta ampun, "Me…Menma jangan menangis-" mengusap air mata di pelupuk pemuda kecil itu, sebelum-

**Krek-**

Suara pintu terbuka, membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sumber suara tadi.

_Oh, Damn_! Kenapa itu laki-laki pantat ayam keluar dari kamar segala!

Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, dapat ia lihat kerutan wajah yang semakin dingin Sasuke perlihatkan padanya. Seakan-akan bertanya _'apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku?!'_ langkah kaki laki-laki itu semakin di percepat. Tangisan Menma tak kunjung reda.

Panik, saat tubuh tegap yang kini dengan cepat berada di dekat Menma. Membawa anak itu ke dalam gendongannya, "Kau membuatnya menangis?" nada baritone yang dingin dan datar terdengar.

Naruto menggeleng cepat, memperhatikan dengan jelas Sasuke yang kini mencoba menenangkan Menma, menepuk punggung mungil dalam pelukannya dan bergumam pelan.

"A..aku hanya tidak sengaja melihat foto keluargamu Uchiha-san. Jadi-" sebelum sempat berbicara, sang Uchiha segera memotongnya-

"Kau hanya orang luar di sini dan jangan mencampuri urusan keluargaku."

Membeku, manik coklat itu menatap Sasuke yang berbalik menuju kamar Menma. Tanpa mengidahkannya, dan segera masuk ke dalam. Membuka pintu serta menutupnya dengan kasar.

"….."

Meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri di sana. Masih terdiam dan menatap sendu kedua orang itu.

Dia memang bersalah kali ini. Ah bibirnya ini entah kenapa tidak bisa di kontrol saat melihat keanehan keluarga Uchiha. Naruto benar-benar harus segera pergi dari sini secepatnya.

"….."

Tapi sebelum itu-

Sebuah ide kecil terlintas di pikiran Naruto. Sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya.

'Mungkin aku akan mencoba membuat makanan enak di sini. Sebagai permintaan maafku~' Naruto tidak tanggung-tanggung jika ingin melakukan sesuatu, meskipun membuat makanan di kandang macan sekalipun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masuk ke dalam kamar, masih menggendong tubuh mungil putranya. Sasuke benar-benar bingung dengan wanita bernama Kitsune itu. Tadi ia membuat Menma tertawa dan semangat, sekarang tiba-tiba saja membuat putranya ini menangis. Apa yang dia lakukan, laki-laki Uchiha itu tak habis pikir.

Merasakan isakan tangis Menma dalam pelukannya, tubuh kecilnya bergetar, menggenggam erat bajunya. Dan dapat ia rasakan sendiri hangat air mata yang mengalir mengenai lehernya.

Berjalan pelan, dan segera menurunkan tubuh mungil itu tapi sang empunya enggan dan malah mempererat pelukannya. Tidak mau turun dan membuat Sasuke menghela napas panjang, mendudukkan dirinya di tempat tidur, membiarkan Menma yang masih memeluk lehernya.

"Ssh, kau sudah besar Menma. Tidak boleh menangis terus." Berusaha menenangkan putranya.

"Hiks-aku..aku tidak menangis _Tousan_!" mengelak, dan masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher sang ayah.

Sasuke menutup mata sejenak, mengusap lembut puncak kepala Menma, "Apa yang membuatmu menangis, hm? _Kaasanmu_?" bertanya pelan. Dan sepertinya perkataannya benar-benar tepat mengenai sasaran. Tubuh dalam pelukannya menegang diikuti isakan tangis yang makin menjadi-jadi.

"Hiks-hiks-_Kaasan_..aku..aku rindu pada _Kaasan, Tousan_. _Kaasan_ kemana?! Menma ingin ketemu!" merengek mengeluarkan segalanya. Helaan napas panjang semakin keluar, pandangan dingin itu perlahan berubah sendu.

Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata apa, mengatakan kalau istrinya sudah pergi dari dunia ini? Sasuke tidak rela. Tidak ada bukti yang menjelaskan kalau istrinya telah meninggal, tubuh ataupun bukti lainnya. Ia tidak mau mengira-ngira, dirinya masih mencintai istrinya. Tapi bagaimana caranya ia menjelaskan pada Menma? Karena setiap pemuda kecil itu bertanya, ia pasti selalu mengelak dengan mencari banyak sekali pekerjaan di luar rumah. Meski tahu betapa besar resiko yang akan di dapatkannya.

Sasuke lebih baik melakukan hal itu daripada memberikan dua buah harapan yang tidak tahu kebenarannya pada Menma. Ia tidak ingin melihat Menma bersedih saat mengatakan ibunya telah meninggal, dan Sasuke juga tidak mau memberikan harapan palsu pada putranya saat mengatakan kalau ibunya masih berada di tempat yang jauh dan dia masih mencarinya.

"….." alhasil Sasuke hanya diam. Memeluk tubuh putranya yang masih menangis. Bahkan ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Apa tadi wanita bernama Kitsune itu melakukan sesuatu padamu?" bertanya pelan, sontak membuat tangisan Menma menghilang sekejap.

Tubuh yang memeluk lehernya perlahan menjauh, menghapus air matanya singkat dan menggeleng menatap sang ayah.

"Um, _Neesan_ tidak melakukan apa-apa. Menma hanya melihat wajah bingung _Neesan_ saat melihat foto besar di depan tangga."

"Lalu?" alis sang Uchiha sedikit mengernyit pelan. Mendengarkan dengan baik ucapan putranya.

"Wajah _Neesan_ terlihat shock dan kaget, habis itu tiba-tiba _Neesan_ bergumam sendiri. Aku pikir _Neesan _pasti ingin tahu siapa saja yang ada di dalam foto tersebut. Jadi Menma kasi tahu nama-namanya."

Shock, kaget?

Sasuke semakin heran. Apa yang membuat wanita yang baru pertama kali datang ke rumah ini itu kaget? Apa dia menyadari kejanggalan foto di sana. Melihat tidak adanya ibu Menma di dalam foto.

Atau karena hal lain?

"_Nee..Tousan_-"

Panggilan kecil di dekatnya membuat Sasuke mengerjap kaget. Laki-laki itu menatap putranya yang kini terduduk di pangkuannya. Mengadah dengan manik bundarnya.

"Hn?"

"_Tousan _jangan benci Kitsune_-neesan _ya. _Neesan _itu baik sekali, Menma suka saat _Neesan_ memelukku seperti ini~" memperagakan saat tubuh wanita berambut coklat itu memeluknya erat. Menma berbalik memeluk tubuh ayahnya.

"…" Sasuke terdiam,

"Tubuh _Neesan_ hangat sekali, Menma suka. Walaupun Menma baru pertama kali ini bertemu _Neesan,_ tapi Menma merasa aman. _Tousan_ tahu kenapa?" masih dalam posisi memeluk ayahnya, wajah mungil itu mengadah.

"Kau tidak merasa takut?" Sasuke bertanya balik.

Menma menggeleng cepat, "Um, malah Menma senang ada di dekat _Neesan_."

Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Sasuke mengelus puncak kepala Menma. Ia sendiri berpikir kalau sikap Kitsune benar-benar berbeda dengan wanita pada umumnya yang pernah ia temui. Wanita yang langsung membelalakkan matanya saat mengetahui namanya, keinginan akan uang, ingin menjadi terkenal, dan hal-hal lainnya dapat ia lihat dari cara berprilaku wanita-wanita itu.

Tapi Kitsune-

Sikapnya benar-benar mirip dengan istrinya-

Wanita yang kuat, dan tidak bisa di permainkan oleh uang. Wanita yang berbeda, baik hati dan pemberani.

Kejadian penamparan yang dilakukan Kitsune tadi sudah menjadi bukti. Hanya ibunya, dia dan sang istrilah yang berani melakukan hal tersebut.

Tanpa ia sadari, bibir itu bergumam pelan, "Dia memang berbeda." Pelan namun cukup mampu di dengar oleh putranya.

"Hum! Benarkan _Tousan_! Kitsune-_neesan_ memang berbeda dengan perempuan-perempuan yang sering sekali menggoda _Tousan_! Bahkan mereka mencubit pipi Menma dan mengatakan Menma itu tidak menyenangkan saat _Tousan _tidak ada di dekat mereka~" mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka dan mengatakan segala. Sukses membuat Sasuke membulatkan manik sekejap.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya!" seakan lupa akan tangisannya tadi, mendadak Menma jadi semangat saat membicarakan wanita berambut coklat itu.

Sasuke jadi heran sendiri.

Kedua ayah dan anak itu terus berbincang, sampai akhirnya sebuah ketukan pelan terdengar. Membuat mereka kompak terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu kamar.

**Tok! Tok!**

"Siapa?" Sasuke bersuara.

Dan-

Perlahan kenop pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan wajah Kitsune yang menyembul dari dekat pintu.

"_A..ano,_ boleh aku bertemu dengan Menma?" wanita itu berujar, masih memposisikan diri di dekat pintu.

Menma yang mendengar suara sang kakak pun langsung saja tanpa basa-basi meloncat turun dari pangkuan ayahnya.

"_Neesan!_!" berlari kecil menghampiri wanita di sana.

Dengan jemari mungil yang membuka pintu kamar, memperlihatkan wanita berambut coklat tadi kini tengah membawa sebuah makanan di tangannya. Ia mencoba mensejajarkan diri pada tubuh Menma.

"Maafkan _Neesan _tadi ya karena sudah membuat Menma menangis," berujar lembut, diiringi gelengan kuat Menma.

"Menma tadi tidak menangis kok, ehehe~" tertawa memperlihatkan senyumannya. Seolah tangisan tadi hilang begitu saja.

Naruto yang melihatnya jujur merasa lega, ia kira Menma akan menangis kencang dan memusuhinya. Entah kenapa ia tidak mau melihat Menma seperti itu.

"Nah sebagai permintaan maaf _Neesan_, tadi _Neesan_ sempat turun ke dapur dan membuat ini~" dengan bangga, wanita itu memperlihatkan sebuah mangkuk kecil dengan porsi yang cukup untuk Menma. Uap menyembul dari sana, dan aroma kuah yang menggoda sukses membuat Menma saat itu juga-

"Uwaaa _Ramen_! Ini _ramen_ kan _Neesan_?!" berteriak girang, dan menatap makanan itu berbinar-binar. Naruto mengangguk kecil.

"Ini makanan kesukaan _Neesan_, rasanya sangat enak karena _Neesan_ menggunakan racikan bumbu sendiri, Menma pasti suka~" berujar senang, saat pemuda kecil itu dengan semangat membawa semangkuk _ramen_ kecil dalam genggamannya.

"Ayo makan di sini, _Neesan._ Kita bagi-bagi sama _Tousan_!" berjalan perlahan mendekati sang ayah, dan duduk di lantai. Tanpa menyadari sama sekali wajah panik Naruto. Dia kira Sasuke akan pergi dari ruangan ini, dan membiarkannya berdua dengan Menma.

Tapi apa yang terjadi? Laki-laki itu malah diam dan ikut duduk di samping putranya. Ah! Dia jadi ingin pergi dari kamar ini.

"Ka..kalau begitu _Neesan_ lebih baik kembali keluar~" berniat untuk pergi dari sana, tapi panggilan serta rengekan muncul.

"Hee, _Neesan_ ke sini. Kita bagi-bagi _ramennya_~" pandangan bundar dan berbinar itu sukses membuatnya luluh dalam sekejap tapi kembali berubah saat kedua mata Naruto bertabrakan dengan Sasuke.

Onyx itu menatapnya dingin, bukan hanya dingin tapi ia merasakan pandangan itu seolah-olah menelusuri seluruh sikapnya. Meneliti dan membuatnya bertambah gugup.

Apa Sasuke masih marah? Kenapa laki-laki itu hanya diam saja bukannya mengusirnya pergi dari sini?!

"_Neesan_, ayo nanti _ramennya_ keburu dingin!"

"A..ah! Oke~" tidak tahu harus berkata apa kaki itu berusaha melangkah, menghampiri ayah anak di sana. Menma yang menatap senang makanan di pangkuannya, sesekali memperlihatkan pada sang ayah. Sedangkan Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala Menma lembut dan mengangguk paham.

Naruto jadi merasa seperti hama di sini.

Sedikit kikuk, ia mencoba duduk di samping Menma. Ya di samping Menma! Bukan duduk membentuk lingkaran jadi dirinya berada di tengah-tengah.

Tapi sepertinya lagi-lagi kali ini rencananya untuk menjauh dari Sasuke gagal. Langsung saja Menma yang melihat kakak di dekatnya duduk terlalu ke samping membuat bibir mungilnya berbicara cepat-

"_Neesan_ di sini duduknya, di samping _Tousan_. Biar bisa melingkar, dan makan _ramen _sama-sama."

Nah lihat sendiri kan?! Anak ini seperti tahu saja isi pikirannya.

Setengah tidak rela, Naruto mendekatkan diri duduk perlahan di samping tubuh tegap itu. Mengidahkan aroma mint yang sanggup meresapi indra penciumannya.

Memperhatikan dengan jelas, Menma yang dengan semangat menaruh mangkuk itu di tengah-tengah mereka, membuka sumpit yang bodohnya Naruto cuma membawa satu saja. Tidak ada pikiran kalau dirinya akan berbagi makanan dengan kedua ayah anak ini. Menma sih tidak apa-apa tapi Sasuke?

Ah! Dia jadi makin bergidik-

**Trek!** Suara sumpit terbelah dua dengan sempurna, senyum berbinar Menma yang berusaha menyumpit mie berkuah itu dari dalam mangkuk.

Tapi apa daya, dirinya yang masih belum ahli menggunakan sumpit, mengingat kalau di rumah ini dia hanya di ajari cara menggunakan garpu, sendok dan pisau dengan baik dan benar. Tidak dengan sumpit.

"Ah! Kenapa _ramennya _tidak mau ketangkap~" merengek dan tidak menyadari kalimatnya mampu membuat Naruto terkekeh geli.

Apanya yang tertangkap? Itu makanan bukannya ikan nak.

"Menma bisa?" bertanya saat menatap ekspresi kesusahan pemuda kecil di sana.

Ia mengerucut pelan, "Menma belum menyerah!" mencoba lagi, dan untuk yang keenam kalinya ramen itu masih meluncur mulus turun dari sumpitnya. Berhasil lolos dan membuat Menma kesal.

"…."

"…."

"Mau _Neesan_ ajarkan?"

Bibir mengerucut itu memandangnya, sampai akhirnya mengangguk kecil, "Um,"

"Oke, lihat _Neesan_ baik-baik ya~" mengambil sumpit di sana, Naruto mulai memperagakan cara menyumpit _ramen _dengan hati-hati. Menma memandang dengan serius, sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam menatap gerak-gerik wanita coklat itu.

Oke, sang Uchiha memang agak sedikit kaget saat mendapati Kitsune datang dengan membawa semangkuk _ramen_. Bukannya membawa makanan manis atau kue tapi dia membawa _ramen_. Aneh benar-benar aneh. Wanita ini memiliki kemiripan yang sama dengan Menma. Putranya juga sangat menyukai _ramen_ tapi dia tidak pernah mengijinkan Menma untuk menyantapnya karena itu bukanlah makanan sehat.

"Nah ayo buka mulutnya, _ramen_ datang~" dengan sebuah sumpit yang berhasil menyumpit ramen. Menma tersenyum semakin lebar, bibirnya terbuka lebar.

Menunggu makanan itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya,

"Pintar~" memuji seraya mengusap puncak kepala Menma. Pemuda kecil itu melahap _ramen _buatannya dengan semangat, kali ini ia mencoba menyumpit kembali. Dan perlahan-lahan mulai berhasil.

"_Ramen_ buatan _Neesan_ enak sekali, _Tousan_ harus coba!" tanpa aba-aba, mengidahkan sang ayah yang terdiam sejak tadi. Tangan mungil yang mulai bisa menyumpit _ramen_ itu kini terarah pada Sasuke.

Sang Raven sedikit kaget, namun bisa ia tutupi dengan cepat, berniat untuk menolak tapi tidak bisa melihat tatapan berbinar Menma, "Ayo _Tousan_ buka mulutnya~" tangan mungil itu masih setia menunggu-

"…."

"…."

Tidak ada pilihan lain, helaan napas keluar dari bibir sang Uchiha. Menutup maniknya sejenak, Sasuke perlahan mendekatkan diri dan menerima suapan putranya.

Merasakan _ramen _yang menyatu dengan kuahnya itu menyeruak masuk memenuhi indra perasanya. Beberapa saat mengunyah, Naruto sedikit panik apa makanannya itu enak apa tidak di bibir Sasuke.

"….."

Dan apa yang ia lihat, laki-laki itu terdiam lama-

Sampai akhirnya bibir itu berujar cepat, "Kau membuat ini sendiri?" dia bertanya.

"Tentu saja, aku membuat itu dengan resep buatanku sendiri~" menjawab dengan percaya diri, tapi pandangannya langsung tertuju pada sosok tegap di sampingnya yang kini tiba-tiba berdiri-

"….." tanpa suara dan menatapnya sekilas-

"Lho, _Tousan_ mau kemana?" Menma bertanya heran-

"_Tousan_ ada urusan sebentar." Tubuh sang Uchiha perlahan berjalan keluar tanpa ucapan lagi, melangkahkan kaki dan membuka pintu tertutup tadi. Meninggalkan wanita bernama Kitsune dan putranya berdua.

"…."

Menma bingung-

Dan Naruto yang panik-

'Lho?! Apa makananku tidak enak, sampai-sampai dia mendadak kabur seperti itu?!' membatin takut, tapi kenapa Menma bilang rasanya enak? Apa selera lidah mereka tidak sama atau hanya perasaannya saja kalau tadi Sasuke jadi mendadak menatapnya intens barang sekejap lalu menghilang.

"Hh, kalau begitu kita habiskan saja _ramen_ ini berdua! Setelah itu nanti malam kita main sama-sama ya _Neesan_!" Menma berseru riang, mengalihkan kembali pikiran Naruto. Wanita itu mengangguk sekilas, namun pandangannya masih tertuju pada pintu di sana.

'Apa itu hanya perasaanku saja?' kembali berpikir tiba-tiba.

"…"

'Hh, sudahlah~'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sikap Sasuke tadi ternyata masih membekas di otak Naruto. Sikap aneh yang tiba-tiba di tunjukan, membuatnya bingung. Malam ini pukul sembilan malam dan setelah bermain bersama Menma selama dua jam penuh, entah bermain kejar-kejaran di dalam kamar, bermain robot-robotan, dan banyak permainan lain. Sukses pemuda berambut raven itu terlihat kelelahan, di tambah lagi Menma menyantap hampir seluruh ramennya dengan lahap membuat kantuk yang ia terima semakin bertambah.

Lihatlah sudah hampir lima kali ia menguap, di umurnya yang tujuh tahun. Jam Sembilan adalah waktu tidur bagi anak-anak seumurnya.

Masih menggenggam robot-robotan di kedua tangannya, Menma terlihat tidak bersemangat lagi. Tubuh mungil itu bersender pada sebuah sofa kecil di dekatnya pertanda kalau tubuhnya sudah lelah.

"Hoahm~" menguap kembali, dengan wajah yang sesekali menunduk menahan kantuk. Naruto yang melihatnya tertawa pelan.

Menghampiri sosok mungil itu perlahan. "Menma sudah mengantuk?"

"Um, Menma masih kuat-hoahm~" mencoba terlihat kuat tapi tidak bisa, membuat sang wanita coklat geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hh, ayo sekarang waktunya Menma tidur. Sudah pukul Sembilan malam dan sepertinya besok Menma harus berangkat sekolah bukan?" mengingat umurnya yang sudah harus sekolah. Dan besok sudah hari senin.

Tapi sepertinya pemuda kecil itu masih _keukeuh_, "Menma mau main sama _Neesan_ lebih lama~"

"_Neesan _sudah menghitung berapa kali kau menguap tadi, Menma. Dan sepertinya sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untukmu tidur. Ayo~" mencoba menggendong tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Menma akhirnya pasrah, membiarkan wanita berambut coklat itu memeluk dan menepuk punggungnya pelan. Membawanya ke tempat tidur. Pemuda kecil ini rindu sekali mendapatkan perhatian seorang wanita.

Bahkan alunan-alunan lagu yang di nyanyikan Kitsune-_neesan_ membuatnya nyaman dan semakin meringkuk ke dalam pelukan.

"Nah, sekarang Menma tidur nyenyak dan besok bisa bermain lagi di sekolah~" membaringkan tubuh mungil itu pada kasur _king size_ yang menurutnya terlalu besar untuk anak sekecil Menma.

Mencoba menyelimuti tubuh Menma sebelum jemari mungil itu menggenggam lengannya, "_Neesan_ tidur sama Menma di sini ya? Di samping Menma." Pandangan bundar itu meminta. Naruto tidak bisa menolak. Dirinya hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, dan ikut naik ke atas kasur. Masuk ke dalam selimut.

Membiarkan tubuh mungil itu memeluknya, seolah-olah mengira bahwa dia adalah ibunya. Ya, Naruto merasa aneh sekali. Menma benar-benar menganggapnya seperti seorang ibu, dan entah kenapa ia tidak menolak sama sekali, malah terlampau senang.

Tidak mengerti pikirannya sendiri, pandangannya memperhatikan dengan jelas kedua manik itu menutup, tangan mungil yang memeluk tubuhnya, dan menenggelamkan wajah di dadanya seolah tidak mau lepas.

"_Oyasumi,_ Menma~"

"Um_, Oyasumi Neesan_," mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, sebelum akhirnya Naruto mendengar dengkuran kecil tak lama kemudian. Berasal dari Menma dan membuktikan sekali kalau pemuda kecil ini kelelahan.

* * *

**OoOooOOOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Dua jam telah berlalu, sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Menma yang kini sudah tertidur lelap, tapi Naruto yang entah kenapa tidak bisa tertidur sejak tadi. Dirinya merasa aneh diam di rumah ini. Mencoba untuk tidur tapi tidak bisa, menutup matanya tapi yang terjadi hanya kerutan alisnya yang terlihat pertanda kedua matanya tidak mau menuruti perintahnya untuk tidur.

Dengan tubuh Menma yang bisa ia gerakan menjauh sedikit darinya, ia bisa bergerak bebas. Kamar yang kini gelap gulita tanpa penerangan, tidak membantunya. Alhasil, mengerang pelan Naruto mengacak rambutnya cepat.

Ternyata kewaspadaannya sejak dulu tidak pernah hilang, dirinya masih tidak yakin berada di sini dan membuat matanya tetap terjaga walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali tidur.

Oh, hampir ia melupakan sesuatu-

'Ck, aku tidak boleh lengah. Siapa tahu efek obatnya sudah mulai habis.' Berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur dan mencari obat yang sengaja ia simpan di dalam kantung celananya yang tergolong besar. Untung saja rumah ini tidak punya mesin _scanner,_ kalau ada dia bisa langsung ketahuan membawa obat profesornya.

Hendak mengeluarkan obat itu, sebelum kenop pintu yang sengaja ia kunci tadi bergerak. Wanita itu mengernyit singkat, saat mendengar ketukan kecil-

'Mungkin itu Sasuke,' terdiam sejenak memikirkan sesuatu sampai akhirnya berhati-hati ia melangkahkan kakinya, perlahan mendekat dan akhirnya berdiri di depan pintu. Suara ketukan itu masih terdengar,

"Buka pintunya." Suara baritone itu terdengar sedikit serak, Naruto semakin was-was.

"Tunggu sebentar," dengan pelan ia membuka pintu di depannya, menyembulkan wajahnya dari balik sana.

"…."

Dan apa yang ia lihat, Sasuke Uchiha? Dengan wajah berantakan memerah dan-

Tunggu sebentar dia tidak salah lihat kan?!

Itu ada air mata masih tersisa di pipinya, bahkan kedua manik legam itu tampak merah. Apa dia habis menangis?! Benar-benar habis menangis?!

Sedikit kaget, tanpa sadar membiarkan pintu terbuka sepenuhnya. Dan pikirannya yang mengira kalau Sasuke hendak melihat putranya, langsung mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk,

Laki-laki itu masih berdiri di depan pintu masuk, Naruto tambah bingung.

"_A..ano_ Sasuke-san?" saat jemarinya hendak mengembalikan kesadaran laki-laki berambut raven tersebut-

"…."

Hal yang paling tidak ia inginkan terjadi-

Tepat dan sangat pas sekali keadaannya-

Dirinya yang mengerjap kaget, dan suara kecil terdengar-

**Poff!**

Menimbulkan asap putih yang tidak banyak, membuat kesadarannya sendiri kembali.

Eh?!

Tu….tunggu dulu?!

Masa dalam keadaan seperti ini?!

Dia berubah seperti semula! Keringat dingin mengucur, perlahan-lahan beriringan dengan asap putih yang semakin menghilang. Jam yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Salah satu tangan yang hendak menggapai Sasuke. Kedua manik yang kini kembali menjadi Saphire-

Dan tentu saja-

Rambut pirang panjang menjuntai indah-

"…."

"…."

Naruto terdiam membeku-

Sasuke dengan pandangan sayu dan memerah-

"…."

Keduanya diam mematung-

Sampai akhirnya-

Uwaa! Naruto pertama sadar, tanpa aba-aba tubuh yang kembali tan itu langsung saja bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar. Sebelum Sasuke melihatnya dengan jelas, ia yakin kalau laki-laki raven ini masih belum melihat keseluruhan wajahnya mengingat asap putih tadi yang menghalangi.

Kembali ke kamar, kunci pintunya dan bergegas keluar dari jendela kamar ini segera! Itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto. Dengan kalang kabut kaki itu hendak berlari masuk ke dalam kamar-

Sebelum-

Tanpa ia sadari-

**Grep!**

'Eh?!'

Sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam lengannya cepat, menarik tubuh mungilnya tiba-tiba membuatnya terbalik-

Gawat! Habislah riwayatnya!

"Kau-"

Keringat dingin makin mengucur deras, Saphire dan Onyx saling melempar pandangan. Suara serak yang mengisi seluruh ruangan dan pandangan memerah akibat menangis Sasuke sukses membuat Naruto bungkam.

Tegukan ludah wanita pirang itu bertambah saat salah satu lengan kekar Sasuke terangkat-

Apa laki-laki itu akan memukulnya? Atau menamparnya? Oh atau bahkan memaksanya untuk mengatakan dimana obat yang ia sembunyikan?! Ooh atau juga-

Saking asyiknya berpikir, pandangannya tak kira-kira saat merasakan tarikan kecil yang di lakukan Sasuke pada tubuhnya. Membuat dirinya tertarik ke dalam dada bidang di hadapannya. Dengan tubuh mereka yang saling berhimpitan dan sebuah dinding sebagai sandaran Naruto-

"…"

Naruto sukses terbelalak-

Mendapati laki-laki dingin yang tidak menyukainya itu kini-

"Aku merindukanmu _Dobe_."

Memeluknya?!

Eh! Tunggu dulu! Ini artinya apa?! Sasuke tahu jati dirinya kan sekarang tapi..tapi dia tidak marah sama sekali?! Wanita pirang ini bingung sendiri!

Apa yang terjadi?!

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Kembali Mushi apdet cepet, entah kenapa nggak sabaran banget ngetik ini fic. Dan sepertinya fic ini akan tamat dengan cepat, tidak ingin lama-lama dan membuatnya sekilat mungkin dengan semangat mushi yang masih membara muahaha :v #tendang#

Nah di sini kalian sudah bisa mulai menebak kan siapa ibu Menma #bagi yang masih bingung# :D

* * *

**Bagaimana kelanjutan mereka di chap selanjutnya? Apa Naruto bisa lepas dari pelukan Sasuke atau malah ketahuan?**

* * *

**Arigatou buat kalian yang masih mau mendengar kelanjutan cerita ini biarpun alurnya udah ketebak muahaha :v**

* * *

**Yoshh riview kalian sangat berharga untuk mempercepat apdetnya fanfic ini :D **

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Catch Me, If You Can**

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, ****Mushi**** cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru **

**Genre : Romance,**** Family,****Drama, a Little Bit Humor**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, OC dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

* * *

**Informasi Umur :**

**Sasuke : 27 tahun**

**Naruto : 26 tahun**

**Menma : 7 tahun**

* * *

**OOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoO**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : Something Weird?**

* * *

Oke, sekarang tubuhnya benar-benar kaku. Dengan keringat dingin yang membanjiri pelipisnya. Demi dewa Neptunus, bisakah ada yang menjelaskan keadaannya yang di alaminya sekarang?! Antara panik, bingung, dan takut. Semua bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Tubuhnya yang sedikit gemetar dan takut untuk bergerak sesenti pun.

Membuang jauh-jauh aroma mint yang mulai menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya. Sumpah Naruto kalang kabut! Lihat, kedua tangan kekar yang kini memenjara tubuhnya. Membuatnya harus berciuman dengan dada bidang di hadapannya. Kedua manik Saphire yang mengerjap tiada henti. Masih mencoba menyambungkan sel-sel otaknya kembali. Berimajinasi bahwa yang di rasakannya sekarang ini pasti hanya mimpi.

Ya, mimpi!

"Kemana saja kau selama ini, _Dobe_?"

Dan mimpi itu langsung bubar sekejap saat mendengar suara baritone serak itu berbicara. Naruto tidak paham dan semakin salah paham saat salah satu tangan Sasuke perlahan naik dan mengusap punggungnya, tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya makin menunduk, dan wajah laki-laki tampan itu mencoba untuk menenggelamkan diri di perpotongan lehernya.

Jujur, napas Sasuke menerpa lehernya saat itu juga. Sang Uzumaki merinding geli. Kedua tangannya yang mencoba mendorong tubuh tegap di depannya, namun gagal saat pertahan tubuhnya tiba-tiba melemah ketika-

**Cup-**

Oke! Ini makin aneh, Sasuke mengecup leher jenjangnya tiba-tiba. Ini Uchiha bungsu mau apa?! Panik bertambah horror.

Seolah-olah sang raven tahu sekali dimana letak kelemahannya. Ya, pada leher, Naruto anti sekali pada orang yang suka menjahili lehernya seperti ini. Mencium dan membuatnya berteriak kecil tanpa sadar, bahkan kakinya pun ikut lemas.

"Hyaa! A..apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke-san?! Sadarlah?!" mendorong lebih kuat,

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Seluruh Konoha, bahkan keluar negeri dan kau masih tidak kutemukan." Seperti mengidahkan teriakannya. Sasuke tidak menghentikan kegiatannya. Bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi, diiringi suara serak.

Naruto bisa merasakan lehernya memanas, seperti setetes air mengenainya. Alis wanita pirang itu mengernyit bingung. Laki-laki ini menangis lagi? Setelah memeluknya, mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ia ketahui dan memanggilnya dengan nama _'Dobe'_

"Sekarang kau berada di hadapanku tiba-tiba..setelah menghilang selama…lima tahun."

"…."

Perlahan otak jenius Naruto kembali terhubung, mengerjap singkat. Wanita ini mulai mengerti alur perkataan Sasuke. Mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya, dan samar-samar dirinya dapat mencium aroma alcohol dari bibir sang Uchiha. Membuatnya sedikit bergidik-

Pantas, Sasuke tiba-tiba bersikap aneh seperti ini.

'Dia mabuk? Dan mengira aku ini istrinya?' membatin cepat, dirinya mencoba lepas dari kesalahpahaman Sasuke. Mendorong tubuh kekar itu perlahan, pendengaran yang masih bisa menangkap jelas isak tangis pelan dari Sasuke.

"Kau mabuk, Sasuke-san. Sadarlah."

"_Dobe_, jangan meninggalkanku dan Menma lagi." Mendengar suara dingin yang kini berubah serak. Diiringi permohonan yang sukses membuat Naruto merasa iba. Ia harus membawa Sasuke kembali ke kamarnya. Membiarkan laki-laki dalam keadaan mabuk dan menangis? Naruto tidak tega.

'Setidaknya dia tidak sadar kalau ini aku, obat itu. Aku harus meminumnya sekali lagi.' Mengangguk kecil, setelah perlahan ia berhasil melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Tubuh yang mulai terhuyung itu kini sengaja ia senderkan di dekat dinding. Dan dirinya yang kembali ke dalam kamar dengan cepat-

'Tunggu sebentar di sini.' Naruto tidak takut jika ingin menolong orang lain, sekarang kekuatannya sudah terkumpul. Jadi kalau nanti ada kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpanya. Setidaknya ia masih ada kekuatan untuk melawan. Itu lebih baik daripada membiarkan Sasuke di sana, pingsan tanpa ada yang tahu. Dan kalau Menma melihat keadaan sang ayah nanti, bisa-bisa anak itu menangis panik.

Menutup pintu kamar sejenak, berada di ruangan yang gelap dan tetap menjaga-jaga agar Menma tidak terbangun, tanpa menunggu lebih lama tangannya mengambil ramuan obat di kantung celana.

Membuka tutup ramuan tersebut dan menegaknya pelan, kembali mengidahkan rasa pahit dan asam yang menjalari indra perasanya. Sedikit mengernyit tidak suka, beberapa detik terdiam. Menunggu ramuan itu bekerja-

'Ayo cepatlah!' menggerutu kecil-

"…"

"…"

Sampai-

**Poff!**

Kabut putih itu muncul lagi, menyelimuti tubuh Naruto. Mengubahnya kembali menjadi sesosok wanita berambut coklat dalam sekejap. Bibir itu tersenyum dan helaan napas lega terdengar.

Setidaknya ramuan Profesornya masih berfungsi dengan baik dan sekarang Naruto sudah bisa menghitung seberapa lama ramuan obat itu bekerja-

"Tujuh jam, hm? Lama juga. Berarti ramuan ini akan berhenti bekerja saat jam enam pagi nanti. Aku harus bangun lebih cepat dari semua orang di rumah ini kalau begitu~" bergumam pelan, menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Cepat-cepat menyembunyikan kembali botol yang sudah ia gunakan di dalam kantung.

Sebelum sang Uchiha bungsu pingsan di luar sana, tentunya.

Bergegas memutar kembali kenop pintu yang ia tutup tadi. Memperhatikan dengan jelas Sasuke yang kini berdiri menyender di dekat dinding, dengan salah satu tangan yang memegang kepalanya. Wajah yang memperlihatkan betapa sakitnya pusing akibat efek meminum alcohol. Naruto sedikit lega karena sepertinya kesadaran Sasuke perlahan kembali.

Laki-laki itu mengerang sakit, tidak bisa berdiri tegap dan menutup matanya sekilas. Mendengar suara deritan pintu, wajahnya mengadah. Menatap tubuh wanita berambut coklat di sana dengan kedua manik Onyxnya.

"…" tidak mau berbicara apa-apa dan hanya diam, mencoba untuk berjalan. Tapi apa daya tubuh itu malah terhuyung hampir jatuh kalau bukan Kitsune yang menyangga tubuhnya.

"Hati-hati, Uchiha-san. Anda sedang mabuk berat." Berujar singkat, mengalungkan salah satu tangan Sasuke di lehernya, dan mengidahkan pandangan dingin sang Uchiha.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Laki-laki itu akhirnya berbicara.

"Dan melihatmu tersungkur di lantai bawah esok hari? Kupikir tidak, Uchiha-san." Menjawab ucapan Sasuke dengan lancar, memang sedikit berat membopong tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya, di tambah lagi seorang laki-laki seumuran dengannya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto bukan wanita yang jahat. Ingat itu.

"Ck," decakan kesal muncul di bibir sang Uchiha. Merasa terpojok dengan ucapan Kitsune, membiarkan tubuhnya di papah oleh wanita di sampingnya.

"Tolong beritahu dimana kamarmu, dan aku akan mengantarkan sampai ke sana." Kembali berbicara,

"….." tapi sepertinya perkataannya tidak mendapat respon yang baik dari sang Uchiha. Lihatlah sekarang, saat manik yang kembali berubah warna menjadi coklat itu melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Sang empunya masih mengerang sakit, memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. Wajah yang memerah serta pandangan yang buram membuatnya tidak bisa berkonsentrasi.

Alhasil Naruto menghela napas panjang, tidak ada cara lain lagi. Tubuhnya yang mulai lelah memapah tubuh Sasuke, Naruto sudah mencoba mencari-cari bahkan menebak dimana kamar Sasuke, tapi dia tidak menemukannya. Mengira bahwa kamar sang Uchiha ada di dekat kamar Menma, seperti yang ia lihat tadi saat Sasuke keluar dari sebuah kamar. Ternyata itu adalah ruangan kerjanya.

Banyak sekali pintu ruangan di sini, dan dia harus mencarinya sendiri. Bukan sambil memapah tubuh laki-laki raven ini bolak-balik ke sana kemari.

'Aku harus membaringkannya di sofa.' Mencari kembali tempat untuk berbaring. Dan sepertinya pikirannya di kabulkan. Manik Coklat itu melihat jelas dua buah sofa besar tertata rapi di depan sana. Tetap berada di lantai atas, lengkap dengan meja dan lampu temaram kecil terletak rapi di samping sofa.

'Itu dia!' sedikit tersenyum dalam hati. Menatap sekilas Sasuke yang masih mengerang sakit. Ia mempercepat langkahnya.

"Lebih baik aku membaringkanmu di sofa itu dulu, Uchiha-san."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pundak yang sedikit pegal membuat Naruto harus merenggangkan tubuhnya sejenak. Lega karena berhasil membaringkan tubuh Sasuke di atas sofa. Dan sekarang lihatlah, sang Uchiha dengan wajah dingin dan datarnya kini tak bisa berkutik. Salah satu tangan berada di atas wajahnya, erangan pelan terdengar dari bibirnya.

Yap, Sasuke benar-benar mabuk. Naruto jadi membuang jauh-jauh praduga yang sempat terlintas di kepalanya tadi. Saat laki-laki raven itu memeluknya tiba-tiba, menggumamkan panggilan _'Dobe'_ bahkan menangis. _Shock_ tentu saja menyaksikan sendiri kondisi lemah sang Uchiha di depan matanya.

Wajah yang terlihat angkuh itu kini memudar sepenuhnya. Kedua manik coklatnya memandang singkat, nada menyayat hati tadi sukses membuatnya tak tega.

Sebegitu rindunya kah Sasuke pada istrinya? Tentu saja, kehilangan sang istri selama lima tahun. Membuat perasaan itu berkumpul terus menerus dan akhirnya membuncah. Sasuke yang tidak tahan, dan mengambil jalan dengan cara meminum alcohol.

Helaan napas panjang terdengar pelan, membatin diiringi langkah kakinya yang mulai mencari kembali dimana kamar Sasuke.

'Hh, kenapa laki-laki suka sekali melarikan diri dari masalah dengan cara mabuk-mabukan.'

* * *

**OooOoooOOOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Melangkahkan kakinya, dengan kedua manik yang teliti mencari dan membuka setiap pintu kamar. Sejak beberapa menit lalu, ia berhasil membuka dua kamar dari enam pintu kamar yang berada di lantai atas. Mengerang dalam hati, kenapa mansion sebesar ini memiliki banyak sekali pintu kamar? Apa karena banyaknya maid atau penjaga kebun yang bekerja di sini? Tapi bukannya mereka pasti punya asrama atau rumah khusus bagi pekerja. Ah dia bingung!

"….."

Kamar ketiga mencari tidak berhasil, dia malah menemukan sebuah ruangan kosong.

Berdoa dalam hati, menatap lekat pintu berwarna coklat di hadapannya sekarang. Harap-harap cemas, kalau inilah kamar Sasuke. Tanpa aba-aba, tangan jenjangnya memutar kenop pintu.

Ini kamar keempat-

Dan sepertinya matanya mulai mengantuk sekarang. Jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas membuat uapan kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

'Ayolah!'

**Krek-**

Suara deritan pintu terbuka, diiringi dengan wajah Naruto yang menyembul dari balik pintu. Indra penciumannya langsung mencium aroma mint menguar dari kamar ini. Senyuman kecil lolos dengan cepat.

Sorak-sorak gembira terdengar-

"Pasti ini ruangannya!"

Aroma mint yang menguar sudah menjadi ciri khas Sasuke, mengingat kalau beberapa kali ia mencium aroma itu dari tubuh sang Uchiha. Walaupun kamar yang gelap tanpa penerangan, tapi ia tahu. Meraba-raba dinding, mencari saklar lampu,

"Ketemu."

Menyalakan kembali lampu ruangan, membuat sinar putihnya menyinari seluruh kamar. Menyipit singkat, pandangan yang ia dapatkan pertama kali adalah sebuah tempat tidur dengan ukuran _king size_, yang terbalut dengan selimut elegan, tertata rapi. Aksesoris yang menghiasi ruangan juga tak luput dari pandangannya. Sebuah lemari pakaian yang besar, dan rak dengan televisi di atasnya. Oh jangan lupakan satu buah ac yang mendinginkan ruangan. Benar-benar ruangan _exclusive_. Naruto jadi berdecak tanpa sadar.

'Ck, ck kamar seorang Uchiha dan laboratorium Profesor memang tidak bisa saling di bandingkan.' Ujarnya dalam hati, sebelum tersadar sepenuhnya.

"….."

Hampir saja ia melupakan Sasuke-

'Aish! Jangan sampai dia pingsan di sana!' membalikkan tubuhnya cepat, dan kembali menghampiri tubuh Sasuke tak jauh dari tempatnya. Masih dengan posisi setia terbaring tanpa daya.

"Uchiha-san, hh akhirnya aku menemukan kamarmu juga. Ayo kuantarkan," berujar singkat, dan mencoba mengangkat tubuh itu sekali lagi.

Tapi-

**Plak-**

Manik Naruto membulat kaget, sedikit mendelik saat tangannya di tepis cepat oleh sang Uchiha. Laki-laki raven itu malah semakin menyamankan posisinya di sofa.

"Pergi. Jangan ganggu aku." Suara baritone serak yang berkata cepat. Seolah mengusirnya. Membuat kedutan amarah terpampang setia di wajah sang wanita coklat.

"….." terdiam masih kaget, menatap laki-laki yang kini mengacuhkannya. Kedutan itu makin terlihat. Bibir yang menganga, dan tarikan bibir sinis perlahan muncul.

'Kh, apa dia bilang? Aku? Mengganggunya?! Setelah dia memelukku tanpa ijin dan aku mau membantunya kembali ke kamar? Pantat ayam ini mengatakan aku menganggunya?!' Tidak terima, ya Naruto benar-benar tidak terima mendengar pernyataan sepihak Sasuke.

Dirinya yang rela mengusir rasa kantuk hanya untuk membantu Sasuke, dan sekarang dia dianggap pengganggu?!

Tidak bisa!

Tanpa aba-aba-

"Apa kau bilang-" tidak bisa menahan amarah-

Sasuke yang masih samar-sama mendengar ucapan Kitsune mencoba tidak peduli-

Ya, sebelum-

**Bletak!**

Sebuah pukulan melayang ke puncak kepala Sasuke-

"Berhentilah bersikap sok kuat Sasuke Uchiha! Sekarang kau diam, tutup mulutmu dan biarkan aku memapahmu ke kamar! Berhenti menggerutu dan menganggapku pengganggu kalau kau tidak ingin pukulan mengerikan andalanku mendarat lagi di kepala bodohmu!"

"….."

Tertegun, kedua manik Onyx itu menatap dengan jelas. Wanita berambut coklat yang berdiri di sampingnya, dengan kedua tangan mengepal keras, teriakan kecil, dan wajah menahan amarah. Kepalanya terasa sakit saat merasakan pukulan itu.

"Cepat kemarikan lenganmu, dan jangan banyak bicara atau kau akan membangunkan Menma!"

"…"

Sasuke merasa _dejavu_, jujur ia pernah merasakan kejadian ini sebelumnya. Hal yang sampai sekarang pun masih sangat ia ingat. Pukulan istrinya yang melayang tepat ke arah kepalanya di karenakan dulu ia sempat memaksakan diri untuk bekerja dalam keadaan tubuh yang tidak sehat.

Kata-kata itu-

Kata-kata yang di ucapkan Kitsune dan sang istri sangat mirip, bahkan memiliki arti yang sama.

* * *

"_Hentikan sikap sok kuatmu itu Teme! Sudah tahu sakit dan sekarang memaksakan diri untuk bekerja! Kalau kau melangkahkan kakimu dari kamar satu kali lagi, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan mendaratkan pukulan mautku ini pada kepala pantat ayammu! Mengerti?!"_

* * *

Kepala yang berdenyut sakit membuat pikirannya terganggu, alhasil berniat untuk memikirkan kembali rasa _dejavu_ yang ia rasakan tadi. Tapi gagal, alcohol yang ia minum terlalu banyak membuat ia ingin muntah saat itu juga.

Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, tanpa sadar Sasuke pasrah saat wanita berambut coklat itu memapahnya. Dengan terhuyung-huyung tentu saja, tapi Kitsune sama sekali tidak mengeluh. Dia malah cenderung menyemangati dirinya sendiri agar tidak terjatuh.

Samar-samar Sasuke melihatnya, wajah yang kini menahan berat badannya. Dan mencoba berjalan. Kenapa dia merasa nyaman? Seperti yang di katakan putranya tadi sore. Wanita yang tidak ia kenal, kini membuat perasaan aneh menyelimutinya.

Mencoba menepis cepat, tapi tidak bisa. Tindakan Kitsune yang sehari ini memiliki kemiripan dengan istrinyalah yang membuatnya seperti ini. Pikiran yang melayang-layang, dan membuat keanehan yang ia rasakan semakin besar terhadap wanita di sampingnya.

Keakraban Menma pada wanita ini yang cenderung aneh-

Sikap protective Menma yang muncul kembali-

Rasa ramen yang ia rasakan-

Dan-

Kalimat tadi-

Untuk kali ini, Sasuke benar-benar di buat kebingungan dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bersorak-sorak dalam hati, Naruto menghela napas panjang saat melihat kasur berukuran besar di hadapannya. Mempercepat langkahnya, ia memapah tubuh Sasuke. Semakin mendekat-

Dan akhirnya setelah beberapa menit hasil jerih payahnya-

"Hh, sampai~"

**Bruk-**

Dengan pelan ia membaringkan tubuh Sasuke kembali, membuatnya mendarat di kasur empuk. Beban Naruto terangkat sepenuhnya. Menatap ke arah sang raven yang kini masih menggenggam puncak kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

Kerutan alis wanita coklat itu terlihat kembali-

'Kepalanya benar-benar kesakitan?' membatin pelan, memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak menghilang. Masih sama, erangan dan gerak gelisah di atas tempat tidur.

Yah, mabuk memang bukan cara yang baik untuk melarikan diri dari masalah. Lihatlah akibatnya sekarang.

"Kalau kau memang suka meminum alcohol terlalu banyak, sebaiknya hentikan kegiatan itu Uchiha-san~" mendesah panjang,

"Berisik."

Mengendikkan bahunya sekilas, ingin sekali Naruto kembali ke kamar Menma dan tidur di kasur itu dengan tenang. Sebelum tujuh jam perubahannya habis, dan pukul enam datang. Setidaknya ia bisa beristhirahat.

Ya maunya ia ingin seperti itu-

Sebelum-

**Krek-**

"_Tousan_?"

Suara panggilan kecil dari balik pintu yang kini terbuka pelan membuat pandangannya teralih, Naruto kenal betul suara itu.

Jangan bilang-

"Aa, _Neesan_..kemana tadi? Kenapa _Neesan_ pergi?"

Oh, tidak sepertinya dia benar-benar membangunkan pemuda kecil itu dari tidur nyenyaknya. Lihatlah tubuh mungil yang kini mengusap salah satu maniknya dengan tangan, menguap lebar, dan menenteng sebuah boneka rubah besar di salah satu tangannya. Baju tidur yang sedikit berantakan, dan suara yang mengantuk terdengar jelas.

"Menma kenapa bangun?" menghampiri tubuh mungil di sana, dan menggendongnya ke dalam pelukan.

"Menma takut _Neesan_ pergi, jadi Menma bangun dan mencari _Tousan_." Menguap sekali lagi, menatap ke wajah wanita berambut coklat di hadapannya, dan beralih ke arah ayahnya.

"Lho, _Tousan_?" memperhatikan bagaimana ayahnya kini terbaring tak berdaya di atas tempat tidur. Sukses membuat Menma terbangun sepenuhnya.

Anak kecil itu terlihat khawatir, "_Tousan_ kenapa?!" ia merengek turun dan berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

Membiarkan Naruto di sana, melihat kedua ayah anak itu berinteraksi. Sasuke yang mengelus puncak kepala Menma, dan mencoba kuat.

"_Tousan_ hanya sedikit sakit, lebih baik kau kembali tidur Menma." Berujar lembut, tapi di sambut gelengan kepala sang empunya.

"Um, Menma mau tidur sama _Tousan_ saja. _Tousan_ lagi sakit, dan tidak ada yang merawat jadi biar Menma yang jaga." Tubuh mungil itu mencoba naik ke atas tempat tidur dengan merangkak mendekati tubuh ayahnya.

"Hn, nanti kau ikut tertular."

"Tidak apa-apa asal _Tousan_ cepat sembuh."

Masih mencoba mengelak, "Bibir _Tousan_ sedang mengeluarkan aroma tidak sedap Menma, kau tidak boleh menghirupnya." Mengatakan aroma alcohol yang masih menguar, tidak membuat putranya menyerah. Bahkan kini pemuda kecil itu memeluknya.

"Menma mau tidur di sini saja, biar _Tousan _tidak kesepian." Meringsek dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang ayah.

"….."

"…."

Jujur, Naruto merasa untuk yang kesekian kalinya jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, seakan-akan hendak berteriak, sakit, ngilu, dan membuat perasaannya tidak tenang. Melihat pemandangan ayah anak di sana membuatnya terdiam lama.

Bagaimana Menma yang kini memeluk tubuh Sasuke, masih mencoba berbicara dengan ayahnya-

"_Tousan _sakit gara-gara Menma ya?"

"Hn, kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

Wajah sendu yang di perlihatkan bocah mungil itu membuat jantungnya semakin sakit-

"Habis..habis tadi Menma nangis dan bilang rindu pada _Kaasan_. Padahal..padahal Menma tahu kalau_ Tousan_ pasti juga merindukan _Kaasan. Tousan_ pasti sakit gara-gara Menma bentak tadi."

Sang Uchiha mengelus puncak kepala putranya dan mengecupnya singkat, "Hn, jangan berkata seperti itu. Kau tidak ada salah apa-apa, dan _Tousan_ tadi hanya bilang kalau ini sakit biasa~" mencoba tersenyum, merasakan pelukan Menma semakin mengerat.

"…"

Sakit-

Dadanya terasa ngilu, persis seperti yang ia rasakan saat melihat foto keluarga tadi. Hatinya seolah-olah ingin menangis. Kenapa? Naruto tidak mengerti sama sekali!

'Menma, Sasuke-'

"…."

Tanpa Naruto sadari, pandangan kedua manik coklat itu perlahan memburam. Pikirannya yang melayang tiba-tiba dan-

**Blet!**

* * *

"_Anda dan Kyuubi benar-benar telah membuat penelitian yang sangat mengagumkan. Saya beruntung bisa melihatnya." Pandangan yang menatapnya sekilas, tanpa menyadari arti yang tersimpan di dalamnya._

"_Terima kasih, ini berkat Kyuu-nii. Saya hanya membantu." Dengan balutan gaun berwarna biru legam, yang memperlihatkan lekukan badan serta keanggunan yang terpancar di wajahnya. Sebuah senyuman lima jari terpampang di sana._

"_Oh, tidak, tidak, ide ini berasal dari kalian berdua bukan? Apa kalian tidak ada niat untuk membawanya ke dalam masalah yang lebih serius, menjual penelitian ini misalnya? Membuat penghargaan yang besar dan-"_

_Kalimat yang terpotong cepat, gelengan pelan, dan tawa kecil terdengar-_

"_Aku dan Kyuu-nii hanya ingin membuat ini sebagai kesenangan belaka. Kami berdua suka sekali menghasilkan sesuatu yang baru~"_

"_Oh~"_

"_Teme! Kemari cepat nanti kita terlambat!"_

"_Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran, hm?"_

"_Tentu saja!"_

"_Tousan, Kaasan!"_

* * *

**Blet! **

"Men..ma.._Te..me_.."

"_Neesan_?"

Apa itu tadi?

Setengah tidak sadar, seolah-olah pikirannya kembali. Kedua manik itu mengerjap sekilas. Mendengar panggilan Menma yang membuatnya mengedarkan pandangan ke arah sumber suara.

Dan apa yang ia lihat?

"_Neesan_ menangis?!"

Dirinya berada di samping tempat tidur, dengan Sasuke yang kini terbaring di sana dan Menma yang terduduk mencoba mendekatkan diri melihatnya.

Pandangan Onyx yang menatapnya kaget, dan manik coklatnya yang saling bertubrukan. Saat Naruto sadar kalau salah satu tangannya kini sudah hendak menggapai wajah sang Uchiha.

Dengan kedua manik berurai air mata, dan hendak mengusap wajah Sasuke-

"…"

Di tambah lagi-

"Kau tadi memanggilku apa, Kitsune?" nada baritone yang terdengar mengintimidasinya.

"Ah..a..aku-"

Apa yang dia katakan?! Apa yang terjadi dengan otaknya tadi?! Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti!

Cepat-cepat menarik tangannya kembali, dan mengusap air matanya. Wanita itu mencoba tertawa-

"A..ahaha! Ta..tadi aku sedikit melamun, jadi tidak sadar kalau..aku kelilipan..ya mataku kelilipan. Maafkan aku Uchiha-san, kalau begitu lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar Menma dan tidur di sana. Menma bisa tidur denganmu. Selamat malam-" hendak berbalik cepat, sebelum merasakan sebuah tangan ingin menggapainya.

**Plak!**

Naruto menepis tangan itu cepat-

Sasuke yang hendak menghentikan langkahnya. Wanita itu berbalik pelan, senyuman kikuk masih terlihat di wajahnya. "Le..lebih baik anda beristhirahat sekarang Uchiha-san. _Oyasumi._ Mungkin besok aku akan pergi dari rumah ini, dan terima kasih atas tumpangannya menginap di sini." Menundukkan wajahnya dan bergegas pergi.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini terduduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan Menma yang menatap kepergian kakak coklat itu.

Menarik baju ayahnya, "_Neesan_ kenapa tadi _Tousan_? Kenapa _Neesan_ menangis? Terus tadi _Neesan_ tiba-tiba panggil nama Menma dan apa tadi..Menma tidak ingat-" mengerutkan keningnya bingung dan hendak bertanya lebih dalam.

Sebelum-

Elusan pada puncak kepalanya membuat pemuda kecil itu diam, "Tadi Kitsune_-neesan_ hanya kelelahan saja. Ayo sekarang kembali tidur, _Tousan_ tidak mau mendengar rengekan manjamu besok pagi."

"Benar _Tousan_? Menma khawatir."

Tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan, "Hn, tidurlah." Ucapan singkatnya mampu membuat kekhawatiran Menma berkurang. Ia seolah paham, mencoba kembali berbaring di tempat tidur. Menyamankan posisi dan kembali ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo**

* * *

Sasuke berbohong, saat mengatakan kalau wanita berambut coklat itu hanya kelelahan. Ia melihat sendiri, walaupun dalam kondisi mabuk seperti ini. Pandangan Uchihanya tidak pernah salah. Dengan lampu terang dan posisi mereka yang berdekatan.

Dia melihat sendiri saat itu, tubuh Kitsune perlahan mendekati mereka berdua. Membuatnya mengernyit bingung, pandangan wanita di sana terlihat buram. Salah satu tangan yang memegang kepala, dan kedua manik yang seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"…."

Air mata itu-

Mengalir tanpa sang empunya sendiri sadari, bahkan-

Pendengarannya yang masih dalam keadaan prima mendengar sendiri panggilan, Menma dan _Teme_ yang di ucapkan Kitsune.

Nama panggilan yang hanya di ucapkan oleh istrinya seorang.

Perasaan aneh Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi. Denyutan kepalanya bertambah sakit.

Wanita itu membuatnya seperti ini.

"Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri." Bergumam pelan, perlahan memperhatikan putranya yang kini sudah terlelap.

Tubuh yang sedikit terhuyung itu mencoba bangun, berjalan ke arah meja besar tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Masih dengan salah satu tangan memijat pelipisnya.

'Aku harus meminta bantuan mereka berdua.' Membatin cepat, dan mengambil sebuah _smartphone_ yang sengaja ia letakkan di sana.

Menekan huruf-huruf serta nomor yang tertera, dengan cepat dan mengidahkan rasa sakitnya.

Sasuke tidak kuat lagi, setelah kedua pesan ini terkirim ia harus segera mengisthirahatkan diri untuk menjalankan semua pekerjaan dan rencana kilatnya.

Ya rencana super kilat yang terlintas di otaknya.

* * *

**To : Kyuubi, Itachi**

**Besok datang ke rumahku, ada yang ingin kubicarakan. **

_Meminta bantuan pada kedua kakak jenius yang sudah melampaui kepintarannya._

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Okeeee, di chapter lima nanti Kyuubi dan Itachi beraksi! Duo kakak paling ganteng kepunyaan Mushi muncul! #tendang# Chap ini ingatan-ingatan kecil mulai muncul di otak Naruto. Kalian udah pada tahu kan siapa ibu Menma sekarang? Ketahuan banget kalau alurnya ketebak wahaha :v :v Ini Mushi apdet kilat karena melihat riview kalian yang sangat mendukung Mushi buat lanjutin ini fic hiks seneng banget TVT7

Dan di chap kemarin Sasuke hanya mabuk jadi dia belum tahu identitas Naruto, ketahuannya harus perlahan-lahan. Ga boleh cepet-cepet nanti nggak greget dia kan#apaan kau# :v

Buat yang nanya siapa orang di foto itu, ada Sasuke, Itachi, Fugaku, Minato, Kyuubi, Kushina, Mikoto, sama Menma. Jangan salah paham dan nganggep laki-laki berambut pirang itu Naruto ya, dia Minato ehehe :D

Dan mengenai obat yang di incar Sasuke? Silakan menunggu saja yaa :D

Buat wujud Naruto saat jadi wanita berambut coklat, anggap saja seperti Shizune tapi tubuhnya dia lebih kecil.

* * *

_Rencana apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke? Dan Naruto? Apa yang di rasakan saat bertemu dengan Kyuubi dan Itachi nanti?!_

* * *

**Arigatou buat kalian yang masih mau mendengar kelanjutan cerita ini biarpun alurnya udah ketebak muahaha :v **

**Yoshh riview kalian sangat berharga untuk mempercepat apdetnya fanfic ini :D **

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Catch Me, If You Can**

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, ****Mushi**** cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru **

**Genre : Romance,**** Family,****Drama, a Little Bit Humor**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, OC dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

* * *

**Informasi Umur :**

**Sasuke : 27 tahun**

**Naruto : 26 tahun**

**Menma : 7 tahun**

* * *

**OOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoO**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Meeting Up The Troublesome~**

* * *

Sekarang napas Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa di kendalikan, terengah-engah akibat berlari kecil meninggalkan kamar Sasuke. Dengan pikiran kacau dan kilasan balik ingatan yang entah kenapa melintas di otaknya. Ingatan apa itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali! Naruto tidak mengerti.

Ia bingung setengah mati, meneguk ludahnya cepat, dan menutup pintu kamar Menma yang kini telah sepi di tinggal sang empunya. Membiarkan ruangan itu tetap gelap, dirinya sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk menyalakan lampu. Jantung Naruto berdetak kencang, membuat salah satu tangannya terangkat dan meremasnya erat.

'Apa itu tadi?!' membatin bingung, langkah kaki sang Uzumaki perlahan melangkah menghampiri tempat tidur berukuran besar di sana. Kakinya terasa lemas tanpa sadar, dan langsung terduduk mematung di pinggir kasur.

Air mata yang sejak tadi ia usap sama sekali tidak berhenti, terus menerus mengalir dan membuatnya kesal.

'Ck, kenapa aku menangis?! Apa yang membuatku cengeng seperti ini!' bernapas tak teratur, Naruto mencoba untuk membaringkan tubuhnya sejenak. Menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk menutupi wajah.

Kedua manik itu menutup, membiarkan kesunyian bersamanya. Perasaan tadi masih terpikirkan olehnya. Kenapa dia tidak bisa mengerti dirinya sendiri? Tiba-tiba menangis dan memanggil Sasuke dengan nama seperti itu?

Aneh, benar-benar aneh!

"Hiks, jangan menangis kumohon." Terisak tanpa sebab, hatinya terasa ngilu. Benar-benar baru membuncah sekarang, sedangkan sejak tadi, sejak pertama kali bertemu Menma pun ia sudah merasakan perasaan ini. Tapi mencoba menyangkal.

Menganggapnya hanya angin lalu. Dan apa akibatnya sekarang? Dia menangis seperti gadis cengeng.

Ingatan apa itu? Kenapa dia tidak mengingatnya dengan jelas. Malah terkesan kalau semua itu hanya kilasan cepat saja. Membuat perasaan kesal, sedih bercampur menjadi satu.

Ada Sasuke dan Menma di ingatannya, juga nama Kyuubi yang sempat ia sebut di dalam sana. Kenapa mereka bisa masuk ke dalam ingatannya? Siapa mereka baginya?

'Argh! Rumah ini aneh! Besok aku harus segera pergi dari sini!' mengerang kesal, wanita berambut coklat itu mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Mengatur napas kembali, dan memejamkan kedua mata. Mensugestikan sendiri bahwa dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan keluarga ini.

Tidak ada!

"Aku..aku hanya Uzumaki Naruto. Wanita berumur 26 tahun yang bekerja bersama Profesor dan Kabuto-san di laboratorium bawah tanah selama hampir lima tahun lebih. Tidak ada yang lain." Mengucapkan kalimat itu pelan, menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping dan memeluk bantal guling di dekatnya.

Ya, dia hanya seorang wanita yang memiliki kepintaran di atas rata-rata, seorang asisten yang bekerja untuk Orochimaru. Membantu pekerjaan Kabuto, tinggal di ruang bawah tanah. Dan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki hanya Orochimaru dan Kabuto. Itu saja, tidak ada keluarga Uchiha. Tidak ada siapapun kecuali mereka berdua.

Kedua orang baik hati yang mau hidup bersamanya. Dirinya yang tiba-tiba terbangun di laboratorium sang Profesor dalam keadaan tidak tahu apa-apa.

* * *

**OoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO**

* * *

**Flash Back :**

* * *

_Sakit, kepalanya terasa berdenyut saat merasakan sinar silau perlahan membuat kedua maniknya yang tertutup rapat kini terbuka kembali. Sinar yang tertuju tepat ke arahnya, membuat gerakan-gerakan tubuhnya yang tadi terbujur kaku kini melemas._

"_Ugh~" mengerang tanpa sadar, tangannya yang perlahan terangkat dan memegang keningnya. Bibir yang tertekuk serta kerutan alis yang semakin terlihat. Membuat kesadarannya semakin kembali._

"_Oh, kau sudah sadar." Di tambah lagi suara serak yang memanggilnya, kedua manik Saphire itu akhirnya terbuka walau masih terasa silau. _

_Bibir kelu itu mencoba berujar, "Si..siapa? Dimana ini?" pertanyaan yang terlontar langsung, tubuh wanita berambut pirang itu kini mencoba untuk bangkit namun tidak bisa. Kepalanya terlalu pusing, bahkan untuk berbicara saja dia harus berusaha keras._

"_Bagaimana keadaanmu?" _

_Menatap dengan pandangan buram, sosok berambut hitam panjang dengan senyuman yang menurutnya mengerikan terlihat. Dan tak lupa sosok laki-laki berambut perak kini mencoba memberinya segelas air._

"_Ka..kalian siapa?" kembali bertanya dalam kebingungan. Masih merasa was-was dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Tidak mau menerima segelas air yang di berikan padanya. Dan memilih untuk menyipitkan kedua matanya curiga._

"_Kau tidak mengenali kami?" kerutan alis laki-laki berambut panjang itu terlihat, membuatnya menggeleng lemah. Dia benar-benar tidak ingat siapa kedua orang ini. Semuanya seperti buram di otaknya, apa yang terjadi?_

"_Apa..kalian mengenalku?" bertanya sekuat tenaga, mencoba menghilangkah rasa sakit kepalanya. Tapi nihil, denyutan itu semakin terasa._

_Kedua orang di sana tampak saling memandang beberapa menit, dia tidak melihatnya dengan jelas. _

_Sampai akhirnya laki-laki berjubah putih yang tadi memanggilnya kini perlahan mendekat, "Kalau begitu lebih baik kita memperkenalkan diri lagi, namaku Orochimaru, dan ini asistenku Kabuto. Beberapa orang yang tidak kita kenali tiba-tiba saja menghadang jalan saat ingin pergi ke sebuah pesta dan ketika kau mencoba melawan mereka memukul bagian kepalamu, untung saja Kabuto dengan cepat membawamu ke dalam mobil. Jadi kita bisa pergi dari orang-orang itu. "_

_Masih tidak percaya, "Orang? Siapa? Ugh! Kenapa..aku tidak ingat apa-apa?!" mengerang frustasi, dan menundukkan wajahnya. Merasa ingin menangis sekarang juga. Kepalanya yang terasa ingin pecah, mencoba mengingat kembali tapi tidak bisa._

"_Mungkin gara-gara pukulan keras pada kepalamu itu membuat setengah ingatanmu kabur,"_

_Alhasil, sebuah tepukan punggung yang membuat wajahnya mengadah kembali, ia tersadar-_

"_Beristhirahatlah dulu, Naruto. Aku tidak ingin asistenku yang paling berharga harus kesakitan seperti ini~"_

_Dalam pandangan buram itu ia melihat samar sebuah senyuman di wajah Orochimaru terlukis. _

"_Na..ruto? Asisten?"_

_Dan kini laki-laki berambut perak yang sejak tadi tengah sibuk mencari obat untuknya kini tersenyum kecil, "Ya, namamu Uzumaki Naruto. Dan kita bekerja sama di sini, di ruang bawah tanah ini. Kau adalah keluarga kami, Naruto. Tolong ingatlah itu." Berujar seraya menepuk puncak kepalanya pelan._

_Membiarkan sang empunya memikirkan kalimat tadi dengan hati-hati, "Keluarga? Aku?"_

_Mengangguk bersamaan, "Kau adalah keluarga kami yang berharga Naruto~" kedua laki-laki itu berujar kompak, membuat kedua manik wanita di sana membulat dan reflek terdiam. _

_Keluarga?_

_Mereka berdua-_

_Adalah keluarganya?_

_Dan dia sama sekali tidak ingat?_

* * *

**Flash Back Off**

* * *

**OoOooooOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Ya, keluarganya hanya Kabuto dan Orochimaru. Naruto tidak boleh terusik oleh hal seperti tadi. Apalagi pikiran yang mengganggunya itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Orang yang baru ia kenal hari ini.

Dia tidak boleh percaya.

"Hh, aku harus beristhirahat dan pergi dari sini secepatnya." Meski merasa sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Menma. Tapi apa daya-

Sejak ia mengenal bahkan menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Perasaannya berubah menjadi tak menentu. Naruto takut, kalau nanti ada hal-hal yang mengagetkan dan ia tidak bisa menerimanya dengan cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tik, tik, tik-**

Suara detik jam yang terus saling bersahutan, membuat tubuh yang tadinya terlelap kini bergerak tidak nyaman. Wanita itu mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka, mencoba menutup kedua telinganya agar suara jam tadi tidak masuk ke dalam pendengarannya.

Tentu saja tidak bisa, mimpinya sudah terusik sejak tadi dan dia sudah terbangun dengan tidak enak. Rengutan bibir terlihat jelas, kedua manik yang tadinya tertutup perlahan terbuka. Merasakan sinar matahari pagi mulai menyusup dari celah jendela. Mengenai tepat di tempat ia berada.

Membuat wanita itu menyipit silau, dan akhirnya menyerah-

"Hh, baik-baik aku bangun. Ck, tubuhku masih lelah~" menggerutu kecil, dan mencoba bangun, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan keadaan tubuhnya sekarang. Ia malah menguap seraya merenggangkan tubuh sekilas.

Tidur tadi malam belum cukup untuknya, kemarin tubuhnya benar-benar lelah batin dan fisik.

"Hoahm~" perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan pelan. Masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, menatap sekitar dengan pandangan datar. Melangkah dan melewati sebuah lemari dengan kaca besar yang menempel di depannya.

"…."

Kedua maniknya menatap ke arah kaca besar yang memperlihatkan seluruh tubuhnya kini-

"…."

Naruto terdiam-

Masih dengan pandangan datar, dan-

Memperhatikan dengan jelas sosok yang terpantul di sana. Ya, wanita dengan baju yang ia kenakan sejak kemarin, tentu saja pakaian yang di pinjamkan dari beberapa maid di sini. Kulit tan yang sempurna, rambut pirang panjang menjuntai indah dari atas sampai bawah lututnya, terurai serta tak lupa memperlihatkan dua buah manik berwarna Saphire dan tiga gores tanda lahir di pipinya.

"…"

Oke, tadi itu sepertinya dia kenal sekali dengan ciri-ciri wanita di atas-

"…." Masih mencoba menyambungkan otaknya kembali. Sebelum-

**Tok! Tok!**

"_Neesan_! _Neesan_ sudah bangun belum? Ayo makan bersama, di sini ada _Tousan_ juga lho!"

"….."

Itu suara Menma memanggilnya kan? Dan dia masih berada di tempatnya, berdiri dengan wajah bodoh. Melihat sesosok wanita di pantulan kaca, dan-

Tadi Menma bilang apa?! Ada ayahnya juga?! Berarti Sasuke ada di depan kamar ini.

Di tambah lagi-

Satu detik-

Dua detik-

Tiga detik-

UGYAAA! Itu kan wajahnya! Kenapa dan kapan dia kembali seperti semula?!

Panik minta ampun, Naruto langsung saja menoleh ke arah jam dinding di dekat sana. Memperhatikan lekat-lekat jarum jam yang di tunjukan oleh benda itu.

Pukul tujuh pagi-

Tujuh pagi-

Apa?!

Berarti dia hampir ketiduran satu jam dari efek obat Profesornya? Gawat! Gawat! Aah! Ini pasti gara-gara memikirkan kejadian kemarin, tubuhnya lelah dan tanpa sadar tertidur lelap. Kelimpungan, kedua manik Saphire itu menatap horror ke arah pintu yang kini perlahan terbuka.

'Uwaaa! Jangan di buka!' mana bisa dia teriak seperti itu. Kalau yang ada suaranya akan berubah dan mereka di luar sana akan semakin curiga. Berlari menerjang pintu yang kini perlahan terbuka itu dan menutupnya kembali?! Tidak! Naruto tidak mau, jaraknya sekarang dari pintu terpaut jauh, dan berlari ke sana hanya akan membuat pantat ayam dingin itu menangkap basah dirinya.

"Aku buka ya, _Neesan_!" tidak mendapat respon dari sang kakak coklat, tangan mungil Menma gemas ingin membuka pintu. Dengan senyuman lebar, dan mempersiapkan diri untuk ke sekolah dengan senang. Tanpa mengetahui kalau wanita di dalam sana sudah horror setengah mati dan menganga dengan lebarnya.

'Ugyaa! Jangan di buka! Bagaimana ini, bagaimana ini!' cepat, menggunakan otaknya, Naruto langsung saja berlari menuju tempat tidur dan menarik selimut besar di dekatnya. Selimut yang mampu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, dan menyisakan kedua manik yang mencoba untuk menyipit agar tidak ketahuan.

**Krek-**

Tepat saat pintu terbuka, dan Naruto selesai dengan _sliding_ bebasnya yang ekstrim.

"_Neesan_?" sosok mungil tanpa dosa menyembulkan wajahnya dari balik pintu. Diikuti dengan laki-laki berambut raven di belakangnya.

Kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba tertarik untuk melihat wajah baru bangun tidurnya?! Setahu Naruto bukannya laki-laki itu sedang sakit, pusing jadi tidak bisa bangun pagi-pagi seperti ini! Jadi kenapa! Naruto membatin histeris.

'Aku harus mengubah suaraku, ya! Jadi elegan, jadi elegan!'

"_Neesan_ kenapa sembunyi di dekat tempat tidur? Wajahnya juga kenapa di tutup semua?" anak kecil polos dengan sejuta rasa penasaran itu langsung memberondongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan. Dengan kedua manik bundar dan kening yang mengerut kecil, Menma mencoba mendekat masuk.

Diikuti Sasuke yang masuk dengan gaya datarnya, wajah yang terlihat tidak kesakitan seperti kemarin. Menjadi dingin dan sok cuek lagi.

Pandangan Onyx itu juga entah kenapa malah menatapnya lekat-lekat, mengernyitkan alisnya heran, memperhatikan bundalan selimut di dekat tempat tidur.

"A..aa! _Ne..neesan_ sedang ganti baju! Uhuk-uhuk!" oke, suaranya benar-benar kembali seperti semula dan bertambah aneh saat ia memodifikasinya. Terdengar seperti orang sakit-

"Eh?! _Neesan_ sakit?!" bukannya diam malah Menma berniat untuk lebih mendekat.

"A..ah! _Neesan_ cuma batuk sedikit. Bisakah kalian-uhuk-keluar dari kamar sebentar. Aku belum selesai mengganti baju." Mencoba mengusir kedua orang itu baik-baik.

"….."

Pandangan Sasuke menajam, laki-laki itu bersidekap di depan dada. "Hn, sejak kapan kau sakit dan suaramu berubah hanya dalam semalam?" bertanya sarkatis dengan dengusan singkat.

Mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak suka, ingin sekali Naruto melemparkan kursi di dekatnya pada sang Uchiha. Tapi ia tahan, tenang, sekarang situasi sedang gawat dan dia harus mengalah.

"A..ahaha! Mungkin gara-gara aku harus-uhuk-tidur terlalu malam karena menjaga laki-laki tidak sadarkan diri, penyakit batukku kambuh-uhuk!" mencoba mengelak dengan nada kesal.

"Menma diam di sini ya?" pemuda kecil itu sama sekali tidak peka keadaan dan mencoba mendekat lagi.

"Ja..jangan Menma, _Neesan_ malu kalau kau melihat _Neesan_ ganti baju. Karena itu-uhuk-bisa keluar sebentar, nanti _Neesan_ panggil lagi ya?" masih bergelut di selimut, mencoba sesipit itu memperlihatkan maniknya. Dan menutupi seluruh anggota tubuhnya bahkan sampai rambut sekali pun.

"Ooo." pemuda kecil itu ber-oh ria, mengangguk paham dan menatap ayahnya.

"_Tousan_ mau diam di sini?" bertanya dengan muka polos, sukses membuat Naruto mendelik kaget. Menma saja ia minta keluar apalagi laki-laki pantat ayam itu?!

_Hellaw!_

"Sa..Sasuke-san juga keluar saja." Dia berbicara, memperhatikan dengan jelas sang raven mendengus remeh.

"Hn, memang siapa yang mau diam di sini menatap tubuh datarmu~"

**Kretek-**

Jantungnya serasa pecah perlahan. Ucapan penuh singgungan itu membuatnya tersinggung, sangat!

Ugh! Kalau saja dia tidak seperti ini, sudah ia layangkan tendangan mautnya ke wajah laki-laki sombong itu.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, Uchiha-san. Jadi bisakah-uhuk-kau pergi dari kamar ini sekarang juga!" sedikit membentak kesal, membuat Menma menatap kedua orang di sana bergantian. Masih tidak mengerti situasi.

"Hn, apa hakmu mengusirku dari rumahku sendiri?"

_What_! Ini orang mau apa sebenarnya?! Naruto kesal setengah mati, giginya bergemelutuk menahan marah. Menggenggam kepalan tangannya erat. Mencoba menenangkan diri, dan kembali tersenyum-

"Sasuke-san, bisakah kau keluar sebentar dari KAMAR ini?" dengan nada di buat-buat ia meminta.

Tersenyum tipis dan singkat, Sasuke mendengus pelan dan membalikkan tubuhnya keluar dari ruangan, diikuti Menma yang melambai padanya.

"Nanti Menma tunggu saja ya di ruang makan!"

Dan Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil, bersorak dalam hati. Dirinya benar-benar beruntung hari ini! _Kami-sama arigatou_ masih mau menjaga dirinya sampai sekarang!

"…"

**Blam-**

Pintu tertutup, meninggalkan Naruto kembali seorang diri di kamar. Helaan napas panjang terdengar. Wanita itu langsung menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya tadi. Ac yang menerpa membuat panas tubuhnya kembali membaik.

"Fiuh! Syukurlah!" mendesah, dan mengembalikan selimut itu seperti semula. Cepat-cepat ia mencari obat di kantung celananya. Obat kecil yang kini hanya tersisa dua botol, dan dia hanya punya waktu empat belas jam lagi, setelah itu obat akan habis dan dirinya harus berpisah dengan Menma.

Ya benar-benar berpisah dan kembali lagi pada Profesor serta Kabuto.

"…."

Berpisah, sepertinya kalimat yang menyedihkan. Sang Uzumaki menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, dan menepuk pipinya kencang.

"Aku harus meminum obat ini dan keluar." Dengan cepat membuka tutup botol dan memulai ritual perubahannya kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berkutat di kamar selama dua puluh menit menit, akhirnya Naruto selesai. Bermodalkan pakaian yang telah di pinjamkan salah satu maid di sini dan mandi dengan cepat. Tangannya dengan gesit merapikan pakaian yang kemarin ia gunakan, kini sudah tercuci bersih. Menyimpan baik-baik botol ramuan di kantung celananya, dan menyisir rambutnya sekilas.

"Hh, saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal dengan kandang macan ini~" mendesah pelan, entah kenapa tidak ada sedikit pun perasaan lega yang menjalarinya. Padahal kemarin, dia rela melakukan apa saja agar bisa kabur dari sini. Tapi berkat tatapan polos Menma dirinya luluh dan memilih tinggal.

Naruto tidak mengerti perasaannya sendiri, mencoba mengenyahkannya sedari kemarin tapi gagal. Ingatan itu masih terbesit di otaknya. Kemunculan Sasuke, Menma, bahkan Kyuubi yang ia ketahui adalah paman dari pemuda kecil itu. Kenapa laki-laki berambut orange yang wajahnya terpampang di foto bisa ada di pikirannya? Memangnya dia siapa?

"….."

Menggelengkan kepalanya kencang, dan menyemangati diri sendiri. Ia kembali mengepalkan rkedua tangan, mendengus singkat-

'Yosh! Semua selesai!' pelan namun pasti, wanita yang kembali berubah tadi kini melangkah meninggalkan kamar Menma. Memutar kenop pintu, dan membukanya-

Baru saja ia menghela napas panjang, tepat saat melangkahkan kakinya keluar-

**Krek-**

Suara derit pintu lain terdengar, membuat perhatiannya teralih. Kedua manik itu langsung menyaksikan sosok Sasuke yang kini ikut keluar dari kamarnya. Bukan menggunakan pakaian seperti saat bersama Menma. Tapi kini dengan pakaian kerjanya, laki-laki itu tengah memasang dasi. Menatapnya sekilas, dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan.

Begitu juga Naruto-

Dia malah sudah mencak-mencak dalam hati, merutuki kenapa mereka bisa bebarengan keluar kamar. Apa Sasuke juga baru selesai menyiapkan diri? Dan membiarkan putranya di lantai bawah sambil menunggu mereka datang untuk sarapan.

Tidak tahu harus berkata apa-

Naruto memilih melangkahkan kakinya cepat, segera dan tidak mau bersamaan turun dengan laki-laki datar macam Sasuke.

Dia hanya sekedar melempar senyum kilat dan menunduk sekilas. Mengidahkan pandangan Onyx di belakangnya kini. Serasa menusuknya dari belakang. Apa sikapnya kemarin berakibat fatal sekali? Sampai-sampai dirinya sendiri merasakan perubahan Sasuke.

Kaki itu semakin melangkah cepat, dan berniat untuk turun dari tangga kalau saja suara-suara di bawah sana tidak mengganggu pergerakannya.

Kedua alis Naruto mengernyit bingung, ia kira suasana di bawah sana akan sepi dan senyap. Tapi apa yang ia dengar tadi, walau samar-samar tapi Naruto yakin mendengar suara teriakan dan gelak tawa.

Tubuh itu terdiam sekilas, sebelum Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya menginterupsi, "Jangan menghalangi jalanku."

"A..ah! Maaf." Terperanjat dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"…."

Sebelum Sasuke kembali menghentikan langkahnya, "Hn, bukannya kau sakit tadi? Kenapa suaramu berubah lagi."

Kaget setengah mati, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan tertawa kikuk, '_Kuso_! Aku lupa!'

"A..ahaha, ternyata batuk tadi..hanya karena aku tidak minum pagi-pagi. Jadi…ahaha tenggorokanku kering. Aku salah mengira." Entah kenapa perasaan gugup menjalarinya. Gelak tawa Menma yang semakin terdengar dan suara yang terdengar familiar di telinganya membuat wanita itu semakin kikuk.

'Kenapa denganku?!'

"Hn." Mengucapkan kalimat singkat seolah tidak peduli, tak ayal membuat napas lega terdengar dari Naruto. Cepat-cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya turun,

Dan dalam waktu beberapa detik, pandangan manik coklat itu kini melihat jelas. Menma yang kini di gendong dan di ayun-ayunkan dalam gendongan sesosok laki-laki berambut orange. Pemuda kecil itu tergelak, dan menikmati permainan yang dilakukan pada tubuhnya.

"Ahaha! Menma kaget sekali saat lihat Kyuu_-jisan_ sama Itachi_-jisan_ main ke sini!" tergelak dan berkata semangat,

Sesosok laki-laki berambut panjang dengan kerutan di sekitar wajahnya kini tersenyum tipis dan mengacak rambut Menma gemas, "Kami ingin memberimu kejutan~" dia berkata dengan suara baritonnya. Wajah yang persis seperti Sasuke.

Bisa Naruto tebak kalau itu adalah kakaknya, dan yang berambut orange adalah-

Tak sengaja kedua manik Saphire Menma menatap kedatangannya, membuat pikirannya terpotong seketika. Pemuda kecil itu meringsek turun dari gendongan laki-laki bernama Kyuubi.

"_Neesan!_"

Seluruh mata kini teralih padanya, Naruto semakin gugup. Mencoba tersenyum tapi kikuk, dirinya melihat bagaimana tubuh mungil di sana menghampirinya.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Menma tunggu dari tadi di sini," sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya singkat, dan entah kenapa malah melebarkan kedua lengannya seolah-olah meminta gendongan pada sang kakak coklat.

"….." Naruto terdiam sesaat, sampai akhirnya tersenyum kecil.

"Maaf, tadi _Neesan_ harus mandi dulu dan menyiapkan diri~" menyambut uluran lengan Menma dan menggendong pemuda raven itu dalam pelukannya.

**Jiii~**

Oke, seluruh mata di sana semakin menatapnya lekat. Bahkan kedua laki-laki yang baru di temuinya beberapa detik lalu kini berjalan mendekat. Naruto berusaha keras menormalkan detak jantungnya.

Jangan sampai ketahuan, jangan gugup, jangan bertingkah aneh! Mensugestikan dirinya sendiri, semakin kalang kabut saat kedua orang itu makin mendekat. Itachi tersenyum ramah sedangkan Kyuubi menaikkan alisnya dengan bibir tertekuk ke bawah.

"Oi, Sasuke siapa dia?!" laki-laki berambut orange itu tidak segan-segan berteriak kecil memanggil Sasuke yang masih berdiri menyender di dinding.

Kenapa seolah-olah dia sedang menjadi kriminal di sini?!

Sasuke yang mendengar pun hanya mendengus pelan, "Hn, bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya wanita yang di temukan Menma."

**Ctich-**

Kedutan amarah tercetak di wajah Naruto. Kembali lagi bibir tidak tahu diri itu bicara kurang ajar! Apanya yang di temukan?! Memangnya dia barang?!

Mencoba untuk tenang dan tetap tersenyum, tapi tidak bisa. Laki-laki orange itu seakan tidak peduli dengan harga dirinya.

"Hh, Menma menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, hm?" kali ini tidak bisa di sangka, Itachi yang Naruto anggap paling dewasa mengingat bagaimana wajah dan pembawaannya yang menenangkan. Ternyata-

"Hn, Lumayan." Sasuke dengan wajah masa bodoh menjawab cepat, mengidahkan pandangan tajam dan aura yang menguar dari wanita berambut coklat di sana.

Kedua Uchiha itu kini mengejeknya, kerutan kening dan kedutan di wajahnya tidak bisa ia hindari. Menma yang tidak terlalu mengerti perkataan ayah dan pamannya hanya menatap polos, bergantian mengadahkan wajah melihat wajah wanita coklat yang kini menggendongnya mencoba menahan amarah dengan tawa.

'Tahan, tahan, jangan sampai mereka memancing amarahmu.'

"_Neesan_?" bertanya-tanya, mengapa pelukan kakaknya bertambah kuat.

Manik coklat itu kini melihat jelas, bagaimana kedua laki-laki di sana menghampirinya. Itachi dengan salah satu tangan memegang dagunya, dan Kyuubi yang bersidekap dengan wajah sangar entah kenapa.

'Bersikaplah sopan, jangan marah di depan Menma.' Kembali menenangkan dirinya, perlahan tapi pasti Naruto menundukan wajahnya pelan. Tidak mau berlama-lama, dan menatap kembali kedua laki-laki yang terbilang tampan di hadapannya kini.

"Kitsune-_desu_, salam kenal." Mengucapkan kalimat singkat, bukannya mendapat jawaban yang sama tapi yang ia dengar sekarang malah-

"Pftt! Kau dengar tadi Kyuu? Namanya Kitsune, mirip sekali denganmu." Tawa pelan Itachi membahana, laki-laki itu menahan tawa, dan menatapnya dengan kedua manik Onyx.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menyamakan namaku dengannya, Keriput!" Kyuubi yang mendengarnya tersulut emosi, dan menatapnya sangar.

"…" Naruto tidak takut, untuk apa dia takut melihat wajah yang berani-berani sekali menertawakan nama pemberian Profesornya! Malah amarahnya semakin meningkat. Kedua tangan mengepal tanpa sadar, dan decihan dalam hati terdengar berkali-kali di otaknya.

Pikirannya yang terlalu teralih membuat ia tidak sadar kalau kini Menma tengah menatapnya bingung, pemuda kecil itu memanggil nama sang kakak tapi tak mendapat respon, jadi alhasil sebuah tepukan pelan di pipi ia lakukan-

**Plok-**

"_Neesan_, kenapa Itachi-_jisan_ ketawa? Memangnya nama _Neesan _lucu ya?"

Naruto tersentak dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang Uchiha mini, menatap kedua manik bundar itu-

Apa yang harus dia jawab? Iya kah atau tidak?! Namanya tidak lucu hanya sedikit aneh saja!

"Mereka hanya kurang kerjaan makanya tertawa." Mendengus kesal, dan menatap tajam kedua laki-laki itu, membuat tawa pelan Itachi menghilang dan sukses mengalihkan semua pandangan padanya.

Ber-oh-ria, Menma mengangguk paham, "Kalau begitu ayo sarapan _Neesan_, aku lapar~" dengan senyuman kecil mengajaknya untuk sarapan. Oh betapa inginnya Naruto mengangguk semangat dan mengiyakan permintaan Menma.

Ya kalau saja-

"Kau, sejak kapan Menma bisa akrab denganmu? Apa kau memberinya minum aneh-aneh?" Mulut pedas Kyuubi berbicara, dan pandangan menyelidik itu tertuju padanya dengan jelas. Membuat Naruto mengurungkan niatnya dalam sekejap. Senyuman di wajahnya makin terlihat,

Seperti ini orang ini perlu ia bereskan sebentar-

Tanpa aba-aba-

"Menma sarapan lebih dulu ya, _Neesan_ mau bicara sebentar sama _Ojisan_." Ia menurunkan tubuh mungil dalam gendongannya perlahan. Membuat sang empunya mengernyit heran.

"Mau bicara apa _Neesan_?" bertanya kembali.

Dan usapan kepala ia dapatkan, serta bisikan kecil yang hanya dirinyalah dengar, "_Neesan _akan ajarkan _Ojisan_ pelajaran kecil yang pernah _Neesan_ katakan kemarin sore tentang menjaga kesopanan."

Binar di manik sang Uchiha mini terlihat, dia mengangguk semangat, "Um! Selamat mencoba _Neesan_, kalau begitu Menma ke ruang makan dulu ya!" pemuda kecil itu berlari dengan melambaikan tangannya pada semua orang di sana, dan tak lupa juga-

"_Jisan_ juga selamat belajar!" berteriak dan menghilang perlahan-lahan dari balik dinding-

Meninggalkan keempat orang dewasa itu di sana-

"…."

Ya, kali ini Naruto bisa meluapkan kemarahannya. Dengan jelas.

"Kyuubi-san, Itachi-san dan Sasuke-san bisakah kau menjaga bibir kalian baik-baik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hening-

Mendengarkan perkataan wanita berambut coklat tadi, ketiga laki-laki di sana terdiam kompak. Mereka saling pandang sejenak, meresapi setiap ucapan sang empunya.

"Apa dia bilang?" Kyuubi mendengus dan mengeluarkan seringai tampannya, namun sayang tidak mempan pada Naruto sekarang.

Itachi dan Sasuke mengendikkan bahu bersamaan, mereka tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk pergi dari sini. Entah kenapa menggoda wanita yang baru mereka kenal ini lebih menarik daripada menikmati sarapan di pagi hari.

Bahkan Sasuke berpendapat sama-

Memutar kedua matanya, dengan bibir mengerucut Naruto perlahan berjalan mendekati Itachi dan Kyuubi. Dengan wajah tanpa takut dan dengusan kesal, kedua tangannya kini ikut bersidekap di depan dada, mengikuti Kyuubi.

"Kubilang bisakah kalian menjaga bibir masing-masing, sebagai orang yang baru pertama kutemui. Ternyata pribadi kalian di televisi sama halnya seperti Sasuke-san."

Itachi bersiul dan Kyuubi mendecih, laki-laki berambut orange itu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri wanita coklat di sana.

"Katakan sekali lagi, nona. Kurasa kaulah yang seharusnya menjaga kesopananmu." Nada yang terdengar dingin.

Naruto tidak takut, malah tanpa segan wajahnya ikut mendekat-

"Heh? Aku selalu sopan dan kaulah yang membuatku seperti ini Kyuubi-san, apa-apaan perkataanmu tadi. Memangnya aku ini penculik jahat yang mau meracuni anak semanis Menma, hah?"

Seringai Kyuubi terlihat, "Oh, bisa saja. Bahkan aku tidak tahu kau mau berbuat apa sekarang pada Menma. Dia terlalu manis untuk di lewatkan oleh wanita sepertimu~"

Bibir Naruto makin mengerucut, "Aku tidak mau berbuat apa-apa padanya!"

Oh, entah kenapa Kyuubi suka melihat wajah itu mengerucut kesal.

Dengusan terdengar, "Wajahmu menunjukkan semuanya." Suara sangar itu semakin terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Wajahku memang begini sejak dulu! Ugh, kau benar-benar menyebalkan Kyuubi-san!" Kesal, ternyata seperti ini tabiat asli keluarga Uchiha. Dia kira Uchiha yang dingin memang bisa di tolerir, tapi keluarga dari istri Sasuke? Ternyata sama saja! Mereka tidak bisa menjaga mulut dengan baik!

"Hm? Kau marah, mau melakukan apa? Berani menantangku? Dan kujamin kau akan kalah." Pandangan kedua manik di sana menatap Naruto tajam. Tapi sang empunya tak kalah tajam, bahkan hampir melotot keluar.

Itachi dan Sasuke yang menyaksikan hanya terdiam, menunggu kapan puncak klimaks pertengkaran kedua orang itu akan berhenti.

"Aku bukan wanita lemah seperti yang kau kira. Aku sudah pernah menampar dan memukul kepala Sasuke-san kemarin, jadi jika memberimu hal yang sama mungkin kau bisa sadar Kyuubi-san." Menekankan setiap kalimatnya. Sukses membuat Kyuubi dan Itachi yang mendengarnya membulatkan manik barang sekejap.

Keduanya reflek menatap Sasuke, yang kini mendecih memalingkan wajah. Merutuki bibir ceplas-ceplos Kitsune.

Dan mendapatkan kesempatan langka, seringai Naruto terlihat. Laki-laki di depannya terlihat lengah-

"Jadi jangan macam-macam denganku, Kyuubi-san!"

Tanpa basa-basi, kaki Naruto menginjak salah satu kaki Kyuubi dengan keras. Reflek membuat sang empunya berteriak kesakitan, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari sang wanita coklat.

"_Ittai_! Oi!" laki-laki itu mengerang sakit, dan menundukkan tubuhnya. Memegang kakinya yang berdenyut, Naruto mendengus puas.

"Rasakan." Dan melangkahkan kaki mendekati Itachi yang masih mematung.

"Kau juga Itachi-san, berhentilah menertawakan namaku!"

Sekali lagi ia menginjak kaki Itachi, sang Uchiha kaget dan sukses mengerang sakit. Wanita Uzumaki itu semakin tergelak dalam hati, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Sasuke. Laki-laki yang masih berdiri menyender di dinding.

"Dan kau Sasuke-san. Jangan pernah menganggapku barang atau apapun itu. Jagalah ucapanmu sebelum mengajarkan sesuatu pada Menma." Berujar singkat, selesai memberi pelajaran pada ketiga laki-laki di sana. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya,

"…."

Dengan rasa puas, dan senyuman tipis. Entah kenapa hatinya serasa geli kali ini. Kemarahan itu memang masih ada, tapi-

Melihat ketiga orang itu mengerang sakit dan berwajah memalukan, membuat ia tertawa dalam hati. Seolah-olah bebannya kemarin malam terangkat perlahan. Langkahnya semakin ringan, dan tak ayal-

"Kh, mereka mudah sekali kukerjai." Dengan gelak tawa sekejap, kembali berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Perasaannya senang melihat tingkah laku ketiga orang itu.

Aneh-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alhasil sejak kejadian tadi-

Keenam pasang mata kini menatapnya lekat-lekat, entah mau bereaksi apa. Sekarang Naruto hanya menatap makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya, dengan sendok dan garpu di kedua tangan. Wajahnya mencoba tetap tenang, walaupun sebentar-sebentar pasti nunduk sedikit.

Mengerang dalam hati, 'Ck, mereka dendam padaku?! Tidak _gentleman_ sekali!' memutar kedua bola matanya. Dan melirik ke arah Menma-

Pemuda kecil itu masih asyik menyantap sarapan pagi, bibirnya berceloteh beberapa kali dan di tanggapi semua orang di sana. Meskipun Naruto yakin, tanggapan yang garing keluar. Karena mereka fokus sekali menatapnya.

Dari keenam pasang mata, Naruto merasakan jelas pandangan Kyuubi lah yang sangat menusuknya. Bunyi denting garpu dan sendok yang saling beradu, wanita itu melirik sekilas ke arah sang empunya.

Dan benar saja-

Laki-laki yang kini duduk di sampingnya entah kenapa, tampak sangar dengan kedua manik tajamnya. Bibir yang terus mengunyah dengan gaya berwibawa tapi wajah tidak bersahabat.

Naruto mendecak kesal, memberanikan dirinya, mengadahkan wajah. "Kalian melihatku dari tadi? Kenapa? Kesal karena perbuatanku atau sekarang malah nge-fans denganku?" dengan pe-denya ia berujar. Sukses membuat semua maid di sana tertawa geli, sedangkan orang yang ia tanggapi hanya mengerutkan kening sekilas.

"Heh?! Aku jadi fansmu? Mimpi kau nak!" entah kenapa mendengar ucapan wanita bernama Kitsune itu benar-benar membuat bibirnya gatal untuk tidak menjawab.

Sang Uzumaki mendelik galak, mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "Aku kan hanya bertanya? Ya, bisa saja dalam mimpimu, kau tergila-gila padaku. Benar kan?!" kembali menjawab. Lirikan tajam ia tujukan pada orang di sampingnya.

Tangan Kyuubi berhenti bergerak, menatap Kitsune balik, "Seratus tahun pun aku bermimpi, kau tidak akan pernah lewat di mimpiku. Paling kau saja yang berangan-angan ingin aku memimpikanmu kan? Dasar pemimpi!"

Hampir melotot, wajah Naruto langsung saja menoleh ke arah Kyuubi, kerucutan bibir semakin terlihat. Dia tidak peduli semua orang melihatnya bahkan Menma sekalipun. Kesabarannya habis!

"Aku bukan pemimpi dan siapa juga yang punya angan-angan mengerikan seperti itu?!"

"Hah? Mengerikan kau bilang?! Coba katakan sekali lagi?!" Kyuubi terpancing dan ikut menoleh. Kedua orang itu saling berhadapan kini. Saling melempar tatapan tajam,

Juluran lidah di berikan Naruto, "Mengerikan! Mengerikan! Sudah kukatakan, atau perlu kuulangi?!"

"Kau!"

"Apa?! Mau menantangku? Sini!"

Itachi mengerjap manik merasakan suasana familiar di meja makan ini, Sasuke yang tetap tenang menyantap sarapannya meskipun ia akui sedikit tertarik melihat pertengkaran kedua orang di sana.

Sudah lama sekali sepertinya melihat emosi Kyuubi tersulut, biasanya laki-laki itu hanya menanggapi kasar dan dingin semua ucapan yang mengejeknya. Seolah tidak memiliki emosi ataupun semangat untuk melakukan apapun semenjak kehilangan adiknya. Tapi sekarang dia melihat sendiri, laki-laki yang menjadi kakak iparnya kini menjawab dan meladeni wanita yang baru ia kenal.

Kitsune-

Wanita ini benar-benar aneh-

Lihatlah sekarang, semua orang di rumah ini. Bahkan sampai maid, Menma bahkan Itachi tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Meski kakak keriputnya itu tetap mencoba tenang, tapi apa daya melihat pemandangan di dekatnya-

**Gyuuttt!**

"Jangan pernah mengatakanku mengerikan!" Kyuubi gemas mencubit kedua pipi wanita di depannya.

"Ugyhaaa! Sakhitt! Sakhiitt! Awas khau!" merasakan denyutan di pipinya, Naruto tak kalah. Ia membalas cubitan Kyuubi dengan mencubit balik pipi laki-laki itu.

Membuat sang empunya mengerang sakit, dan aksi cubit-cubitan pun terjadi. Keduanya melupakan berapa umur mereka sekarang barang sekejap-

"Lephaskan tanghanmu dari piphiku!"

"Khau yang lephaskan!"

"Manha sudi!"

Lihat?

Itachi gagal menjaga image kerennya, malah laki-laki itu memalingkan wajahnya. Menutup bibirnya dengan salah satu tangan dan terkekeh geli.

"Piphiku sakit Kyuubi-san! Lephaskan!" Naruto merengek, namun dia masih tetap _keukeuh _mencubit pipi Kyuubi.

"Lephaskan dulu cubitanmu!"

"Tidhak mau!"

Ini tidak akan pernah selesai, Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Tidak menyangka kalau hal ini akan terjadi sekali lagi di depan matanya. Laki-laki itu memandang Shizune yang kini menggelengkan kepalanya dan tertawa.

"Shizune-san," ia memanggil wanita itu,

"_Ha'i_ Sasuke-san ada apa?" Shizune mendekat, melihat bagaimana tampang sang raven. Menatap ke arah dua orang di sana.

"Tolong gantikan Kushina_-kaasan_ menghentikan mereka."

Sedikit terkejut, Shizune memang sering sekali menjadi pengganti Kushina serta Mikoto jika menyangkut masalah pertengkaran kecil di sini. Menjitak kepala Kyuubi sudah biasa ia lakukan, mengingat bagaimana semua orang di keluarga ini sudah menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari mereka.

Tapi jika menjitak kepala wanita bernama Kitsune itu?

"Tapi Sasuke-san, tidak sopan jika saya melakukan itu pada Kitsune-san."

"Lakukan saja, mereka benar-benar seperti anak kecil."

"…." Tidak bisa menolak, ia menghela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk paham. Menatap kedua orang yang masih mencubit satu sama lain, perlahan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuubi maupun Kitsune-

'Sudah lama aku tidak melakukan ini~' setengah tersenyum kecil saat membayangkan kembali. Bagaimana lima tahun lalu, saat istri Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang dari keluarga ini. Wanita itu pasti setidaknya beberapa kali saat ada acara keluarga bersama seperti sekarang, baik Kyuubi maupun sang empunya pasti selalu bertengkar kecil, saling melempar teriakan, dan berakhir mencubit pipi kompak.

Mengingatkan kembali akan masa lalu itu, membuatnya sedikit sedih. Mereka sangat mirip sekarang, biasanya akan ada Kushina atau Mikoto yang menjitak kepala kedua putra putri mereka sampai akhirnya keduanya diam, saling pandang dan akhirnya entah kenapa malah tertawa keras.

Dan kini-

Suasana di rumah besar ini bagaikan hidup kembali. Melihat gelak tawa semuanya, Sasuke yang mendengus tersenyum tipis, dan bahkan Shizune tak percaya sama sekali melihat bagaimana Menma tergelak dan menyemangati kedua orang itu.

Senyuman kecil terpampang di wajahnya, dalam hati meminta maaf pada Kitsune sebentar, dan-

"Tolong tetaplah sopan saat sarapan, Kyuubi-san, Kitsune-san!"

**Bletak!**

Dua pukulan kompak ia berikan pada puncak kepala kedua orang di depannya sekarang. Reflek membuat mereka mengerang sakit bersamaan dan melepaskan cubitan.

"_Ittai_! Kau mengganggu Shizune!" mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut, menatap tajam wanita di belakangnya. Namun Shizune yang terbiasa hanya menutup mata sejenak dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kalian tidak akan berhenti sampai malam nanti jika aku tidak melakukan ini." Berujar santai dan melihat reaksi wanita berambut coklat persis sepertinya.

Entah kenapa semua pandangan tertuju pada sang empunya, memperhatikan baik-baik bagaimana-

"Huee! Sakit Shizune-san, pukulanmu kenapa tidak berubah dari dulu. Aku kan tadi hanya bercanda~" merengek tanpa sadar, mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit, mengerucutkan bibir. Entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja ia bersikap seperti itu, membuat semua orang di sana kompak membulatkan manik, dan memandang kaget ke arah Kitsune.

Apa wanita itu bilang tadi?

Kerutan di kening Kyuubi, Itachi dan terutama Sasuke terlihat, ketiga orang jenius itu langsung merasakan ada yang aneh dengan wanita di sana-

'Tidak berubah dari dulu? Apa maksudnya? Apa dia pernah ke rumah ini dan mendapat pukulan sama seperti sekarang dari Shizune?' pikiran-pikiran mulai bermunculan di otak Sasuke. Memperhatikan lekat-lekat Kitsune yang nampaknya belum sadar sama sekali.

'Tidak mungkin, Shizune tidak pernah memukul kepala orang lain selain Kyuubi dan-'

"….." semua orang di sana terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu.

Sedangkan Shizune yang masih tidak percaya, menutup bibirnya dengan salah satu tangan, sedikit menatap kaget ke arah wanita yang masih merengek kesakitan-

"Ma..maafkan saya Kitsune-san, tadi saya hanya menjalankan perintah Sasuke-san. Kumohon jangan marah."

"….."

"Huh? Sasuke?" seolah sadar kembali, kedua manik itu kini menatap sang empunya yang balik menatapnya intens. Dirinya mulai merasakan ada yang aneh, dia salah bicara tadi? Sampai-sampai membuat seisi ruangan kompak menatapnya kaget.

Apa yang salah?!

Dia hanya berteriak kesakitan? Hanya itu!

"….."

Berteriak?

Lho-

Apa tadi?!

Kerjapan manik coklat itu terjadi berkali-kali, sampai akhirnya otaknya menyambung kembali.

'Ugyaa! Apa yang kulakukan! Memalukan, memalukan! Berteriak di rumah orang sembarangan!' wajahnya memerah sempurna. Tubuh yang kembali kikuk dan merutuki sikap anehnya yang tiba-tiba.

Ia menunduk cepat, "A..ahaha! Tidak apa-apa Shizune-san, ta..tadi aku berteriak keras sekali. Maaf." Mengganggap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan menatap makanan di depannya.

"….."

Ketiga orang di sana saling melempar pandangan, sampai akhirnya mengangguk kecil.

'Ada yang aneh dengannya.'

Masih melihat bagaimana gerak-gerik wanita itu, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan pada Menma, pemuda kecil itu pun sedikit merasakan keanehan namun teralihkan dengan cepat saat melihat Kitsune_-neesannya_ berbicara hal lain.

"_Nee_ Menma..jam berapa berangkat ke sekolah?" bertanya cepat, masih tersenyum kecil plus gugup.

Kedua manik bundar itu mengerjap singkat, "Um, jam setengah delapan. Sebentar lagi, _Neesan_."

"Ka..kalau begitu sebaiknya _Neesan_ berpamitan pulang dulu." Sumpah Naruto benar-benar ingin pergi dari tempat ini. Dirinya merasa terpojokkan dengan pandangan semua orang di sini. Apa kesalahannya terlalu fatal? Sampai-sampai semua masih diam memandangnya.

Sedangkan Menma yang mendengar, kedua tangan pemuda kecil itu berhenti bergerak. Wajah manis itu langsung saja menatap wanita di sampingnya, terlihat tidak rela-

"_Neesan_ mau kemana?" kedua maniknya reflek berkaca-kaca, sukses membuat Naruto terperanjat kaget.

"_E..eto, Neesan _tidak ingin lama-lama menginap di sini. Sepertinya _Neesan_ merepotkan sekali di rumah ini, jadi-" sebelum sempat berbicara, gelengen kencang Menma berikan-

"Menma sama sekali tidak kerepotan kok, _Neesan_ jangan pulang dulu. Menma..Menma tidak mau." Semakin berkaca-kaca, bibir yang membentuk lengkungan ke bawah menahan tangis. Gelengan yang terlihat terus menerus, dan kedua tangan mungil yang kini menggenggam bajunya erat.

Oke, Naruto makin tidak tega. Tapi dia memang harus pergi dari sini sebelum semuanya terlambat, dirinya ketahuan dan tertangkap.

"Ta..tapi _Neesan_-" kembali terpotong, makin kaget mendengar isakan kecil Menma. Pemuda kecil itu mulai menangis.

Semua orang di ruangan itu kaget-

Naruto shock-

"Hiks-jangan pergi _Neesan,_ Menma mau _Neesan_ tetap di sini-hiks-hiks-huaa!" fix tangisan Menma semakin keras. Sang Uzumaki kelimpungan.

"Me…Menma jangan menangis, jangan menangis. _Neesan_ mohon," mencoba menghentikan tangisan Menma tapi tidak bisa, malah bertambah kuat.

"Huaa! Jangan pergi _Neesan_!"

"….."

Tanpa Naruto ketahui, baik Sasuke, Itachi maupun Kyuubi saling melempar pandangan kembali. Seolah menyalurkan kata-kata melalui telepati, dan akhirnya mengangguk kecil-

Kyuubi melirik ke arah wanita berambut coklat yang kini terlihat panik menghentikan tangisan Menma.

"Hh, kau membuat keponakanku yang manis menangis. Jahat sekali." Mendengus keras, dan mengeluarkan nada menyalahkan sukses menghentikan pergerakan sang empunya. Seperti tertusuk telak-

Di tambah lagi-

"Wanita yang membuat anak kecil menangis, baru kali ini kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri." Itachi ikut andil. Masih dengan seringai yang terbungkus rapi dalam senyuman tipisnya.

Dan-

"Hn, sudah berapa kali kukatakan jangan membuat putraku menangis." Sasuke ikut-ikutan, pandangan Onyx itu menatapnya tajam.

Naruto makin tertekan, keringat dingin mengucur deras. Menatap ke segala arah. Bagaimana semua orang di sana menggelengkan kepala menatapnya, dan saling berbisik. Tangisan Menma semakin keras.

Kyuubi dan Itachi menyindirnya, Sasuke yang terlihat marah, dan Shizune yang mencoba menghapus air mata tuan muda kecilnya. Dan menatapnya balik-

"….."

Terpojok-

"Jahat sekali~"

"….."

"Tuan muda jangan menangis lagi."

"Hiks-hiks- tidak mau!"

"….."

"Tidak berperasaan~"

Oke fix Naruto kalah!

Wanita itu mendengus kesal, "Baik! Baik! Aku tidak jadi pergi, aku akan diam di sini. Menma jangan menangis lagi, oke?" menatap ke arah pemuda kecil di sampingnya, dan tanpa ia ketahui-

"Benar?" tangisan Menma masih terdengar, Naruto mengangguk kecil.

"Iya~"

"Janji?"

"Janji."

"Horee! Kalau begitu antarkan Menma ke sekolah ya sama Kyuu_-jisan_. Ayo!"

"…"

Naruto mematung di tempat, bibirnya menganga sekilas, memperhatikan dengan jelas bagaimana tangisan itu berubah menjadi tawa seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, tubuh mungil itu perlahan turun dari kursi dan berlari mengambil tasnya yang sudah di persiapkan di dekat sofa.

"…."

Lho?

Mana tangisan tadi?

Rengekan-

Dan-

"…"

Naruto sadar dia di bohongi. _Sweatdrop_ di tempat, melirik ke arah semua orang di dekatnya, Kyuubi menaikkan salah satu alisnya-

"Apa?!" dan ikut bangkit mendekati Menma tanpa sang empunya ketahui terpampang senyuman geli sekilas di sana.

Itachi-

Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan senyuman palsu padanya, dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah makanan di hadapannya dengan santai.

Sedangkan Sasuke-

Senyuman tipis yang tidak Naruto sangka terlihat samar, sang empunya mendengus pelan tidak berkata apa-apa, dan bangkit dari posisinya. Membiarkan wanita coklat di sana terdiam sesaat-

Merasakan perasaan aneh saat menatap senyuman itu, kemarahannya meleleh perlahan.

Bibir yang menganga dan kedua manik mengerjap-

Serta tak lupa dan tak ia sadari-

**Blush!**

Pipinya mengeluarkan semburat merah seketika, menyentakkan pikiran Naruto sepenuhnya.

'A..apa yang kupikirkan! Seharusnya aku marah bukannya memerah seperti ini?!' berteriak dalam hati, menepuk jidatnya keras-keras.

Ingatlah kalau Sasuke sudah punya istri dan satu orang anak! Naruto suka yang fresh bukannya laki-laki yang sudah berkeluarga! Ingat itu!

Nah kan pikirannya cepat sekali teralihkan-

"_Neesan_, ayo berangkat!" panggilan Menma membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa pergi sekarang, wanita itu menghela napas panjang, membalas panggilan Menma dengan lemas.

"_Ha'i~_" beranjak dari kursi dan menghampiri Menma serta Kyuubi yang kini berdiri di depan pintu menunggunya.

Meninggalkan semua orang kembali pada pekerjaan masing-masing.

Tak terkecuali Sasuke dan Itachi-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Laki-laki berambut raven itu menghampiri kakaknya yang masih terduduk santai menyantap sarapan.

"Jangan biarkan wanita itu pergi, _Aniki_."

Seringai kecil terpampang di wajah tampan Itachi, ia mengadahkan wajah sekilas, dan memandang adiknya-

"Hn, ada apa? Tertarik dengannya?" bertanya cepat dan di balas dengusan singkat sang empunya. Laki-laki bertampang datar yang terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya hendak pergi-

"Jangan bercanda." Berujar pelan,

"Lalu apa rencanamu, Sasuke?" menghentikan tubuh adiknya dengan kata-kata.

"Aku menemukan hal-hal aneh yang di lakukan wanita itu, kemarin malam sampai sekarang. Entah kenapa aku berpikir kalau dia punya kaitan erat dengan menghilangnya Dobe. Aku ingin kalian berdua ikut membantu. Untuk kali ini jangan biarkan dia menjauh dari wilayahku." Sang Uchiha yang biasanya anti meminta bantuan kini mengatakan dengan jelas kepada kakaknya.

Dengusan Itachi terdengar, "Jangan berspekulasi terlalu yakin Sasuke, walaupun aku juga merasakan ada keanehan dengan wanita itu."

Sasuke terdiam, tubuh laki-laki itu berbalik, menutup maniknya kompak, dan meninggalkan kakaknya beriringan dengan ujaran pelan namun samar,

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menemukan istriku, _Aniki._ Apapun." Menekankan setiap kalimatnya, dan melangkah pergi dari mansion meninggalkan Itachi sendiri di meja makan.

"…"

Laki-laki berambut panjang itu menghela napas panjang, menatap Shizune yang sepertinya tersenyum tipis. "Sasuke-san benar-benar memaksakan dirinya."

"Darah Uchiha yang keras kepala memang mengalir deras di tubuh adikku, Shizune."

Ya, kekeraskepalaan yang membuat sang Uchiha kehilangan setengah jati dirinya.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Horee! Mushi balik lagi dengan apdet kilat! Kali ini dengan word yang sedikit banyak, jadi _gomen_ kalau para readers jadi bosen bacanya TvT, Habis mushi pengen banget buat interaksi Naruto dengan Kyuubi, jadi kepanjangan deh. Niat untuk menyelesaikan fic ini jadi hilang saat menghitung ulang alurnya, ternyata fic ini akan berkisar sampai sepuluh chap ke atas. Mengingat bagaimana Mushi paling suka dengan alur lambat dan ga suka mempercepat alur. Jadi kalau ada yang bosen dengan cerita ini, ga apa-apa sih, wajar juga wahaha :v :v

Tapi Mushi bakal usahakan buat apdet cepat dan menyelesaikan fic ini. Semangat ini masih membara berkat kalian semua! :DD Fic ini nggak sempet mushi cek, jadi kalo ada typo mohon maaf :v

Dan di chapter berikutnya, akan banyak interaksi Kyuubi dan Naruto, jadi buat _romens_ SasuNarunya sepertinya akan mushi kurangkan dulu. Tapi di usahakan buat, karena Mushi pingin mendahulukan kesadaran keluarga Naruto sekarang. Ingatan Naruto perlahan terungkap dan perlahan dia bakal ketemu banyak orang di keluarganya-

Dan untuk beberapa chap ini dia akan ketemu-

Kushina dan Minato! Yeiii!

Jadi selamat menunggu, Mushi tunggu respon kalian, tolong berikan semangat supaya Mushi bisa lanjutkan ini fic wahaha :v

* * *

**Arigatou buat kalian yang masih mau mendengar kelanjutan cerita ini biarpun alurnya udah ketebak muahaha :v **

**Yoshh riview kalian sangat berharga untuk mempercepat apdetnya fanfic ini :D **

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Catch Me, If You Can**

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, ****Mushi**** cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru **

**Genre : Romance,**** Family,****Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, OC dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

* * *

**Informasi Umur :**

**Sasuke : 27 tahun**

**Naruto : 26 tahun**

**Menma : 7 tahun**

* * *

**OOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoO**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Time with Kyuubi**

* * *

Napasnya terasa sesak, hampir tidak bisa bernapas. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipis, tidak menghiraukan terpaan ac yang dingin mengenai wajahnya. Kedua manik kelam itu menutup sejenak, menghela napas hampir beberapa kali. Mencoba menetralisir keadaannya. Menjadi lebih tenang dan kembali seperti sedia kala. Dingin tanpa ekspresi.

Decihan kecil menghiasi pikirannya, mengerutkan kening, dan menghilangkan pemikirkan anehnya sejak tadi.

Sejak keluar dari mansion dan bertemu dengan wanita berambut coklat itu.

Makan bersama, melihat tingkah lakunya yang seolah familiar di matanya. Bahkan hampir membuat topeng dinginnya pecah sekaligus saat mendengar kalimat aneh yang di keluarkan Kitsune.

Otaknya serasa berdenyut-

Sasuke tidak tahan menyembunyikan perasaannya terus seperti ini. Dia bisa meledak kapan saja, ia ingin melampiaskan semua kekesalannya, kekecewaannya dan rasa rindunya terhadap sang istri.

Hendak berangkat ke tempatnya bekerja tanpa menggunakan jasa sopir pribadinya. Laki-laki ini butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

'Ck, apa-apaan itu tadi.' Berdecak kembali, menyenderkan kepalanya pada kursi mobil. Mengerang pelan, mengingat kembali kilasan balik saat kedua manik coklat Kitsune tadi bertemu dengan manik Onyxnya.

Jeda beberapa detik dan apa yang ia lihat?

Wajah wanita itu memerah dan mengalihkan pandangan, dirinya bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

Apa yang ia pikirkan tadi, kenapa kilasan balik itu mengganggunya?!

Kitsune itu hanya wanita yang baru ia temui kemarin, dan dia merasa ada yang aneh dengannya. Tatapan wanita berambut coklat itu tidak berhenti membayangi otaknya.

Sasuke masih mencintai _Dobenya_, ingat?!

Memikirkan hal itu berulang kali membuatnya semakin kesal. Decihan kini keluar dari bibirnya. Sang Uchiha reflek memukul stir mobil keras, napasnya terengah-engah. Pandangan Onyxnya kian menusuk entah pada siapa, tapi yang pasti-

"Aku tidak boleh membiarkan wanita itu pergi dari sini, apapun caranya." Berujar singkat dan dingin. Dengan kasar menghidupkan kembali mobilnya dan segera pergi dari kediamannya.

Kitsune benar-benar sukses membuat seorang Uchiha seperti Sasuke kelabakan seperti sekarang ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kembali pada Naruto~**

* * *

Terduduk manis di dalam mobil, walau kini kalian bisa melihat wajah yang tertekuk sempurna tampak samar. Satu hal yang membuatnya seperti ini. Bibir yang mengerucut singkat dan segera menghilang saat Menma duduk di pangkuannya.

"Ayo, Kyuu_-jisan_! Berangkat, berangkat~" dengan senyuman menghiasi wajah manisnya, tanpa menyadari bagaimana raut wajah sang kakak coklat yang memangkunya.

Menatap laki-laki berambut orange di sana yang perlahan masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengeluarkan seringai tepat ke arah Naruto. Sang empunya makin kesal,

'Ck, kenapa aku tidak bisa menang berdebat dengan Menma.' Mendengus, dan mengalihkan pandangan.

Tepatnya tadi saat, ia hendak masuk ke dalam mobil tentunya dengan berat hati. Maunya duduk di belakang seperti biasa. Jadi dia bisa tenang dan tidak perlu takut lagi ketahuan atau semacamnya.

Tapi Menma lagi-lagi menghancurkan rencananya, pemuda kecil itu malah menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya duduk di depan. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, dan tidak peduli, tubuh yang berpakaian sekolah itu tanpa mendengar protesannya membuka pintu mobil depan dan memintanya duduk di sana.

Kalah tentu saja, pandangan berbinar itu membuatnya luluh. Dan satu kalimat ultimatum pun keluar-

* * *

"_Menma tidak mau Neesan sendiri di belakang, jadi duduk di depan sama Kyuu-jisan saja ya?" wajah memohon dan terlihat imut, sukses membuatnya tidak perlu berpikir dua kali._

"_Oke!" mengangguk tanpa sadar maksudnya._

* * *

Suara pintu mobil tertutup, dan sekarang hanya ada mereka bertiga di sini. Sengaja mengalihkan pandangan kea rah telivisi kecil yang terpasang di depannya.

"Jangan kau sentuh macam-macam, nanti rusak." Mulut pedas itu kembali berbicara, kedutan amarah Naruto terlihat. Ia mendelik-

"Siapa juga yang mau menyentuh barang-barangmu Kyuubi-san, nanti yang ada tanganku malah jamuran." Mendengus, dan mengembungkan pipi kesal. Sikap anak kecilnya entah kenapa selalu muncul saat berhadapan dengan Kyuubi, dirinya yang aneh atau memang sikapnya yang sejak dulu seperti ini?!

"Berhentilah menjawab setiap perkataanku, dan jangan menggunakan embel-embel yang membuatku merinding seperti itu." Tanpa aba-aba, laki-laki orange di sampingnya mencubit pipi Kitsune sekejap. Membuat sang empunya mengerang sakit-

"_Ittai,_ kenapa malah mencubit pipiku lagi!" meskipun tidak terlalu sakit, tapi tetap saja ia terkejut.

"Terserah mauku."

Tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, mendengar tawa kecil yang keluar dari Menma membuat kedua orang itu sukses menatap ke arah sumber suara-

"Ahaha, Menma suka sekali lihat Kyuu_-jisan_ seperti itu." Ia berujar pelan, Naruto semakin mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Seakan tidak setuju dengan perkataan Menma.

Apa yang menyenangkan dari laki-laki tukang cubit pipi orang ini? Dalam hati ia mendecih kesal. Hanya bisa tertawa kikuk, dan mendengarkan celotehan pemuda kecil dalam pangkuannya.

"_Arigatou Kitsune-neesan_,"

"Eh?" sedikit kaget, merasakan dua buah lengan mungil kini memeluk erat tubuhnya, Menma berbalik dan menenggelamkan wajah pada dadanya. Seolah mencari perlindungan dan kehangatan.

Kyuubi memperhatikan pemandangan di sampingnya, jarang-jarang sekali keponakannya bersikap seperti sekarang ini. Siapa Kitsune sampai bisa membuat Menma bertingkah layaknya mengganggap sang wanita adalah ibunya?

"Kenapa kau berterima kasih pada _Neesan_?" heran, merasakan gelengan kepala Menma dalam pelukannya, tawa kecil memenuhi mobil yang kini tengah melaju.

Wajah mungil itu mengadah perlahan, dan hendak berdiri, "Karena sejak _Neesan_ datang ke rumahku, semua orang di rumah Menma jadi ceria. _Tousan,_ Kyuu_-jisan,_ _Itachi-jisan_, Shizune-_basan,_ semuanya!" merentangkan kedua tangannya dan kembali memeluk leher sang kakak coklat.

"…." Sementara Naruto terdiam, merasakan kehangatan tubuh mungil itu. Entah kenapa bukannya bahagia, kenapa malah senyum pedih yang ia perlihatkan. Tanpa di sadari sendiri oleh sang empunya, Kyuubi melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Kitsune.

Perlahan sang Uzumaki memeluk balik tubuh Menma, kali ini sangat erat seakan tidak mau melepaskannya. Senyuman pemuda kecil ini membuat perasaannya tenang, kekalutannya hilang, dan kecemasan tadi seolah terbang begitu saja.

"_Neesan_ juga beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu, Menma. Sangat beruntung~" mengucapkan kalimat itu lembut dan reflek mengecup puncak kepala sang Uchiha kecil. Pandangan coklat itu meneduh, mendengar gelak tawa, dan ucapan terima kasih pemuda kecil ini.

"…..."

Salahkah jika Kyuubi merasa ada yang aneh dengan penglihatannya sekarang? Bagaimana tidak, memperhatikan gerak-gerik kedua orang di sampingnya sukses membuat otak jeniusnya berputar cepat. Seakrab inikah Menma pada orang yang baru ia temui kemarin? Kemarin ingat?! Bahkan pemuda kecil itu perlu waktu lima bulan atau lebih untuk akrab dengan maid-maid di rumahnya, dan sampai saat ini pun sepertinya Menma masih menutup-nutupi dirinya.

Tapi sekarang apa yang ia lihat, kedua manik itu membulat singkat.

Kitsune-

Wanita berambut coklat di sampingnya kini tengah memeluk erat Menma, apa dia tidak sadar kalau sikapnya sudah berada di batas yang tidak wajar. Yang ia lihat bukanlah pemandangan seorang anak kecil yang memeluk kakaknya melainkan seperti memeluk ibunya. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Wanita itu bagaikan menganggap Menma sebagai anaknya tanpa ia sadari, memeluk, mengecup, bahkan pandangan teduh seorang ibu terpancar di sana.

Jadi anehkah dia jika berpikiran seperti itu?

Menghela napas panjang, pandangan tajamnya perlahan memudar, memperhatikan kembali ke arah jalanan. Menenangkan dirinya kembali.

'Dia bukan ibu Menma, ibunya hanya satu, adikku. Dan aku masih belum rela kehilanganmu _Imouto_.' Berulang kali mensugestikan diri. Kyuubi masih tidak terima posisi ibu Menma di ambil alih oleh wanita itu atau wanita lainnya. Adiknya masih hidup, masih berada di dunia ini, dan dia tidak akan berhenti mencari apapun yang terjadi.

"….."

"Ahaha~"

Tawa itu kembali terdengar, kedua orang di sana tengah asyik bercanda. Ekor mata laki-laki itu memperhatikan sekilas-

Naruto ikut melirik tanpa sadar-

Coklat dan merah menyala saling melempar pandangan-

Juluran lidah sang wanita coklat berikan pada sang empunya. Membuat Kyuubi tersentak kaget,

"….."

Tidak bisa ia tahan-

Perlahan sudut bibirnya tertarik tipis, membentuk senyuman singkat. Namun kembali menghilang saat mengingat wajah adiknya.

'Ck! Apa yang kulakukan!' mendecih dalam hati, dan mengerang pelan. Ia harus fokus, wanita ini tidak boleh merasukinya lebih dalam lagi. Dia hanya orang luar yang sedikit mencuri perhatian Sasuke. Itu saja-

'Inikah hal yang membuat pantat ayam itu memanggilku dan Itachi.' Membatin singkat, dan mencoba mengembalikan konsentrasinya pada jalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memerlukan waktu lima belas menit untuk ketiga orang itu sampai, sekarang dengan Menma yang bersiap-siap menggendong tas di punggungnya. Masih berada di dalam mobil yang terparkir di depan gerbang sekolah, anak-anak kecil dari segala umur terlihat sudah ramai memenuhi sekolah. Terlihat semangat dan berlarian kecil masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Kalau begitu Menma pergi dulu," tersenyum kecil, hendak turun dari pangkuan Kitsune-neesan. Sebelum wanita berambut coklat itu menghentikannya sebentar-

"Eit, tunggu sebentar~" tanpa aba-aba Naruto segera merapikan rambut dan dasi pemuda kecil itu yang sedikit berantakan akibat mereka berpelukan tadi.

"Kau tidak boleh berantakan seperti ini," dengan nada bercanda senyuman tipis muncul di wajah Naruto, melihat bagaimana Menma suka dengan perhatiannya. Sang Uchiha kecil mengangguk semangat dan sebelum ia sadar sepenuhnya.

"_Arigatou Neesan_, Menma pergi dulu ya~" setelah wanita coklat itu selesai mengecek semua perlengkapannya, reflek tubuh mungil itu kembali mengadahkan wajah dan-

**Cup-**

Ia mengecup pipi Kitsune-neesan lembut, membuat sang empunya kaget. Belum sempat merespon hanya mengerjapkan kedua manik sekilas. Ia segera turun dari mobil, tersenyum lebar ke arah Jisannya dan melambai semangat.

"_Jaa Nee_!" berteriak kecil, perlahan Menma berlari menghampiri teman-temannya yang ternyata sudah menunggunya di depan gerbang.

Meninggalkan Naruto dalam keterkejutan sementaranya dan Kyuubi yang tersenyum tipis melihat perubahan kilat keponakannya.

Ya, kali ini hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam mobil.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Masih memandang keluar, tubuh mungil yang perlahan menghilang masuk ke dalam gedung. Entah kenapa Naruto tidak rela melihat Menma menjauh, kenapa? Dia juga tidak tahu. Pandangannya menerawang sekilas, sebelum-

"Kau sudah selesai berkhayal, Nona rubah?" suara Kyuubi menyentakkannya kembali, kerjapan ia lakukan. Menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu reflek, dan menangkap laki-laki berambut orange itu terlihat serius kali ini.

Ada apa?

Kemana wajah jahil dan seringai tadi?

Kerutan bingung tercetak jelas, wanita coklat ini merasakan suasana di dalam mobil berubah drastis.

"Aku tidak berkhayal," menjawab cepat, dan bukan cubitan pipi lagi yang ia dapatkan, bukan teriakan kesal, melainkan pandangan tajam-

Tubuh itu meringsek tidak nyaman, bibirnya kembali terbuka, "Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, Kyuubi-san." Menghiraukan embel-embel yang ia katakan, detak jantung Naruto serasa tidak tenang.

Saat melihat kedua manik merah menyala itu menatapnya, dan kemudian mendengus pelan, "Sejak kapan kau bertemu dengan Menma?" tanpa aba-aba, Kyuubi berbicara. Menanyakan hal yang sama padanya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku bertemu dengan Menma kemarin." Singkat, padat dan jelas, Naruto malas memperpanjang masalah. Mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Memikirkan kemana ia pergi nanti, kemana laki-laki ini mau membawanya sekarang?

"Kau tahu sikapmu pada keponakanku sangatlah aneh, di tambah lagi sifat Menma yang cenderung berubah drastis hari ini. Aku mencurigaimu," tanpa menutup-nutupi sesuatu, bibir itu benar-benar berkata cepat.

Naruto melotot, mendelik ke arah Kyuubi sekali lagi, "Kau masih menganggapku melakukan sesuatu pada Menma?! Bukannya sudah kubilang aku ini bukan penculik atau penjahat yang ingin mencelakai putra Sasuke-san!" berteriak kecil, amarahnya kembali tersulut.

Naruto akui ada yang aneh dengannya dan Menma saat mereka bertemu. Pemuda kecil itu yang terlampau akrab dengannya, padahal mereka baru saja bertemu kemarin. Dan dirinya yang entah kenapa memiliki rasa sayang yang lebih terhadap sang Uchiha mini. Rasa sayang melebihi seseorang yang baru ia kenal, teman kecil, sahabat, lebih dari itu-

Dengusan pelan terdengar, seolah masih tidak percaya. Kejadian aneh ini membuat otak Kyuubi berpikir keras, tidak mungkin keakraban mereka bisa terbentuk erat hanya dalam waktu satu hari kalau keduanya tidak mempunyai hubungan yang erat di masa lalu.

"Aku memang tidak mempunyai bukti yang kuat apa kau berbohong atau tidak, tapi yang pasti kau harus tetap ingat Kitsune-"

Menatap sekilas dengan ekor matanya, Kyuubi yang mulai menghidupkan kembali mobilnya. Dan melaju perlahan-

"Aku tidak ingin keakraban kalian membuat Menma melupakan ibunya, walaupun sampai sekarang pun adikku belum kutemukan tapi kami semua yakin kalau dia masih ada di dunia ini. Dan kalaupun nanti aku menemukannya, aku ingin perasaan sayang Menma pada ibunya masih ada dan tidak berubah hanya karena dia bertemu dengan sosok yang bisa membuatnya tertawa sepertimu. Kau mengerti maksudku bukan?" berujar panjang lebar, menekankan setiap kata-katanya.

Sukses membuat detak jantung sang Uzumaki semakin berdetak kencang, bibir yang menekuk ke bawah terlihat samar. Mencoba untuk terlihat tenang, dirinya tidak boleh panik hanya karena perkataan Kyuubi.

Laki-laki ini benar, Menma mempunyai seorang ibu yang kini berada entah dimana, dan suatu saat nanti keakraban mereka pasti akan menghilang saat wanita yang menjadi istri Sasuke serta ibu Menma kembali. Dirinya akan dianggap tidak ada, pemuda kecil itu tidak lagi peduli dengannya, dan gelak tawa itu tidak akan ia lihat lagi.

Karena wanita cantik yang beruntung memiliki Menma serta Sasuke akan berada di tengah-tengah mereka lagi.

Ya, Naruto tahu itu-

Dan dia hanyalah orang asing yang baru saja mengenal keluarga Uchiha karena sebuah kecelakaan kecil.

Menatap ke arah luar jendela, jemarinya mengepal, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan emosi yang campur aduk.

"Kau tidak usah memberitahuku, Kyuubi-san. Aku paham posisiku berada," mengeluarkan suaranya sekuat mungkin.

Kenapa dia tidak rela?

Melihat Menma bertemu dengan ibunya? Melihat pemuda kecil itu tidak tertawa lagi padanya? Dan dirinya yang harus pergi dari kehidupan mereka?

Meski hanya satu hari-

Naruto senang sekali.

"Baguslah kau mengerti." Laki-laki orange itu mengangguk dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jalan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana di dalam mobil terasa hening, laju kendaraan itu yang berada di atas rata-rata tidak membuat hening itu terusik. Naruto yang masih memikirkan dengan jelas perkataan Kyuubi tadi membuat semangatnya menurun drastis, bibir yang selalu berbicara cerewet itu kini terkatup rapat. Pandangan coklatnya meredup, helaan napas berulang kali ia keluarkan.

"….."

Sedangkan Kyuubi-

Lain dengan sikap Naruto yang tenang-

Entah kenapa laki-laki orange itu merasa ada yang aneh dengannya, ekor matanya sejak tadi terus saja memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kitsune. Wanita yang ia lihat semangat serta pemberani itu kini terdiam dan mematung. Bahkan ia melihat jelas bagaimana kedua manik itu seolah ingin menangis, dan bibir yang sejak tadi sengaja tergigit.

'Ck, kenapa malah aku yang khawatir?' perasaan itu terbesit di pikirannya, entah kenapa ia tidak suka melihat wajah itu cemberut, tidak bersemangat dan terlihat lemas. Tidak suka, Kyuubi lebih memilih mendengar teriakan kesal, cubitan pada pipi, dan tatapan penuh percikan api dari Kitsune.

Mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya lagi, tapi gagal yang ada keheningan di dalam mobil ini benar-benar sukses membuat perhatiannya tertuju pada wanita coklat di sampingnya.

Apa perkataan tadi sedikit keterlaluan?

'Aku hanya memberitahu, tidak ada yang lain!' berdecak dalam hati,

"Oi." Tanpa sadar bibirnya memanggil Kitsune-

"….." tidak ada respon, seolah pikiran wanita itu melayang entah kemana.

Memanggil sekali lagi, "Oi, nona rubah!" sedikit menaikkan suaranya-

"Apa?" dan tanggapan lemas ia dapatkan. Tidak bergairah dan tanpa semangat, membuatnya sedikit kesal.

"Hari ini kau ingin tinggal di rumah Sasuke lagi?" dia bertanya,

"Ya." Lagi-lagi jawaban singkat.

Kening Kyuubi berkedut, dia bertanya baik-baik di jawab seperti itu. "Apa keluargamu tidak khawatir?"

"Tidak, aku sudah menghubungi mereka."

Lagi!

Ck!

Kesabarannya habis, oke, oke tadi dia memang sedikit keterlaluan mengatakan hal itu pada wanita ini.

"Ck, kau marah dengan ucapanku tadi?" dengan kerutan alis, ia melemparkan pandangan pada Kitsune. Sedangkan sang empunya hanya menatap sekilas dan kembali mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Tidak."

Seolah tahu kalau wanita ini pasti berkata iya! Helaan napas panjang ia keluarkan. Dirinya benar-benar aneh hari ini. Wajah murung Kitsune mampu membuat laki-laki tidak mau kalah ini menyerah dalam sekejap.

"…." Tidak bicara lagi, sampai akhirnya ia tidak punya cara lain. Selain harus menjaga agar Kitsune tidak jauh dari pantauan Sasuke. Dia coba untuk mengajak wanita ini ke tempat itu-

Tempat nostalgia dan lama sekali ia tak mengunjunginya.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan _Ramen_ di kedai Ichiraku dekat sini. Jadi berhentilah berwajah seperti itu." Berujar singkat, sedikit ragu dengan ucapannya. Mana ada wanita yang berteriak kegirangan dan tiba-tiba semangat saat mendengar nama _Ramen_ kecuali adiknya?

"…"

"Benar?"

Hah?

Wajah sangar itu menoleh reflek mendengar suara yang keluar dari wanita di sampingnya. Masih menatap ke arah lain.

"Hn, wajahmu itu membuatku kesal." Menjawab singkat-

"….."

"Kedai _Ramen _yang terkenal itu kan?" pertanyaan Kitsune entah kenapa semakin panjang. Kedua alis Kyuubi bertaut, dia mengangguk singkat dan tidak berbicara lagi.

Sebelum-

"….."

"_Yes_! Cepat Kyuubi-san aku lapar sekali!"

Hari ini masih pagi dan dirinya baru saja selesai makan , tapi sekarang mendengar nama _Ramen _yang di ucapkan Kyuubi. Di tambah lagi dari kedai kesayangannya!

Kemarahan dan cemberut wajah yang sengaja ia perlihatkan pada laki-laki di sampingnya ini menghilang dalam sekejap. Sedikit aneh juga melihat Kyuubi mengalah secepat tadi?

Kerutan sang empunya mendengar teriakan wanita itu semakin terlihat, wajah yang cemberut menahan amarah itu kini di gantikan senyuman lebar dan pandangan berbinar seperti sedia kala-

Mirip sekali dengan-

"Ck, mudah sekali memancingmu~" mengeluarkan suaranya, mendengus tanpa menyadari sebuah senyuman tipis terbentuk di wajahnya. Aneh perasaannya terasa lega melihat wanita itu tersenyum lebar.

"Aku benar-benar marah tadi, dan jangan pikir aku sudah memaafkanmu Kyuubi-san!" mengembungkan pipi dan sikap anak-anak yang kembali muncul. Membuat senyuman Kyuubi semakin terlihat-

Mencoba menyembunyikannya dengan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jalan, "Hm, berisik."

"Apa!"

Dan kini suara gaduh kembali memenuhi seluruh isi mobil, Kyuubi tidak merasa terganggu. Malah perasaan hangat menjalarinya.

Anehkah jika ia merasa wanita ini mirip sekali dengan adiknya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brak!**

Suara pukulan kecil terdengar dari ruangan berstandar _elite _itu, sesosok laki-laki berambut raven yang kini terduduk di tempatnya memukul keras meja di hadapannya. Membiarkan beberapa kertas di sampingnya berjatuhan, dan laptop yang ia gunakan sedikit bergeser karena guncangan tadi.

Pandangan Onyx yang menajam, napas yang terengah-engah. Pikiran yang kalut membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Wanita bernama Kitsune itu benar-benar mengambil alih dan menghancurkan ketenangannya.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, tidak paham dengan dirinya sendiri. Menma, Kitsune, Kyuubi bahkan semua orang tadi membuat suasana hatinya memburuk.

Wanita coklat itu hanyalah orang asing ingat?! Tapi kenapa hatinya merasa aneh, seolah tidak sejalan dengan otaknya!

"Argh!" kekalutan membuat pikirannya kacau, sikap yang dingin senantiasa membentuk dinding di hatinya kini perlahan hancur. Sudah cukup ia bersikap tenang sejak kemarin, di saat tidak ada seseorang pun yang tahu kecuali kakaknya, wajah datar yang menjadi topeng sejak dulu itu kini semakin lama semakin retak.

"Ck." Berdecak cepat, dan menyenderkan tubuhnya kasar. Menutup wajahnya dengan salah satu tangan.

Dia harus mencari udara segar, pikiran ini tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa. Hanya akan membuat semua bertambah kacau. Ya, dia tidak bisa bekerja jika keadaan seperti ini mendatanginya.

"…"

Menghela napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya perlahan bangkit dari posisinya. Tidak peduli dengan pekerjaan dan surat-surat yang berjatuhan di lantai, tubuh tegap itu berjalan lemas mengambil jasnya yang tergantung rapi di dekat pintu. Pandangan Onyx yang seakan tidak bersinar lagi.

Dan bibir yang terus saja menggumamkan satu nama-

Ingin menangis tapi ia tahan, dia seorang laki-laki. Dan laki-laki tidak boleh menunjukkan air matanya, itulah prinsip Sasuke.

Walaupun tanpa di ketahui oleh sang empunya sendiri, sudah berapa kali air mata menetes dari pelupuknya saat ia tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau berada di mana sekarang, _Dobe._" Berujar pelan dengan suara serak, perlahan tubuh itu berjalan mengambil kunci mobilnya dan keluar dari ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kembali pada Naruto~**

* * *

Terdiam mematung, kedua manik merah menyala itu membulat tanpa sadar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Kedua alisnya berjengit, dan menatap lekat-lekat pemandangan langka di sampingnya-

"_Ojisan_, tambah!" suara teriakan wanita bernama Kitsune yang kini dengan penuh semangat dan dengan tangan yang memegang sebuah mangkuk _ramen _yang sudah habis. Tersenyum lebar, meminta lagi-

"Baiklah, seperti biasa kau makan banyak sekali, Kitsune-san~" seorang laki-laki paruh baya terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku wanita yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"Ahaha! _Ojisan _bisa saja, ini aku makan banyak gara-gara Kyuubi-san yang mentraktirku~" memandang Kyuubi dengan senyum lebar, tak ayal membuat sang empunya geleng-geleng tanpa sadar.

Ajaib, Kyuubi bertemu lagi dengan wanita maniak _Ramen_ persis seperti adiknya. Wanita yang biasanya memikirkan tubuh mereka, dan takut makan-makanan berlemak, tapi Kitsune benar-benar mengubah persepsinya.

"Apa perutmu tidak meledak? Sudah empat mangkuk kau habiskan _Ramen_ itu, dan bahkan aku belum menyelesaikan satu mangkukku?!"

Terkekeh pelan, dengan wajah sombong di buat-buat seolah ia merasa bangga bukannya tersindir, "Hohoho, aku memang kuat makan kalau berurusan dengan _Ramen_. Jadi jangan meremehkanku Kyuubi-san, bahkan aku sudah lima kali memenangkan kompetisi makan _Ramen_ terbanyak di sini, benarkah _Ojisan?_!" setiap tahun di adakan kompetisi makan Ramen terbanyak, dia selalu ikut, dan pastinya selalu jadi juara satu.

"…." Terdiam singkat, jadi setelah adiknya yang dulu selalu menjadi juara di sini. Sekarang Kitsune lah yang mengambil alih.

"Jadi aku boleh tambah lagi kan?!"

"Terserah."

Naruto berteriak girang, "_Yes!_! _Ojisan_ tambah!"

"….." pandangan merah menyala itu memperhatikan _Ramen _mengepul dari mangkuknya, memikirkan kembali sang adik. Dan setiap perkataan Kitsune tadi. Wanita itu hebat sekali bisa memenangkan kompetisi seperti ini, lima kali. Tepat setelah adiknya menghilang-

"…"

Tunggu dulu-

"…"

Kerutan alis terlihat-

Otak jeniusnya kembali berputar tanpa ia sadari,

Pandangannya teralih pada Kitsune yang kini tengah asyik menyantap makanannya. 'Apa maksudnya lima kali menang? Itu berarti dia baru tinggal di Konoha sejak lima tahun lalu?'

"Oi-"

"Aphaa?!" dengan mulut penuh _Ramen,_ dan Kyuubi berjengit jijk. Menghela napas panjang-

"Sudah berapa tahun kau tinggal di sini?" bertanya tanpa aba-aba, sedangkan Naruto masih belum menyadari keseriusan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Kyuubi.

Mengingat kembali, 'Hm, kata Profesor aku sudah tinggal di Konoha bersama mereka sejak kecil. Jadi mungkin sekitar sepuluh tahun sebelum ingatanku kabur lima tahun lalu dan tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi-'

"…"

"Mungkin sekitar lima tahun lebih," mengunyah _Ramen_ dengan seksama, dan menyeruput kuahnya.

'Lima tahun lebih?'

"Kau mengenal tempat ini sejak kapan?" kembali bertanya-

Naruto masih tidak sadar-

"Hh, tunggu sebentar." makanan seenak ini tidak mungkin ia tidak ketahui. Profesor dan Kabuto-san pun pernah mengatakan kalau ini tempat _favoritenya_ sejak dulu. Tapi tidak pernah mengatakan kalau dia pernah menang makan di sini kan? Dan dia baru saja membuat rekor memenangkan kompetisi makan _Ramen_ selama lima kali berturut-turut-

"Sejak umur enam belas tahun sepertinya," seolah tidak yakin,

Aneh-

Itu adalah umur yang sama dengan adiknya, tapi kenapa wanita yang memiliki kecepatan makan serta kuat seperti ini baru muncul dan memenangkan kompetisi tepat saat adiknya menghilang? Bukannya mereka punya kekuatan makan yang sama, Kyuubi yakin sekali karena sering mengajak adiknya ke sini.

"Apa dulu kau tidak pernah ikut kompetisi makan seperti ini?" keningnya berkerut semakin dalam, dan pandangan pada Kitsune bertambah tajam.

Oke, Naruto merasakan keanehan saat mendengar pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Kyuubi. Semakin lama semakin menekannya, pikiran yang tertuju pada Ramen itu kembali pulih-

"…."

Bibir yang masih mengunyah, "Hm, aku lupa, mungkin karena ingatan-" mengucapkan kalimat ingatan tadi sukses mengembalikan sepenuhnya kesadaran Naruto. Wanita itu mengatupkan bibirnya reflek dan tersedak-

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Aahh tenggorokanku perih!" tidak sengaja tersedak kuah _Ramen,_ entah beruntung atau tidak tapi yang pasti perkataannya terpotong saat itu juga.

"…."

Ingatan apa? Penasaran. Laki-laki ini benar-benar ingin tahu kelanjutan perkataan Kitsune. Tapi kenapa di saat-saat seperti itu, wanita ini harus tersedak!

Mendecak dalam hati, berniat untuk menanyakan lebih lanjut perkataannya.

Sebelum-

"….."

**Drttt-**

Handphone di saku celananya bergetar, mengganggu konsentrasinya. Dengan kesal, mengambil benda itu cepat. Membiarkan wanita di sampingnya menghela napas lega entah kenapa.

**Klik-**

Layar panggilan terpampang di sana-

Kerutan Kyuubi semakin terlihat jelas, kali ini raut kekhawatiran tercetak-

Panggilan dari rumahnya-

Apa yang terjadi, sampai-sampai para pembantu di rumahnya memanggil di saat seperti ini?

Cepat-cepat ia mengangkat panggilan, "Ada apa?"

Suara di seberang sana terdengar bergetar, "Kyuubi-sama, nyonya besar…nyonya besar-" terdengar panik.

"Apa yang terjadi pada _Kaasan_?!" perasaan itu semakin tak teratur, Naruto yang mendengar suara yang keras itu mengerutkan kening heran. Wajah Kyuubi terlihat cemas,

'Kenapa dengannya?'

"Nyonya besar tidak sadarkan diri, tadi nyonya memaksakan diri ingin keluar untuk mencari udara segar, tapi saat ingin melangkahkan kakinya, tubuh nyonya langsung ambruk. Kyuubi-sama, saya tolong secepatnya pulang!"

Napas tak beraturan, Kyuubi mengangguk cepat, "Oke, aku akan segera pulang." Mematikan handphonenya, dan menatap ke arah wanita berambut coklat di sana.

"Ada apa Kyuubi-san, wajahmu pucat?" jujur Naruto entah kenapa malah ikut khawatir melihat wajah laki-laki itu pucat.

"Ibuku pingsan dan aku harus segera pulang. Tidak apa-apa kan kau ikut ke sana?"

"…"

Ibu?

Pingsan?

Kerjapan ia lakukan, perasaan cemas menghampirinya tanpa sadar, "Ba..baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Ayo cepat!" bangkit dari posisinya, rasa laparnya menghilang sekejap. Kyuubi segera membayar semua _Ramen _yang di santap Kitsune tadi dan berlari kecil menghampiri mobil, diikuti Naruto. Mereka meninggalkan kedai.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Dalam perjalanan raut cemas terpampang jelas di wajah Kyuubi, Naruto yang melirik dengan ekor matanya ikut khawatir. Mobil yang mereka kendarai pun melaju dengan cepat, laki-laki itu seolah tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Dan sang Uzumaki tidak ingin kepanikan Kyuubi membuat semua masalah menjadi besar.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, "_Daijoubu_ Kyuubi-san, ibumu pasti baik-baik saja~" tersenyum kecil, menenangkan laki-laki di sampingnya.

"Hm." Helaan napas panjang sang empunya hembuskan. Pandangannya masih tak lepas dari jalanan.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, ibumu sakit apa sampai bisa tak sadarkan diri seperti itu?" bertanya pelan. Apa Kyuubi akan memberitahunya? Atau dia akan marah?

Naruto ingin sekali tahu-

"…." Laki-laki itu terdiam sejenak, kedua manik merah menyala itu perlahan meredup.

"Dia tidak sakit hanya terlalu banyak pikiran dan membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa menahan kelelahan yang di terimanya. Tidak mau makan secara teratur dan seolah tidak mementingkan dirinya lagi. Mencoba tersenyum tapi terlihat sekali di paksakan." Menjawab sekilas, nada yang di keluarkan laki-laki itu terdengar sendu namun terbentengi oleh perasaan ego.

Kerutan Naruto terlihat, "Apa beliau sakit gara-gara kejadian adikmu menghilang, Kyuubi-san?"

Mengangguk pelan, "Ya, sejak adikku menghilang dia sama sekali tidak ada semangat hidup. Membiarkan rasa lelah menggerogotinya, tidak ibuku tidak ayahku, kami semua seperti kehilangan semangat."

"….." wajah Naruto menunduk, terlihat tidak suka dengan wajah pucat yang di perlihatkan Kyuubi. Dirinya merasa tidak tenang-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Di tempat lain~**

* * *

Seorang laki-laki berambut perak tengah berlari cepat menelusuri sekitar jalan. Pandangannya tak henti ia edarkan. Napas yang terengah-engah tak lantas membuatnya berhenti. Seperti tengah mencari sesuatu,

Sesuatu yang sudah di sembunyikan dengan hati-hati-

"Naruto kau dimana?" bergumam kecil, langkah kakinya berhenti tepat di depan taman. Mengatur napasnya dan kembali mengambil _handphone_ di sakunya.

Membuka pesan yang di kirim wanita pirang itu kemarin. Melihat kata-kata yang tertera di sana-

* * *

**To : Kabuto-san**

**Aku sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat sekarang dan obat-obatan itu aku menguburnya di belakang pohon besar dekat taman. Nanti akan kuhubungi lagi.**

* * *

Mengikuti petunjuk yang di berikan Naruto, melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam taman. Menghiraukan suara gaduh, tawa, dan teriakan yang memenuhi tempat ini.

Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada obat itu, sang Profesor memintanya untuk segera mengambil dan membawa kembali tas berisi barang berharga tersebut.

'Di belakang pohon besar?' memperhatikan sekitar sejenak-

"….."

"…."

Pohon besar-

Itu dia-

Pohon yang terlihat mencolok dengan warnanya yang kehijauan, langsung saja tanpa menunggu lama. Laki-laki bernama Kabuto itu melesat cepat menghampiri pepohonan di sana.

"Dimana dia menguburnya?" memperhatikan sekitar, dan mendapati sebuah gundukan tanah dengan bunga-bunga kecil di atasnya. Ah pasti itu tandanya-

Dia sudah menemukannya, dengan napas pendek. Sang empunya segera menghubungi Profesor yang kini tengah bersembunyi menunggu kabar darinya di sebuah rumah kecil dekat Konoha.

* * *

"_Kau menemukannya?" suara serak itu berbunyi di seberang sana, Kabuto mengangguk kecil._

"_Ya, akan kuambil dan kubawa kembali secepatnya."_

"_Naruto dimana? Apa dia bersamamu?"_

_Terdiam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela napas panjang, "Tidak, dia sedang bersembunyi di suatu tempat."_

_Suara decak kesal mengalun, "Kesampingkan obat itu dulu, kau cepat cari Naruto. Jangan sampai tidak menemukannya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan anak itu."_

"_Tapi Profesor-" belum sempat berbicara lebih jauh-_

"_Cepat temukan dia!" satu kalimat tegas membuat Kabuto berhenti berbicara._

"_Baiklah, aku akan mencarinya."_

"_Hn, jangan kembali sampai kau menemukan Naruto, ingat?!"_

"_Ha'i." dan sambungan terputus._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai mereka tiba di rumah. Dengan mobil berkecepatan tinggi sekarang Naruto melihat sendiri bagaimana mobil mewah Kyuubi perlahan masuk setelah gerbang rumah terbuka oleh tombol otomatis. Lagi-lagi Naruto harus menyaksikan rumah yang bagaikan mansion terpampang di depannya.

Ah, tapi ia tidak boleh terkagum-kagum di situasi seperti ini-

Mobil berhenti cepat, dengan Kyuubi yang bersiap untuk keluar.

"Aa..kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di sini, Kyuubi-san." Tidak enak jika dia masuk ke rumah orang yang baru ia kenal untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jadi lebih baik menunggu di dalam mobil saja.

Tapi sepertinya Kyuubi berpikir lain-

"Tidak kau ikut masuk," berujar tegas, tanpa bantahan. Sang empunya mengerjap singkat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin melihat kondisi ibu Kyuubi bagaimana sekarang.

"Ba..baiklah."

Keduanya turun dari dalam mobil dan Kyuubi seolah berlari kecil diikuti Naruto memasuki rumah mewah tersebut-

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Pintu yang besar itu terbuka lebar, dengan Kyuubi yang berteriak memanggil pelayannya. "Mizuki!"

"_Ha'I,_ Kyuubi-sama!" seorang wanita berambut hitam legam turun dari tangga dengan cepat. Mendekati sang empunya.

"Bagaimana keadaan _Kaasan_?" raut panik masih terlihat,

"Nyonya sudah sadar baru saja, dan dia sudah berniat untuk kembali bangun, kumohon Kyuubi-sama menghentikannya." Cemas-cemas memperhatikan ke arah lantai atas, kalau nyonya besarnya tiba-tiba turun.

Naruto sendiri entah kenapa merasa kembali gugup berada di rumah ini, alhasil yang ia lakukan hanya menutup dan mengalihkan pandangan. Wanita itu menepis cepat perasaan aneh dan aroma familiar dari rumah ini. Dirinya mengikuti Kyuubi yang melangkah naik ke lantai atas tanpa melihat keadaan sekitar, hanya menatap sekilas bagaimana punggung lebar itu terlihat tergesa-gesa.

Mengikuti setiap langkah Kyuubi dan berakhir melihat laki-laki itu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat yang ia yakini adalah kamar ibunya. Membuka perlahan, dan mengisyaratkannya untuk tetap diam di luar sebentar.

Mengangguk paham, menatap bagaimana Kyuubi masuk ke dalam kamar memanggil ibunya. Dan menyisakan pintu yang terbuka sedikit, suara lembut mengalun dari dalam sana membuatnya penasaran.

Terdengar lemah namun kuat secara bersamaan,

"Kau pingsan lagi _Kaasan_, sudah berapa kali kukatakan agar beristhirahat di dalam kamar dan jangan kemana-mana." Laki-laki orange itu menasehati ibunya yang kini terbaring di tempat tidur.

"_Kaasan_ hanya kelelahan saja, dan tidak mungkin _Kaasan_ bisa tahan harus tidur sepanjang hari di atas kasur. Kau ingin melihat ibumu ini cepat tua?!" suara kekeh dan kesal bercampur aduk. Pendengaran tajam Naruto mendengar dengan jelas, tubuh langsing itu tanpa sadar mendekatkan diri, mencoba mengintip dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka-

Ia merasa kenal sekali dengan suara itu, perasaan rindu entah kenapa menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatinya. Bingung dan takut kalau-kalau ingatan tiba-tiba yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam otaknya kembali datang.

Wanita berambut coklat itu mencoba mengintip semakin dekat, ia ingin sekali melihat seperti apa ibu Kyuubi. Ia ingin melihatnya!

"Sepertinya kau tidak sendirian di sini Kyuu." Suara lemah itu kembali terdengar-

Beriringan dengan kedua manik Naruto yang tak sengaja menangkap sosok di sana, seorang wanita berambut merah panjang, dan hal yang lebih mengagetkannya sukses hampir membuatnya terjungkal jatuh kalau saja ia masih mengingat tempatnya saat ini.

'A…apa itu?!' berteriak dalam hati, wanita itu terbelalak ngeri. Detak jantungnya berpacu cepat, tubuhnya secara tak sengaja memundurkan langkah dan berulang kali menggeleng cepat.

Tidak mungkin-

Dia pasti salah lihat-

Ya dia pasti salah lihat!

"…"

"Ya, wanita berisik berambut coklat."

"Kyaa! Benar? Kau membawa wanita ke dalam rumah?! _Kaasan_ ingin melihatnya! Ayo cepat bantu _Kaasan _bangun!" wanita berambut merah itu seolah mendapatkan semangat kembali, mengidahkan protesan putranya. Dan berusaha bangkit-

"_Kaasan _kau baru saja-"

"Cepat Kyuu! Jarang-jarang kau mau membawa wanita ke sini!"

"….." tidak bisa menang melawan ibunya, laki-laki itu menghela napas panjang.

"Hh, baik-baik, tapi jangan melakukan sesuatu padanya. Dia hanya wanita yang menginap di rumah Sasuke kemarin."

"Oke, _Kaasan_ janji~" menerima uluran tangan putranya, perlahan Kyuubi mengawal baik-baik tubuh ibunya untuk berjalan keluar dari kamar.

Tanpa mengetahui sama sekali-

Tepat saat pintu itu terbuka perlahan, wanita bernama Kushina itu menampakkan wajahnya, membuat Naruto yang shock sejak tadi kini bertambah kaget. Kedua maniknya membulat tanpa sadar, memperhatikan baik-baik sosok wanita yang terdiam sejenak menatapnya balik-

Apa ini-

Kenapa perasaan rindu itu semakin membuncah?!

Apa yang terjadi padanya?!

Jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat, beriringan dengan-

"Apa kau teman Kyuubi?" sebuah senyum lembut dan suara yang mengalun masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya.

**Tess-**

Setetes liquid bening jatuh tanpa Naruto sadari. Wanita ini kacau, melihat pemandangan yang tadi di dalam kamar dan sekarang wanita yang membuat perasaannya campur aduk-

Sebuah foto besar yang terpajang tepat di atas tempat tidur. Sesosok wanita berambut pirang panjang yang tengah tersenyum lebar memeluk Kyuubi, keduanya tertawa bersama tanpa beban.

Dan Naruto tahu sendiri-

Itu dirinya-

Wajahnya yang terpampang di sana tanpa ia ketahui-

Kejadian tiba-tiba ini membuat jantungnya tidak sanggup menahan beban lagi. Sudah cukup ingatan yang meneror otaknya kemarin malam. Tubuhnya lelah, pikirannya kacau. Dan sekarang semuanya bertambah saat menatap foto dan wanita berambut merah di hadapannya.

'Apa hubunganku dengan mereka?!' membatin keras, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari tubuh yang tidak tahan lagi menerima kejutan lain itu terhuyung.

Dan-

"Kyaaa!" Kushina berteriak kaget-

**Bruk-**

Terjatuh-

Seluruh pandangannya terasa gelap, tubuhnya lemas. Mengidahkan teriakan kecil di sana.

Naruto akhirnya ambruk-

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Horeee akhirnya Mushi bisa apdet jugaa :D syukurlah bisa mengambil waktu kosong untuk mengetik ini cerita :D Dan di sini Naruto sudah ketemu Kushina, dia langsung pingsan aja wkwk :v di cerita berikutnya masih di rumah Kyuubi, dan sedikit kejutan akan mushi berikan wahaha :v sepertinya di sini semuanya makn terungkap dan semoga fic ini cepat tamat sesuai perkiraan Mushi.

oh iya mushi hampir aja lupa jelasin kenapa di sini teuchi-jisan kenal sama naruto, alasannya simple aja, orochimaru dulu sudah ngasi info kalau mereka bertiga, Kabuto, Orochimaru, Kitsune (make nama samaran) bakalan muncul dan makan di sana dengan penyamaran(intinya si naru udah nunjukin tanda2 kalo itu dia dengan wajah maniak ramen sama teriakan menggelegarnya, teuchi-jisan pasti langsung tahu :)))

Arigatouuu sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah riview dan ngasi semangat buat Mushi. Tapi Mushi rada kecewa juga sama beberapa readers, karena saat Mushi minta semangat kalian melalui riview kalian malah memaksa Mushi buat apdet cepet, dan bikin ini mood Mushi langsung turun buat apdet.

Dan buat **'Hate Waiting'** anon yang membuat ini author labil bad mood drastis. Tolong di baca dengan baik yaaa, fic SasuNaru **'Choose'** yang mushi buat itu di buat untuk ultah sahabat Mushi dan bukan karena tidak mau melanjutkan fic ini atau apa. Dan di akhir cerita Mushi bilang bakal apdet dalam waktu dekat ini bukan berarti Mushi bakal apdet HARI ITU JUGA DONG! Ah kesel jadi bacanya #tendang# dalam waktu dekat bisa aja kan satu hari lagi dua hari lagi pokoknya ga bakal lebih dari seminggu! Tolong di catat #siapa juga yang ga kesel kalo di paksa mana marah lagi, gitu apdetnya di kira mushi ga punya waktu lain dan hanya memfokuskan diri sama ini? Enggak lah, apa mending mushi apdet seminggu sekali aja atau sebulan sekali aja kalau kalian mau supaya ada jadwalnya. Soalnya ini fic Mushi buat kilat bukan udah buat banyak chap tinggal apdet, ada prosesnya bro :v jadi kebayang kan gimana susahnya buat cerita cepet2.

Tapi karena banyak juga yang memberikan semangat positif buat Mushi, walau kebanyakan dari mereka minta apdet cepet tapi dengan bahasa sopan#itu ga buat mushi kesel mah# Author labil ini akan berusaha keras buat apdet cepet lagi, kalian terbaikkk dan mushi ga akan lupa ehehe :v hanya karena satu orang bukan berarti mushi bakal down, paling juga cuman kesel sehari besoknya lupa lagi deh wahaha :v

Mushi cuman pingin riview penyemangat dari kalian, dan buat yang kesel baca AN Mushi silakan di ignore ajah, wkwkwk,

Yoshh udah dulu deh keselnya ntar malah keselek lagi :v Nah karena UAS Mushi semakn dekat, doain semoga mushi bisa ada waktu buat ini cerita yaaa. Soalnya fic ni mau masuk ke bagian yang mushi paling sukaaaaa! XD apa itu? #rahasia dong#siram air anget#

Fic ini ga ada mushi edit atau cek jadi kalau ada typo mohon maaf :D

Jadi selamat menunggu, Mushi tunggu respon kalian, tolong berikan semangat positif supaya Mushi bisa lanjutkan ini fic wahaha :v

* * *

**Arigatou buat kalian yang masih mau mendengar kelanjutan cerita ini biarpun alurnya udah ketebak muahaha :v **

**Yoshh riview kalian sangat berharga untuk mempercepat apdetnya fanfic ini :D **

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Catch Me, If You Can**

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, ****Mushi**** cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru **

**Genre : Romance,**** Family,****Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, OC dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

* * *

**Informasi Umur :**

**Sasuke : 27 tahun**

**Naruto : 26 tahun**

**Menma : 7 tahun**

* * *

**OOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoO**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : Memories**

* * *

"_Apa kau benar-benar tidak mau bekerja sama denganku?" suara berat dan serak mengganggunya. Dirinya yang tadi tengah berbincang dengan teman-temannya kini mengernyitkan kening sekilas. Merasa perkataan laki-laki berambut panjang yang kini muncul di sampingnya._

_Untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia menggeleng pelan, hari ini di tempat yang sama setelah melihat beberapa alat yang ia ciptakan dengan sang kakak. Sudah empat kali laki-laki itu menanyakannya._

_Terlihat sangat bersikeras membuat sang empunya gemas, "Aku sudah mengatakan tadi Orochimaru-san, kalau baik kita berdua tidak ada niat untuk mengembangkan atau membawa alat-alat ciptaan kita ke jenjang yang lebih hebat. Kami sudah cukup hanya memperlihatkannya saja pada pesta kecil ini." Mencoba tersenyum kecil._

"…_."_

_Tapi bukan senyuman atau jawaban paham yang ia terima melainkan, kedua manik yang menatapnya tajam. Namun dengan senyum yang masih terpahat rapi di wajah pucat itu. Terlihat sangat mengerikan baginya._

_Ingin melarikan diri tapi ia tidak enak,_

"_Tapi kau bisa membuang-buang maha karyamu yang besar ini, semua kejeniusan kalian berdua akan terbayar dengan setimpal! Kalau kau menginginkan upah yang banyak akan kuberikan nanti tenang saja, kita bagi bersama. Ilmu pengetahuan ini, seluruh dunia harus tahu!"_

_Bagaikan orang tak waras yang berbicara panjang lebar, sedikit merasa takut tubuh itu mundur perlahan-_

"_Kau Naruto-san, dan Kyuubi-san bisa mendapatkan keuntungan berlimpah!" tangan pucat laki-laki di hadapannya sudah berniat untuk menggenggam pundaknya._

_Sebelum-_

_Grep-_

"_Tolong jangan menyentuh istriku seenaknya, Profesor."_

"_Jika adikku mengatakan tidak jawabannya akan tetap seperti itu."_

"_Berhentilah membuat keributan di sini jika tidak ingin berhadapan dengan kami."_

_Kedua manik Saphire itu membulat saat Sasuke kini menariknya ke dalam pelukan, Kyuubi menggenggam erat tangan Orochimaru yang hendak menggapainya dan Itachi yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan pandangan membunuh._

_Ketiga laki-laki itu tanpa takut segera melindunginya, dan tak lupa-_

"_Kaachan! Ciapa Ojican ini belani centuh-centuh!" sosok pemuda mungil menggenggam bajunya erat dan menatap laki-laki di sana dengan tatapan marah. Terlihat imut dan menggemaskan dengan kembungan pipi._

"…_.." kaget, perasaan takutnya menghilang begitu saja. Pelukan dan aroma mint sang suami menenangkan otaknya. Senyuman manis terukir di wajah sang wanita pirang. Perasaan lega menyelimutinya._

_Ketiga laki-laki dan pemuda kecil ini melindunginya dengan sigap-_

_Ia senang sekali-_

_Maniknya langsung saja menatap ke arah Orochimaru yang kini mendecih kesal, dan menatap tajam dirinya. Tubuh itu tak segan-segan segera berbalik menghentakkan kaki, meninggalkan pesta yang kini di selenggarakan mansion besar Uchiha. Kediaman bersama Menma dan Sasuke._

"…_.."_

_Kepergian laki-laki itu tak membuat pelukan Sasuke terlepas, membuatnya sedikit bingung dan mengadahkan wajah sejenak-_

"_Teme, dia sudah pergi." Berujar pelan, namun ucapannya seperti tidak dihiraukan._

"_Hn." Hanya jawaban singkat yang di berikan._

_Sedangkan Kyuubi yang kini mendengus kasar, langsung saja menarik tangannya. Membuat dirinya terlepas dengan mudah._

"_Kau tidak apa-apa?!" wajah sangar itu terlihat cemas walaupun suaranya tetap saja tidak berubah._

_Itachi menepuk puncak kepalanya-_

"_Kau seharusnya bisa menolak ucapan Profesor itu, Naruto." Laki-laki itu berujar lembut, diiringi dengan Menma yang kini meminta gendong padanya. Ia hanya merespon dengan kekehan geli. Mengangguk paham dan membawa putranya ke dalam gendongan._

"_Aku mengerti Itachi-nii, Kyuu-nii, gomenne~" berujar singkat,_

"_Naruto! Kamu ini darimana saja, sayang? Kaasan dan Tousan cari kemana-mana, sebentar lagi acara puncaknya akan dimulai. Hari ini kan ulang tahunmu~" seorang wanita berambut merah dan laki-laki berambut pirang menghampirinya, memperlihatkan wajah cemas dan gembira dalam waktu bersamaan-_

"_Ah, iya aku hampir lupa! Ahaha~"_

"_Kau ini, benar-benar~"_

* * *

Kyuubi-san? Itachi-san? Kenapa dia memanggil nama-nama itu dengan sebutan kakak?

Pelukan Sasuke serta Menma yang memanggilnya _'Kaasan'_?

Dan lagi, wanita berambut merah serta laki-laki berambut yang menghampirinya, terlihat cantik dan tampan itu adalah ibu, ayahnya?

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Siapa dirinya?! Kenapa dia tidak ingat! Bukannya dia sudah memiliki keluarga sendiri?!

Profesor Orochimaru, Kabuto-san! Mereka adalah keluarganya! Benar kan?! Mereka keluarganya?! Tapi…tapi kenapa Naruto merasa senang sekali berada di lingkaran orang-orang asing ini? Dadanya terasa hangat, perasaan rindu menjalarinya, ia ingin terus berada di sini. Bersama Sasuke, Menma, Kyuubi, Itachi, dan-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kaa..san…Tou..san..Kaasan_! _Tousan_!" kedua manik coklat itu terbuka cepat. Dengan keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipis, tangan yang tergapai ke atas, dan-

Jemari hangat menggenggam tangannya lembut, apa yang ia tangkap kini adalah sesosok wanita berambut merah kini menatapnya khawatir. Dengan kerutan cemas, sontak menghentikan kegiatan berteriaknya.

Napas Naruto terengah-engah, keringat itu masih mengucur. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, bahkan air mata di pelupuknya pun tak sadar menetes mulus menuruni pipi.

"Kitsune-chan, _Daijoubu_?! Apa masih ada yang sakit?" sosok wanita itu masih terduduk manis di sampingnya. Mencoba menenangkannya.

"….." tak menjawab, pikiran Naruto seolah kacau. Dia tidak sadarkan diri tadi, dan sekarang terbangun di sebuah kasur besar yang ia yakini adalah milik Ibu Kyuubi. Wajah pucat itu sedikit menoleh ke arah sosok wanita di sampingnya. Terlihat sangat khawatir-

Dia baru sadar jika melakukan hal yang memalukan di sini, di dalam rumah yang baru saja ia singgahi-

Apa yang ia lakukan?!

"…"

Tangannya yang tergenggam erat oleh jemari kini tertarik cepat, Naruto menunduk sedalam-dalamnya, "_Go..Gomen_! Aku tiba-tiba pingsan seenaknya!" otaknya yang kacau seolah-olah melupakan apa yang diingatnya tadi.

Mimpi atau apa?

Dia tidak tahu-

Tapi yang pasti-

Wanita ini-

Pandangan coklat itu melirik sekilas sosok di sana, kembali memikirkan sesuatu. Ia ingat sekali memanggil wanita cantik ini dengan sebutan ibu. Iya, ibu. Dirinya yang dari awal tidak tahu menahu tenang keberadaan ibunya tiba-tiba saja mengganggap sang wanita merah adalah sosok itu.

Aneh-

Sangat aneh-

Naruto masih tidak percaya, apa kebetulan itu memang ada? Dia ragu. '_Kaasan_-' membatin dalam hati, diiringi rasa terkejut saat mendapati tangan hangat itu mengangkat dagunya. Membuat ia yang menunduk sejak tadi kini mengadah perlahan-

"Kenapa kau minta maaf, Kitsune-chan? Justru _Basan _khawatir sekali melihatmu tiba-tiba pingsan seperti itu. Apa kepalamu pusing atau sakit lain lagi?"

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran sang Uzumaki, wanita berambut merah ini menanyakan banyak pertanyaan padanya. Wajah itu terlihat khawatir, kerutan cemas dan tangan yang selalu menyentuh setiap sudut wajahnya, bagaikan menganggap dirinya adalah-

"…."

'Tidak, aku tidak boleh berspekulasi terlalu cepat. Ingatanku sepertinya perlahan kembali, walau samar-samar tapi sejak mendatangi mansion Sasuke, ingatan itu kian terlihat dan semakin jelas. Dan entah kenapa selalu keluarga Uchiha ini yang muncul di sana.

Apa ia punya hubungan erat dengan keluarga ini? Kalau ada tapi kenapa Orochimaru sama sekali tidak ada menceritakan tentang hal ini padanya?

"….."

"Kitsune-chan?"

Panggilan itu kembali menyentakkan pikirannya, "A..ah! Aku baik-baik saja _Basan_, tadi hanya sedikit pusing dan tiba-tiba saja pingsan." Mencoba tersenyum kikuk, dan mendapati wajah di sana masih menampakkan kecemasan.

Apa wanita merah ini memang tipe yang mudah khawatir? Mereka baru saja bertemu beberapa detik lalu dan _voila_ manik coklat Naruto melihat dengan jelas alat-alat kesehatan berjejer rapi di meja kecil.

Satu baskom dengan air dingin, sebuah lap, air putih, buah-buahan, dan segelas susu? Apa ini tidak berlebihan?

"Benar? Apa perlu kita ke rumah sakit?" bibir wanita bernama Kushina itu berbicara kembali. Maniknya menatap cemas. Sosok yang terbaring lemas di dekatnya ini entah kenapa membuatnya tidak bisa diam saja. Bahkan fakta bahwa dirinya sempat mengalami hal yang sama yaitu pingsan dilupakan begitu saja. Fokusnya tertuju pada wanita yang tersenyum di hadapannya kini.

Aneh-

Kushina benar-benar kaget melihat wanita yang di katakan Kyuubi langsung saja tak sadarkan diri saat melihatnya. Wajah yang terlihat shock, pucat, dengan keringat dingin mengucur sungguh membuat rasa penasarannya muncul. Apa ada sesuatu yang membuat wanita itu ketakutan?

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, lihat!" merasakan pusing yang menderanya perlahan mereda, Naruto tak segan-segan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membentuk sebuah kepalan, ia memukul udara di depannya. Bereaksi bagaikan wanita yang kelebihan tenaga. Dengan senyum lebar dan cengiran rubah khas miliknya.

"…" Kushina memperhatikan dengan jelas gerak-gerik Kitsune, bibirnya entah kenapa bungkam-

Sedangkan Naruto-

Masih dengan pose memukul udaranya, wajah itu kini menatap ke arah ibu Kyuubi. "Tubuhku sudah sehat lagi! Yah dulu walaupun pernah pingsan satu dua kali, daya tahan tubuhku ini tidak bisa di anggap remeh, _Basan,_ ehehe!"

"…."

Tatapan manik itu tak bisa lepas, bertambah lekat diiringi dengan _memory-memory_ yang melintas di otaknya dengan cepat.

* * *

**Flash Back On :**

"_Mou, kau ini! Bukannya Kaasan sudah katakan untuk tetap tidur di kasur! Badanmu masih panas!"_

_Kembungan pipi terlihat, digantikan senyuman lebar, kedua tangan terangkat dan memukul udara, "Heee, aku sudah sehat begini! Jangan khawatir Kaasan, bahkan sekarang pun aku bisa menggendong tubuh Kaasan turun dari sini~" seringai jahil, beriringan dengan sosok gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun yang perlahan turun dari tempat tidur dan hendak menggendong dirinya._

"_Ck, kau ini! Beristhirahatlah, atau Kaasan tidak akan memberikan jatah Ramen selama sebulan, mau?!" tatapan garang sang wanita merah keluarkan._

_Sang empunya bergidik ngeri, menggeleng kencang dan dengan sigap masuk kembali ke dalam selimut-_

"_Huo! Tidak jadi, tidak jadi! Aku isthirahat sekarang!" gadis itu berteriak kecil dan menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya sejak tadi._

_Wanita berambut merah di sana mendengus pelan, sebuah senyuman terukir, tangan jenjang itu perlahan menyentuh puncak kepala putrinya. Mengelusnya dan berakhir dengan memberikan kecupan kecil-_

"_Kaasan aku bukan anak kecil lagi~" mengidahkan rengekan tidak suka saat dirinya memperlakukan sang putri layaknya anak kecil._

"_Bagus, sekarang tidur dan nanti malam Kaasan akan masakan makanan kesukaanmu~" berujar singkat dengan senyum lebar._

_Membuat wajah putrinya cerah seketika, "Eh! Benar?! Hore! Aku tidur sekarang komandan!" melakukan pose hormat sekilas dan segera saja mencoba menutup kedua matanya._

_Membiarkan sang ibu menatap wajah polos itu dengan senyuman lembut._

**Flash Back Off**

* * *

Terlalu memikirkan putri tercintanya, pikiran Kushina melayang jauh-

"…"

"…"

"_San..Basan..Basan_?!"

"A..ah! A..apa?!" sekarang giliran dirinya yang kaget.

"Kondisi _Basan_ sendiri bagaimana? Bukannya tadi _Basan_ juga pingsan." Berujar pelan, seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur. Mengidahkan wanita merah itu yang ingin mencegahnya.

"_Basan _baik-baik saja, kau isthirahatlah sebentar lagi."

Menggeleng cepat, tersenyum kecil saat mendapati sesosok laki-laki berambut orange tengah berdiri menyandar di dekat pintu "Hh, _Basan_ yang harus isthirahat. Benarkan Kyuubi-san?"

Sedikit kaget, Kushina yang terlalu fokus pada Kitsune segera saja menolehkan wajahnya ke arah pintu, "Kyuu?"

Kyuubi mendengus, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati dua wanita di sana, "Kalian berdua kenapa keras kepala sekali? Yang harus beristhirahat sekarang ya Kau dan _Kaasan_." Mengucapkan kalimat singkat.

"…." Tidak bisa menahan tawanya, Naruto terkekeh geli. Perasaannya sekarang benar-benar senang, entah kenapa di kelilingi oleh orang-orang ini membuatnya lega. Apa benar mereka mempunyai hubungan satu sama lain? Apa foto yang ia lihat tadi adalah dirinya bukan hanya kebetulan seorang wanita yang mirip dengannya?

Apa-

"Oh, ya hampir saja lupa! _Basan_ belum mengenalkan diri padamu kan Kitsune-chan~" perkataan wanita berambut merah di sampingnya menyentakkan pikiran Naruto. Tertawa kikuk, menatap sosok yang kini ikut berdiri dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"A..ah, i…iya." Uluran tangan terarah padanya.

"Nama _Basan_ Uzumaki Kushina, salam kenal Kitsune-chan~"

"…."

"…"

Apa tadi ia dengar? Uzumaki? Membulatkan maniknya lebar, tangan kanannya serasa gemetar menyambut jabatan tangan di hadapannya. Jantungnya bertalu-talu, perkataan spontan yang keluar dari bibir ibu Kyuubi membuatnya kaget dan belum siap menerima.

Uzumaki?! Sama sepertinya, marga yang ia miliki juga Uzumaki, apa maksudnya ini?! Kenapa dia tidak pernah tahu!

Bingung, dan takut menjadi satu. Napas Naruto kembali terengah-engah, membuat Kushina yang melihatnya mengernyitkan alis.

"Kitsune-chan?" merasakan gemetar tangan Kitsune, wajah itu seperti kembali seperti saat mereka bertemu tadi. Pucat pasi. Apa yang ia ucapkan salah? Kenapa Kitsune terlihat takut?

Kyuubi yang berdiri di samping Kitsune ikut merasa heran, tubuh wanita coklat di sampingnya gemetar hebat, kerutan alisnya bertambah dalam saat mendapati sang empunya bergumam tanpa sadar.

"Uzumaki.." reflek kedua manik coklat Naruto tertuju pada sebuah lukisan besar yang sempat membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Ia ingin memastikan kalau wanita berambut pirang di sana bukannya dirinya. Ini..ini pasti kebetulan semata! Tidak mungkin Orochimaru dan Kabuto berbohong padanya! Mereka keluarga, bukan? Jadi tidak mungkin mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya!

"_A…no_, Ku..Kushina_-basan_.." suara yang terdengar bergetar, dengan pandangan yang teralih.

"Ya?"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, salah satu tangan Naruto terangkat perlahan menunjuk tepat ke arah lukisan. Membuat kedua orang di sana ikut mengalihkan pandangan, mengadah sejenak-

"Wanita..pirang dalam lukisan itu..siapa namanya?" bertanya tiba-tiba, Kushina tak ayal membulatkan manik cepat. Kyuubi semakin mengerutkan alisnya, ada masalah apa tiba-tiba Kitsune menanyakan tentang adiknya?

Apa dia mengenal adiknya selama ini? Tapi kenapa sang empunya sendiri menanyakan nama adiknya?

"…" terdiam sejenak, sebuah senyum sendu tercetak jelas di wajah sang Uzumaki merah, kembali mengingat putrinya. Masih menggenggam jemari Kitsune. Wajahnya mengadah, bibir itu perlahan bergumam kecil-

"Dia putri kesayanganku yang sudah lama menghilang, _Basan_ bahkan tidak tahu dimana dirinya sekarang-" perkataannya terhenti sejenak, kembali menatap wajah wanita coklat di sana. Yang masih tertegun menatapnya balik.

"…."

"Uzumaki Naruto, nama yang aneh untuk seorang perempuan bukan, ahaha~" mencoba tertawa walau di paksakan, mengucapkan nama putrinya pun sudah sanggup membuat dirinya gemetar. Menghela napas panjang-panjang untuk menetralisir perasaan dan tangisan yang ingin merembak keluar.

"…."

Sedangkan Naruto-

"…"

Sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, bibirnya benar-benar kelu. Tubuh itu menegang, dan reflek menarik tangan yang kini di genggam oleh wanita di hadapannya,

Kejutan yang ia dengar membuat rasa penasarannya membuncah.

Bukan hanya penampilan mereka yang sama, senyuman rubah, tanda lahir di pipi, kulit tan, bahkan marga Uzumaki serta namanya sangat mirip.

Naruto Uzumaki-

"….."

Itu namanya-

Kushina Uzumaki dan ia yakin kalau marga Kyuubi juga sama dengannya. Itu artinya..dia..wanita ini..dan laki-laki di sampingnya-

Mereka-

* * *

"_Ya, namamu Uzumaki Naruto. Dan kita bekerja sama di sini, di ruang bawah tanah ini. Kau adalah keluarga kami, Naruto. Tolong ingatlah itu."_

* * *

Sekilas ingatan saat ia tersadar dulu melintas cepat di otaknya, Naruto menutup matanya kuat-kuat. Memegang kepalanya-

'Profesor..Kabuto-san..' membatin pelan.

* * *

"_Kau adalah keluarga kami yang berharga Naruto~"_

* * *

Terngiang-ngiang terus menerus, membuatnya meringis sakit-

Kushina menatap cemas, wanita coklat di hadapannya tiba-tiba memegang kepala dan terlihat kesakitan. Apa yang terjadi-

"Kitsune-chan, kau baik-baik saja?!" segera mendekat, hendak menyentuh pipi sang empunya. Menggapai Kitsune. Begitu juga Kyuubi, perasaan bingung bercampur khawatir ikut menjalarinya. Keadaan Kitsune berubah drastis saat ia datang ke rumah ini. Wajah wanita itu terlihat sangat pucat.

"O..oi! Kau kenapa?!" ikut berteriak kecil, menyentuh pundak wanita di sampingnya.

"A..aku..aku.."

Dia siapa?! Napas yang semakin terengah-engah, tubuh yang gemetar, tangisan yang entah kenapa ikut keluar. Pusing kepala kembali menyerangnya. Naruto bingung, panik, dan takut. Kepercayaannya pada kedua keluarganya itu mulai terkikis saat mendapati kebenaran ingatan yang membuatnya bingung.

'Siapa aku?! Kenapa ingatan yang tidak pernah kembali ini tiba-tiba muncul!' menggelengkan kepala kencang. Ia merasa kesal, marah dengan kepintarannya yang jenius tidak berguna di saat-saat seperti ini!

"Hiks-aku..aku..siapa.." tidak ingin berkata apa-apa lagi, air mata itu jatuh semakin deras. Mengidahkan kedua orang yang kini menatapnya cemas. Mendengar tangisannya, gumamannya.

"Kitsune-chan," perasaan Kushina makin berkecambuk, jantungnya berdetak cepat mendengar tangisan wanita ini. Tidak tenang, dan membuatnya ingin ikut menangis.

Begitu pula yang di rasakan Kyuubi-

"A..aku..aku-"

**Bruk-**

Manik coklat itu membulat seketika saat merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat menghampiri tubuhnya, memeluknya erat. Membawa wajahnya pada perpotongan leher sang empunya, membuat ia bisa mencium bau harum tubuh yang menguar dari sana.

"Ssh, jangan menangis."

Wanita berambut merah itu memeluknya-

Mendengar tangisannya, dan sontak menghentikannya sekejap. Naruto kaget, puncak kepalanya di elus dengan begitu lembut. Dan suara yang menenangkan itu membuat perasaan takut seolah mencair.

"Kalau ada yang hal yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini, _Basan_ siap mendengarkan~"

"_Ba..san_?" dengan lelehan air mata yang masih setia di pelupuknya, melihat buram sosok Kyuubi yang mengusap air matanya.

"Ck, kau ini kenapa tiba-tiba menangis, hah?!" dengan nada keras biasanya namun terlihat sekali kalau laki-laki itu mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kyuu..bi-san.."

Hangat-

Kedua orang ini membuatnya tenang. Dirinya merasa aman di sini. Kenapa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terduduk manis di sebuah sofa besar, dengan Kyuubi yang berada di sampingnya tengah melihat smart_phone_, dan Kushina yang datang dari dapur membawa tiga buah _cheesecake _buatannya sendiri lengkap dengan tiga cangkir jus jeruk.

Setelah kejadian tadi, tangisannya mendadak hilang. Tapi rasa bingung dan penasaran itu masih ada, melekat erat di otaknya dan tidak bisa lepas.

Naruto masih tidak bisa mempercayainya sampai ia bisa menanyakan sendiri masalah ini dengan Profesor dan Kabuto. Ia harus mencari tahu, siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Apa dia adalah bagian dari keluarga ini? Atau bukan?

Karena itu-

"_Arigatou Basan_, tidak perlu repot-repot menyediakan makanan. Aku akan segera pulang." Dia tidak bisa memberitahukan wujudnya yang sebenarnya pada mereka berdua. Tidak sebelum ia mendapatkan kebenaran masalah ini.

Naruto masih harus menjaga identitas dan namanya, inginnya ia pulang kembali menemui kedua laki-laki yang tengah menunggu kedatangannya itu. Tapi apa daya, wanita berambut merah di hadapannya tidak mengijinkan pulang cepat.

**OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOo**

_Menghapus air matanya, dan tersenyum kecil, "Ka..kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu Basan, Kyuubi-san~" berniat untuk pergi dari sana. Tapi wajah berkerut Kushina langsung ia dapatkan._

"_Kenapa pulang? Bukannya kau baru saja datang Kitsune-chan. Diamlah sebentar lagi di sini, Basan akan memberikan kue cheesecake buatan sendiri."_

_Mendengar kata 'Cheesecake' membuat maniknya mengerjap singkat. Kue yang mengundang selera dan kesukaannya._

"_Cheesecake?" bertanya lagi, dan di tanggapi anggukan kecil._

"_Ya, Basan akan memberimu special karena tumben sekali putra Basan mengajak wanita ke sini~" terlihat senang, dan Naruto tidak bisa mengelak dengan jamuan kue seenak itu._

_Membuat gelengan kepala itu berubah menjadi anggukan kecil-_

"_Mungkin aku akan diam di sini sebentar lagi."_

_Dan dia langsung lupa dengan kebimbangannya selama beberapa detik._

**OoOoOooOoOoOoOooO**

"_Basan_ malah senang ada yang mau mencicipi kue buatan _Basan_~" memberikan Kitsune sepotong besar _cheesecake_. Membuat manik Naruto berbinar-binar.

Aroma yang menguar dari kue itu membuatnya lapar, seolah _Ramen_ tadi di cerna dengan cepat dan mengosongkan perutnya cepat.

"_Arigatou_!" sedikit merasa sayang memakan kue enak di hadapannya, tapi apa daya. Aroma yang menggiurkan itu membuatnya tidak tahan. Langsung saja tanpa basa-basi lagi-

"_Ittadakimasu_!" hendak memotong kecil-kecil terlebih dahulu kuenya, sengaja ingin menyisakan Cherry besar di sana untuk hidangan penutup, sebelum-

**Sret- **

"Kuambil Cherrymu~" dengan polosnya Kyuubi tiba-tiba saja mengambil Cherry miliknya. Tanpa bilang terlebih dahulu, dan segera ia santap dengan santai. Mengidahkan tatapan kaget sang empunya,

"Che..rryku," bergumam kecil, Cherry yang kebetulan ia suka kini sudah menghilang.

"Kau lama memakannya jadi aku yang ambil~" masih menunjukkan wajah meledek, melihat bagaimana wajah cantik itu mengerut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar.

Kushina melihat sendiri, terdiam-

"Kenapa kau ambil Cherryku, Kyuubi-san! Itu aku sengaja menyisakannya paling terakhir!" gemas, Naruto segera menaruh kembali sepiring kuenya di atas meja. Mendelik kesal menatap Kyuubi,

"Sudahlah, aku hanya mengambil satu~"

"Ugh! Dan Cherryku itu memang satu! Ah itu kan buah kesukaanku!" tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, mendekati Kyuubi yang kini terkekeh geli melihatnya.

"Padahal kau sendiri punya Cherry besar, tapi malah mengambil punyaku!" bertambah kesal saat mendapati sebuah cherry besar berada di atas piring Kyuubi. Dia sudah punya, mengambil miliknya juga!

"Biar saja, kau juga tidak akan mati jika kuambil Cherrymu kan?" menahan geli.

"Apa!"

"…."

Kushina terdiam di tempatnya, memperhatikan dengan jelas bagaimana kedua sosok di hadapannya kini tengah asyik bertengkar memperbutkan Cherry. Dengan Kitsune yang mencoba mengambil buah berwarna merah cantik itu dari piring putranya, dan Kyuubi yang malah dengan santai serta kekeh kecilnya langsung saja menahan wajah Kitsune dengan tangannya.

Membuat wanita itu kesal dan berteriak kecil, hendak menggapai piring Kyuubi tapi tidak bisa. Yang ada dia malah menggapai udara.

"Khembalhikan Cherryku Kyuubhii-san!" berteriak di balik tangan besar Kyuubi.

"Lewati dulu tanganku nak, ahaha!"

"Ugyaa!"

Interaksi kedua orang itu bukan seperti yang ia bayangkan. Mengira kalau Kitsune adalah kekasih Kyuubi dan melihat bagaimana keakrabannya mereka seperti pasangan kekasih yang sedang kasmaran.

Tapi perkiraannya salah besar-

Apa yang ia lihat kini-

Bak pertengkaran adik dan kakak, persis dengan kejadian yang sering terjadi di sini. Putranya yang berebutan makanan dengan sang putri. Tanpa ampun sampai akhirnya dirinya lah yang harus melerai dan memberikan sedikit pelajaran pada mereka berdua.

Ini sangat mirip dan dia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya.

"Kembalikan!"

"Tidak!"

"Huaa!" bagaikan anak kecil, Naruto lupa jati dirinya sesaat untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Merengek dan tidak rela. Tidak mendapatkan makanan kesukaannya membuat ia segera menatap ke arah Kushina. Apa yang dipikirkannya? Ia benar-benar tidak tahu, yang pasti Naruto merasa kalau ia mengatakan pada bibi di hadapannya ia akan mendapatkan Cherrynya kembali.

Tapi tentu saja dia malu kan! Umurnya yang dua puluh enam tahun masih merengek seperti ini. Jadi Naruto berusaha keras untuk menerima.

"Berhentilah merengek, nona rubah~"

"Aku tidak merengek!"

Bertengkar kecil, laki-laki dan wanita di sana sukses sekali membuat tawa lepas yang hampir jarang ia keluarkan selama ini terdengar mengalun dari bibirnya.

"Ahaha, kalian ini ahaha~" Kushina tertawa, sangat keras sehingga membuat kedua orang di sana terdiam dan kompak menoleh ke arah sang empunya.

Mereka mengerjapkan manik bersamaan, melihat bagaimana wanita berambut merah itu tertunduk menahan tawa dan mengusap air mata di pelupuknya. Rambut merah panjang yang terjuntai indah, dan gelak yang memenuhi seluruh ruang tamu.

"Kalian ini sudah dewasa ahaha tapi kenapa ahaha sikap kalian masih seperti anak kecil~" dalam tawa ia berujar cepat,

Naruto memerah malu-

Sedangkan Kyuubi menyembunyikan semburat yang muncul di pipinya dengan mengalihkan pandangan. Sumpah tadi ia reflek melakukannya!

"_Go..gomen Basan_ tadi aku kelepasan hehe-" tertawa kikuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"_Iie, Basan_ entah kenapa malah senang melihat kalian seperti itu, ahaha~" mengibaskan salah satu tangannya, dan kembali mengadahkan wajah. Kushina perlahan bangkit dan mengedipkan matanya pada Kitsune.

"Akan _Basan _berikan Cherry yang lebih besar untukmu, Kitsune-chan. Tunggu sebentar ya~" tertawa jahil, dan langsung di tanggapi tatapan berbinar sang empunya serta dengusan geli Kyuubi.

Suasana di dalam rumah itu seakan mencair, seolah ketakutannya hilang. Naruto bisa tertawa lepas, ingin menangis karena bahagianya. Ia ingin ada di tempat ini lebih lama, menghabiskan dengan orang-orang yang baru ia kenal ini.

Tapi-

Sepertinya permintaannya itu terlalu besar-

Tersenyum kecil, memandang Kyuubi yang mendengus geli ke arahnya, jemari itu hendak memotong kembali cheesecake di piringnya.

Sebelum-

"…"

**DEG!**

Tangannya berhenti bergerak saat merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak akan terjadi pada tubuhnya. Perasaannya mendadak kaget, dan kerjapan mata singkat Naruto perlihat. Keringat dingin perlahan mengucur dari pelipisnya.

'A..apa ini, kenapa perasaanku tidak enak?' sedikit panik mendengar detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak cepat,

"…" laki-laki berambut orange di sampingnya mengernyit bingung. Lagi-lagi mendapati wanita itu terdiam dan berwajah pucat.

"Oi?" memanggil cepat-

Naruto seolah tidak peduli, kenapa ia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu padanya. Ia tidak tahu tapi yang pasti ini membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Kue enak di tangannya segera ia taruh kembali. Mengatur napasnya,

'Aku harus mencari tempat yang aman!' membatin kecil, mencari-cari dimana letak kamar mandi. Karena di sanalah dirinya bisa leluasa dan tak di ganggu.

Menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, di rumah sebesar ini, pasti akan sulit mencarinya-

Sial!

Tidak ada cara lain lagi selain bertanya-

"Kyubi-san..kalau boleh tahu..dimana letak kamar mandinya? Aku…ingin pergi ke sana sebentar." bertanya tersendat-sendat, tak langsung membuat Kyuubi memberitahu tempatnya. Laki-laki itu masih menatapnya heran, terdiam sejenak-

"….."

"Cepat Kyuubi-san! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" berteriak kecil, dia benar-benar takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Otak jeniusnya secara cepat langsung menganalisa semua kejadian yang mungkin saja terjadi-

Memandangnya datar, Kyuubi mengangkat jemarinya. Menunjuk tepat ke arah sebuah ruangan kecil di dekat tangga-

"Disana."

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, tubuh Naruto bangkit, dan berlari kecil menuju tempat itu-

"_Arigatou_!"

Meninggalkan Kyuubi di sana, terduduk mengangkat salah satu kakinya, bersidekap di depan dada dan menatap punggung sang wanita coklat yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

'Kenapa dengannya?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brak!**

Menutup pintu cepat, perasaan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding, memegang dadanya yang berdetak kencang. Keringat dingin itu masih mengucur-

"Ck, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?!" tiba-tiba datang dan membuat acaranya hancur. Mendecih kesal, bingung dan penasaran. Naruto sengaja menunggu apa yang akan terjadi dengan tubuhnya-

Apa dia akan pingsan di sini? Muntah karena pusing atau tubuhnya akan sakit-sakit? Dia tidak tahu, hanya itulah yang terbayang di otaknya sekarang.

Menutup maniknya sejenak, menatap ke seluruh bagian kamar mandi, dan mendapati sebuah jendela yang tidak terlalu besar terpampang di dinding. Jendela dengan tirai besar berwarna biru pekat.

Hendak melangkahkan kakinya mendekati jendela itu, sebelum-

**Pofff!**

Suara yang tidak ia kira-kira terdengar pelan, suara familiar belakangan ini dan tak lupa kabut putih tipis mengitari tubuhnya-

Eh?

Apa-apaan ini?

Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja kembali lagi-

Eh…

Tunggu dulu-

Bukannya waktunya masih dua jam lagi, dan sekarang masih jam sepuluh pagi kan?!

"….." terdiam kaget, memperhatikan tubuhnya dengan polos. Menatap rambut pirang yang menjuntai indah, kulit tannya, dan-

"Kenapa.." suaranya yang kembali dengan mulus-

"…"

"…"

EH!

Sadar sepenuhnya, manik Saphire itu terbelalak kaget, menggeleng-geleng kencang tidak percaya.

'_Uso..uso_! Bukannya tubuhku akan kembali dua jam lagi, jam dua belas nanti?! Tapi kenapa sekarang sudah kembali seperti semula?!'

Aneh, apa obat yang di buat oleh Profesornya salah? Tidak..tidak mungkin, Profesornya itu termasuk salah satu orang yang jenius tidak mungkin dia salah membuat sesuatu.

'Aku hanya mencoba obat itu selama tiga kali-'

"…."

"…" terdiam memikirkan kata-katanya sendiri, maniknya mengerjap singkat. Meresapi semua perkataannya.

Tiga kali-

Jangan-jangan-

Mengangkat tangannya perlahan dan memperhatikan tubuh yang terbalut oleh kulit tan itu, kerutan keningnya terlihat semakin dalam-

"Jangan-jangan batas pemakaiannya sudah mulai memudar," berujar cepat. Ya, mungkin itu salah satu penyebabnya. Ia memakai obat itu tanpa pemberitahuan Profesornya, pembuatan obat yang ia bantu tapi tidak pernah memikirkan efek atau batas pemakaiannya.

"….."

Menggeleng cepat, "Tidak…bukan gara-gara itu, biarpun aku tidak tahu bagaimana seluk beluk obat ini. Sepertinya obat ini benar-benar di teliti dengan baik oleh Profesor, jadi-" Bergumam kecil, Naruto benar-benar percaya diri dengan kepintarannya jadi pemikirannya yang teliti pada pembuatan obat ini tidak mungkin salah.

'Atau mungkin obat ini belum sempurna sepenuhnya-' mencoba mencari kembali obat yang tersisa dua di kantongnya.

"Aku bisa memikirkannya nanti, sekarang yang terpenting mengembalikan wujudku yang tadi." Bergumam pelan, saat dirinya mendengar derap langkah pelan seakan mendekat ke arah kamar mandi. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil obatnya.

Menatap sekejap benda itu dan segera membuka tutupnya. Baru saja Naruto hendak menegak obat itu-

"Ugh!" aroma yang menguar dari sana entah kenapa membuat perutnya mual seketika.

Benar-benar serasa ingin muntah saat itu juga, "Gah! Baunya tidak enak!" berteriak kecil, menyipitkan maniknya dan menjauhkan botol obat di tangannya. Padahal tadi pagi ia masih tidak apa-apa meminum obat itu, tapi kenapa sekarang baunya serasa bertambah membuatnya mual?!

Tidak enak sama sekali-

**Tok, tok-**

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar, Naruto sukses terlonjak kaget. Hampir saja menjatuhkan benda di tangannya kalau dia tidak sigap.

Menatap horror ke arah pintu-

"Kitsune-chan, kau masih ada di dalam?" wanita berambut merah itu memanggilnya. Detak jantung Naruto makin tak teratur. Ia panik setengah mati,

'Coba sekali lagi!' hampir saja reflek ia menjawab tidak apa-apa, kalau saja mengingat kalau tubuhnya sudah kembali seperti semula. Untung..untung!

Mendekatkan botol itu kembali-

Mencium aroma yang menguar dari sana-

"….."

"Ugh!" malah tambah mual, air mata menggenang di pelupuknya. Tidak tahan dan cepat-cepat menjauhkan lagi botol itu.

"Kitsune-chan?"

'Kenapa aku tidak bisa meminumnya!' bertambah panik, panggilan kedua dan ketukan pintu makin terdengar kencang.

Mungkin dia bisa menutup hidungnya dan mencoba minum! Ya cara itu pasti bisa!

'Ayolah!' tanpa menunggu lebih lama, dan mengulang kembali, sekarang dengan salah satu tangan menutup hidungnya.

Mendekatkan botol itu, memperhatikan dengan jelas bagaimana obat berwarna aneh itu bergerak pelan, menguar aroma tak sedap, kental, berlendir-

"…"

"…."

"Huek~ tidak bisa..tidak mau!"

Gagal, dia memang tidak bisa mencium, tapi malah membayangkan isi obat itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?! Padahal tadi baik-baik saja!

Rambut pirang panjangnya bergerak ke sana-ke sini, keringat dingin mengucur deras.

'Efek apa lagi ini! Apa gara-gara aku sudah meminum obat ini selama tiga kali, tubuhku menolak meminumnya lagi?! Argh! Menyusahkan!' membatin kesal, ingin membanting sesuatu. Tapi segera ia urungkan saat mendengar untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan semakin keras terdengar. Suara Kushina_-basan_ semakin panik-

**Dor! Dor!** "Kitsune-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Buka pintunya tolong!"

'Ugya!' menggigit bibir bawahnya kencang, ia tidak boleh menunjukkan jati dirinya saat ini. Bukan waktunya, Naruto harus mencari tahu sendiri kebenarannya. Sampai ia menemukannya-

"…" pandangan itu langsung teralih ke arah jendela di dekatnya. Kalau ia tidak bisa menggunakan penyamaran lagi.

Menatap ke arah pintu, pandangan Saphire itu menatap sendu-

"_Gomenne Basan_, Kyuubi-san aku harus pergi sekarang," berbisik pelan, ya tidak ada cara lain lagi. Ia harus pergi dari sini.

'Mencari Profesor dan Kabuto-san, aku tidak ingin menunda-nunda waktu lagi.'

Mengingkari janjinya dengan Menma-

Hh, apa anak kecil itu akan menangis?

Terkekeh pelan, ia menggeleng cepat, "Tidak mungkin Menma menangis, aku hanya orang yang baru ia temui, jadi tidak ada alasan untuknya menangis bukan?" mengingat bagaimana air mata buaya yang di keluarkan pemuda itu tadi pagi membuatnya yakin.

Tidak ada waktu lagi, cepat-cepat Naruto menaruh obat di tangannya kembali dan berlari mendekati jendela. Ukuran yang cukup untuknya keluar dari sini. Keberuntungan ternyata berpihak padanya sekarang.

Tidak ada yang menjaga tempat ini layaknya di rumah Sasuke, hanya beberapa satpam itupun menjaga gerbang, tidak menjaga keseluruhan rumah sampai dinding dan pagar-pagarnya. Mendesah lega, pelan-pelan membuka jendela di hadapannya, menyibak tirai biru tersebut. Mengidahkan suara Kushina di sana.

**Grek!**

Jendela terbuka perlahan, sedikit tak rela meninggalkan tempat ini. Naruto kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Apa aku akan bertemu dengan mereka lagi?" bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"…"

Kalau bisa ia ingin bertemu lagi, tentu saja dengan semua ingatan yang kembali seperti semula.

"_Jaa ne_ Kushina-basan, Kyuubi-san-" terdiam kecil, menundukkan wajahnya singkat.

Mengingat kembali Sasuke serta Menma membuat dadanya perih.

"Sasuke-san dan Menma juga, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti~" berujar, dan siap siaga keluar dari jendela.

Pagar rumah yang tidak terlalu tinggi membuatnya dengan cepat memanjat dinding tanpa ketahuan. Salah satu bakat olahraga yang ia kuasai selain berlari dan meneliti.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO**

Sedangkan Kushina sekarang, wanita itu khawatir. Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar mandi, dan Kitsune sudah berada lama di sana. Takut-takut kalau dia pingsan atau mungkin yang lainnya. Tangannya menggedor pintu cepat.

"Kitsune-chan?! Buka pintunya!"

"Dia belum keluar juga?" Kyuubi yang ikut penasaran mendekati ibunya. Dia juga tidak mendengar suara apa-apa,

Selain-

**Grek!**

Suara jendela terbuka dari dalam sana-

Pendengarannya yang tergolong tajam di bandingkan sang ibu membuatnya bisa mendengar walau dalam keadaan bising sekalipun. Alisnya mengernyit cepat, dia tidak salah dengar-

Jendela di dalam kamar mandi terbuka, Kyuubi tahu itu-

'Ck, dia mau kemana?!' mendecak kesal, tanpa aba-aba.

**Brak!** Tubuh kekar itu mendorong pintu yang terkunci, "Oi! Buka pintunya!" berteriak, dan mengidahkan wanita di sampingnya terlonjak kaget melihat sikapnya.

"Ada apa Kyuu?"

"Ck, aku mendengar suara jendela terbuka, dia pasti ingin pergi dari sini!" mendorong pintu itu sekali lagi.

**Brak!**

Belum bisa, pintu kelas atas yang sangat sulit di tembus. Benar-benar merepotkan, "Ck, _Kaasan _tolong ambilkan kunci cadangan kamar mandi ini. Aku akan terus mendobrak!" Kushina mengangguk dan berlari kecil, entah apa yang Kyuubi lakukan, tapi rasa panik itu muncul begitu saja.

Takut Kitsune pergi? Kenapa? Apa gara-gara Sasuke yang memintanya atau karena alasan lain?!

"Oi! Jawab aku!" terus berteriak, namun nihil. Tidak ada suara lagi,

"Ck, anak itu!" merasa sia-sia mendobrak pintu di depannya, langsung saja ia berlari keluar dari rumah. Berlari cepat menuju halaman belakang, tepat ke arah jendela kamar mandi itu berasal. Letaknya yang sedikit jauh membuat kemarahannya memuncak. Rumah ini terlalu besar dan baru pertama kalinya ia merasa kesal.

"…"

Berlari terus-

Melangkahkan kakinya cepat, tidak peduli dengan napasnya yang tak teratur. Berbelok di arah tikungan halaman.

Dan-

"Nona Rubah!" berteriak untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan mendapati-

"….."

"…"

"…"

Tidak ada-

Wanita coklat itu menghilang entah kemana, dengan jendela kamar mandi yang terbuka dan tirai berwarna biru yang berkibar karena hembusan angin. Dia sudah pergi, memanjat dinding dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

"_Kuso_!" sang Uzumaki orange sukses menendang batu di hadapannya, mengerang dan berteriak kesal. Kehilangan wanita itu! Dia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Kitsune akan bersikap seperti tadi.

Berkacak pinggang sejenak, mengadahkan wajahnya, berdecak terus menerus-

'Ck,'

Mengingat bagaimana wanita itu memiliki janji dengan keponakannya akan menginap sekali lagi di rumah mereka.

"…"

Apa dia mengingkarinya?

Otaknya sukses bertambah kacau, wajah tampan itu segera tertutupi oleh salah satu tangan. Kembali melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke dalam rumah. Memberitahu ibunya tentang hal ini-

Apa wanita itu akan sedih?

Ia tidak tahu, karena baru kali ini Kyuubi melihat ibunya tertawa lepas seperti tadi. Dan mirisnya sekarang juga semua itu akan terenggut cepat dengan sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terima kasih Tuan~" sesosok penjaga kasir menundukkan wajahnya pelan dan tersenyum ramah. Memperhatikan seorang laki-laki berambut raven yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Tampan dan ia tahu benar siapa dia-

Sasuke Uchiha-

"Hn," sedangkan sang empunya sendiri, hanya menatap singkat dan mengambil dua kaleng kopi hangat yang di belinya. Biarpun dirinya seorang konglomerat tapi berbelanja di tempat ini memang sudah kebiasaannya.

Seseorang yang mengajarinya untuk bersikap biasa seperti ini-

Mengingat kembali-

"_Dobe_." Melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari toko, menenteng salah satu minuman dan yang satunya lagi segera ia minum perlahan. Yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah menenangkan diri. Dan kembali lagi memperlihatkan tampang datarnya.

Membiarkan mobil mewahnya terparkir di dekat toko, ia sedang tidak ada minta untuk berpergian menggunakan itu. Jadi yang dilakukannya hanya berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang di naungi oleh payung besar. Membuat tempat itu terlihat nyaman.

'Lebih baik aku duduk di sana.' Membatin kecil, dan mendekat ke sana.

"…."

Sebelum-

Sedikit berjengit kaget, mendapati manik Onyxnya menatap sosok yang sangat ia kenal. Menyipitkan kedua matanya, dan merasa tidak salah lagi-

"Itu kan-"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berlari cepat, menjauh dari rumah besar itu. Tenaganya yang sudah kembali membuat ia dengan gampang melakukannya. Yah, walau kakinya sempat tergores karena turun dari pagar rumah Kyuubi. Sengaja tak di perdulikannya.

Kaki itu terus berlari, dengan wajah yang beberapa kali menoleh ke belakang. Memastikan tidak ada yang mengejarnya. Meski tidak begitu ingat dengan jalanan di sini, tapi kedua kakinya yang berlari entah kemana. Membuat tenaganya perlahan terkuras.

Naruto takut Kyuubi mengejarnya, laki-laki yang memiliki kekayaan setingkat dengan Uchiha itu ia takutkan akan mengejarnya. Ia masih dalam wujud seperti ini, dan Naruto sama sekali tidak siap.

"Hh..hh..setidaknya aku berhasil menjauh," berhenti sejenak, merasa _dejavu_ dengan perasaan ini. Saat dirinya kemarin di kejar oleh segerombolan _bodyguard_ berbadan kekar, dan berakhir di selamatkan sendiri oleh anak kecil yang tidak tahunya adalah putra dari orang yang ingin mengejarnya.

"…"

Mengingat itu kembali, membuat bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Terkekeh pelan, terdiam dan berusaha menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding di dekatnya. Napas yang terengah-engah, dan salah satu tangan yang terangkat menutupi wajahnya.

"Ahaha, lucu sekali. Aku..bisa terjebak dengan mereka..padahal..Sasuke lah yang mengejarku. Ahaha," masih terkekeh, dan tertawa. Wajahnya mengadah, membiarkan sinar matahari yang mulai terasa panas mengenainya.

Bertemu dengan Sasuke-

Menma-

Kyuubi-

Itachi-

Shizune-san-

Dan-

Kushina_-basan-_

"Hiks-apa..aku bisa bertemu dengan mereka lagi?" tanpa ia sadari, tawa itu berubah menjadi tangisan lirih. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja, entah kenapa Naruto tidak rela. Ia tidak mau pergi dari lingkaran keluarga itu. Ia mau tetap tinggal di sana.

Tapi-

"Hiks..tidak bisa..aku harus mencari tahu sendiri..apa yang terjadi sebenarnya-hiks-" berusaha untuk kembali bangkit, tubuhnya terasa lemas. Panas yang haus menjalarinya.

Mungkin ia perlu meminum sesuatu sebelum mencari Kabuto-san.

"Ya, aku harus membeli minuman," melangkahkan kakinya kembali, menuju supermarket dekat di tempat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang nampak terduduk manis di tempat yang ia inginkan tadi. Sasuke tahu siapa dia-

Tanpa basa-basi melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri laki-laki itu-

Sosok yang nampak menerawang dan tak menyadari keberadaannya. Wajah yang terlihat semakin hari semakin kurus, dan pandangan Saphire yang tak secerah dulu.

Mendekati sang empunya, pelan-pelan Sasuke menepuk pundak laki-laki yang kini berada di sampingnya.

**Plok-**

"_Tousan_," memanggil laki-laki itu, dan membuat Minato sedikit kaget. Maniknya mengerjap singkat dan mengadahkan wajah menatap menantunya di sana.

"Aa, Sasuke." Mencoba tersenyum, dan sangat terlihat di paksakan membuat Sasuke mengerti. Laki-laki itu mengangguk kecil dan ikut duduk di kursi yang tersedia berhadapan dengan Minato.

Memberikan satu kaleng minumannya pada orang yang telah menjadi ayahnya selama beberapa tahun ini.

"Apa yang _Tousan_ lakukan di sini?" bertanya pelan, dan diiiringi pandangan Minato yang menunduk singkat.

"Hanya ingin menenangkan diri, itu saja~" senyuman itu masih ada. Laki-laki di hadapannya ini benar-benar tegar. Tetap tersenyum walaupun sampai hari ini pun putrinya tidak di temukan juga.

"…" terdiam sesaat, memandang sekaleng minuman yang kini telah di bukanya. Mengocoknya pelan, seolah kehilangan minat untuk meminumnya. Bibir itu kembali berujar-

"Apa _Tousan_ masih memikirkan, Naruto?"

"…." Minato pun ikut terdiam, pandangannya teralih. Masih tersenyum kecil, dan mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu saja, dia putriku satu-satunya Sasuke." Menjawab singkat.

Mengadahkan wajahnya kembali, sang Uchiha menatap bagaimana sosok yang biasanya ceria itu kini terlihat lemas dan tak bertenaga. Wajahnya mengeras, mengepalkan kedua tangan tanpa sadar-

"Aku berjanji akan menemukan Naruto. Jadi tunggulah bersama Kushina_-kaasan_. Aku akan membawanya kembali ke dalam lingkaran keluarga kita." Dengan nada yang sedikit naik, ikut meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"…." Kedua manik Saphire di sana menatapnya, menghela napas panjang. Dan mengangguk penuh wibawa.

"_Tousan_ tahu, karena kau sangat mencintai Naruto bukan?"

Tidak menjawab namun pandangan Onyx yang berubah menjadi teduh itu sudah menjadi buktinya. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajah sang Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kembali pada Naruto-**

* * *

Wanita yang kini terengah-engah berlari melewati gang kecil, dan akhirnya berhenti saat melihat penyebrangan jalan. Sedikit merasa lega saat mendapati supermarket yang di carinya akhirnya ketemu juga. Tenggorokannya benar-benar terasa haus dan ia butuh tenaga untuk perjalanan nanti. Keberadaan Profesor dan Kabuto sebentar lagi pasti akan segera ia ketahui. Mengingat ia belum melakukan kontak dengan kedua orang itu sejak kemarin.

'Setelah membeli minuman akan kuhubungi mereka.' Membatin kecil, dan perlahan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gang sempit tadi. Entah kenapa ia bisa berakhir di sana, tapi yang pasti itu adalah jalan yang cepat untuk menemukan jalan besar ini.

Pandangan Saphire itu meneliti ke kanan dan ke kiri, hendak menyebrang jalan. Dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang membuat dirinya sedikit kerepotan. Wanita itu berdecak kesal, mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan terus memandang jalan-

"…." Bibir itu terdiam sesaat, masih terfokus pada penyebrangan jalan. Dan sedikit melirik ke arah supermarket yang hendak ia datangi-

Sebelum-

"…."

Kerutan alis sang Uzumaki tiba-tiba terlihat begitu saja, maniknya menyipit tanpa sadar saat mendapati sosok yang ia kenal berada tak jauh dari supermarket di sana. Dua orang laki-laki yang tengah duduk berdua di naungi oleh sebuah payung besar, salah satunya berambut raven dan yang satunya lagi berambut persis seperti dirinya-

Pirang-

"Itu kan..Sasuke-san?" berujar tanpa sadar, kedua matanya seolah tidak mau lepas dari pandangan di sana. Memperhatikan dari kejauhan bagaimana laki-laki berambut raven itu berbincang dengan seorang laki-laki yang umurnya lebih tua darinya.

Siapa?

Naruto merasa penasaran saat itu juga, ingin menghampiri sang Uchiha. Tapi langsung ia urungkan begitu saja.

'Ck, aku lupa wujudku masih seperti ini!' berdecak sekali lagi, mendengus kesal. Ada Sasuke di sana dan artinya dia tidak bisa mendekat ke arah supermarket.

Tapi ada yang aneh-

Kenapa tubuhnya yang langsung bereaksi saat mendengar nama Uchiha, sekarang tidak berlari saat ini juga? Padahal kemarin, Naruto benar-benar ingin menjauh dari laki-laki itu. Tai sekarang?

Bahkan kakinya tidak bergerak semili pun. Malah pandangannya semakin lekat-

Memikirkan kejadian-kejadian aneh yang terjadi padanya-

Pandangan Saphire itu berubah sendu sekejap, jika ia ada hubungan dengan keluarga Kyuubi, itu artinya-

"Apa aku juga memiliki hubungan denganmu Uchiha-san?" berbisik pelan, entah apa yang terjadi. Keajaiban atau kebetulan-

"…"

"….."

Manik Onyx di sana tak sengaja melihat ke arahnya-

Saphire dan bola mata kelam itu saling bertemu-

Tubuh Naruto membeku, begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Laki-laki itu terdiam lama, shock dan kaget.

Berbicara dengan ayahnya dan berakhir tak sengaja melirik ke arah lain, dan apa yang ia lihat?!

"…" tidak percaya, otak jeniusnya berusaha cepat untuk bekerja. Mengembalikan kembali kesadarannya saat itu juga!

Tubuh kekar itu tanpa basa-basi langsung bangkit, mengidahkan tatapan heran Minato dan kursi yang terjatuh gara-gara sikapnya. Sasuke terlalu kaget, bibirnya bahkan hanya mengucapkan satu kata saja-

"_Dobe..Dobe_.." langkah kakinya seakan terhuyung, terasa lemas saat melihat sosok berambut pirang panjang di sana tengah berdiri menatapnya. Sosok yang terdiam dan menatapnya bingung-

Terhuyung, menabrak tubuh orang yang berlalu lalang-

"_Dobe_!" berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"…"

Dan untuk Naruto-

Tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dirinya melihat jelas bagaimana tubuh kekar itu berjalan ke arahnya, terhuyung seolah tak bertenaga. Meneriakan panggilan _'Dobe'_ itu lagi, dan tubuhnya masih tidak bisa bergerak!

"Sasuke-san?" Kenapa dia berlari seperti itu?" bingung dan sedikit panik, melihat Sasuke yang tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Mengidahkan ia yang menabrak orang-orang hanya untuk mendekatinya. Di seberang sana, sosok pirang yang terduduk tadi kini ikut berdiri.

Tubuhnya berjengit kaget, dan membelalakkan matanya. Naruto semakin bingung-

Kedua orang itu tampak panik, dan memanggil namanya berulang kali-

Sasuke-

Bahkan laki-laki pirang yang sangat mirip dengannya. Siapa mereka?!

"Kenapa mereka kemari?!" Sasuke tampak kehilangan semua akalnya. Laki-laki itu berlari kecil,

"Jangan..jangan kemari Sasuke-san, perhatikan jalanmu!" berteriak saat melihat Sasuke yang tampak gamblangnya menyebrang jalanan penuh kendaraan.

"_Dobe_!"

Kedua Saphire itu terbelalak seketika, berteriak kencang, "Awas!" melihat sebuah mobil yang melaju dan kaget saat mendapati seseorang menyebrang tanpa aba-apa. Rem yang tidak bisa ia tahan, dan kekagetan bertumpuk-

"Sasuke-san!" menyaksikan sendiri dengan mata kepalanya bagaimana-

**Bruakk!**

"Aaa!"

* * *

"**Apa kau menerima Naruto Uzumaki sebagai pendamping hidupmu dan akan selalu mencintainya di saat suka maupun duka?"**

"**Ya, saya akan selalu mencintainya sepenuh hati"**

* * *

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya kencang, merasakan rasa sakit yang mendatangi otaknya tiba-tiba, "Tidak-"

* * *

**Sosok malaikat kecil berambut raven tengah ia peluk, sosok mungil yang menangis kencang dan sang empunya yang ikut menangis bahagia. Menatap sang suami yang berdiri di sampingnya.**

"**Ehehe, Teme kau ingin memberinya nama siapa?"**

"**Hn, Nama yang sudah di pikirkan baik-baik oleh seluruh keluarga kita." Wajah yang selalu datar itu kini tersenyum kecil. Memeluk tubuhnya.**

"**Siapa?"**

"**Menma…Uchiha Menma."**

* * *

"Sasuke! Astaga!" teriakan Minato yang membahana, menghampiri sosok menantunya yang kini terbaring dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya.

* * *

"_**Nee, Teme-"**_

"_**Hn?"**_

"_**Kalau misalnya nanti ada kejadian dimana aku melupakanmu begitu saja, apa kau akan tetap menyukaiku?"**_

_**Sebuah cubitan keras yang ia dapatkan, membuat ringisan kecil keluar-**_

"_**Hn, pertanyaan bodoh."**_

"_**Ugh, aku kan hanya bertanya!" mengerucutkan bibir tanpa menyadari, sosok laki-laki di sampingnya kini mengusap kepalanya lembut mengecupnya perlahan dan membisikkan sesuatu-**_

* * *

Sekilas ingatan yang semakin jelas, dan perlahan semakin membuatnya sadar. Tangisan merembak dari pelupuknya. Panggilan Sasuke-san itu kini berganti dengan pelan-

"_Teme..Teme_..tidak.._Teme_.." nama yang lama tak ia ucapkan. Selama lima tahun ini. Naruto...dia-

* * *

"_**Tidak perlu kau bertanya, aku akan tetap menyukaimu Dobe. Apapun yang terjadi."**_

* * *

Ingatan terakhir yang membuatnya ingat sepenuhnya-

Tangisan Naruto bertambah kencang, menggeleng cepat, "Aku..aku Uzumaki Naruto..istri dari Sasuke Uchiha.. keluargaku..Menma..Kyuu_-nii_ _Itachi-nii_…_Tousan..Kaasan_..semuanya! Aku ingat hiks-hiks-aku ingat semuanya!" berteriak kecil penuh tangisan.

Air mata yang meleleh, tidak tahan melihat Sasuke yang terbujur penuh darah di sana dan sosok sang ayah yang menatap khawatir ke arahnya dan Sasuke berulang kali.

"_Tousan! Teme_!" betapa inginnya Naruto berlari menghampiri kedua orang itu. Ia ingin membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit secepatnya.

Kaki itu hendak melangkah begitu saja meninggalkan tempatnya-

"_Teme!_"

Sampai-

**Grep!**

Pergelangan tangannya segera di hentikan oleh seseorang. tubuh wanita itu kembali mundur. Terbelalak kaget.

Merasakan bulu kuduknya yang meremang begitu saja, gemetar tanpa sebab-

"Kau mau kemana Naruto~" suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya, sosok yang selama ini ia anggap sebagai keluarganya. Sosok yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini-

Perlahan Naruto berbalik, mengingat semua hal yang pernah dilakukan orang di belakangnya ini-

Decihan kesal muncul, tangisannya semakin deras, "Lepas!" berteriak kecil-

"Kau harus kembali pada kami, keluargamu."

Amarahnya memuncak, giginya bergemeretak, kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Dan berbalik cepat-

"LEPASKAN TANGANMU KABUTO!" meraung-

Naruto kini mengingat jelas-

Sangat-

Kenapa dirinya bisa menjadi seperti ini, melupakan semuanya. Hal-hal yang penting baginya, dan bersama dengan mereka berdua-

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Pesta kecil-kecilan yang ia adakan guna merayakan keberhasilan kakaknya dan dirinya tentu saja membuat Naruto senang. Bertemu dengan banyak orang yang memiliki kenalan yang baru._

_Menatap dirinya yang terpampang di sebuah kaca besar dekat kamar mandi. Membersihkan tangannya akibat terkena makanan dari Menma. Senandung kecil terus ia nyanyikan. Tersenyum, dan bahagia._

"_Yak, selesai~" menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat dan ingin kembali pada teman-temannya._

_Melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi yang terlihat sepi-_

_Dan-_

_Tidak menyadari sama sekali-_

"_Hum~hum~humphh!"_

_Grep! Sebuah sapu tangan tiba-tiba membekapnya dari belakang, membuatnya kaget dan berusaha memberontak. Berteriak memanggil semua keluarganya, tapi nihil. Yang ada aroma aneh di sapu tangan itu menguar dan membuatnya menghirup semuanya._

"_Humph! Theme! Kyhuu-nii!" meminta pertolongan, merasakan tubuhnya yang perlahan melemas. Memukul lengan orang yang melakukan perbuatan keji padanya-_

"_Saatnya kau bekerja sama denganku, Naruto~"_

_Manik Saphire itu terbelalak kaget, dan detik itu juga-_

_Ia tak sadarkan diri._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOooO**

* * *

Masih memberontak, Naruto ingin segera menghampiri kedua keluarganya, "Brengsek! Lepaskan tanganku! Kabuto!" berteriak layaknya orang gila. Saat tubuhnya makin tertarik. Menatap sosok berambut perak yang menyeringai bengis-

"Katakan sekali lagi?"

"Kau..kau brengsek Kabuto! Kau..Orochimaru! Kalian benar-benar-" Sebelum mengucapkan kalimatnya-

**Plak!**

Sebuah tamparan Kabuto layangkan pada pipi mulus di hadapannya, membuat sang empunya terdiam seketika. Merasakan sakit yang menjalari pipi, membiarkan tubuh tegap itu perlahan mendekatinya-

Membisiknya dengan desisan layaknya ular-

"Kau jangan lupa, Naruto. Bahwa Orochimaru-sama masih memiliki kartu truf untuk menghancurkanmu."

Tubuh sang Uzumaki sukses menegang-

Maniknya membulat, tubuhnya gemetar-

Ia ingat, ya ingat sekali dengan perjanjian itu.

"Jadi sekarang aku tanya sekali lagi, siapa yang kau pilih-"

Perjanjian yang membuat ingatannya menghilang sepenuhnya-

"Uchiha Sasuke atau seluruh anggota keluargamu yang sangat kau cintai~"

Air matanya menetes deras-

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Fuah! Akhirnya akhirnyaaa mushi bisa apdet lagi! XD Ini mushi bener-bener nyari waktu buat nulis ini fic. Di tengah-tengah tugas akhir semester yang bejibun, tambah lagi semester dua yang termasuk semester kebut-kebutan.

Yuhu! Akhirnya ingatan Naruto kembali lagi! Dan untuk kejutan yang mushi berikan, sebenernya sih kejutan dimana ada adegan Sasuke tabrakan wuahahaha #di bakar readers#

Mushi ga nyangka banget yang riview fic ini nyampe 80 riview di chap enam dan itu buat semangat ini author labil semakin terbakar! Huaa arigatou! Kalian bener-bener bikin mushi seneng #nari-nari gaje#

Nah bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya nanti? Janji apa yang di buat Naruto dengan dua orang itu? Apa dia bakal milih nyamperin Sasuke atau malah pergi?

* * *

"_Hiks-hiks Teme tolong aku..tolong aku-"_

* * *

Oh buat yang bingung dengan chap kemarin, bagaimana Teuchi-jisan bisa ngenalin Naruto padahal dia lagi ada di wujud Kitsune-

Mushi memang awalnya ga nulis gimana mereka datang ke sananya, jadi anggap saja mereka datang ke sana dan Kyuubi ngenalin Kitsune terus si Naruto nyengir-nyengir gaje ngirim sinyal ke Teuchi-jisan. Nah liat kelakuan aneh itu wanita umur 26 tahun, dan hanya satu wanita saja yang ia kenal punya aneh kayak Kitsune. Jadi Jisan langsung tahu deh wahaha #tendang#

Ps : Naruto sama csnya biasa ke kedai ramen pake penyamaran dan Orochimaru sudah pernah memberitahu Teuchi-jisan tentang masalah ini.

Naruto memang menghilang lima tahun lalu dan dia hanya mengira-ngira sejak kapan dia ingat dengan kedai ini, itu pun karena ucapan Orochimaru. Jadi sudah pasti dia percaya dong #ga tahu bohong atau enggak# dan dia menang lima kali itu pas sekali saat kehilangan ingatannya lima tahun lalu. Dan dia di kenalkan dengan kedai ramen kesukaannya sama Orochimaru sekali lagi. Hilang lima tahun menang lima kali gitu,

Maaf yaa kalau buat kalian bingung muehehe, asli mushi juga baru ngeh saat itu juga dan langsung peres otak buat jalan ceritanya :v :v #dia jujur aja#bakar#

Dan buat 'I Hate Waiting' mushi benar-benar nggak tahu lho kalau kamu itu orang asing, sampe repot-repot translate fic abal ini lagi, adudu mushi jadi seneng dengernya XD maaf juga ya, mushi pas itu lagi agak kesel-keselnya jadi keceplosan deh nulis #bow# mushi juga minta maaf kalau ada kalimat yang tidak berkenan# sekali lagi terima kasih udah mau baca fic ini. :D Let's be friend :) semoga kamu masih mau baca fic ini ya :D

Fic ini ga ada mushi edit atau cek jadi kalau ada typo mohon maaf :D Word : 7-8K #napa makin panjang amat yak#moga ga bosen ya ehehe# :D

Jadi selamat menunggu, Mushi tunggu respon kalian, tolong berikan semangat positif supaya Mushi bisa lanjutkan ini fic wahaha :v

* * *

**Arigatou buat kalian yang masih mau mendengar kelanjutan cerita ini biarpun alurnya udah ketebak muahaha :v **

**Yoshh riview kalian sangat berharga untuk mempercepat apdetnya fanfic ini :D **

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Catch Me, If You Can**

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, ****Mushi**** cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**** semi M**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru **

**Genre : Romance,**** Family,****Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, a little bit violence, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

* * *

**Informasi Umur :**

**Sasuke : 27 tahun**

**Naruto : 26 tahun**

**Menma : 7 tahun**

* * *

**OOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoO**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Choose?**

* * *

Menangis, air mata bercucuran dengan derasnya, Naruto benar-benar di buat bingung. Siapa yang akan di pilihnya.

Sasuke atau semua keluarganya?

Di tambah lagi Kabuto memperburuk posisinya, tatapan dan seringai menjijikkan itu membuat Naruto muak. Betapa inginnya ia setelah mengingat kembali semuanya, menendang wajah itu dan membuat Kabuto menyesal hidup-hidup.

"Hiks-aku..aku-" tapi apa daya, kartu _trufnya_ telah di pegang oleh Orochimaru. Dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menatap keramaian orang yang mulai mengerubungi Sasuke yang terkapar dengan darah mengucur dari tubuhnya. Minato yang dalam keadaan panik dan meneriakkan namanya.

Bingung ingin mengejar putrinya atau menyelamatkan Sasuke, laki-laki pirang itu dilemma, Sasuke tidak sadarkan diri dan ia harus memilih salah satu dari mereka. Membiarkan menantunya bersimbah darah sampai ada orang yang mau menolongnya atau membiarkan putrinya pergi begitu saja-

Apa lagi melihat sosok laki-laki berambut perak yang di kenalnya tiba-tiba menarik tubuh Naruto menjauh dari tempatnya. Terlihat sekali Naruto menangis memanggil Sasuke dan tidak mau pergi.

"Naruto! Argh!" berteriak kesal, dan amarah yang memuncak saat menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana laki-laki itu menampar pipi putrinya.

Menampar!

Orang itu berani melakukan menyakiti putri kesayangannya.

"Kau!" dalam kepanikan, Minato dengan cepat mengambil _smartphone _di sakunya. Salah satu tangannya menyangga tubuh Sasuke dan yang satunya lagi gemetar menekan nomor ambulans.

Ia harus menyelamatkan menantunya terlebih dahulu. Nyawa Sasuke bisa melayang kalau tidak di tanggapi dengan cepat.

Napasnya kian tercekat, menyaksikan Naruto yang di tarik semakin menjauh-

"Tidak _Teme_! Biarkan aku melihatnya sekali saja! _Tousan_!" menangis dan memanggil suaminya, berteriak tanpa memperdulikan pandangan orang lain di sekitarnya.

"Ayo! Kalau kau membantah lagi, aku akan menghubungi Orochimaru-sama!"

"Hiks-jangan..jangan!" bertambah histeris, dan memilih pasrah menerima tarikan Kabuto. Menjauh perlahan dari tempatnya, membuat kerumunan, sang ayah dan Sasuke semakin kabur dari pandangannya.

Tidak rela, setelah ia berhasil mengingat semuanya. Inilah yang ia dapatkan, Suami tercintanya kecelakaan dan Kabuto menemukannya. Kenapa _Kami-sama_ tidak membiarkannya sebentar saja merasakan pelukan Sasuke. Sekali saja! Ia ingin berkumpul dengan semua keluarganya, setelah lima tahun menghilang dan tidak mengingat apa-apa. Dan lebih bodohnya lagi-

Kenapa di saat _Kami-sama_ memberikannya waktu, ingatan itu tidak kembali. Dirinya menjadi orang idiot yang tidak tahu dengan keluarganya sendiri. Menjadi orang lain dan malah kabur dari Sasuke!

"Hiks-" terisak kencang, cengkraman kuat pada tangannya tak ayal membuatnya sedikit meringis sakit. Dalam tangisan, Naruto masih memandang ayahnya yang perlahan-lahan menghilang, memberikan sebuah isyarat bisikan kecil, apakah akan di mengerti oleh sang empunya atau tidak-

"_Tousan_, tolong…tolong jaga _Teme _dan semuanya." Berbisik dalam diam, menatap sang ayah yang memanggil dan meneriakkan namanya. Laki-laki itu menangis frustasi.

Naruto tidak kuat melihatnya, dan memilih mengalihkan pandangan.

Apa semua akan berakhir lagi sekarang? Dirinya akan kembali lagi menjauh dari keluarganya. Sampai selamanya.

Dia tidak mau-

'_Kami-sama_ tolong aku.' Menangis dalam hati dan berdoa terus menerus. Hari ini ingatannya kembali, tapi-

Kejutan yang di terimanya sangat tidak sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hiks-hiks" menangis terus menerus, sesenggukan Naruto menghapus air mata di wajahnya. Tapi cairan bening itu terus saja mengalir deras tanpa henti. Perasaannya kacau, ia sudah tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

Sementara Kabuto, laki-laki perak itu mendecih kesal. Tidak menyangka kalau ingatan Naruto akan kembali secepat ini, padahal mereka hanya berpisah selama beberapa hari dan apa yang ia dapatkan. Wanita pirang di belakangnya sekarang sudah mengingat semuanya. Siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya-

Ia harus segera membawa Naruto pada Orochimaru. Orang yang menjadi asset berharga mereka berdua.

Tidak boleh lepas-

Tidak boleh mereka biarkan kabur-

Tidak!

"Ck, diamlah." Berdecak, suara tangisan Naruto tidak berhenti-henti. Memanggil-manggil nama suaminya dan seluruh keluarganya.

"Hiks-_Teme..Tousan_…Menma…hiks.._Kaasan._.Kyuu..Ita_-nii_-" seolah menulikan pendengarannya. Naruto malah menangis semakin deras.

Perasaanya bercampur aduk-

Sedih, kesal, marah, kecewa, rindu semuanya-

"Diamlah!" membentak keras, mengejutkan tubuh sang empunya sekejap. Sampai akhirnya pandangan Saphire yang tadinya terlihat buram menajam.

Menatap benci, kerutan wajah yang menunjukkan amarahnya-

"Kau mau apa lagi?! Tidak puas melihatku harus berpisah dengan semua keluargaku?! Dan sekarang kau berani menghentikan tangisanku, hah!" berteriak dan meraung. Tidak ada yang mendengar, mengingat bagaimana Kabuto yang mengajaknya melewati sebuah gang kecil dimana tidak ada seorang pun yang melewatinya.

Kedua manik laki-laki di sana ikut mendelik, "Jangan membantahku! Kalau kau tidak mengingat semuanya, aku tidak akan memperlakukanmu seperti ini!" menjawab semua kekesalan Naruto.

"Hiks-kalian benar-benar jahat, tidak memiliki perasaan sama sekali!" menggeleng kencang, dan menangis bagaikan anak kecil.

Melanjutkan semua kalimatnya, "Lima tahun! Lima tahun kalian membiarkanku melupakan semua keluargaku, suami, putra, ayah, ibu, kakak semuanya! Kalian bahkan tidak memberikanku kesempatan sekali saja untuk bersama mereka! Kalau bukan karena kejadian Sasuke mengejar kita, aku pasti tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan semua keluargaku!" melampiaskan kekecewaannya.

Sementara Kabuto menatap semakin tajam ke arah Naruto, memperhatikan dengan baik bagaimana wanita cantik nan ceria yang sering bersamanya itu kini memperlihatkan ekspresi kebencian dan sangat kacau.

"Kalian..kalian benar-benar setan tidak berperasaan! Aku harap kalian-kyaa!" sebelum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, bibir wanita itu terpekik kaget.

"Kh, bibirmu sudah berani melawanku. Jangan pernah mengatakan kalimat seperti itu lagi, atau aku tidak akan segan-segan memperlakukanmu lebih buruk dari ini!"

Naruto merasakan sakit pada kepalanya saat tangan kekar Kabuto menarik rambut panjangnya, membuat ia mengadah cepat. Meringis, dan terus terisak.

Memandang sosok yang kini menatapnya dengan wajah meremehkan, semakin mendekatinya dengan dengusan, dan kalimat dinginnya.

"Jangan pernah melupakan perjanjianmu dengan kami berdua!" berteriak keras-

"…."

Tidak membuat Naruto gentar, wanita itu malah terisak dan tanpa takut sama sekali-

**Cuh!**

Ia meludahi wajah yang kini berada di sampingnya, dengan senyuman kecil dan napas memburu.

"…." Sang empunya terdiam, merespon rasa dingin yang menjalari pipinya.

"Kh! Orochimaru memang memiliki janji denganku, tapi bukan berarti aku akan takut melawanmu, Kabuto!" berteriak kembali.

**Sret!**

"Ugh!" merasakan tarikan rambutnya mengeras, lehernya terasa sakit.

"Kau…berani meludahiku?" nada tenang yang di keluarkan Kabuto, malah membuat Naruto sedikit menjaga pertahanannya.

Melihat bagaimana wajah itu kian mengeras, dan tanpa aba-aba berniat untuk memberikan wanita di dekatnya ini pelajaran-

Tangannya kembali melayang cepat,

**Plak!**

Suara tamparan terdengar dan kali ini Kabuto sengaja melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada rambut Naruto. Membuat wanita itu terjatuh dan terkapar di hadapannya.

"Baru kali ini ada wanita yang berani melakukan itu padaku, kau tahu?" suara yang perlahan menjadi dingin, Naruto terisak pandangan matanya masih menatap tajam.

Dia tidak takut-

Tidak akan!

Ketakutan akan kehilangan keluarganya lebih besar di banding mendapatkan pukulan seperti ini-

Dengan tangan kanan yang memegang pipinya, terasa perih dan sampai-sampai tak menyadari darah yang mengucur perlahan dari sudut bibirnya. Mendesis penuh amarah, berusaha untuk bangkit. Tapi sayang, tubuh tegap Kabuto kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Manik yang terlihat bengis-

"Kau mau apa lagi?!" berteriak dan meraung penuh amarah, mendapati laki-laki perak itu kini mensejajarkan tubuh dengannya. Masih dengan seringai menjijikkannya.

Sampai-

Lagi-lagi, untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

**Grep!**

"Argh!" Naruto mengerang sakit, rambut pirangnya tertarik kembali. Membuatnya mengadah cepat.

Kabuto benar-benar kasar, berbeda jauh saat dirinya masih tidak mengingat apa-apa.

Senyuman itu masih terlihat, "Kalau bukan karena kau adalah barang berharga bagi tuanku, kau sudah kusiksa habis-habisan di sini Naruto~"

"Ugh-" menyipitkan maniknya, darah masih tetap mengucur dari sudut bibirnya. Kedua tangan Naruto mencoba melepaskan tangan Kabuto dari rambutnya. Tapi nihil, tenaganya terkuras habis. Rasa sakit ini membuatnya pusing, tamparan, tarikan rambut, sampai membuatnya terjatuh benar-benar membuat semua tenaganya hilang.

"Le..paskan tangan kotormu dari..rambutku!" masih mencoba melawan.

**Grep!**

Tarikan itu makin kuat-

"Arghh!"

"Kh, kau benar-benar berbeda dengan wanita pada umumnya, mereka yang kuperlakukan seperti ini pasti akan menangis ketakutan dan memohon padaku, kau tahu. Tapi kau Naruto, amarah di matamu masih terlihat, sangat cantik sampai-sampai aku ingin sekali menghancurkannya~"

Air mata mengalir dari pelupuknya, perasaan marah, kecewa dan entah kenapa takut yang perlahan menyusup ke dalam tubuhnya membuat sang empunya menggeleng pelan. Masih mencoba untuk melawan, tapi tenaganya kalah kuat dengan Kabuto.

Tidak! Dia tidak akan menangis di sini! Terlihat memalukan di depan penjahat menjijikkan sepertinya!

"Lepas!" bulu kuduknya semakin meremang saat tangannya yang hendak melepaskan salah satu tangan Kabuto tertangkap begitu saja. Tangan laki-laki perak yang masih terbebas itu langsung saja mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya kuat.

Tanpa pandang bulu, Kabuto mendekati wajah tan di hadapannya. Dengan seringai dan napas yang menderu mengenai permukaan wajah dan telinganya.

"Aku ingin melihat bagaimana wajah cantik itu berubah menjadi buruk rupa saat aku menghancurkanmu Naruto~" dengan nada _sing a song_, Naruto menggeleng semakin kuat.

Mau apa lagi orang ini?!

Tubuhnya gemetar tanpa sadar, insting ketakutannya terbangun tiba-tiba. Meski dalam hati sudah merutuki agar tidak terpengaruh dan tetap tegar. Tapi tetap saja dalam kondisi terperangkap seperti ini, dia seorang wanita bisa ketakutan.

"Lepas! Menjauh! Ugh!"

"Kau yang menangis di hadapan keluargamu, kau yang bersujud di depan ku dan Profesor, dan mungkin nanti setelah kita selesai dengan semua ini, ingatanmu akan menghilang kembali. Bagaimana? Ide yang bagus bukan?"

Tidak dapat menahan lagi, kalimat terakhir Kabuto sukses meruntuhkan pertahanannya. Apa maksudnya melupakan semuanya lagi?!

Tangisan merebak, "Hiks-apa..apa maksudmu?! Ingatanku sudah kembali! Jangan seenaknya melakukan hal yang macam-macam lagi!"

Seringai terlihat, "Kh, Profesor tidak akan diam saja."

Menggeleng keras, _'Teme..teme_ tolong aku!' mencoba meminta tolong pada suaminya, tapi apa daya dia tidak bisa. Sasuke tengah sekarat dan dia tengah terkurung oleh laki-laki sialan ini.

"Nah, ayo kita kembali ke markas, Naruto. Keluarga kami yang sangat berharga~"

"Hiks-hiks tidak..tidak mau!" tangannya tertarik paksa, membuatnya bangkit, keduanya tercengkram erat oleh Kabuto. Laki-laki itu seolah tidak peduli dengan teriakan dan tangisan Naruto. Dia hanya menyeret wanita di belakangnya cepat, serta membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kembali pada Minato-**

* * *

Sekarang Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Laki-laki itu membelalakkan maniknya, memperhatikan dengan jelas kemana arah kedua orang tadi. Tapi karena terlalu fokus dengan keadaan Sasuke, ia tidak melihat semuanya.

Sirene ambulans berbunyi, beriringan dengan ponselnya yang berbunyi nyaring. Minato seolah enggan untuk mengangkatnya. Pikirannya tengah kacau. Di tengah kebimbangannya tadi, Naruto tiba-tiba muncul, menantunya kecelakaan.

"Arghh!" memukul tiang listrik di sampingnya, melihat tubuh Sasuke yang terangkat dan hendak di bawa ke dalam ambulans.

Laki-laki pirang itu benar-benar mengingat jelas, sosok putrinya yang sudah lima tahun tak ia temui. Wajah yang semakin cantik, postur tubuhnya, kulit tannya, tanda lahir, kedua manik Saphire bahkan suaranya.

Tapi kenapa-

Di saat ia menemukan Naruto. Putrinya malah menghilang lagi.

Di seret oleh seseorang yang ia kenal, Kabuto. Di sakiti, membuat putrinya menangis, meneriakkan namanya meminta tolong.

"Argh! _Kuso_!" tanpa ia sadari, setetes air mata jatuh menuruni pipi. Menggertakkan giginya penuh amarah, kecewa. Salah satu tangan menutupi wajahnya. Tubuhnya gemetar. Minato sangat merindukan Naruto.

"Naruto, putriku…Kabuto sialan!" laki-laki itu merebut putrinya. Bahkan tadi ia tidak sempat untuk berbicara dengan Kyuubi. Meminta putranya menyelamatkan Naruto. Dirinya terfokus pada Sasuke dan langsung saja mematikan panggilan, menghubungi ambulans secepatnya.

**Drtt-**

Bunyi ponselnya masih terdengar-

Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, nyawanya seolah kembali hilang. Dengan lemas Minato mengangkat panggilannya.

* * *

**Call : Kyuu**

* * *

Kyuubi, laki-laki orange itu menghubunginya.

"Kyuu." Berujar pelan.

Di jawab panggilan heran di seberang sana, "_Tousan_, tadi ada apa kau menghubungiku?"

"…" Minato terdiam sesaat, sampai akhirnya ia menghela napas panjang.

"Sasuke, dia kecelakaan tadi. Dan sekarang _Tousan_ akan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat di sekitar supermarket yang sering kita datangi."

"Apa?! Bagaimana keadaannya apa Sasuke baik-baik saja?!" terdengar panik tentu saja, bahkan Minato bisa mendengar dengan jelas pekikan panik istrinya di dekat Kyuubi.

"_Tousan_ harap begitu, tolong beritahu keluarganya tentang hal ini."

"Baik."

"….."

"Kyuu-" memanggil Kyuubi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, laki-laki di sana mengernyit heran. Apa ada hal lain lagi yang ingin di bicarakan ayahnya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

Minato memejamkan maniknya sekilas, menghapus air matanya yang sejak tadi mengalir, menetralkan kekecewaannya. Dan berujar pelan, "Di rumah sakit nanti, ada yang ingin _Tousan _bicarakan."

"Masalah apa?"

Menggeleng tanpa sadar, "Untuk sekarang, _Tousan_ masih tidak bisa membicarakannya. Ini terlalu mendadak. Sampai-sampai_ Tousan_ sendiri tidak percaya."

Otak jenius Kyuubi berputar cepat, kerutan alisnya semakin dalam. Jika perkataan ayahnya aneh seperti ini, terlihat lesu dan tak bersemangat, ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini akan berjalan-

Berspekulasi cepat, "Apa ini tentang Naruto?"

"…" dan bisa Minato duga, kejeniusan Kyuubi terbukti.

"Ya."

"….."

Kedua manik Kyuubi terbelalak, jantungnya berdetak kencang. "Aku akan segera ke sana." Berujar cepat, dan segera mematikan panggilannya. Laki-laki itu seolah tidak sabar dan segera mempersiapkan diri.

Membuat Minato yang mendengarnya masih menunduk pelan, mendapati panggilan beberapa petugas rumah sakit yang memintanya untuk ikut serta masuk ke dalam ambulans.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa Kyuu?! Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke?! Lalu kenapa tadi kau mengatakan nama adikmu?!" panik dan bingung, Kushina menggenggam erat baju putranya. Rasa penasaran membludak dari pikirannya.

Di tambah lagi melihat wajah pucat Kyuubi yang terlihat tidak tenang, laki-laki itu langsung saja menatap ibunya.

"Sasuke kecelakaan dan saat ini kondisinya tidak di ketahui. Jadi kita harus cepat ke rumah sakit."

Gemetar, kedua tangan Kushina segera menutup bibirnya. Menggeleng pelan, tak percaya. Musibah apalagi yang di datangi oleh _Kami-sama _pada keluarganya? Apa kehilangan Naruto belum cukup. Sekarang, menantunya sendiri-

"Hiks-Sasuke…Mi..Mikoto harus tahu tentang ini!"

Mengangguk setuju, cepat-cepat Kyuubi menghubungi Itachi, kebetulan laki-laki itu pasti masih ada di rumah Sasuke. Dan seperti yang ia perkirakan,

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoO**

"Apa?! Sasuke kecelakaan?!"

"Ya, sekarang dia di rawat di rumah sakit Konoha dekat supermarket yang sering di datangi oleh Sasuke."

"Oke, aku akan segera ke sana bersama semuanya."

"Hm."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOo**

* * *

Menutup panggilan, Kyuubi menghela napas panjang. Menatap ibunya kembali, "_Kaasan_ kita harus menjemput Menma terlebih dahulu," berujar pelan. Menangkap gelengan sang ibu semakin terlihat.

"Jangan! Nanti bagaimana kalau Menma menangis?! _Kaasan _tidak mau! Anak itu sudah terlalu banyak berubah saat ibunya menghilang, dan sekarang ayahnya-hiks-_Kaasan_ tidak sanggup melihat Menma menangis!"

Tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, Kyuubi menepuk punggung ibunya untuk menenangkan wanita itu-

"Kalau kita tidak memberitahukannya, cepat atau lambat anak kecil jenius seperti Menma pasti akan tahu."

"…."

"Hiks-" masih menangis, mencoba mengangguk setuju.

"_Kaasan_ bingung Kyuu, hari ini banyak sekali hal yang membuat _Kaasan_ bertanya-tanya. Kenapa Kitsune-chan tiba-tiba menghilang, kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba kecelakaan seperti itu, kenapa-" perkataannya terhenti saat melihat gelengan pelan dari putranya.

"Kita tidak tahu apa yang di rencanakan _Kami-sama_ pada keluarga ini, mungkin..mungkin saja..hh aku…aku tidak bisa memikirkannya." Bagi otaknya yang jenius, Kyuubi sendiri tidak bisa memperkirakan semua kejadian ini. Kecelakaan Sasuke, menghilangnya Kitsune secara mendadak, dan tentang ayahnya yang tiba-tiba mengatakan nama adiknya.

"Ya-hiks,"

"Kita harus cepat menjemput Menma."

"Um."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil yang kini sudah terpakir rapi di pinggiran jalan kecil yang tak terlalu banyak orang melaluinya. Setengah tersentak, air matanya sudah mengering sejak tadi. Tidak mampu menangis lagi-

"Ayo turun," nada dingin masih bisa ia dengarkan. Naruto menggeleng kencang, tidak mau bergerak dari posisinya.

"….." Kabuto terdiam, wanita ini masih bersikeras setelah mendengar perkataannya tadi. Mencoba untuk kabur tapi tentu saja tak bisa ia lakukan. Mobil ini sudah ia modifikasi agar tawanan seperti Naruto tidak bisa kabur dengan mudah.

"Haruskah aku mengingatkanmu tentang perjanjian yang kau buat dengan Profesor, hm?"

Kedua Saphire itu kontan terbelalak, mengadahkan wajahnya menatap Kabuto-

Lagi-lagi orang ini mengancamnya dengan perjanjian itu-

Tentu saja-

"Jangan…jangan..aku tidak akan kabur dari kalian." Nada lemah, gelengan pelan, dan tubuh yang perlahan bangkit dari posisinya. Keluar dari dalam mobil, dan mendekati sosok yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah menyeringai kecil.

"Bagus~"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Flash Back On :**

* * *

_Cahaya terang yang menusuk mata, terarah jelas ke wajahnya. Sosok berambut pirang itu menggeliat tak nyaman. Kedua maniknya menyipit perlahan, dan mencoba untuk membuka mata._

_Kedua tangannya bergerak pelan, dan erangan akibat rasa sakit di kepalanya sukses membuatnya terbangun._

"_Ugh~" sakit, kepalanya serasa ingin pecah. Di tambah lagi sinar terang di atas kepalanya menambah rasa sakit itu._

_Tubuh yang ingin bangkit itu, mencoba untuk bergerak. Tapi kenapa-_

"_Ugh..tubuhku..kenapa-" tidak bisa ia gerakkan, seluruh badannya serasa tengah di cengkram oleh sesuatu._

"…"

_Dan benar saja-_

_Detik berikutnya saat kedua manik itu terbuka lebar, Naruto Uzumaki melihat sosok dua orang yang ia kenal berdiri tepat di kedua sisinya._

_Dengan senyuman dan wajah tak bersalah-_

"_Ka..lian."_

"_Senang melihatmu sadar kembali, Nyonya Uchiha~"_

_**Grek!**__ Tubuh Naruto terkunci, ia melihat kedua pergelangan tangan, kedua kaki, bahkan lehernya terkunci oleh sebuah besi setengah melingkar, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Panik, Naruto kontan berteriak kecil-_

"_A..apa yang kalian lakukan padaku?! Lepaskan kuncian ini!" tapi seolah tak di dengar. Kedua orang yang memandangnya kini semakin menyeringai. _

"_Maaf Nyonya Uchiha, aku akan melepaskanmu saat kau menyetujui satu saja permintaan dari kami~"_

"_Hah?! Permintaan apa! Kenapa kalian sampai melakukan ini padaku?!" masih berusaha melepaskan diri._

_Orochimaru, laki-laki berambut panjang itu entah kenapa perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Naruto. Sang empunya ingin menghindar tapi tidak bisa, alhasil deru napas laki-laki di dekatnya sekarang tepat mengenainya._

"_Karena aku yakin setelah aku mengatakan permintaanku, kau tidak akan mau menyetujuinya~" berujar tenang dan santai._

"_A..apa maksudmu?!"_

_Mengembalikan posisi tubuhnya, Orochimaru menatap ke arah asistennya. "Beritahu dia."_

"_Baik."_

"…" _tidak tahu apa yang ingin dilakukan sang empunya, kedua manik itu melihat dengan jelas Kabuto yang mengutak-atik komputer, dan membuat sebuah layar besar terpampang di dekatnya. Menampilkan sebuah gambar yang sangat ia tahu-_

"_Kau tahu gambar itu, Naruto-san."_

_Membelalakkan maniknya, "I..Itu penemuanku dan Kyuu-nii, mau apa kalian dengan itu semua!" sebuah ramuan kecil berwarna biru yang telah di foto dengan sempurna. Itu benar-benar penemuannya dengan sang kakak. Kenapa Orochimaru tiba-tiba memperlihatkannya gambar itu._

"_Itu adalah salah satu penemuan kalian yang sangat menakjubkan, ramuan yang mampu merubah sosok tubuh seseorang. Aku benar-benar takjub, sekaligus kecewa dengan pemikiran kau dan kakakmu, Naruto-san~"_

_Menyipitkan maniknya, dan mendesis pelan, "Apa maksudmu?"_

_Seolah berakting dengan sempurna, wajah simpati Orochimaru perlihatkan, "Aku kecewa karena kalian sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mempublikasikan temuan kalian ke seluruh dunia. Kalian malah membuat pesta kecil yang tidak berarti."_

"_Kau-"_

"_Dan satu lagi, kekecewaanku bertambah besar saat kau menolak untuk yang kesekian kalinya bekerja sama denganku."_

_Kerja sama itu lagi, Naruto ingat sekali berapa kali Orochimaru memintanya untuk bekerja sama dengannya, tapi ia tidak mau. Ia tahu kalau Profesor ini benar-benar memiliki sesuatu yang entah apa itu, tapi Naruto tidak ingin berurusan dengannya._

_Dan sekarang-_

"_Aku memang menolak untuk bekerja sama denganmu! Dan sekarang kau menculikku pun aku tidak akan mau menerima tawaranmu!" berujar berani, alisnya mengernyit saat mendengar tawa kekeh pelan dari sang empunya. Bukannya marah malah tertawa._

_Ada yang aneh-_

"_Kh, khuhu, aku memang sudah memperkirakan semuanya dari awal. Karena itu aku melakukan ini padamu, Naruto-san."_

"…" _tidak tahu harus berkata apa, saat manik itu kembali menangkap sebuah gambaran baru di layar besar tadi._

_Kekagetannya bertambah-_

"_Kau tahu aku sudah beberapa hari ini aku mengawasi kediaman keluargamu~"_

_Rumahnya dan Sasuke, rumah kedua keluarganya. Kenapa Orochimaru tiba-tiba menampakkan gambar itu._

"_Ka..kau mau apa dengan keluargaku?!" ketakutan, tubuhnya gemetar._

"_Aku mengawasi semua kediamanmu bukan saja hanya untuk bersenang-senang," suara itu berujar beriringan dengan seringai yang terlihat semakin lebar. Slide-slide gambar kembali terlihat, dan betapa kagetnya Naruto saat mendapati banyak sekali bom yang di letakan secara sembunyi. Tempat yang tidak dapat di jangkau, taman, atap rumah, semuanya._

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa kediamannya yang seharusnya memiliki proteksi yang luar biasa, bisa dengan mudahnya terjamah seperti ini?!_

"_Kau kaget? Kenapa aku bisa dengan mudah menyimpan bom-bom manisku di semua sudut tersembunyi kediamanmu~"_

"_Kapan..kapan kau melakukannya?!" meronta dan meraung, tidak terima dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Ingin sekali ia kabur dan mengatakan hal-hal mengerikan itu pada keluarganya._

_Tapi apa daya ia tidak bisa-_

"_Aku ini jenius Naruto, aku bisa melakukan apa yang kumau dan aku akan mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan tanpa terkecuali. Memasuki dan menanamkan banyak bom manis di semua kediamanmu itu hal yang mudah bagi seseorang yang memiliki banyak kerabat dekat sepertiku~"_

_Kerabat-_

_Teman?_

_Ingatan Naruto terbayang, saat dirinya mendapati beberapa orang pernah masuk ke dalam kediamannya dan Sasuke saat itu, orang-orang yang mengatakan ingin memperbaiki ac di dalam kamar yang kebetulan memang rusak, penjaga kebun yang tiba-tiba sakit dan penggantinya datang, mengatakan kalau dia adalah keluarga dari penjaga kebun tersebut._

_Dirinya percaya-_

_Wanita baik hati yang tidak menyimpan rasa curiga walaupun kejeniusannya sudah teruji-_

_Tapi apa selain di rumahnya, rumah keluarga Sasuke dan keluarganya juga mengalami hal yang sama?!_

_Melihat Naruto yang berpikir keras, Orochimaru semakin menyeringai senang-_

"_Kh, kau tidak usah terlalu banyak berpikir Naruto. Kau hanya perlu setuju untuk bekerja sama denganku, dan tombol ini tidak akan kutekan~" mengangkat sebuah remote control kecil di tangannya. Sebuah tombol merah besar terlihat-_

_Naruto semakin ngeri-_

"_Ka..kalau aku tidak mau-"_

"_Suara ledakan yang sangat besar akan menghancurkan seluruh hal berharga bagimu. Rumah, keluarga, temuanmu, dan semuanya~"_

"_Tidak..tidak..jangan-"_

_Tesss-_

_Air mata jatuh, Naruto mencoba menggeleng, saat lehernya terkunci oleh besi dingin. Tubuhnya semakin gemetar, tidak bisa membayangkan seluruh keluarganya menghilang begitu saja. _

"_Bagaimana? Aku tidak akan memberimu belas kasihan lagi seperti kau memperlakukanku saat itu. Mempermalukanku di depan semua keluargamu. Tidak ada batas waktu, karena kau akan mengatakan keputusanmu saat ini juga." _

_Laki-laki itu terkekeh, dan berjalan mendekati sebuah sofa kecil yang di letakkan tepat di sampingnya. Mengambil posisi nyaman dan duduk dengan salah satu kaku terangkat serta kedua tangan yang saling bertautan-_

"_Putuskan sekarang atau keluargamu mati." Berujar tanpa pandang bulu._

"_Tidak! Baik! Aku..aku akan bekerja sama denganmu! Jangan tekan tombol itu, jangan lukai keluargaku!" dan Naruto pun tanpa sadar berteriak keras. Menyetujui semua permintaan Orochimaru. _

_Ia tahu kalau menawar tidak akan bisa lagi, laki-laki ini sangat sadis. Tidak akan peduli dengan semua hal, selain dirinya sendiri._

"…"

_Seringai puas tercetak jelas-_

_Tangisan Naruto yang terdengar memenuhi seluruh ruangan kecil itu-_

_Hari itu juga kehidupan wanita pirang yang telah menjadi istri dari Sasuke Uchiha berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. _

"_Khu khu khu, Bagus. Kali ini kau sangat pintar mengambil keputusan Nyonya Uchiha."_

"_Hiks-hiks."_

* * *

**Flash Back Off**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di seret dengan sangat kuat, membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa melawan. Pasrah saat Kabuto membawanya masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah kecil tak berpenghuni.

"Cepat!"

"Ugh!" meringis kesakitan, pergelangan tangannya serasa memerah. Kepalanya pusing, dan tenaganya terkuras habis dalam sekejap.

**Brak!**

Pintu ruangan berwarna coklat itu terbuka dengan kasar. Naruto merasakan tubuhnya seolah terlempar dan membuatnya terjatuh ke atas lantai saat itu juga. Merasakan dinginnya marmer yang menyentuh kulitnya. Dan ramuan yang ia bawa sejak tadi terjatuh begitu saja.

Ternyata ramuan inilah yang membuat ia bisa berada di sini, terjebak oleh penjahat-penjahat. Pantas saja, dirinya merasakan keanehan saat Sasuke meminta bodyguardnya untuk merebut ramuan itu dari Orochimaru. Kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya dengan cepat?!

"…"

Maniknya menyipit sekilas, sebelum akhirnya ia mengadahkan wajah. Tubuh itu tegang, saat mendengar suara langkah kaki menghampirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" suara serak membahana pelan memenuhi seluruh ruangan beriringan dengan pintu yang tertutup kencang.

Ia tahu siapa itu-

Hendak bangkit dari posisinya, tapi tangan kekar Kabuto langsung menarik rambutnya kembali.

"Anda akan segera tahu apa yang terjadi pada wanita ini, Orochimaru-sama." Menatap tajam ke arah Naruto, membuat emosi sang Uzumaki meledak.

"Lepaskan tanganmu Kabuto!"

Dan Orochimaru menyipitkan maniknya mendengar nada pemberontakan dari asistennya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, desisan muncul-

Ya, ia tahu-

"Begitu, jadi apa yang tidak kuharapkan selama ini terjadi juga." Perlahan Orochimaru ikut mensejajarkan diri, tidak mau memandang laki-laki itu. Naruto lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangan.

"_Nee_ Naruto, apa ingatanmu sudah kembali?" bertanya, desisan itu asih terdengar.

"….." tidak ada respon.

"…." Pandangan Orochimaru mengeras, tanpa basa-basi tangan berkulit pucat itu langsung saja.

**Grep!**

"Ugh!"

Laki-laki itu menangkup wajah sang Uzumaki, membuat Naruto mau tak mau memandangnya. Pandangan saling beradu sengit. Decihan keluar-

"Jawab pertanyaanku!" suara semakin keras,

Menahan amarahnya, " Kalau kukatakan iya, kenapa?! Ingatanku sudah kembali! Dan aku ingat sekali kalau kaulah yang membuatku seperti ini, menculikku, menjauhkanku dari semua keluargaku selama hampir lima tahun! Apa sekarang kau sudah puas?! Lepaskan aku, jangan sakiti keluargaku, biarkan aku pergi dari sini!" meraung, mengidahkan suaranya yang perlahan berubah serak.

"Kh, melepaskanmu?"

Tangan pucat itu terlepas cepat, Orochimaru kembali berdiri. Menyeringai dan beberapa saat setelahnya kekehan mengerikan muncul-

"Ahahaha! Mana mungkin aku melepaskan barang berharga sepertimu Naruto! Kapan lagi aku bisa menemukan otak jeniusmu itu! Jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu lagi, setelah semua yang kau alami tadi!"

"A..apa-" manik Saphire itu membulat, menggeleng pelan. Kedua laki-laki ini benar-benar gila. Bibirnya gemetar menahan amarah. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Setelah apa yang terjadi, sekarang aku malah akan menambah proteksimu agar kejadian ini tidak terulang lagi. Jadi-" wajah pucat itu menatapnya lekat, dan berbalik.

"…." Takut dengan apa yang muncul dari spekulasinya, Naruto entah kenapa mulai bergerak. Mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi rambutnya masih tertarik oleh Kabuto. Laki-laki itu terlihat senang melihat kepanikannya.

"Kabuto, kunci dia di kamar, pastikan jangan sampai wanita ini kabur. Aku akan membuat ramuan yang lebih hebat lagi, dan kuharap ramuan ini sanggup membuat otaknya tidak bisa mengingat apapun selamanya, khu, khu, khu~"

"…."

Kaget, takut, gemetar. Naruto reflek meraung, tidak peduli rambutnya yang terasa sakit, sinyal bahayanya ternyata benar. Kedua orang ini ingin membuatnya kembali hilang ingatan, bahkan kini dengan jangka waktu selamanya!

"Argghh! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku! Aku..aku tidak mau kehilangan ingatan lagi! Biarkan aku pergi! Aku janji kalau kau melepaskanku, aku..aku tidak akan melaporkan ini pada polisi atau siapapun, aku janji! Huaaaa!" menangis, takut. Kali ini dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan ketakutannya. Tubuh itu semakin gemetar, tangisan mengalir deras, raungan keras terdengar. Membuat Kabuto di dekatnya langsung membekap mulutnya-

"Diamlah, dan tidur Naruto~" berujar singkat, sukses sebuah sapu tangan kembali membekapnya, membuat Naruto yang panik tanpa aba-aba menghisap aroma dari obat tidur yang sudah sengaja di berikan di sana.

"Hiks-le..paskan…aku! le..paskan! _Teme_!" berteriak dengan seluruh tenaganya, dan tak lama kemudian-

**Bruk!**

Pengaruh obat bekerja dengan cepat-

Sang Uzumaki pingsan, semua terasa gelap.

Dengan air mata masih mengalir dari pelupuknya,

Apa kali ini dia benar-benar tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk bertemu dengan semua keluarganya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Di tempat lain**

* * *

**Rumah Sakit Konoha-**

* * *

Kedua keluarga berdiam diri dan stand by di dekat ruangan UGD, tempat penanganan Sasuke. Mereka menangis, terlebih lagi Mikoto. Wanita itu hampir saja pingsan kalau saja suaminya tidak ada di sampingnya. Tidak menyangka kalau putranya akan mengalami kecelakaan seperti ini.

Fugaku memeluk istrinya, Kushina menangis dan bersender di pundak Minato, sedangkan Kyuubi menggendong tubuh Menma yang menangis tertidur karena terlalu banyak menangis dan Itachi memilih untuk berdiri menyender di dinding. Memperhatikan dari balik kaca kecil di pintu tersebut, khawatir tentu saja. Mendapat berita mendadak seperti ini, padahal tadi pagi mereka masih bersama dan berbicara seperti biasa.

Pandangan merah _rubby _Kyuubi teralih ke arah ayahnya, sejak kedatangannya di rumah sakit ini wajah sang ayah sudah terlihat shock, lesu dan tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Lebih parah di bandingkan dulu.

Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat, menutup manik semenjak tadi dan terus saja diam.

Heran tentu saja-

Tadi ayahnya bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya kan? Dan sekarang tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"….." terdiam sejenak, sampai akhirnya tubuh tegap itu melangkahkan kaki menghampiri kedua orangtuanya yang tengah duduk.

"_Tousan._" Memanggil laki-laki pirang di sana, dan ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Sang empunya mengadahkan wajah pelan, masih terus dengan salah satu tangan mengusap punggung istrinya. Mencoba menenangkan-

"Hm?"

"Tadi kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku tentang Naruto?" berujar singkat, dan sukses perkataannya terdengar oleh seluruh orang di sana. Menma bergerak tidak nyaman di gendongannya.

Itachi mendelik cepat, mempertajam pendengarannya-

"…."

"…." Masih tidak ada respon.

"_Tousan,_ tolong beritahu kami. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" bersuara lembut namun tertahan, Kyuubi mencoba menahan rasa penasarannya yang membuncah.

"Hh," helaan napas panjang terdengar, beriringan dengan kedua tangan yang saling bertautan, dan Minato yang menundukkan tubuhnya. Menutup wajahnya dengan tangan dan mencoba untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

"_Tousan_..tidak tahu, apa masalah ini benar-benar harus di bahas sekarang."

Kyuubi melihat sendiri bagaimana tubuh laki-laki paruh baya itu gemetar, dan shock dalam waktu bersamaan. Apa yang di lihatnya saat itu?

"Jika ini mengenai adikku, aku..aku ingin secepatnya tahu _Tousan_. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, aku merindukan adikku, dan informasi sekecil apapun harus bisa kudapatkan!" sedikit menaikkan intonasi suaranya, semua orang ini di sini pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Kehilangan Naruto, sama saja membuat mereka kehilangan sinar cahaya mereka. Membuatnya redup, dan kehadiran Menma adalah penunjang dari kebahagiaan keluarga ini.

Itachi mendekat, menepuk punggung Kyuubi. Menggeleng pelan, "Kita harus mengetahui bagaimana kondisi Sasuke terlebih dahulu, setelah ini kita akan membahasnya bersama-sama. Tidak hanya kau yang merasakan kehilangan akan Naruto, jadi aku mohon mengertilah." Dengan nada tertekan,

Sukses membuat Kyuubi, mengepalkan jemarinya erat. Ingin marah, melampiaskan kemarahannya tapi pada siapa?

"Ck, _kuso..kuso_..kapan masalah ini akan berakhir Itachi. Aku..aku sudah tidak sanggup menahannya. Dulu Naruto sekarang Sasuke, selanjutnya siapa lagi," mendesis pelan, dan mencoba menahan kekecewaannya.

"Percayalah Kyuu, kalau masalah ini pasti ada akhirnya. Tapi kita tidak tahu kapan itu akan terjadi. Jangan kau pegang masalah ini sendirian, kami ada di sini bersamamu." Mencoba tersenyum.

Mendapatkan anggukan pelan dari sang empunya-

"…"

"Ya, aku harap perkataanmu benar. Aku benar-benar berharap."

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO**

Beberapa puluh menit menunggu,

Sampai akhirnya suara pintu terbuka sukses membuat semua orang yang tengah menunggu di luar sana menoleh kompak. Terlebih lagi-

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan putra saya?!" wanita berambut raven panjang, kini langsung saja bangkit dari posisi duduknya, melepaskan rangkulan sang suami dan menerjang laki-laki berjubah putih di sana.

Semua orang ikut menghampiri sang dokter-

"Bagaimana dokter! Putra saya baik-baik saja kan?!" bahkan teriakan Mikoto mampu membangunkan Menma dari tidurnya, terbukti dari gelayut malas di pelukan Kyuubi.

Fugaku yang melihat istrinya begitu histeris, segera bangkit. Menghampiri dan memeluk pundak sang empunya.

"Mikoto, sebaiknya kita berikan waktu untuk dokter berbicara." Berujar bijak, tangisan istrinya masih terdengar, namun kepanikannya berkurang. Ia menjauh, seraya masih menatap dokter di hadapannya.

"…"

Laki-laki berjubah putih tersebut menyisirkan pandangannya, berdehem singkat. Mencoba tersenyum, "Kalian semua tidak perlu khawatir, Sasuke-san hanya mengalami pendarahan dan akan segera di lakukan transfusi darah secepatnya. Untungnya, golongan darah Sasuke-san tidak langka, jadi kami bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya. Luka yang di alaminya juga hanya gegar otak ringan saat kepalanya berbenturan dengan aspal serta luka di tangan dan kaki yang menyebabkan ada beberapa yang kami terpaksa menjahitnya karena lukanya yang terlalu lebar. Selebihnya kita hanya perlu menunggu Sasuke-san untuk sadar, dan dia memerlukan perawatan intensif selama beberapa minggu ini. " berujar panjang lebar, sebelum akhirnya sang dokter menatap ke arah laki-laki pirang yang sampai saat ini pun masih terduduk di posisinya.

"Mikoto-san juga harus berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada Minato-san, karena kalau saja Minato-san tadi terlambat membawa Sasuke-san ke sini. Bisa saja putra anda mengalami pendarahan yang berkepanjangan dan hal yang paling buruk adalah Sasuke-san tidak bisa bertahan sampai ke rumah sakit ini."

Menggeleng kencang, Mikoto terisak. Dirinya reflek menundukkan kepalanya cepat, "_Arigatou _Dokter!" dan setelahnya ia segera menghampiri Minato. Sedangkan sang dokter mengangguk pelan. Berpamitan untuk pergi-

Duduk di sampingnya, dan menggenggam tangan suami Kushina tersebut-

**Grep!**

"_Arigatou_ Minato, aku..aku benar-benar bersyukur karena kau ada di sana saat Sasuke kecelakaan. _Arigatou_~"

"…." Tidak tahu harus merespon apa, Minato semakin memejamkan maniknya. Perasaannya lega saat mendengar Sasuke selamat, tapi ada kebimbangan juga di sana-

"Hh, sepertinya..aku harus menceritakan pada kalian semua secepatnya." Menghela napas panjang, dan mengadahkan wajah. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sesaat, sampai akhirnya-

"Bagaimana Sasuke bisa kecelakaan dan ini ada kaitannya dengan Naruto."

"…"

"….."

"…"

Reflek semua terdiam, membulatkan mata kompak dan mendekati laki-laki pirang itu. Kushina dan Kyuubi bagai orang kalap. Langsung saja berlari dan berdiri di depan Minato-

"Ceritakan pada kami."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mengerjapkan kedua maniknya, merasakan seluruh tubuhnya kesakitan terutama pada bagian kepala. Pusing itu menyerangnya, membuat ia terbangun secara paksa. Tubuh yang bergerak tak nyaman, seperti ada sesuatu yang menghentikan gerakan tangan dan kakinya.

"Ugh~" mengerang sakit, tidak ada penerangan yang cukup saat ia membuka mata. Merasakan bau darah anyir menyergap indra penciumannya.

Sukses membuat Naruto bangun sepenuhnya-

"Di..mana ini?" kepalanya yang terasa pusing, mencoba menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, tapi penerangan yang minim menyipitkan pandangannya.

Hendak bangun-

Berniat untuk pergi dari sini-

Sebelum-

**Ckreck-**

Suara besi saling bertemu membuatnya mengernyit bingung, di tambah lagi saat merasakan kedua pergelangan tangannya tidak bisa di pisahkan. Seolah menyatu, begitu juga dengan kedua kakinya. Ia tidak bisa bangun, dirinya terduduk di lantai marmer yang dingin.

"Ke..kenapa tangan dan kakiku tidak bisa di gerakan?" bertanya-tanya, menajamkan pandangannya.

Melihat dalam cahaya terang minim berwarna orange.

Dan apa yang ia lihat-

"A..apa ini!" wanita itu reflek berteriak panik. Tubuhnya menggelepar, dan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri.

Tapi tidak bisa-

Tangannya..

Kakinya di borgol erat.

"Aaa! Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku! Orochimaru, Kabuto! Lepaskan borgol ini dari tangan dan kakiku!" Naruto semakin berteriak, histeris. Dirinya mencoba menyeret tubuhnya di lantai,

Bersusah payah-

Dan mendapati, suara langkah kaki dari luar sana menghentikan pergerakan tubuhnya.

**Krek-**

Suara pintu terbuka, menampakkan Kabuto yang kini sudah siap dengan jubah labnya. "Ternyata kau sudah sadar, Naruto~" berujar pelan, namun tak di tanggapi baik oleh sang empunya.

"Lepaskan borgol ini dari tangan dan kakiku! Kenapa kalian sampai melakukan ini padaku?!" berteriak penuh amarah.

Sedangkan Kabuto hanya berdecak pelan, "Ck, ck, tidak baik kau berteriak seperti itu terus Naruto. Tenanglah, ini hanya perintah dari Orochimaru-sama yang tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi, dan saat ini beliau sedang sibuk-sibuknya membuat ramuan penghilang ingatan yang sangat ampun bagimu."

Menggeleng kencang, "Jangan hilangkan ingatanku lagi Kabuto! Bukannya..aku sudah memberikan kalian keringanan, kalau..kalau nanti aku di bebaskan, kalian tidak akan masuk ke dalam penjara atau tempat mengerikan lainnya. Aku-" sebelum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kami menginginkanmu Naruto, bukan yang lain. Kami tidak peduli bagaimana _ending _dari semua penelitian kami, kau adalah tambang berharga bagi kami. Jadi untuk apa di sia-siakan?"

Geram, Naruto meronta. "Kau..kau! Kalian benar-benar-" Kembali terhentikan, saat jemari dingin itu berhenti tepat di bibirnya.

"Ssst, sekali lagi kau berbicara hal yang membuatku tersinggung maka tidak akan segan-segan kami menghancurkan keluargamu."

Nada mengancam yang menusuk-

Sukses menghentikan perkataan Naruto, wanita itu menunduk. Air mata kembali jatuh, dirinya terisak-

Memperhatikan samar saat tubuh laki-laki perak itu bangkit dan hendak pergi dari sana. Melangkahkan kaki, dengan tangannya yang segera menutup pintu ruangan-

"…."

Sebelum-

"Kumohon-"

Kabuto menghentikan langkahnya, ekor matanya menoleh sekilas menatap wanita yang kini terborgol dan tergeletak di lantai.

"….." diam menunggu-

"Hiks-satu kali saja…hanya satu kali…kumohon-hiks-biarkan..biarkan aku melihat keadaan Sasuke. Aku ingin memastikan apa dia baik-baik saja, kumohon Kabuto. Kalau kau..mengabulkan permintaanku kali ini, aku..aku janji akan menuruti semua perkataan kalian." Menangis frustasi, memohon dan mengadahkan wajahnya.

Kabuto mendengus singkat-

"Kh, kau kira aku akan percaya padamu? Otak jeniusmu bisa saja melakukan hal-hal di luar dugaanku. Kau bisa melarikan diri, mengatakan semua rahasia kami pada seluruh keluargamu dan kalian pun hidup bahagia~"

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya! Kalian berdua memegang nyawa keluargaku! Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan?! Kalau aku kabur, kalian tidak akan segan-segan menekan tombol bom itu. Apa yang kudapatkan! Bagaimana kalau nanti..walaupun semua keluargaku tidak ada di rumah itu, bagaimana dengan nyawa-nyawa orang lain yang kusayangi. Shizune-san, semua pekerja di sana, mereka juga bisa kehilangan nyawa!"

"….."

"Jadi..kumohon padamu Kabuto. Aku hanya meminta satu hal saja-hiks-biarkan..aku melihat wajah suami dan semua keluargaku untuk yang terakhir kalinya."

"…"

"Kumohon."

Helaan napas panjang terdengar, Kabuto membalikkan tubuhnya sesaat. Memandang Naruto, "Baik. Jika memang itu permintaan terakhirmu, akan aku kabulkan." Berujar cepat dengan pandangan datar.

Bagaikan secercah cahaya, langsung saja Naruto membulatkan maniknya. "Benar?! Kalau begitu-"

"Tapi sebelum itu, aku memiliki beberapa syarat untukmu."

Perkataan Naruto terhenti, ia meneguk ludah perlahan.

Sampai-

"Kau boleh melihat keluargamu, tapi di sini aku hanya mengijinkanmu mendatangi rumah sakit suamimu di rawat. Bukan rumah keluargamu, ataupun orang tuamu. Kalau pun kau bertemu dengan mereka semua di sana, kau beruntung."

"…." Masih diam-

"Dan satu lagi, aku tidak ingin mengambil resiko besar membawamu ke sana tanpa penyamaran sekalipun. Jadi tiga hari lagi, saat Orochimaru-sama menyelesaikan tahap pertama ramuannya, kita akan pergi ke rumah sakit, dengan kau yang akan kembali meminum ramuan perubah wujud yang kau ciptakan sendiri."

"A..apa, ja..jadi aku tidak boleh memperlihatkan wajah asliku pada keluargaku,"

"Ya."

"Ta..tapi-"

"Tidak ada penolakan, dan jika kau memang tidak menginginkannya. Maka aku akan menarik kata-kataku."

Menggeleng kencang, terpaksa ia menyetujuinya, "Baik! Akan kulakukan! Apapun itu asal aku bisa melihat kondisi suami dan keluargaku!"

Menyeringai puas, Kabuto kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. "Nikmati waktumu bersama keluarga tercintamu Naruto. Dan asal kau tahu, karena ramuan obat yang kau minum beberapa kali ini khasiatnya perlahan menghilang, jadi aku hanya memberi tahumu, kalau waktu yang kau punya untuk bersama keluargamu hanya tiga jam."

Tersentak kaget-

"Oh, jangan lupakan juga bagaimana kita akan ke rumah sakit itu dengan mengambil waktu satu jam perjalanan? Khu, khu silakan pikiran sendiri caramu mengatakan salam perpisahan pada keluargamu~"

"…"

"….."

**Brak!**

Pintu tertutup sempurna, meninggalkan Naruto yang terdiam mencerna perkataan Kabuto. Tubuh wanita itu kembali bergetar, tangisannya muncul.

"Hiks-dua jam..hanya bertemu mereka dua jam saja? Hiks-hiks, _Kami-sama_." Dirinya menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan.

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia menangis hebat.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Mushi apdet lagii :D Dengan tema di fic ini yang hurtnya lebih kerasa, dan kekejaman Kabuto sama Ororo makin menjadi-jadi #timpuk dua orang thu#di bakar# sabarr ya Naru# buat yang Tanya kenapa Minato nggak hentiin Kabuto dan nggak ngejar Naruto.

Sudah di jelaskan di sini-

Gimana mau ngejar, papah Minato lagi dilemma, siapa yang mau dia selamatin Sasuke atau Naruto? Nah kalau Sasu nggak di selamatin cepet2 nyawanya bisa melayang lho, nanti Naru sama siapa dong? Dan gimana bisa Minato tenang dalam situasi itu. Dia pengen nelpon Kyuubi, tapi dia juga harus nelpon ambulans, mana tangannya udah gemeter lagi #kan kasihan# :'). Nah yoooo, wahahaha :v jadi jangan heran kalau di sini Naruto kembali tertangkap ya. Semua sudah sesuai dengan naskah, wkwk :v :v

Buat yang masih bingung tentang di kedai ramen, ya sudahlah buang saja toh udah lewat chapnya wahaha :v

Maaf ya kalau fic ini alurnya terkesan lambat, bikin greget, sama alurnya klasik banget #tabrakan _everywhere_#wkwkwk#. Author labil ini sangat suka sama fic alur lambat dan entah napa enggak bisa buat fic alurnya cepet, :') tentang tabrakan itu sih emang rencana awal, muahaha jadi terima aja ya :v :v :D

Dan fic ini akan mushi tamatkan, mungkin di chap 12 lengkap sama epilog, jadi selamat menunggu :) #oh ya, dan uas mushi ternyata udah di mulai minggu depan jadi, fic ini akan mundur lagi nanti. _But,_ tenang aja, sebenernya chap ini jadinya panjangggg banget sampe 12k jadi mushi terpaksa potong. Dan akan di lanjutkan lagi nanti :)

Fic ini ga ada mushi edit atau cek jadi kalau ada typo mohon maaf :D

Jadi selamat menunggu, Mushi tunggu respon kalian, tolong berikan semangat positif supaya Mushi bisa lanjutkan ini fic wahaha :v

* * *

**Arigatou buat kalian yang masih mau mendengar kelanjutan cerita ini biarpun alurnya udah ketebak muahaha :v **

**Yoshh riview kalian sangat berharga untuk mempercepat apdetnya fanfic ini :D **

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Catch Me, If You Can**

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, ****Mushi**** cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**** semi M**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru **

**Genre : Romance,**** Family,****Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, a little bit violence, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

* * *

**Informasi Umur :**

**Sasuke : 27 tahun**

**Naruto : 26 tahun**

**Menma : 7 tahun**

* * *

**OOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoO**

* * *

**Chapter 9 : Secret~**

* * *

Sekarang suasana di dalam lorong rumah sakit terdengar sangat sunyi, kedua keluarga yang sejak tadi berdiri dan mendengarkan dengan jelas perkataan seorang laki-laki pirang yang sampai saat ini pun masih menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Tubuhnya gemetar, menggigit bibir bawah karena tidak bisa menahan amarah.

Sedikit berat untuknya menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya di saat-saat seperti ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia merasa tidak boleh lagi menunda-nunda waktu.

Sedangkan semua orang yang mendengarkan terdiam kompak.

Laki-laki berambut orange yang kebetulan berdiri tepat di samping ayahnya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Kedua maniknya membulat-

"_Tousan_ tidak bercanda kan?" berujar pelan, seolah tak percaya.

Laki-laki pirang aka Minato menggeleng cepat. "Tidak ada waktu untukku bercanda saat ini Kyuu, _Tousan_ melihat sendiri. Adikmu, dia..ada di Konoha, semua perkataan polisi atau orang lain yang menganggap Naruto sudah meninggal itu tidak benar."

Tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya, Kyuubi reflek mengeratkan pelukannya pada Menma.

Adiknya-

Dia masih hidup-

Naruto-

Seolah bisa jatuh kapan saja, laki-laki itu menyender cepat ke arah dinding di dekatnya. Salah satu tangan ia gunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya.

Sedangkan Kushina, wanita itu tidak bisa menahan air matanya lagi saat mendengar semua perkataan sang suami. "Minato-hiks-benarkah? Naruto..putri kita masih hidup? Naruto..ada di Konoha? Benar Minato?" bertanya terus menerus, mencoba memastikan Minato tidak bercanda.

Sang empunya mengadahkan wajah, dengan wajah sendu mengangguk kecil, ia bisa melihat Kushina yang berdiri di hadapannya kini ikut terduduk. Wanita itu menangis di pundaknya, air matanya meleleh.

"Hiks- _Yokatta_..Naruto-" senang, sangat senang. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, semua orang di sana sukses menghela napas panjang. Mikoto yang menangis bahagia, Fugaku tersenyum tipis, dan Itachi yang tidak bisa menahan kegembiraannya membiarkan sebuah senyum kecil terhias di wajah tampannya.

Kecuali Minato-

Semua orang di sana terlihat senang dengan infonya-

Tapi-

Itu belum semuanya, ia belum mengatakan keseluruhan ceritanya.

Senyum tidak tercetak di wajah Minato, wajah laki-laki itu malah semakin meredup. Kedua tangannya masih terkepal-

Saat hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Lalu-"

"Dimana..Naruto, dimana dia sekarang _Tousan_?! Biarkan aku yang mencarinya, biar aku yang menjemputnya?! Dimana dia?!" Minato sudah di serang dengan pertanyaan dari Kyuubi.

Putranya tampak antusias, wajah itu terlihat bersinar, tidak sabar.

"…." Minato tidak menjawab, cenderung diam.

"_Tousan_?! Dimana Naruto?! Katakan pada kami, _Tousan_ bilang kalau Naruto ada di Konoha kan?! Dimana dia?! Beritahu aku, supaya aku..supaya aku bisa menjemputnya, dan mengajaknya kemari. Melihat kita-" perkataan Kyuubi terpotong, kedua matanya melihat jelas ekspresi di wajah sang ayah.

Alisnya berkerut bingung-

Apa-apaan wajah itu?! Ayahnya bilang kalau Naruto sudah di temukan bukan?! Adiknya masih ada di sini, masih hidup, tapi kenapa wajah sang ayah terlihat seperti itu?!

"_Tousan_!" nyaris berteriak, sebelum Itachi menghentikan pergerakannya kembali.

Kushina ikut panik, menatap wajah suami dan putranya bergantian. "Minato, ada apa? Putri kita sudah di temukan bukan? Kenapa..kenapa kau terlihat tidak senang sama sekali?"

"…."

Menunggu respon dari sang empunya, sebelum akhirnya Kushina melihat jelas tubuh suaminya semakin bergetar.

Sebelum akhirnya-

Tubuh itu semakin menunduk, kedua tangan menutupi wajah Minato. Suara isakan terdengar, semua mengangkat alis kompak-

"Maaf Kushina..maafkan aku-"

"Eh? A..apa..kenapa kau malah minta maaf padaku?" semakin bingung, tingkah laku Minato membuat senyuman di wajahnya pudar seketika. Hendak menyentuh pundak suaminya. Sebelum gerakan itu terhenti tepat saat mendengar kalimat lanjutan sang Namikaze.

"Putri kita..Naruto, aku tidak bisa menolongnya."

Semakin bingung-

Apa yang dikatakan Minato? Kenapa tiba-tiba meminta maaf? Bukannya Naruto sudah di temukan dan wanita itu pun masih hidup. Kenapa-

"Apa maksudmu Minato?"

Isakan semakin terdengar-

"Kejadian tadi, Sasuke yang tiba-tiba tertabrak oleh mobil itu..karena dia melihat Naruto pertama kalinya."

"…"

"…"

Semua kompak terdiam, Mikoto menggeleng keras. Membulatkan kedua matanya tak percaya-

"A…apa?"

"Sasuke..dia tiba-tiba saja melihat Naruto, dia berteriak, dan berlari cepat. Aku ada di sana, saat putriku muncul dan Sasuke yang menyebrang tanpa pandang bulu lalu sebuah mobil melintas cepat. Dia tertabrak." Menarik napas dalam, mencoba melanjutkan perkataannya-

Semua orang di sana terdiam, seolah menunggunya berbicara-

"Aku benar-benar bingung saat itu. Putriku ada di sana, aku hanya perlu menyebrang untuk bisa menggapainya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Nyawa Sasuke tidak bisa kubiarkan begitu saja. _Tousan _berusaha menghubungimu Kyuu, tapi tidak bisa. Memanggil ambulans itu yang harus _Tousan _lakukan terlebih dahulu."

Masih tidak percaya, Kyuubi berusaha mengelak, "Lalu kenapa?! Naruto ada di sana kan?! Kenapa dia tidak menghampiri kalian berdua! Dia..dia seharusnya menghampiri kalian kan? Kenapa..kenapa malah-" perkataan itu terhenti untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Gelengan lemah Minato berikan-

Mengadahkan wajah, membiarkan air matanya terlihat menuruni pipi-

Pandangan sendu itu beberapa saat kemudian berubah menjadi amarah, kedua tangannya terkepal.

"Kabuto, dia yang menjadi dalang di balik kasus menghilangnya Naruto. _Tousan_ melihat sendiri saat adikmu hendak menghampiri kita, laki-laki perak itu. Dia muncul, menarik tangan Naruto dan..dia menampar wajah adikmu Kyuu."

**DEG!**

Jantung sang Uzumaki berdetak kencang, Kushina terisak keras. Semua orang di sana kompak membulatkan mata tak percaya.

Amarah Kyuubi memuncak, "Apa-" intonasi berat, dan penekanan suara yang begitu dalam. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat.

"Apa _Tousan_ bilang? Kabuto. Dia..menampar adikku?"

Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi saat itu, aura _protective_ yang sering Kyuubi keluarkan jika menyangkut tentang adiknya tanpa segan-segan menguar. Kedua manik Rubynya menajam, decihan dan gertakan gigi terdengar.

Ya, dia marah-

Tidak hanya dirinya-

Bahkan semua orang di sana berpikiran sama. Kabuto, jika membicarakan tentang laki-laki itu, dia pasti ada hubungan erat dengan sosok yang sangat di bencinya.

"Orochimaru, ini…ini pasti salah satu rencananya." Berujar tanpa sadar, Minato menghela napas panjang.

Itachi ikut berpikir, "Hanya dia yang dekat dengan Kabuto, dan sejak beberapa tahun lalu aku mendengar kalau mereka berdua ternyata ikut bekerja sama. Jadi ini pasti tidak salah lagi, Kabuto. Dia pasti di minta Orochimaru untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Naruto."

Kushina terisak, memanggil nama putrinya terus menerus, "Naruto, putriku-hiks-Minato..kita..kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto." Menoleh dan menatap sang suami, tak ayal jemarinya yang gemetar memegang baju Minato. Menariknya pelan.

Sedangkan laki-laki pirang itu mencoba menenangkan istrinya, ia tersenyum kecil, mengusap puncak kepala Kushina. "Pasti Kushina, kita akan menyelamatkan Naruto. Jangan menangis lagi." Tidak tega melihat bagaimana kondisi wanita di sampingnya saat ini.

Terlihat sangat kurus dengan air mata mengalir dari pelupuknya.

Kyuubi mengadahkan wajahnya, "Aku akan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuat mereka berdua menyesal." Dengan nada penekanan, kedua matanya melirik ke arah Itachi.

Sang Uchiha yang mengerti benar maksud laki-laki orange itu mengangguk singkat, "_Kaasan _tolong jaga Menma sebentar, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan." Berujar pelan, menatap Kyuubi yang sampai sekarang masih menggendong Menma yang tertidur lelap di pelukannya.

Mikoto mengangguk kecil, "Baiklah," dengan pelan memindahkan tubuh mungil cucunya ke dalam pelukannya.

"….."

Sang Uzumaki jenius itu memandang sejenak kedua orang tuanya, tentu saja tadi ia tidak menyalahkan sang ayah. Ini bukan salahnya, laki-laki itu tidak ada pilihan lagi selain membiarkan Kabuto membawa adiknya. Karena kalau ia mengambil keputusan yang salah, nyawa Sasuke bisa melayang kapan saja.

"Kami keluar sebentar." berkata singkat dan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan keluarganya di sana. Diikuti dengan Itachi di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gedung rumah sakit, dengan kedua tangan yang masih berada di kantong celananya. Decihan terus menerus keluar, laki-laki orange itu tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya.

**Brak!**

"_Kuso!_! Kabuto sialan! Orochimaru brengsek!" berteriak kesal, saat dirinya sudah tidak berada di dalam gedung.

Tanpa segan-segan kakinya menendang sebuah bangku panjang di dekatnya, membiarkan beberapa orang yang lewat melihatnya. Sedangkan Itachi tidak ada niat untuk menghentikan tindakan Kyuubi sama sekali.

Dirinya pun berada di posisi yang sama, adiknya kecelakaan dan sekarang tentang masalah Naruto. Ia hanya bisa menahan diri dengan menyembunyikan kemarahannya di balik tampang dingin andalannya.

"Sebenarnya apa mau mereka?! Jadi selama ini Naruto ada bersama mereka! Kenapa aku tidak sadar?!"

Itachi memandang sendiri, bagaimana sosok yang sering terlihat angkuh itu kini sangat frustasi. Menjambak rambut orangenya kuat, dan berteriak kecil. Ia merasakan sendiri, Naruto. Wanita yang mampu meluluhkan hati adiknya, tak hanya Sasuke bahkan seluruh keluarganya pun sangat menyukai Naruto.

Wanita cantik yang ceria, penuh semangat, terlalu banyak tenaga dan tak ayal sering kali melakukan hal-hal konyol walaupun umurnya yang sudah tergolong dewasa. Dia tetap saja tidak berubah.

Ia juga kesal, sangat.

Selama lima tahun ini mencari dan mendapati wanita yang ia anggap adiknya sendiri ternyata berada di tangan orang yang paling ia benci.

Sejak jauh hari, baik Kabuto ataupun Orochimaru. Itachi, terlebih lagi Kyuubi. Mereka berdua benci dengan kedua laki-laki itu. Keduanya seperti selalu menaruh perhatian pada Naruto, bahkan terus saja memaksa adiknya untuk menerima tawaran bekerja sama dengan mereka.

Itu membuatnya muak-

Dan sekarang sudah terbukti, dari penglihatan yang Minato lihat. Wanita itu tengah di seret bahkan Naruto di tampar tanpa ampun oleh Kabuto. Ayah siapa yang tidak marah melihat putrinya di perlakukan seperti itu?!

Kedua Onyxny memandang ke bawah, aura dingin ia keluarkan tanpa ampun-

"Kita akan membuat mereka menyesal melakukan hal seperti itu pada Naruto."

"…." Kyuubi terdiam sesaat, menghentikan semua gerak-geriknya tadi dan berbalik menatap Itachi di belakangnya. Dengan kedua manik yang menajam, dan garis bibir yang melengkung ke bawah.

"Karena itu aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Itachi. Otakku sudah menyimpan banyak sekali cara untuk membuat mereka menyesal,"

Dengusan pelan terdengar, "Dengan senang hati."

Dan di mulailah kedua laki-laki jenius itu mengeluarkan kemampuan mereka. Khusus kali ini mereka akan bertindak tanpa ampun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terduduk menyender pada dinding, kedua manik yang sampai saat ini terbuka. Tidak ada semangat sama sekali, kedua tangannya masih saja terborgol rapi. Tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain diam,

Ruangan dengan sinar temaram itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya mengantuk, perkataan Kabuto tadi sukses menyingkirkan semua kantuknya. Naruto lelah-

Wanita itu sudah tidak mau menangis lagi, kedua maniknya sudah membengkak dan memerah. Ini bukan seperti dirinya-

Naruto yang ceria, periang, dan kuat-

Sekarang bukan lagi-

Ia tidak bisa menjadi wanita seperti itu di saat semua keluarganya dalam bahaya.

"_Teme,_ Menma." Bibir itu terus saja bergumam sejak tadi, kepalanya menyender pada dinding. Matanya meredup,

Padahal baru saja kemarin ia bertemu dengan semua keluarganya, tapi sekarang ia sudah merindukan mereka lagi.

Terutama suami dan putranya-

Sasuke-

Naruto rindu pelukan laki-laki raven itu, wajah dinginnya yang terus saja datar tapi terkadang mengeluarkan senyuman tipis. Suara ketus namun terdengar lembut di telinganya. Naruto ingin sekali merasakan sifat _overprotective_ Sasuke, ia tidak peduli biarpun suaminya itu tergolong laki-laki gampang cemburu.

"Aku merindukanmu _Teme._"

Dan Menma-

Putra kecilnya yang sama halnya seperti Sasuke, sangat _overprotective_ padanya. Suaranya yang cempreng persis sepertinya dan tampang cemberutnya yang mirip dengan Sasuke. Wajah manisnya, tingkah lakunya,

"Menma.._Kaasan_ rindu padamu."

Kedua Ayah, ibunya, Kyuu_-nii_, Ita_-nii_, Shizune, bahkan semua orang yang pernah ia temui dan menjadi teman berharganya.

"….."

Terlalu sibuk memikirkan keluarganya, sampai-sampai mengidahkan suara derit pintu yang perlahan terbuka. Menampakkan sosok laki-laki berambut perak yang kini membawakan senampan makanan untuknya.

Ia tidak peduli-

Naruto lelah-

"Makanlah, aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Kabuto berujar singkat, membawa nampan makanan itu dan meletakkannya di dekat Naruto.

"…." Tidak ada jawaban, wanita itu lebih memilih diam.

"Aku sudah membicarakan tentang pertemuanmu dengan keluargamu dua hari lagi. Dan dia setuju, jadi berterima kasihlah pada Orochimaru-sama. Kalau dia tidak setuju dengan idemu, aku tidak akan mau repot-repot melakukannya."

"Hm."

"Kau tidak ingin berterima kasih pada Orochimaru-sama, hm?"

Muak mendengar perkataan laki-laki perak ini, membuat sang Uzumaki menolehkan wajahnya cepat. Dengan kedua manik yang memandang tajam, "Aku tidak akan pernah mau BERTERIMA KASIH pada seseorang yang membuatku seperti ini." berujar pendek, dan di tanggapi dengusan singkat Kabuto.

Laki-laki mengendikkan pundaknya sejenak, "Terserah, kalau itu maumu. Untuk kali ini aku akan diam." Dengan seringai kecil, perlahan ia bangkit dari posisinya.

Melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan.

**Brak!**

Meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di dalam ruangan-

Lagi-

Apa kali ini _Kami-sama_ akan diam melihatnya? Atau _Beliau_ akan memiliki rencana baru untuk melepaskannya dari sini?

Naruto tidak tahu, dia hanya bisa diam. Menyenderkan tubuhnya dan menunggu waktunya nanti saat bertemu kembali dengan semua keluarganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berkutat dengan laptop yang sengaja di bawanya sejak dari rumah. Sekarang kedua tangan lincah itu mengetik cepat, menghiraukan situasi di dalam rumah sakit yang hening. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu titik. Duduk dengan salah satu kaki terangkat di sebuah bangku khusus menunggu pasien.

Kyuubi meminta sendiri untuk menjaga Sasuke hari ini, bukan hanya karena dirinya sudah di pastikan tidak bisa tidur, tapi karena ia sendiri perlu waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Laki-laki itu takut tidak bisa mengendalikan amarahnya dan berbuat hal yang aneh-aneh, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk mengutak-atik komputernya di lorong rumah sakit.

Walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, kedua matanya masih erat terbuka.

Suara ketikan _keyboard _dan pikiran yang terfokus, membuatnya tidak menyadari keberadaan Itachi.

Laki-laki berambut panjang itu ikut andil menjaga Sasuke hari ini, dengan membawa dua kaleng kopi hangat. Kedua Onyx itu menatap sosok berambut orange di sana-

Melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dan memberikan satu kopi hangat itu pada sang empunya-

"Setidaknya biarkan perutmu terisi makanan, Kyuu. Kau tidak mau membuat ibumu menangis lebih dari ini kan?" berujar pelan.

Perkataannya sukses menghentikan gerakan cepat tangannya, Kyuubi terdiam singkat. Kedua tangannya mengepal, "Kalau aku tidak bergerak cepat, aku tidak akan tahu apa akan di rencanakan kedua orang brengsek itu lagi."

Helaan napas panjang terdengar-

"Sudah empat jam kau duduk di sana. Apa kau sudah menemukan dimana tempat persembunyian mereka?" tidak ada gunanya memaksa Kyuubi lebih dari ini. Sang Uzumaki sangat lah keras kepala.

Gelengan kecil terlihat, frustasi. Kyuubi reflek memukul laptopnya, memaki-maki. "Ck! Aku memang menemukan tempat persembunyiannya yang lama, tapi mereka tidak ada di sana! Kedua orang itu benar-benar kabur entah kemana saat Sasuke mencari mereka!"

Berkali-kali menjambak rambut orangenya, "Kau pergilah mencari makanan sebentar, akan kulanjutkan mencari tempat persembunyian mereka berdua." Berujar pelan, berusaha menghentikan kegiatan Kyuubi. Dia juga sama halnya, tidak merasa lelah sama sekali. Kepalanya memang pusing, tapi kantuk itu sama sekali tidak ada menggerayanginya semalaman ini.

"….." tidak ada respon dari sang empunya, Kyuubi malah memijat pelipisnya pelan. Terdiam sesaat-

Sampai akhirnya-

Ia mengadah singkat, menatap sosok yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai sahabat itu masih berdiri menunggu responnya.

"Hh, baiklah. Perut ini juga membuatku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi." Mengeluarkan jawaban cepat, sang Uzumaki menempatkan laptopnya di samping. Dirinya mencoba bangun, dan Itachi menggantikan tempatnya.

Membiarkan laki-laki berambut panjang itu mengutak-atik komputernya-

"Kalau begitu aku pergi sebentar, setengah jam lagi aku akan ke sini lagi."

"Hn."

Berniat melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Itachi-

Sebelum.

Sang Uchiha reflek teringat sesuatu, kedua maniknya mengerjap perlahan sampai akhirnya wajah yang tadinya menatap layar laptop tertuju kembali pada Kyuubi-

"Kyuu," memanggil laki-laki berambut orange di sana-

"Hm?"

"Aku baru sadar, sejak tadi kau datang ke rumah sakit ini. Aku tidak melihat Kitsune, kemana dia? Bukannya tadi wanita itu ada bersama kalian?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan segera ia keluarkan.

Pantas saja tadi ia melihat Menma yang berada di pelukan Kyuubi tertidur dengan mata sembab.

Sedangkan Kyuubi sendiri, tubuh laki-laki itu menegang entah kenapa. Mendengar pertanyaan Itachi membuatnya ingat kembali-

Kitsune-

"….." masih tidak mau menjawab, dan memilih untuk asik dengan pikirannya.

Wanita yang tiba-tiba datang ke rumah Sasuke, dan tiba-tiba juga menghilang tanpa sebab.

"Kitsune, dia menghilang." Berujar tanpa sadar, sukses mengernyitkan alis Itachi.

"Hn? Maksudmu apa?"

Dengusan kasar terdengar, kedua tangan yang reflek ia masukkan ke dalam saku. Wajah itu menoleh ke arah lain, "Wanita itu tiba-tiba saja pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa padaku, kuajak dia ke rumahku, dia berpura-pura ke toilet dan apa yang kutemukan? Dia kabur begitu saja." Kembali menjelaskan panjang lebar, entah kenapa ia merasa kesal dengan tindakan Kitsune.

Pandangan Itachi menyipit, kenapa ia merasa ada yang aneh di sini? "Apa dia sempat melakukan hal-hal yang aneh di rumahmu?"

"Pingsan. Dia jatuh pingsan saat melihat wajah _Kaasan._" Berujar pendek, semakin membuat kecurigaan Itachi bertambah.

"Apa dia punya riwayat penyakit berbahaya? Aku rasa pingsan saat melihat wajah ibumu itu termasuk hal yang tidak wajar."

"…." Kembali terdiam, memikirkan perkataan Itachi sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kurasa tidak, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentangnya? Apa kau suka dengan Kitsune?" terdengar nada suaranya yang menajam. Entah sadar atau tidak ia mengeluarkannya.

"…." Kali ini giliran Itachi yang terdiam, mengidahkan laptop di depannya. Dan kembali menatap Kyuubi.

Pandangan mata itu berubah serius, "Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Kitsune? Tingkah lakunya, sifat dan kedekatannya dengan Menma."

"Apa maksudmu-" sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kerutan kening di wajahnya semakin terlihat. Mencerna perkataan Itachi baik-baik,

Tingkah laku dan sifat wanita itu-

* * *

"_Kyuubi-san, Itachi-san dan Sasuke-san bisakah kau menjaga bibir kalian baik-baik."_

"_Kubilang bisakah kalian menjaga bibir masing-masing, sebagai orang yang baru pertama kutemui. Ternyata pribadi kalian di televisi sama halnya seperti Sasuke-san."_

"_Katakan sekali lagi, nona. Kurasa kaulah yang seharusnya menjaga kesopananmu."_

"_Aku bukan wanita lemah seperti yang kau kira. Aku sudah pernah menampar dan memukul kepala Sasuke-san kemarin, jadi jika memberimu hal yang sama mungkin kau bisa sadar Kyuubi-san."_

"_Jadi jangan macam-macam denganku, Kyuubi-san!"_

"_Rasakan."_

"_Jangan pernah mengatakanku mengerikan!"_

"_Ugyhaaa! Sakhitt! Sakhiitt! Awas khau!"_

"_Lephaskan tanghanmu dari piphiku!"_

"_Khau yang lephaskan!"_

"_Manha sudi!"_

* * *

Kedekatannya pada Menma-

* * *

"_Arigatou Kitsune-neesan,"_

"_Kenapa kau berterima kasih pada Neesan?"_

"_Karena sejak Neesan datang ke rumahku, semua orang di rumah Menma jadi ceria. Tousan, Kyuu-jisan, Itachi-jisan, Shizune-basan, semuanya!"_

"_Neesan juga beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu, Menma. Sangat beruntung~"_

"_Sejak kapan kau bertemu dengan Menma?" _

"_Sudah kubilang, aku bertemu dengan Menma kemarin."_

"_Aku tidak ingin keakraban kalian membuat Menma melupakan ibunya, walaupun sampai sekarang pun adikku belum kutemukan tapi kami semua yakin kalau dia masih ada di dunia ini. Dan kalaupun nanti aku menemukannya, aku ingin perasaan sayang Menma pada ibunya masih ada dan tidak berubah hanya karena dia bertemu dengan sosok yang bisa membuatnya tertawa sepertimu. Kau mengerti maksudku bukan?"_

"_Kau tidak usah memberitahuku, Kyuubi-san. Aku paham posisiku berada,"_

* * *

Ekspresi wajahnya saat ia mengatakan hal itu, Kyuubi benar-benar tidak salah lihat. Dan entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang, kedua tangannya mengepal tanpa sadar. Menunduk singkat dan menatap Itachi-

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Berujar tiba-tiba,

"Membeli makanan?"

"_Iie,_ aku akan pergi ke rumah sebentar. Ada yang harus kuambil, tolong jaga laptopku sebentar. Sekitar dua, tiga jam aku akan kembali." Melangkahkan kakinya cepat dan meninggalkan Itachi di sana-

"Oke."

* * *

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Apa yang ada di pikirannya tadi, perkataan Itachi. Semuanya-

Membuat kepalanya semakin berputar cepat, melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin. Ada yang harus ia pastikan-

'Kalau memang pemikiranku ini benar, aku tebak kau akan kembali lagi Kitsune. Aku yakin, kau bukanlah orang yang akan melanggar janjimu.' Membatin pelan,

Wanita itu-

Dia akan kembali lagi ke sini, dia punya janji pada Menma. Dan Kyuubi mulai yakin, Kitsune memiliki hubungan erat dengan semua kejadian ini. Kemunculannya yang tidak bisa diprediksi, kedekatannya pada Menma, dan tingkah lakunya yang sangat mirip dengan-

Naruto-

Kedua laki-laki brengsek yang sudah mengambil adiknya.

Orochimaru-

Kabuto-

Dan sang Uzumaki harus memastikannya dengan cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sementara di Kediaman Uzumaki-**

* * *

Kushina masih bisa melihat jelas bagaimana sosok mungil di sampingnya tidak menutup kedua matanya sama sekali. Wajah itu meredup, dan tidak ada niat untuk berbicara sama sekali.

Persis sekali seperti sifatnya dulu-

Kembali lagi, Kushina melihat wajah suram itu nampak jelas di Menma.

Dengan dirinya dan Menma yang tidur dalam satu kamar, sedangkan Minato beristhirahat di kamar tidur lain. Tubuh mungil yang kini terbalut selimut tebal itu masih tidak mau tidur.

"Menma, kau harus tidur. Besok kan sekolah." Membujuk Menma berkali-kali.

Tapi sang empunya malah menggeleng keras, "Tidak mau, Menma tidak mau sekolah besok. Menma mau jaga _Tousan_ di rumah sakit!" berujar, menaikkan intonasi suaranya.

"Tapi sayang-"

Gelengan masih terlihat, pemuda kecil itu tidak bisa lagi menahan diri. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, tangan mungil itu menarik pelan baju Kushina-

"_Baasan,_ Menma mau ke rumah sakit. Menma mau jaga _Tousan,_ sekarang pasti _Tousan_ kesepian di rumah sakit, tidak ada _Kaasan_ tidak ada Kitsune_-neesan_." Suaranya perlahan bergetar,

Kushina tidak tega. Inilah yang ia takutkan, wajah manis itu kembali menampakkan ekspresi sedih.

Sampai tak ayal-

"Menma tenang saja ya, di sana sudah ada Kyuu_-jisan _sama Itachi_-jisan _yang menjaga _Tousanmu_." Masih membujuk cucunya.

Kedua manik merah itu membulat saat melihat tetesan air mata dari pelupuk Menma jatuh begitu saja, isakan kecil terdengar-

"_Tousan _pasti-hiks-kesepian _Baasan_, Menma harus di sana. Kyuu_-jisan _sama Itachi_-jisan _tidak cukup, harus ada-hiks-Menma. Hiks-Menma takut _Baasan_, Menma takut kalau _Tousan_ pergi sama kayak _Kaasan_-hiks-hiks-"

_Kami-sama-_

Tangisan dan isakan itu sukses meruntuhkan benteng tegarnya, tanpa aba-aba Kushina memeluk erat sosok mungil di sampingnya.

"Ssh, jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu Menma. _Tousan_ baik-baik saja kok, dia hanya perlu isthirahat sebentar, dan dua atau tiga hari lagi _Tousanmu_ akan kembali ke rumah. Tidur sama Menma lagi~"

"Hiks-_Baasan_ Menma mau tanya, apa Menma ini anak nakal?"

Tiba-tiba saja Menma menanyakan hal seperti itu, keningnya berkerut-

"Kenapa memang bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Menma anak paling baik yang pernah _Baasan_ temui."

Gelengan itu terlihat kembali, "Menma pasti anak nakal _Baasan-_hiks-_Kami-sama_ marah sama Menma, _Kami-sama_ ngambil _Kaasan_, buat _Tousan_ luka-luka, dan buat Kitsune_-neesan_ ingkar janji sama Menma-hiks-hiks-"

"Jangan pernah berpikir kalau Menma itu anak nakal, Menma tidak pernah buat _Baasan_ kesal. Menma yang membuat semua orang di keluarga kita jadi semangat dan ceria, jadi _Kami-sama_ tidak akan melakukan hal itu gara-gara kenakalan Menma."

Masih terisak, kedua tangan mungil itu masih berada tepat di kedua maniknya. Mengusap agar air matanya agar tidak jatuh semakin deras, tapi tidak bisa-

Menma menangis terus menerus, "Hiks-hiks, kalau bukan karena Menma, kenapa _Kaasan_ ninggalin Menma sama _Tousan_. _Tousan_ kenapa bisa luka-luka? Terus kenapa _Kitsune-neesan_ tiba-tiba pergi tanpa bilang-bilang sama Menma, kan _Neesan_ janji akan menginap di rumah Menma malam ini-hiks-"

"…" Kushina benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Menma, bibirnya bungkam. Dia sendiri bingung dan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya di rencanakan oleh _Kami-sama_ pada keluarganya.

Pelukannya semakin mengerat, menepuk puncak kepala Menma lembut, "Ssh jangan menangis lagi, sayang."

Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, saat telinganya menangkap suara ketukan pintu dan suara Kyuubi dari luar sana.

**Tok! Tok!**

"_Kaasan,_ aku boleh masuk?" suara putranya masih terdengar.

Mengerutkan keningnya heran, bukannya Kyuubi masih menjaga Sasuke di rumah sakit. Kenapa sekarang sudah pulang?

"Masuk saja, pintunya tidak terkunci."

"Oke."

Suara pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Kyuubi yang kini membawa tas kecilnya. Tangan kekar itu berusaha mencari tombol lampu, dan tak beberapa lama kemudian-

Kamar gelap itu kembali terang-

Kyuubi melihat jelas, sosok sang ibu yang kini masih memeluk keponakannya. Tubuh mungil itu terlihat gemetar dan isakan tangis Menma terdengar membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

Melangkahkan kaki mendekati kedua orang di sana, "Ada apa _Kaasan_?" bertanya cepat.

Sang empunya hanya menggeleng kecil, "Menma menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, dia kira ayahnya kecelakaan karena dirinya."

"Hiks-_Kaasan, Tousan_-hiks-"

"….." terdiam sesaat, sampai akhirnya Kyuubi menghela napas panjang. Berjalan memutari tempat tidur dan berdiri di samping posisi Menma sekarang.

Mencoba mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sosok mungil yang masih memeluk tubuh ibunya.

"_Nee_ Menma, coba lihat _Jisan_ sebentar." berujar pelan, membuat tangisan Menma terhenti sejenak. Pemuda kecil itu perlahan melepaskan diri dari pelukan neneknya.

"…."

Masih terisak-

Perlahan kedua manik Saphirenya melihat sosok laki-laki berambut orange itu tersenyum kecil, "Hiks-_Jisan_-"

Salah satu tangannya terangkat dan mengusap puncak kepala sang Uchiha, "Ssh, Menma ini sudah besar, jadi jangan menangis seperti itu~"

"Ta..tapi kan-hiks-Menma-" sebelum sempat mengucapkan kalimatnya,

Menepuk rambut raven itu pelan, "Menma jangan khawatir, semua masalah ini akan _Jisan_ selesaikan dengan cepat dan keadaan akan kembali seperti semula. _Kaasan dan Tousanmu_ akan kembali bersama kita semua." Berujar panjang, sukses menghentikan tangisan Menma.

"Be..nar Kyuu_-jisan_-hiks?"

"_Ha'i_~"

"_Tousan..Tousan_ akan sembuh kan?"

"Ya~"

"_Kaasan..Kaasan_ akan kembali lagi ke sini?"

"Ya,"

"Semua..semuanya..Menma bisa main sama_\- Kaasan, Tousan _lagi? Menma bisa jalan-jalan sama semuanya lagi? Kitsune_-neesan _juga akan kembali?"

"Iya, makanya jangan nangis terus. _Jisan_ tidak suka melihat keponakan _Jisan_ cengeng seperti ini~" berujar pelan dan mengusap air mata pemuda kecil di hadapannya.

Tidak bisa menahan rasa senangnya, Menma mengangguk keras, dan mengapus airmatanya cepat. Tersenyum lebar, dan tanpa aba-aba memeluk laki-laki di dekatnya,

**Bruk!**

"_Arigatou Jisan_, Menma tidak akan nangis lagi!"

Kedua manik Ruby itu terlihat sendu beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya mengangguk pelan, "Sekarang Menma harus tidur dan siap-siap untuk sekolah besok, oke?"

"Um!" bergerak cepat, mengembalikkan posisinya. Pemuda kecil itu langsung berbaring dan menarik selimutnya.

"_Baasan_ juga harus tidur sekarang ya," berujar memanggil neneknya, Kushina hanya tersenyum kecil,

"_Ha'I,_ sebentar lagi_ Baasan_ tidur kok~"

"Menma tidur duluan ya!"

"_Oyasumi_ Menma~" mengecup puncak kepala cucunya, membiarkan perlahan kedua mata itu menutup. Menma terlihat sangat lelah, dan tangisannya tadi sukses membuat ia semakin cepat tertidur.

"…"

"…."

Membiarkan Kyuubi dan sang ibu masih terjaga di sana.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Kyuubi memandang wajah kelelahan sang ibu, "_Kaasan _juga tidurlah, aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit sekarang." Berujar cepat dan membaringkan tubuh wanita merah itu.

"_Nee, _Kyuu. Perkataanmu tadi, apa kau gunakan untuk menghibur Menma saja?"

"Tidak _Kaasan_, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku akan menyelesaikan semua secepatnya, jadi tunggu saja."

Memandang sosok putranya, "Bagaimana bisa _Kaasan _hanya duduk menunggu sementara orang-orang berusaha keras menemukan Naruto."

Menggeleng kecil, tidak setuju dengan perkataan ibunya, "_Kaasan_ dan semuanya cukup menunggu saja. Biarkan aku dan Itachi yang ambil tindakan sekarang. Kalian semua hanya perlu mengembalikan senyuman dan tenaga untuk menyambut Naruto nanti."

"…"

Beruntung-

Kushina benar-benar beruntung karena bisa memiliki putra seperti Kyuubi. Ia merasa bangga-

"Ari_gatou Kyuu, Arigatou_~" tersenyum lirih dan mencoba untuk tidur.

"_Oyasumi Kaasan,"_ menyelimuti kedua orang itu, dan kembali bergegas pergi ke rumah sakit. Mungkin setelah mengambil beberapa roti di dapur untuk mengganjal perutnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menghabiskan waktu satu setengah jam, dirinya mengambil tas kecil miliknya di rumah dan makan malam dengan sepotong roti. Kini dengan cepat Kyuubi keluar dari mobilnya, melangkahkan kaki menuju gedung rumah sakit.

Sekarang konsentrasinya sudah terkumpul sempurna, ia bisa menjalankan rencananya.

Semoga saja ini berhasil, jika semua tebakannya benar.

* * *

**OoOOoOoOoOoOoOOoO**

* * *

Tanpa basa-basi menghampiri Itachi yang masih terfokus pada laptop di hadapannya,

"Bagaimana?"

Ucapannya sukses menghentikan ketikan tangan Itachi, laki-laki berambut panjang itu mengadahkan wajahnya singkat. "Aku hanya berani memberi spekulasi kalau mereka sekarang tidak akan pergi jauh dari Konoha, dari data yang kucari. Kalau ternyata Sasuke memang mengincar Orochimaru sejak awal, karena laki-laki itu sudah mencuri sesuatu yang menjadi milik Naruto. Kau tahu sendiri apa itu kan Kyuu?"

Mengangguk seolah paham, "Ramuan yang kubuat bersama Naruto, kedua laki-laki sialan itu mengambilnya saat pesta yang kuadakan beberapa tahun lalu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka hilangnya Naruto saat itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan mereka."

Kyuubi memijat pelipisnya pelan, dia sudah coba untuk tidak berprasangka buruk pada mereka berdua. Dan mengira kalau Orochimaru mengambil obatnya hanya karena obsesinya yang memang aneh.

Tapi ternyata, Sasuke sudah menduga ini sejak awal-

"Dan aku juga dapat informasi dari bodyguard Sasuke yang sempat kuhubungi tadi, kalau saat Sasuke menggeledah laboratorium Orochimaru. Mereka semua sudah tidak ada, adikku benar-benar mengerahkan semua pasukan bodyguardnya untuk mencari kedua orang itu. Sampai akhirnya salah satu bodyguard, tidak sengaja melihat sesosok orang lain yang ikut andil dalam kegiatan kedua orang itu." Perkataan Itachi terhenti sejenak,

Dirinya mengetik cepat, mencari-cari data-

Kyuubi langsung saja duduk di samping sang Uchiha, menunggu respon Itachi-

"Ada apa?"

"Lihat ini," dengan cepat ia menunjukkan kembali layar laptop di hadapannya pada Kyuubi, memperlihatkan sosok wanita yang sempat di kejar oleh para bodyguard Sasuke. Terlihat buram karena sosok itu dalam posisi berlari dan kebingungan. Di tambah lagi, dengan topi yang menutupi wajahnya.

Kedua orang itu masih belum bisa melihat jelas wajahnya-

"…"

Sosok itu-

"….."

Kening Kyuubi berkerut saat menangkap rambut pirang yang ikut terlihat di sana, tidak terlalu mencolok karena rambut itu sengaja di gulung ke atas dan di tutupi oleh topi. Hanya beberapa helai saja yang keluar dari sana.

"Kemarikan Itachi," tangannya dengan gesit mengambil alih laptop di pangkuan Itachi.

Menekan tombol keyboard di hadapannya, "Aku akan mencoba menghilangkan _noisenya,_" berujar pelan, diberkati kepintaran di atas rata-rata membuatnya dengan gampang menghilangkan buram-buram di foto tersebut.

Perlahan-lahan-

_Noise_ dari foto itu ia hilangkan, semakin menghilangkan buramnya-

Semakin jelas-

Mengetik cepat-

'Sedikit lagi,'

**Klik-**

Semakin jelas lagi-

**Klik-**

Dan dengan ketikannya yang terakhir, dirinya memperbesar foto itu dengan sengaja, menghilangkan kembali _noisenya, _

Sampai akhirnya-

Kedua manik Ruby merah itu membulat tanpa sadar, tangannya berhenti bergerak,

Kini baik Itachi maupun Kyuubi bisa melihat dengan jelas, sosok yang tengah panik, mencoba menutupi wajahnya dengan topi tapi tidaklah tertutupi dengan sempurna.

Wanita berambut pirang, membawa sekotak barang yang tidak ia ketahui di dalam pelukannya.

Dan Kyuubi melihat sendiri tanda lahir di pipi sang empunya, mulai terlihat akibat ia berhasil menghilangkan _noise_ dari gambar tersebut. Ia tahu, di Konoha hanya satu orang saja yang memiliki tanda lahir seperti itu.

Hanya satu-

Tapi kenapa-

Ia tidak percaya-

Bibirnya bergumam pelan, rambut pirang itu, tanda lahir di pipi, kulit tan dan kedua manik Saphirenya yang terlihat sekilas.

"Na..Naruto?"

Itu adiknya sendiri?

Kenapa dia terlihat seperti membantu Orochimaru dengan lari dari bodyguard Sasuke yang jelas-jelas ia pasti kenal dengan mereka semua? Bukannya adiknya di culik dan tengah di sekap oleh kedua orang brengsek itu?! Tapi kenapa Naruto malah-

Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan Orochimaru pada adiknya?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari berlalu cepat, satu dua hari Naruto habiskan hanya diam di dalam ruangan. Menyentuh makanan walau sedikit, napsu makannya sudah menghilang sejak beberapa hari lalu. Tapi ia tidak mau kalau nanti bertemu dengan keluarganya, kondisi tubuhnya tidak fit. Jadi dengan terpaksa ia menyantap makanan yang di berikan Kabuto padanya.

Laki-laki perak itu terlihat teratur memberinya makanan.

Dan Naruto sama sekali tidak tergerak atau simpati, malah kebenciannya pada kedua orang itu makin bertambah.

Dan hari ini, waktunya ia bertemu dengan keluarganya. Sang Uzumaki benar-benar berharap kalau semua keluarganya sedang berada di rumah sakit saat itu.

Berusaha bangkit dari posisinya, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mengambil baju miliknya yang memang sudah di sediakan oleh Kabuto. Setelah membersihkan diri tadi pagi, perlahan ia membuka pakaian yang di gunakannya.

Baju berwarna biru laut, dan sebuah celana jeans panjang yang pas di kaki jenjangnya. Kedua tangannya terangkat dan mengikat pony tail rambut pirangnya.

Tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan kegiatannya, suara pintu terbuka perlahan.

"Sudah selesai?" sosok Kabuto berdiri di ambang pintu, dengan kedua tangan bersidekap di depan dada.

Kedua manik Saphire itu masih menatap dingin, enggan berbicara. Dirinya hanya melangkahkan kaki mendekati laki-laki di sana.

"….."

Tidak mengidahkan sikap Naruto, Kabuto hanya mendengus kasar. Dengan santai ia mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang sejak tadi membawa sebotol ramuan, memberikannya tepat pada wanita di hadapannya sekarang.

"Minumlah ini, jika tubuhmu masih menolak reaksi obat itu. Aku akan menghentikan rencana ini." berujar singkat, sukses mengerutkan kening Naruto.

Wanita itu berdecih pelan, dan dengan kasar menyambar ramuan di tangan sang laki-laki perak. Tidak ada niat untuk membatalkan keinginannya sama sekali.

"Akan kuminum." Suara datar itu terdengar, beriringan dengan Naruto yang dengan cepat membuka tutup botol di genggamannya. Tanpa basa-basi, tidak takut seperti beberapa hari lalu.

**Glup-**

Ia meminum ramuan di botol kecil itu dengan cepat, mengidahkan rasa mual yang datang menjalari tubuhnya. Mencoba bersikeras agar tidak memuntahkan kembali, dan menenangkan dirinya.

"…" napas terengah, keringat dingin mengucur perlahan.

Seringai kecil terbentuk di wajah Kabuto, "Sebegitu inginnya kah kau bertemu dengan keluargamu? Aku salut padamu, Naruto." Berujar sing a song,

"Diamlah." Tidak ada niat untuk melampiaskan amarahnya, Naruto sudah lelah. Menghadapi laki-laki sialan di depannya hanya akan menguras tenaga saja.

"Hm, baguslah kau sudah bisa menahan amarahmu kali ini. Ada satu hal lagi yang harus kuberitahu." Menghentikan perkataannya sesaat, menatap sosok di hadapannya yang kini perlahan berubah wujud.

Dengan asap yang mengepul dan menutupi seluruh tubuh Naruto-

Memperlihatkan secara slow motion bagaimana sosok berambut pirang itu kembali berubah menjadi sosok wanita berambut coklat pendek, dengan pembawaan yang anggun, dan suaranya yang berubah.

"Aku sudah memasangkan penyadap suara di pakaianmu, jadi jangan harap kau bisa mengatakan hal yang aneh-aneh pada keluargamu saat kau menemui mereka. Satu kali aku mendengar kau meminta tolong pada mereka, aku tidak akan segan-segan menekan tombol merah yang sudah Orochimaru percayakan padaku sekarang."

"…." Terdiam sesaat, mengalihkan pandangan sesaat-

"Aku mengerti, kau tidak perlu mengatakannya, karena sejak awal aku sudah sadar kau menempelkan penyadap di pakaian ini."

Senyuman licik terpampang sempurna, "Kau memang wanita yang pintar Naruto, kalau begitu kau tidak ingin kita membuang-buang waktu di sini kan? Lebih kita berangkat sekarang~" melangkahkan kaki lebih dulu, dan perlahan keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Diam di dalam mobil, Naruto tidak ada niat untuk membuka pembicaraan. Wajahnya sengaja ia palingkan ke arah luar mobil, menatap pemandangan di luar. Tidak ada niat untuk memberontak sama sekali.

Karena percuma saja-

Kabuto yang melihat wanita di belakangnya, menyeringai kecil, menatap melalui kaca kecil di atas kepalanya-

"_Nee,_ Naruto menurutmu seperti apa reaksi yang akan di berikan keluargamu saat kau datang dalam wujud seperti ini? Apa mereka akan mengenalimu? Oh, atau bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak akan tahu kalau itu kau? Aku benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu bagaimana wajah semua keluargamu di rumah sakit nanti~"

Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat-

"Hm, Tapi tentu saja kalau mereka semua ada di sana dalam waktu yang bersamaan, benar kan Naruto?"

Kuatkan dia-

Naruto harus bertahan, kepalan tangan itu hampir mengeluarkan darah karena genggaman yang terlalu kuat, menggigit bibir bawahnya erat, mengidahkan tiap kata yang di alunkan oleh Kabuto.

Dia harus tetap tenang-

Sang Uzumaki tidak akan mau lagi memperlihatkan wajah lemahnya pada laki-laki brengsek sepertinya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan benar saja seperti perkiraan Kabuto, perjalanan yang mereka tempuh membutuhkan waktu satu jam.

Saat mobil yang di kendarai laki-laki perak itu kini sudah terparkir rapi di parkiran, bersiul seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kabuto memperhatikan jam tangannya sekilas dan berbalik menatap Naruto di belakangnya.

Seperti yang ia kira-

Wanita itu nampak gelisah.

"Ingat Naruto waktumu hanya dua jam, tidak lebih. Aku akan menunggumu di sini, jangan pernah kau sekali-kali melepaskan penyadap suara di pakaianmu, atau kau akan menanggung akibatnya." Dengan nada ancaman, laki-laki itu membuka kunci mobil dari dalam. Membiarkan sosok wanita berambut coklat itu bergegas pergi dari dalam mobil.

Tanpa mendengarkan kata-katanya lagi-

Berlari cepat, pergi menuju gedung rumah sakit yang terletak tak jauh dari posisinya berada.

"…"

"…."

Kedua manik itu memperhatikan dengan jelas, bagaiman sosok wanita yang tengah berusaha keras berlari menuju gedung di sana. Menyender santai dan perlahan mengambil sekotak rokok di kantung celananya sebagai penghilang bosan.

"Hh, waktumu hanya dua jam, jangan lupa itu Uzumaki Naruto."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cepat! Ia harus cepat!

Membatin terus menerus, melangkahkan kakinya. Berlari memasuki gedung rumah sakit, mengidahkan suara protesan yang di tujukan padanya. Ia langsung saja menghampiri resepsionis di sana-

Dengan napas terengah-

Menatap lekat sosok dua wanita yang tengah duduk dan bekerja, terlihat kaget tentu saja saat melihatnya datang.

"Hh..dimana..hh..ruangan Sasuke Uchiha di rawat?" bertanya cepat.

"Sasuke Uchiha-san? Tunggu sebentar-" wanita berambut biru di hadapannya langsung mencari.

"Tolong cepat!"

Mencari lebih cepat, "Ba..baiklah, hm Sasuke..Uchiha, ah Uchiha-san sekarang tengah di rawat di kamar 207, lantai tiga." Menjawab dengan sigap, dan mengadahkan wajahnya hendak menatap sosok wanita coklat di depannya.

Tapi-

"_Arigatou_!"

Wanita itu sudah berlari menghilang dari pandangannya-

Membuatnya mengerjap singkat.

Kenapa dia terburu-buru seperti itu?

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Menggumamkan nomor 207 berkali-kali, menaiki lift beberapa kali, dan menoleh ke segala arah. Mencari-cari ruangan yang di mintanya-

Tak lupa sambil terus berlari, menghiraukan tenaganya yang terkuras, napasnya yang terengah. Fokusnya sekarang hanya pada Sasuke.

Waktunya tidak banyak dan dia harus tahu bagaimana kondisi suaminya sekarang!

"Dimana..dimana?!"

"204..205..206..ah! 207!" berteriak kecil, saat menemukan ruangan yang di carinya. Sebuah senyum tersungging di wajah cantiknya, saat mempercepat langkah dan hampir saja ia membuka kenop pintu di hadapannya.

"…"

Kalau saja-

"…."

'Ah, aku hampir lupa,' membulatkan kedua maniknya saat mengingat kembali, wujudnya sekarang ini.

Dia bukan Naruto lagi, tapi Kitsune-

Wanita berambut coklat yang sempat menginap di rumah Sasuke, dan menghilang tiba-tiba. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?!

'Ba..bagaimana aku bisa menjelaskan pada mereka kalau semuanya ada di sana nanti?' membatin panik, mencoba berpikir-

Apa yang harus ia katakan?!

Berpikir keras, saat tiba-tiba otaknya kembali teringat perkataan Kabuto-

* * *

"**Aku hanya memberikanmu waktu dua jam saja. Ingat itu."**

* * *

Menggigit bibir bawahnya keras,

Kedua tangannya mengepal-

Persetan dengan alasan yang harus ia katakan nanti?! Sekarang yang terpenting, Naruto-

Dia harus menemui Sasuke-

Memastikan keadaan sang raven.

'Aku harus cepat!' tanpa basa-basi, mengembalikan napasnya yang terengah tadi. Salah satu tangan itu terangkat perlahan-

Menggenggam kenop pintu dengan sedikit bergetar, dan sedikit takut-

**Krek-**

Memutar _handle_ di hadapannya, membuat suara yang mengganggunya. Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh itu gemetar singkat-

Mencoba melongokan wajahnya terlebih dahulu dan melihat keadaan, apa di dalam sepi? Atau ramai?

"_A…ano_ permisi-"

Tepat saat bibir itu hendak memanggil nama sang Uchiha, kedua maniknya membulat sempurna. Perkataannya terhenti, tubuhnya menegang sekilas.

"….." memperhatikan sosok di sana-

Sosok yang kini terlihat-

Duduk menyender di tempat tidur rumah sakit, dengan infus yang mengelilingi tangannya. Laki-laki berambut raven yang ikut menoleh saat mendengar suaranya-

Pandangan dingin dan datar yang tidak pernah berubah,

Menatapnya-

Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau ternyata selama tiga hari ini ia mendekam di dalam ruangan dan mengira Sasuke dalam keadaan sekarat.

Tapi ternyata-

"Sasuke…san?"

_Kami-sama_ mendengarkan doanya-

"Kitsune?"

Sasuke Uchiha, suaminya sudah sadar.

"….."

"…."

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan dalam wujud seperti ini? Di saat sang suami sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa ini adalah dirinya, Naruto Uzumaki.

Di saat ingatannya sudah kembali dengan sempurna, melihat sosok berwajah tampan itu sekali lagi.

Menangis kah?

Berlari memeluknya?

Atau-

"….."

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sasuke-san?" mempertahankan topeng kuatnya dengan menjadi sosok Kitsune yang tegar dan selalu tersenyum penuh semangat?

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Maaf atas keterlambatan apdetnya Minna, fiuh akhirnya UAS mushi selesai juga. Dan sekarang Mushi sudah bisa melanjutkan fic ini kembali. Sekarang SasuNaru udah ketemu, dan untuk di chap depan, akan penuh dengan moment SasuNaru yang mushi tunggu-tunggu XD

Ahaha seperti di chap kemarin banyak sekali yang kesel sama Ororo dan Kabuto ya? Mushi juga kesel sih #padahal yang nulis sendiri#tendang# sabar ya minna, mereka pasti bakal dapet ganjaran kok! :D

Dan tinggal tiga chap lagi fic ini akan tamat, :D

Buat yang nanya kenapa ini jadi Rate semi M, soalnya di chap sebelumnya ada adegan kekerasan jadi mushi naikin jadi semi M aja kok, :v

Dan ada yang bilang kalau cerita ini makin membosankan? Ahaha, nggak apa-apa, itu kan pendapat sendiri-sendiri, tapi maaf ya riviewnya mushi hapus. Males aja mushi _approve_ :)

Maaf juga di sini Mushi bikin Narutonya #yang menurut kamu lemah atau apalah#kamu ngira dia bakal balik ke Ororo dengan sifat yang lebih kuat dan berkebalikan#_but here im the one who write the story_#_soo, sorry_ :D

Dan lagi Mushi nggak setuju lho sama kamu Guest-san, Mushi benar-benar berpikir kalau di sini Naruto terlihat kuat kok. Tentu saja dengan pandangan yang berbeda denganmu. Kuat yang Mushi maksud adalah, kuat hatinya, dia tetap saja berani melawan Kabuto dan Orochimaru. Bahkan Kabuto sendiri, muji si Naru karena dia itu nggak takut sama sekali dengannya. Coba deh pikir sekali lagi, tenaga udah abis tapi masih bisa teriak-teriak kenceng.

Dan-

Apa bisa Naruto yang keluarganya di ancam keselamatannya sama Ororo #hanya dengan satu kali tekan tombol merah dan _Boom_ suara ledakan berbunyi# gimana dia mau balik dengan sifat terbalik coba? Jadi kuat gitu? Berani nantang Ororo? Padahal kamu sendiri tidak memikirkan bagaimana kondisi mental Naruto ya? Ingatannya baru kembali, terus suaminya kecelakaan dan dia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba aja gitu buat Naru-nya jadi kuat? _Hell no_, itu bakal ada prosesnya. Ada waktu dimana Naruto harus kuat dan ada waktu dimana dia juga seorang wanita yang bisa ketakutan #butuh pertolongan#. Tolong di pikir lagi ya ahaha :D

Nah kan mushi jadi bicara panjang lebar, yaah biar ngerti aja sih. Kalau Mushi nggak bakal buat cerita di sini jadi _StrongNaru!_ Seperti di fic-fic lain. Mushi hanya bakal ngikutin jalan cerita yang sudah di atur aja, nggak mau ngubah-ngubah. Jadi kalau ada yang bosan dengan cerita ini-

Kalian bisa mencari cerita yang lebih menarik lagi untuk di baca :D

* * *

_Fic ini tidak ada mushi cek jadi kalau ada typo mohon maaf :)_

* * *

**Arigatou buat kalian yang masih mau mendengar kelanjutan cerita ini biarpun alurnya udah ketebak muahaha :v **

**Yoshh riview kalian sangat berharga untuk mempercepat apdetnya fanfic ini :D **

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Catch Me, If You Can**

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, ****Mushi**** cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**** semi M**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru **

**Genre : Romance,**** Family,****Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, a little bit violence, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

* * *

**Informasi Umur :**

**Sasuke : 27 tahun**

**Naruto : 26 tahun**

**Menma : 7 tahun**

* * *

**OOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoO**

* * *

**Chapter 10 : The Truth**

* * *

Mengucapkan kalimat singkat, Naruto masih tidak berniat untuk bergerak dari posisinya. Dirinya hanya berdiam diri di dekat pintu ruangan yang kini sudah tertutup kembali. Menyisakan dirinya dan Sasuke di dalam sana.

Apa tidak ada yang datang ke sini? Atau suatu kebetulan saat dirinya datang kemari, semua anggota keluarganya tidak hadir?

Tersenyum miris dalam hati, kedua tangannya mengepal tanpa ia sadari.

"…."

Tapi tidak apa-apa, kalau memang _Kami-sama_ tidak mau mempertemukannya dengan semua anggota keluarganya. Cukup melihat Sasuke baik-baik saja sudah menenangkan hatinya. Dalam hati menghela napas lega. Ternyata perkiraannya melenceng, dan Naruto bersyukur karena itu.

Walau laki-laki raven di sana masih memiliki selang infus di salah satu tangannya, sang Uchiha ternyata sudah bisa bangkit dan duduk dari tempat tidurnya. Luka yang tidak terlalu banyak, perban di sekitar kepala, lecet di tangan dan kaki yang kini sudah terbalut selimut.

Sosok itu sukses membuat senyuman kecil terpampang di wajah wanita itu.

'_Yokatta Teme_~' membatin pelan,

Dengan pikiran yang melayang jauh, menatap lekat Sasuke terus menerus. Tanpa ia sadari, kedua manik Coklat itu menatap wajah sang Uchiha lebih detil. Keningnya berkerut sekilas, apa yang ia lihat di sana?

Cukup mengagetkan Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

'Jangan bilang,' menampakkan raut khawatir, menggigit bibir bawahnya singkat.

Bekas hapusan air mata, kedua mata yang terlihat datar itu sembab serta memerah, pipi yang kini semakin tirus dan tubuh Sasuke, baru ia sadari mengalami penurunan berat badan yang cukup membuatnya kaget.

Di saat ingatannya kembali, dan keberadaan Sasuke muncul lagi di pikirannya. Naruto baru sadar saat itu juga.

Apa suaminya itu habis menangis?

Kenapa?

Tanpa sang Uzumaki sadari, kedua kakinya melangkah perlahan. Ingin memperhatikan lebih dekat, dan tidak perlu waktu yang lama membuatnya kini berdiri tepat di samping tempat tidur Sasuke.

Masih menatap khawatir sang Uchiha-

Seakan lupa dimana ia berada, bibir itu berujar pelan, diiringi dengan salah satu tangan yang terangkat perlahan hendak menyentuh pipi laki-laki di dekatnya.

"Sasuke-san, apa kau tidak makan selama beberapa hari ini? Tubuhmu terlihat kurus sekali." Masih mempertahankan pikiran warasnya, ia bertanya kecil.

Sukses menyentakkan pikiran sang Uchiha, laki-laki yang tadinya mengalihkan perhatian ke arah televisi di ruangan itu kini berbalik menatapnya. Dengan kedua Onyx yang menatap heran, sedikit kaget tercetak di sana.

Sasuke terdiam, entah kenapa membiarkan sosok wanita coklat di sana menyentuh pipinya lembut, dirinya sudah terlalu lelah dan sentuhan tangan Kitsune terasa sangat hangat.

"…"

Naruto tersadar setelahnya, wanita itu terpekik pelan dan reflek menarik tangannya dari pipi Sasuke. Sedikit kikuk dan mencoba tertawa kecil, "A…ah! _Gomen,_"

"Hn." Gumaman khas Uchiha terdengar mengalun, ia terlihat tenang dan dingin seperti biasanya.

Menghilangkan kecanggungan, Naruto berusaha keras mencari topik pembicaraan yang menarik. Dirinya tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu seperti apapun, meski kini Kabuto hanya memasangkan penyadap suara di pakaiannya, bukan berarti dia akan langsung begitu saja memberitahu Sasuke tentang dirinya.

Ia tidak ingin suaminya terkejut dan membuat kesalahan. Sasuke baru saja sembuh, mungkin akan ada waktu yang tepat untuk itu dan ia harus mencari celahnya.

Teringat tentang Menma tiba-tiba, membuatnya ingin bertemu dengan pemuda kecil itu sekarang. Sedikit menunduk, sang Uzumaki mencoba untuk duduk di tempat duduk kecil yang sudah tersedia di dekat pasien.

"_Nee,_ Sasuke-san. Apa kabar Menma baik-baik saja?" dirinya bertanya langsung,

"…."

Tanpa memikirkan respon apa yang akan di katakan Sasuke padanya. Ya, sama sekali tidak.

Mendengar kata Menma, sosok raven itu kembali memfokuskan diri padanya, beriringan dengan wajah Naruto yang mengadah perlahan membuat kedua pandangan mereka saling bertemu.

Wajah Sasuke semakin terlihat datar-

Naruto akhirnya sadar-

Apa yang ia katakan?!

"Hn, kau menanyakan tentang Menma?" dengan nada sinis, dan dengusan. Kini sang Uchiha benar-benar membuka suaranya. Naruto semakin kalut.

"…" wanita itu terpaksa diam, tidak ingin mengangguk ataupun menjawab. Dirinya sadar kalau saat ini tengah menginjak ranjau.

Sekali lagi dengan penekanan yang kuat, "Kau menanyakan putraku setelah pergi tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dan membuatnya menangis?"

Semakin tertekan, wajahnya kembali tertunduk. Menma menangis? Tunggu dulu, kenapa dia menangis?!

Naruto tidak pernah memikirkan sampai ke sana. Ia pikir..ia pikir Menma akan baik-baik saja saat ia pergi.

Dengusan kembali terdengar, "Aku mendengarnya dari Kyuubi, saat dia mengajakmu ke rumahnya dan kau pergi diam-diam layaknya pencuri tanpa mengatakan alasan." Nada suara Sasuke yang sedikit naik membuat sang Uzumaki makin terpojok.

Dia benar-benar menginjak ranjau dengan membuat ayah _overprotective _ini marah. Naruto tahu sekali seberapa marahnya Sasuke jika ada yang berani membuat putranya menangis atau kesakitan.

Dan sekarang yang hanya bisa ia katakan hanya kalimat maaf, "_Gomen_, Sasuke-san. Aku..aku tidak tahu kalau Menma akan menangis." Berujar pelan.

"Kaulah yang membuat Menma bergantung padamu, saat kau berjanji akan menginap bersamanya sekali lagi tapi kau malah menghilang." Mendengar ucapan panjang dari Sasuke merupakan hal yang langka bagi setiap orang. Dan dia mengalaminya.

"Aku-" ucapannya terpotong seketika, saat hendak mengadah dan mengatakan alasannya.

"Saat aku sadar dan langsung melihat putraku menangis keras karenamu. Kau kira aku tidak marah?"

Ugh-

Naruto menunduk lagi.

"Aku minta maaf."

Melihat gerak-gerik sang Uchiha yang kini bersidekap dengan kedua tangan di depan dada, boleh kah ia tertawa kali ini. Naruto rindu sekali dengan sikap _protective_ laki-laki ini, sangat sampai-sampai merasa marah atau kesal saja tidak.

Malah dia senang, sebuah tarikan garis bibirnya terlihat. Mencoba mengadahkan wajah sekali lagi, "Apa kondisimu sudah membaik sekarang, Sasuke-"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku belum selesai berbicara." Nada mutlak dan datar Sasuke ucapkan dengan cepat.

Membuat Naruto bungkam,

Gawat-

'Kau masih tidak berubah _Teme~_'

Naruto tidak bisa menahan rasa rindunya, senyuman itu makin terlihat beriringan dengan suara tawa yang terdengar tipis tapi cukup di dengar oleh sang Uchiha.

Kening Sasuke berkerut,

"Pff, Maaf Sasuke-san." Mencoba untuk tidak tertawa, wajah sang Uzumaki reflek mengadah menatap sosok Uchiha di sana.

"Kenapa tertawa?" dengusan kesal, dan delikan tajam ia dapatkan.

Ini dia, sosok sang suami yang sudah lama tak ia lihat. Naruto sangat rindu, kalau saja tidak ada penyadap suara di pakaiannya mungkin saja ia sudah menerjang tubuh Sasuke dan memeluk erat sosok laki-laki tampan di dekatnya.

Suara tawa sukses lepas dari bibirnya, "Ahaha, kau benar-benar lucu Sasuke-san, sikap seriusmu kali ini malah membuatku tertawa, ahaha~" Naruto tertawa lepas untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"….."

Dan Sasuke memperhatikan sosok wanita berambut coklat itu dalam diam.

Seolah tidak ingin menghentikan tawanya sama sekali.

Membiarkan Kitsune tertawa lepas.

"….."

Sampai akhirnya-

**Tess**

Kedua Onyx itu membulat saat melihat setitik air mata turun membasahi pipi Kitsune, entah kenapa perasaan panik menjalarinya.

Sedangkan Naruto, dirinya sadar dengan air mata itu,"Ahaha, maaf..maaf Sasuke-san." Menghapus air mata yang tidak sengaja malah keluar dari pelupuknya. Sang Uzumaki sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ia akan tertawa sampai menangis seperti ini.

"Maaf..aku ahaha malah tertawa sampai menangis seperti ini, ahaha~" masih mencoba menghapus air matanya.

**Tess-**

**Tess-**

Lho?

'Ke..kenapa tidak mau berhenti?' dirinya membatin bingung saat menyadari keanehan, air matanya sama sekali tidak mau berhenti?!

Dia pasti tertawa dan saking semangatnya sampai-sampai menangis seperti ini. Benar kan?!

"I..ini pasti gara-gara aku banyak tertawa, maaf Sasuke-san, ahaha~" perlahan tawanya semakin menghilang, di gantikan dengan kepanikan sesaat, menghapus tetesan air itu dari pipinya.

Tapi tidak bisa!

Dia tidak mungkin menangis-

"Maaf..maaf," berujar tanpa sadar, masih melakukan kegiatan dadakannya.

Sasuke terdiam-

"…."

"Maaf..Sasuke-san..maaf-hiks-aku..aku kenapa menangis seperti ini? Ahaha..aneh ya-hiks-ini..ini pasti hukuman karena-hiks aku sudah menertawakanmu-hiks Sasuke-san, ahaha~" masih mempertahankan tawa lemahnya, tapi isakan demi isakan perlahan terdengar semakin keras.

Ia tidak ingin Kabuto tahu! Tidak Kabuto tidak Sasuke!

Jangan sampai-

"Kenapa kau menangis, bodoh."

Terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya sampai-sampai tidak menyadari sebuah sentuhan hangat mengusap dan menghapus air matanya dengan lembut, membuat wajahnya mengadah tanpa sadar. Menatap tak percaya ke arah sang raven yang kini berjarak sangat dekat dengannya.

Laki-laki itu-

Tersenyum tipis-

Membuat tangisan, sang Uzumaki,

"Hiks-Sasuke-san," semakin keras.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kembali Pada Kabuto~**

* * *

Berdiam diri di dalam mobil dengan pikiran yang fokus mendengarkan setiap percakapan Naruto dengan Sasuke.

Menangkap dengan jelas isakan tangis Naruto di sana, kerutan alisnya terlihat perlahan. Sasuke mengenal Naruto tapi dalam bentuk Kitsune. Wanita coklat itu, jadi itu berarti sang Uchiha sama sekali tidak sadar kalau wanita di depannya adalah istrinya sendiri?

"Kh, Uchiha bodoh." Mendengus pelan, dan tertawa senang. Menganggap bodoh kepolosan sang Uchiha.

Pemikirannya ternyata benar kalau ingatan Naruto kembali karena dia pernah bertemu dengan keluarganya saat itu, membuat perlahan-lahan ingatan sang Uzumaki kembali datang dan pada akhirnya ia ingat semuanya.

"Beruntung aku datang tepat waktu saat itu," menyeringai kecil, dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada percakapan kedua orang di sana.

Ya, Uchiha benar-benar bodoh karena bisa tertipu dengan mudahnya. Sang laki-laki perak tertawa dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih membiarkan tangan Sasuke menyentuh pipinya, tetesan _liquid _bening itu coba ia tahan. Isakan yang semakin terdengar lemah, sampai akhirnya sang Uzumaki tersadar kembali.

Menatap sosok laki-laki yang kini terlihat sangat dekat dengannya. Apa Sasuke memang perhatian dengan orang selain dirinya? Sampai menyentuh dan mau menghapus air matanya, tapi setahu Naruto sang Uchiha sangat jarang melakukan hal itu. Ya, ia yakin sekali.

"…."

Tapi kenapa sekarang-

**Sret-**

"A..ah, ahaha kenapa aku menangis seperti tadi, _gomenne_ Sasuke-san~" tersentak dengan pikirannya sendiri, Naruto reflek menjauhkan wajahnya, menggunakan salah satu tangan untuk menghapus air mata di pipinya.

Sedangkan sang Uchiha-

"….." laki-laki itu masih diam, tidak merespon. Hanya melihat wajahnya saja.

Ada yang aneh, dan Naruto sadar itu.

Mengadahkan wajah setelah yakin tangisannya tidak akan pecah, kembali mencari cara agar bisa mengalihkan suasana tadi. Menatap sekitar, sampai akhirnya melihat buah-buahan yang berada dekat dengan posisi Sasuke. Mungkin ada kerabat yang datang menjenguknya,

Jadi tanpa menunggu lama-lama, dengan pikiran yang masih panik. Sedikit tertawa kikuk, "Ka..karena kau terlihat kurus akhir-akhir ini, mungkin aku akan mengupaskanmu apel Uchiha-san." Menjulurkan tangannya hendak mengambil pisau yang sudah tersimpan rapi di sana,

Dan mengambil apel tentu saja.

Tapi gerakan sang Uzumaki reflek terhenti saat tatapan dan kerutan heran dari Sasuke tak menghilang-hilang sejak tadi.

Menatap takut-takut sang empunya, "Ta..tadi jangan di pikirkan Uchiha-san, aku menangis karena terlalu banyak tertawa itu saja, ahaha~" masih mencoba tertawa.

Tapi laki-laki itu tidak ikut serta, malah tatapan sang raven makin lekat.

Dia tidak ada salah bicara kan?! Kenapa suasana berubah tegang seperti ini?!

Terlihat sekali kikuk, Naruto segera mengambil apel dan mengupasnya. Kembali ke tempat duduknya semula dan menunduk, sengaja menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke. Jantungnya benar-benar tidak bisa di ajak kompromi sekarang, antara takut, dan malu karena setelah lima tahun ingatannya tidak pernah melihat Sasuke, kini mereka berdua bisa berada di ruangan ini.

Berdua saja.

'Tenang Naruto! Jangan panik, jangan panik! Jangan sampai Kabuto tahu gerak-gerikku, jangan sampai-' sebelum sempat menyelesaikan pikirannya.

"Kita hanya bertemu satu kali, dan kau sudah bisa melihat penurunan berat badanku sejauh mana, Kitsune."

**DEG!**

Jantung itu kembali berdetak kencang, kedua maniknya membulat. Kegiatannya terhenti sejenak,

_Shit!_

Kenapa dia bisa lupa tentang kepintaran sang Uchiha. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa kalau pertemuan mereka tidak lebih hanya berkisar satu hari saja. Dalam hati merutuk terus menerus.

"A..ahaha, benarkah? Mu..mungkin saja selama tiga hari ini, kau tidak makan dengan teratur jadi berat badanmu berubah Sasu-" kalimatnya terpotong.

"Selama tiga hari ini berat badanku sama sekali tidak berubah."

_Skak Mat!_

Naruto makin panik, keringat dingin mengalir perlahan dari pelipisnya. "Mu..mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja kalau begitu, ahaha~" kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, walau dalam hati dia sudah ketar-ketir.

"Hn, apa perasaanmu sekuat itu?" dengan dengusan nada remeh, sukses menegangkan tubuh Naruto sekali lagi.

"…."

Mencoba tenang, dan bersikap wajar, sengaja ia biarkan matanya tertutup singkat, 'Tenang~'

Mengeluarkan senyuman kecil, dan mengadahkan wajahnya, mengembalikan keceriaan palsunya yang bisa terbentuk hanya dengan waktu beberapa detik-

Kemampuan yang ia kuasai-

"Ya, perasaanku memang sekuat itu Sasuke-san. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang tidak akan berubah." Menjawab dengan pelan, sukses memperlihatkan kerutan kening sang Uchiha singkat.

Pandangan Onyxnya kembali datar, menatap ke arah sosok berambut coklat yang kini melanjutkan acara mengupas apelnya.

Aktingnya masih terus berjalan, Naruto mengupas apel itu dengan cepat, keahliannya dalam memasak atau hal semacam ini masih belum berubah. Tentu saja karena putranya Menma, lima tahun yang lalu saat dirinya masih belum berpisah dengan keluarganya.

Putranya yang masih berumur dua tahun suka sekali dengan rubah, jadi sedikit iseng mengasah kemampuan pisaunya. Saat pemuda kecil itu tidak mau makan ketika sakit, ia sengaja mengupas apel dengan membiarkan sedikit kulitnya masih berada di sana, dan membentuknya dengan gambaran rubah kecil.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, sampai sekarang pun ia masih mengingatnya, dan tersenyum kecil. Bibir itu berujar pelan-

"Supaya kau mau makan dengan teratur, aku akan memberikanmu apel ini Sasuke-san," menatap apelnya yang kini sudah memiliki gambar rubah kecil di sana. Apel merah yang menyisakan sedikit kulitnya.

Sang Uzumaki mengangkat apel itu tanpa sadar, tersenyum lebar, dan sedikit memicingkan maniknya, "Hm, sempurna!" berteriak kecil, menaruh apel itu di atas piring kecil yang tersedia di sana, sengaja memberikan sang Uchiha.

"….." Sasuke tidak merespon, dirinya hanya melihat apel yang berada di piring, dan kini sudah berada di pangkuannya.

"Tunggu, sebentar lagi aku akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan pir ini~" sedikit senang dengan kegiatannya dan mengambil buah pir.

"…"

Sampai-

Sang Uchiha merespon, "Hn, aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus kau berikan apel seperti ini." laki-laki itu berujar datar, membuat Naruto tersentak.

Menatap Sasuke dengan wajah memerah, "A…aa! _Gomen_! Aku lupa, ahaha!" sedikit kikuk, ingin mengambil kembali apel di sana.

Tapi-

**Sret-**

Kedua manik itu mengerjap saat melihat sendiri sosok yang berujar angkuh tadi kini memakan sendiri apel kupasannya, tanpa di potong sama sekali.

"Sasuke-san?"

"Aku sudah bosan dengan potongan buah-buahan yang biasanya, jadi terpaksa kumakan. Lakukan hal yang sama dengan buah lainnya." Berujar singkat.

"…."

Barulah Naruto sadar, kalau sifat dan harga diri sang Uchiha sangat tinggi. Tidak berubah, laki-laki yang tidak mau kalah dan harus selalu menang. Padahal tingkah lakunya sudah seperti anak kecil.

Tertawa dalam hati-

Prilaku yang mirip dengan Menma.

"….."

Terkikik pelan, mencoba mengupas pir di tangannya, sebelum-

"Ahaha, kau benar-benar mirip dengan Menma~" mengatakan kalimat itu dengan enteng.

Tanpa tahu sama sekali resikonya, sang Uchiha sukses terdiam. Menghentikan kegiatan makannya, kedua maniknya kini berbalik memicing ke arah wanita yang sampai saat ini masih fokus dengan pir di tangannya.

"…."

"Darimana kau tahu kebiasaanku dengan Menma mirip?" bertanya cepat.

Naruto sadar dengan perkataannya sendiri, menjawab cepat, "Tentu saja harga diri kalian yang sama-sama tinggi, padahal mau tapi pura-pura tidak suka~"

"Kapan kau tahu Menma suka dengan apel seperti itu?"

"Menma suka dengan binatang rubah," menghela napas panjang, sengaja menghentikan perkataannya.

'…' dalam hati ia tahu betul kalau limit perkataannya hampir rusak. Dan mengucapkan kebohongan terus menerus tidak akan bisa ia lakukan. Mungkin kali ini ia akan sedikit demi sedikit memberikan sinyal kepada Sasuke. Ya, Naruto tidak bisa menahan diri lagi, waktunya yang tinggal sedikit.

Dan ia harus memberitahu sang suami.

Mengadahkan wajahnya, dan menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan senyuman lemah, melanjutkan perkataannya, "Dan aku pernah sekali mengupaskan apel seperti itu padanya, saat aku menginap di rumahmu Sasuke-san." Suara yang lemah, dan pandangan yang menyakitkan bisa Sasuke rasakan.

Kedua bola Onyx itu membulat tanpa sadar-

Ucapan Kitsune yang membuat otak jeniusnya semakin berputar cepat.

Wanita ini-

Saat menginap di rumahnya, sama sekali tidak pernah mengupaskan apel pada Menma. Ia tahu itu, Kitsune hanya pernah membuatkan _Ramen._ Bahkan Sasuke yakin kalau hari dimana sang wanita coklat menginap, di dapurnya tidak ada persediaan apel merah sama sekali.

Dan perkataan Kitsune tadi.

Kedua maniknya semakin menatap sosok di dekatnya.

Hanya satu orang saja yang pernah membuat apel bergambar rubah pada putranya. Saat Menma sakit dan tidak mau makan, hanya satu wanita yang bisa membuat putranya kembali semangat, membuatnya makan dengan lahap hanya karena satu buah apel.

Perlahan-

Menatap dengan jelas bagaimana wanita coklat di sana, memperlihatkan senyuman perih, dan mengangkat salah satu tangannya.

Dengan pelan tertuju padanya, sebuah jari telunjuk yang kini berhenti tepat di depan bibirnya.

Membuatnya bungkam dan hanya melihat sosok di sana kembali meneteskan air mata, dengan bibir yang berbicara pelan tanpa suara, seolah memberinya syarat.

* * *

"_**Jangan berbicara, Teme."**_

* * *

Ia mengerti dengan jelas apa yang di katakan wanita itu. Sasuke paham. Pikirannya masih tersambung,

Sampai akhirnya-

"…."

* * *

"_**Dobe."**_

* * *

Tanpa suara, memanggil sosok di hadapannya. Raut wajah yang kini semakin terlihat rapuh, dengan tangisan tanpa bunyi dan tubuh gemetar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Di Luar Ruangan~**

* * *

Kyuubi melihat sosok pemuda kecil yang kini berlari di lorong rumah sakit, setelah menjemputnya dari sekolah. Sosok itu benar-benar terlihat tidak sabaran untuk menjenguk sang ayah yang sudah sadar sejak kemarin.

Berteriak kecil memanggil ayahnya berkali-kali dengan senyuman lebar. Mau tak mau membuatnya menghela napas panjang.

Dengan Itachi di sampingnya yang kini berusaha menegur pelan pemuda kecil di sana.

"Oi, Menma jangan berlari-lari!" memanggil keponakannya, dan mendapatkan senyuman lebar sang empunya.

"Ahaha, ayo Kyuu_-jisan_ Itachi_-jisan_ cepat jalannya!" Menma berteriak balik, tanpa mengurangi langkah kakinya.

"….."

Menggeleng kecil, percuma menghentikan sosok mungil itu sekarang. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya membiarkan dan mencoba kembali fokus dengan sebuah _table_t yang sejak tadi berada di tangannya.

Dengan kedua mata yang fokus, memperhatikan sebuah peta Konoha, mengecek berkali-kali. Berdecak kesal,

"Aku sudah mengeceknya berkali-kali, tapi kenapa tempat persembunyian mereka belum di temukan!" dengan intonasi naik, berbicara pada Itachi di sampingnya.

Laki-laki berambut hitam panjang itu seolah masih berpikir, "Tadi aku sempat bertanya pada receptionist di bawah, kalau ada wanita berambut coklat yang mencari nomor kamar Sasuke. Kau tahu kan itu artinya siapa?" senyum tipis terpampang, beriringan dengan reaksi sahabatnya yang menghentikan langkah. Dengan kedua bola mata membulat, menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Kau serius?!"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bercanda saat ini." menjawab cepat,

Pandangan sang Uzumaki kembali terfokus ke depan, dengan tangan yang mengepal _tabletnya_. "Kita harus cepat ke kamar Sasuke." Berujar, seraya melangkahkan kaki secepat mungkin.

Sang Uchiha mengangguk paham.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menghapus air matanya, sebisa mungkin Naruto berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke. Wanita itu menggeleng terus menerus saat tangan kekar milik sang Uchiha ingin menyentuhnya. Tidak mau berbicara-

Sedangkan sang Uchiha-

Jujur Sasuke masih tidak percaya, meski perkataan Itachi dan Kyuubi kemarin sudah membuatnya bersiap tentang hal ini. Tapi tetap saja kenyataannya dia tidak bisa diam saja, apalagi melihat sosok wanita di hadapannya menangis dalam diam.

Bahkan mencoba kembali tersenyum, dan berbicara pelan.

"Ahaha, kau tahu..Menma…suka sekali dengan buah yang ku-kupaskan." Berujar pelan, berusaha keras agar mencegah isakan tangisnya terdengar oleh Kabuto di seberang sana.

"…." Laki-laki raven itu masih diam,

Naruto menatap jam di dinding yang menunjukkan kalau waktunya tinggal satu jam lagi. Sedikit panik ia bangkit dari posisi duduknya, dengan bibir yang terus berbicara. Sekarang giliran dia yang mendekat,

"Maaf kalau aku sempat membuat Menma…menangis, Sasuke-san." Salah satu tangan terangkat, dan dengan lembut mengusap puncak kepala sang Uchiha. Dadanya sesak, Naruto ingin sekali berteriak, menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Tapi ia tidak bisa-

"…"

"Mungkin nanti aku akan membuatkan _Ramen_ andalanku untuk kalian berdua," menggigit bibir bawahnya keras, jemarinya perlahan gemetar. Pelan-pelan turun hingga menyentuh pipi tirus Sasuke.

"…"

"Ah…atau..aku bisa menginap di rumah kalian lagi nanti, ahaha~" tersenyum perih, hendak menjauhkan tangannya dari sang Uchiha.

Sebelum-

**Sret,**

Tangan kekar Sasuke reflek menarik pinggangnya, tanpa suara laki-laki raven itu membuat tubuhnya masuk ke dalam kukungan _protective_ sang Uchiha. Kedua lengan yang memeluk pinggang rampingnya seolah tidak mau lepas.

Tidak berbicara, tapi dapat ia rasakan gemetar tubuh Sasuke, "Sasuke-san, kau aneh, ahaha~" tertawa di paksakan, membiarkan sosok raven di hadapannya menenggelamkan diri di dadanya. Membuatnya melihat sendiri sekilas, saat sang Uchiha menahan isak tangis, dan kembali mengeluarkan air matanya.

"…"

Naruto benar-benar tidak bermaksud membuat suaminya menangis, bagaikan sosok yang kembali menjadi anak kecil. Perlahan dan di paksakan, Naruto mendorong lembut Sasuke agar menjauh darinya.

Semakin terlihat kedua manik Onyx dengan _liquid_ bening menetes terus menerus, dirinya mencoba tersenyum kecil. Sosok yang masih terduduk di tempatnya dan ia yang berdiri, membuat Naruto bisa mensejajarkan diri dengan tinggi badan Sasuke.

Memudahkannya untuk menghapus air mata sang Uchiha-

Mungkin sampai saat ini hanya dirinya lah yang bisa melihat sosok angkuh dengan harga diri tinggi di hadapannya menangis. Seperti tembok kuat yang runtuh perlahan.

Mengisyaratkan Sasuke agar tidak menangis, dengan gumaman tanpa suaranya.

* * *

"_**Jangan menangis, Teme. Kau seperti anak kecil."**_

* * *

Dan saat dirinya hendak menatap lebih lama sosok di hadapannya. Kedatangan seorang bocah kecil membuat semuanya menghilang dalam sekejap.

**Krek-**

Pintu ruangan terbuka cepat, tangan Naruto tertarik menjauh dari Sasuke. Menolehkan wajah ke arah sumber suara, dan mendapati-

"Kitsune-_neesan_?!"

"Me..Menma?!" sosok mungil yang ia rindukan berdiri di depan pintu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pandangan Kyuubi semakin menyipit saat mendengar teriakan kecil Menma, pemuda kecil itu membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan mendengar sang Uchiha meneriakkan nama Kitsune dengan senang.

"Che! Tebakanku benar," mendengus kecil, dan berniat untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

Sebelum-

**Pip! Pip! Pip!**

Langkah kaki sang Uzumaki terhenti begitu juga dengan Itachi, keduanya mendengar suara kecil dari _tablet _yang sejak tadi di berada di tangan Kyuubi.

Alis kedua laki-laki itu mengernyit kompak, cepat-cepat membuka _password tabletnya_.

"Ada apa Kyuu?"

"Sensor penyadapku bereaksi, berarti di sekitar sini ada yang menggunakan penyadap lain." Berujar cepat, dengan membuat aplikasi sendiri untuk mengecek penyadap yang tak jauh dari posisinya. Ia beruntung, Kyuubi jadi bisa mengetahui dengan cepat apa di sekitarnya ada yang tengah menggunakan penyadap atau tidak.

Kerutan Itachi semakin terlihat, "Aku punya firasat kalau Kitsune lah yang tengah menggunakan penyadap sekarang, pastikan tabletmu tidak mengeluarkan suara kali ini Kyuu."

"Oke," mengubah _tabletnya_ ke dalam mode _'silent' _kedua jenius itu kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka.

Tentu saja kali ini dengan senyuman tipis dari Kyuubi dan Itachi yang terlihat sekilas, 'Kali ini kita akan memastikan sendiri, apa tebakan kita benar atau tidak.'

"Kitsune adalah sosok Naruto yang berubah," menghentikan kalimatnya dan menatap Itachi di sampingnya.

"Atau tidak sama sekali."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Flash Back :**

* * *

Malam itu, tepatnya saat Kyuubi menemukan sendiri sosok adiknya yang ternyata tengah di kejar oleh _bodyguard_ Sasuke. Sang Uzumaki masih tidak percaya, kedua maniknya menatap lekat gambar yang terpampang di hadapannya.

Begitu juga Itachi-

"Naruto membantu Orochimaru? Setahuku dia sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk membantu laki-laki brengsek itu selama ini." menatap tajam.

Itachi ikut berpikir, berusaha mengingat sesuatu, "Ada kemungkinan kalau dia di ancam? Satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat wanita keras kepala sepertinya bungkam."

"….." terdiam sejenak, masih memikirkan perkataan Itachi.

Ya, setahunya, adiknya itu pantang merubah keyakinannya. Sekali dia bilang tidak maka hasilnya tetap saja tidak. Keras kepala yang menurun dari sang ibu.

"Diancam, tapi ancaman apa?" bertanya tanpa sadar.

Itachi mengendikkan bahunya, "Ancaman keselamatan seseorang atau bisa saja benda berharganya. Yang kita tahu kalau Orochimaru sangat mengerti betul seluk beluk keluarga kita, baik Uchiha ataupun Uzumaki. Selama ini pesta yang sering kau buat, mereka berdua pasti hadir di sana."

Membenarkan ucapan Itachi, mencoba mencari hal-hal penting di dalam foto itu.

Sampai-

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya kedua manik itu memicing tajam, "Itachi,"

"Hm?"

"Tanggal berapa foto ini di ambil?"

"…"

"Ternyata kau punya pemikiran yang sama denganku, foto itu di ambil persis sekali sama dengan hari dimana Kitsune muncul. Hari minggu, saat Menma bertemu dengan wanita itu. Apa yang masih kupikirkan sekarang adalah hubungan Naruto dengan kemunculan Kitsune yang tiba-tiba."

"Kalau tidak salah, Menma bertemu dengan Kitsune di taman kan?" laki-laki orange itu semakin gencar mencari celah.

"Hn."

"Dan kupikir kalau foto ini di ambil oleh bodyguard adikmu, tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dengan taman. Lihat toko ini, aku masih ingat dimana tempatnya." Menunjuk ke arah toko yang sedikit blur,

Mengangguk paham, "Aku akan mencoba mencari clue yang lain lagi. Dan jika Sasuke sadar, mungkin kita bisa menanyakan kotak apa yang tengah di bawa oleh Naruto. Mengingat bagaimana adikku itu sangat gencar mencarinya tanpa memberitahu kita sama sekali."

Mendecih kesal, sukses Kyuubi menghentakkan kakinya kuat, "Ck, adikmu itu benar-benar mengesalkan persis sepertimu, Keriput!" berdecak terus menerus, sedangkan sang Uchiha yang mendengarkan hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

Ya, Sasuke yang hampir jarang memberitahu apapun pada mereka, kecuali di saat dirinya benar-benar tertekan. Terlalu memforsir diri untuk melakukan semuanya sendirian.

* * *

**Flash Back Off**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kembali pada Naruto~**

* * *

Kaget, sang Uzumaki benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau Menma akan muncul begitu saja tanpa ia sadari.

Sosok mungil yang masih belum tahu jati dirinya yang sebenarnya, kini tersenyum lebar dan berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat.

"Huaa! _Neesan_!" sedikit mengerjap saat mendengar tangisan kecil dari Menma, tubuh mungil itu langsung saja menerjangnya. Memeluk kedua kakinya erat.

"Me..Menma? Kenapa malah nangis?" panik, cepat-cepat ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya di hadapan sang mungil. Sosok itu masih menggeleng keras, menangis sesenggukan dan memeluk lehernya erat.

"Hiks-_Neesan..Neesan _kemana saja dari kemarin-kemarin? Hiks-Menma khawatir-hiks-_Neesan_ menghilang tiba-tiba-persis-hiks-seperti _Kaasan_." Dengan nada terbata-bata, perkataan Menma sukses menohok hatinya.

Persis seperti dirinya yang menghilang dulu?

Membalas pelukan sang Uchiha kecil, ah betapa ia rindu dengan suara ini walaupun dirinya sempat bertemu dengan Menma sebelumnya. Mengusap puncak kepala Menma, jadi inilah yang sempat ia rasakan saat bertemu dengan sang Uchiha beberapa hari lalu.

Merasakan kedekatan yang sangat erat dari sosok mungil ini.

Karena Menma memang putranya sejak awal, dan perasaannya tidak pernah salah.

Dengan ingatan yang kini sudah kembali sempurna, tentu saja sikapnya semakin berubah. Tidak ada lagi kecanggungan ataupun rasa risih.

"Ssh, _Neesan_ ada di sini sekarang. Jangan menangis lagi," mengecup dan mengusap puncak raven itu lembut.

Menma malah semakin mengeraskan tangisannya, "Hiks-hiks-_Neesan..Neesan_ jangan tinggalin Menma lagi ya? Hiks-Menma takut-"

"….." perkataan polos itu membuatnya terdiam.

Tidak meninggalkan putra kecilnya lagi?

Mana bisa ia memberikan janji seperti itu padanya, kalau pada faktanya setelah satu jam nanti dia akan pergi lagi dari sini.

Miris-

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang Uchiha kecil. Malah mencoba menjauhkan tubuh mungil persis seperti yang ia lakukan pada Sasuke.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi, Menma kan sudah besar jadi jangan cengeng." Menghapus air mata di kedua pelupuk Menma.

Isakan itu masih terdengar, "Menma…Menma hanya-"

"Ssh, kalau nanti Menma menangis terus, nah ayah Menma melihat terus lho. Nanti di tertawai lagi~" menghibur, hendak mengadah dan tersenyum ke arah Sang Uchiha di sana.

Tapi-

Tatapan Onyx itu masih melihatnya seakan-akan bisa ikut menangis kapan saja, meredup dan tidak dingin seperti biasanya.

"….."

Memalingkan pandangan cepat-

Dan saat menoleh menatap Menma kembali, berharap kalau pemuda kecil dengan harga diri tinggi itu mau mengerti tapi malah berkebalikan dengan pemikirannya.

Gelengan kuat ia lihat-

**Grep!**

"Biarin, Menma akan menangis terus sampai-hiks-_Neesan _janji bakal diam di sini sama Menma terus!" tubuh mungil itu kembali memeluknya, berteriak kecil dan mengeluarkan sikap keras kepalanya.

Mengerjapkan kedua manik Coklatnya,

"Ta..Tapi Menma.._Neesan _harus-" dan kali ini giliran perkataannya yang terpotong,

"Kau harus kemana, hm?" mendengar suara yang sangat di kenalnya, mengadahkan wajah pelan, dan melihat dengan jelas sosok Kyuubi yang tengah bersidekap di depan dada, dan Itachi yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Kedua kakaknya-

Hampir saja kelepasan bicara, "Kyuu…Kyuubi-san, Itachi-san, kenapa bisa ada di sini?" bertanya tanpa sadar saat melihat kedua laki-laki itu berjalan mendekatinya.

Naruto reflek berdiri sembari menggendong Menma di pelukannya, menatap sosok yang sangat ia rindukan.

Menahan tangisan untuk yang kesekian kalinya,

Sosok angkuh berambut orange itu mengernyitkan alisnya, dan mendengus singkat, "Kenapa kau bilang? Tentu saja untuk menjenguk Sasuke."

"Eh?"

Itachi ikut andil, "Justru kamilah yang seharusnya bertanya, untuk apa kau kemari Kitsune, setelah menghilang tiba-tiba beberapa hari lalu?"

Sedikit terpojok, dirinya mencoba tertawa kikuk, "A..ah, i…itu karena aku ada urusan,"

"Urusan apa sampai-sampai membuatmu harus pergi tanpa permisi, bahkan sampai meloncati tembok rumahku?"

"Eh?! Eee..ka..kalau itu kebetulan aku cepat-cepat ingin..pergi," tertawa kecil, mencoba mencari alasan lagi. Pandangan Coklatnya benar-benar berpaling sekarang, menatap ke arah lain sebelum akhirnya berhenti tepat di pada Sasuke.

Laki-laki raven yang yang ternyata memperhatikan semua gerak-geriknya, tidak ada niat untuk berbicara mengingat dirinya sudah memberi peringatan tadi.

Kening Itachi dan Kyuubi semakin berkerut, sosok Uzumaki berambut orange itu tanpa aba-aba langsung saja menghampiri Kitsune. Mengidahkan jalan mundur yang secara reflek wanita di sana berikan.

"Kyu..Kyuubi-san, maaf kalau aku tidak sopan saat..berada di rumahmu, sekali lagi maaf-" perkataan sang Uzumaki berhenti saat menoleh dan mendapati sebuah tablet kini berada tepat di hadapannya, menunjukkan tulisan yang di ketik di sana.

Membaca tanpa sadar-

Sampai akhirnya dirinya terperanjat kaget nyaris tersedak.

* * *

"**Kau memakai alat penyadap kan?"**

* * *

Tidak tahu harus bicara apa, sekarang dirinya benar-benar berhadapan dengan Kyuubi. Keringat dingin mengucur deras, 'Kenapa Kyuu-nii tahu?!'

"A..apa maksudnya Kyuubi-san?" bertanya pelan,

Sosok di sana masih menatapnya datar, dan kembali mengetik kalimatnya, memberikannya lagi pada Kitsune-

* * *

"**Tablet ini punya aplikasi sensor yang bisa melacak penyadap lain. Jawab pertanyaanku, apa penyadap yang kau pakai itu jenis penyadap suara?"**

* * *

Berniat untuk mengakali orang yang tengah mendengarkan percakapan mereka, Kyuubi langsung berbincang dengan sosok wanita di depannya.

"Lupakan apa yang mau kukatakan tadi, sejak kapan kau ada di sini?" dia bertanya cepat.

Otak jenius Naruto segera berputar, mengerti maksud perkataan kakaknya, pelukannya pada Menma mengerat,

Kalau memang Kyuubi tahu ada penyadap di pakaiannya, kenapa dia tidak curiga atau mengusirnya dari sini. Kenapa yang Naruto dapatkan sekarang bukanlah tatapan dingin ataupun waspada lagi.

Tidak hanya Kyuubi, bahkan sampai Itachi pun sama. Laki-laki raven di sana malah tersenyum, membuatnya semakin rapuh.

Dirinya mengangkat tangan salah satu tangannya dan memberi isyarat yang menunjukkan arti _'Ya'_, beriringan dengan suara yang sengaja di keluarkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi tadi.

"Sejak satu jam yang lalu, maaf kalau aku mengganggu Sasuke-san di sini."

Dan Sasuke melihat sendiri isyarat yang di berikan wanita coklat itu, pantas saja tadi ia tidak di bolehkan untuk mengeluarkan suara.

Menma yang masih tidak tahu situasi di dalam ruangan ini, langsung saja menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit dari Kitsune, menatap berbinar sosok yang kini menggendongnya,

"_Neesan_, nanti janji ya menginap lagi di rumah Menma~" dengan polosnya bertanya, tidak mau kalah sebelum menerima kata setuju dari kakak coklat ini.

"…."

Naruto kaget mendengar permintaan Menma yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Ta..tapi Menma, _Neesan _benar-benar harus pergi setelah ini," menjawab singkat, dan mendapat rengutan bibir dari sang empunya.

"Hanya malam ini saja, _Neesan_. Ya?" mengeluarkan tatapan bak anak kucing terlantarnya. Dan kali ini tidak sukses menyihir Naruto. Pandangan sang Uzumaki berbalik meredup. Ingin sekali ia menjawab _'iya'_ tapi mana mungkin.

Berniat untuk menolak lebih tegas Menma, "Tidak bisa, Menma-" perkataannya terhenti.

"Kitsune akan menginap lagi di rumahmu Menma, tenang saja." Kedua manik Coklat itu membulat tanpa aba-aba mendengar perkataan Kyuubi.

"Ya, dan itu adalah hukuman karena membuat keponakanku menangis." Tidak hanya Kyuubi bahkan Itachi ikut andil.

Dan sekarang-

"Hn, kau bisa memintanya untuk menginap di rumah sampai kapan pun kau mau." Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

Ketiga laki-laki di ruangan itu sukses membuatnya kaget, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dirinya hanya menoleh hendak memberikan _deathglare _pada ketiganya, terutama Kyuubi dan Itachi.

"Kyuubi-san, Itachi-san!" hendak mengeluarkan ceramahannya.

Sebelum-

Tubuh itu menegang, kaget bersamaan saat kembali melihat tulisan yang tertera di benda yang kini tengah Kyuubi perlihatkan padanya.

* * *

"**Apa Kau Uzumaki Naruto?"**

* * *

Apa?

Kenapa Kakaknya tiba-tiba mengetik kalimat itu di sana?

Bukannya yang baru ia beritahu jati dirinya hanya Sasuke? Tapi kenapa? Kerutan alis Naruto semakin dalam.

Menatap cepat ke arah Kyuubi, tubuhnya gemetar tanpa sadar, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya.

Sosok laki-laki orange di sana, masih menatapnya lekat, kembali mengetik cepat.

Dan memperlihatkan sekali lagi padanya.

* * *

"**Sekali lagi aku bertanya kalau memang tebakan ini benar, apa wanita coklat yang kini berdiri di depanku ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto? Tolong berikan kami kepastian."**

* * *

Tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, kedua laki-laki di hadapannya seolah menunggu jawaban. Apakah tebakan mereka benar?

"…"

Dan ternyata-

Naruto benar-benar tidak bisa menahan tangisannya lagi. Tubuhnya gemetar, wanita itu menunduk dan menelusupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Menma. Pemuda kecil di pelukannya mengerjap aneh.

"_Neesan_?"

Ahh, kenapa Naruto lupa? Kalau selama ini, dia memiliki dua orang kakak yang sangat jenius bahkan melebihinya. Apa sikap Sasuke aneh padanya tadi juga karena laki-laki itu tahu tentangnya?

Dia benar-benar bodoh.

Menahan isakan, tidak mau berbohong lagi. Tidak kuat dengan tekanan yang selama ini membebaninya.

Tanpa menunggu lama-

Sang Uzumaki mengangguk kecil, memberitahu dengan gerakan tubuhnya kalau ini memang Naruto.

Dia Naruto Uzumaki.

"…"

"…"

Tidak ada respon, wanita itu mencoba mengadah. Mendapati sosok sang kakak kini menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk menyembunyikan wajah. Tubuh kekar itu bahkan reflek menyender di dinding seolah bisa jatuh kapan saja.

Tentu saja Naruto panik,

Berniat untuk menghampiri kakaknya, sebelum ia melihat sang Uzumaki orange menatap ke arah Itachi, seolah memberinya isyarat dengan bisikan yang sangat pelan.

Laki-laki raven itu mengangguk paham,

Menatapnya sejenak, dan mencoba mengambil Menma dari pelukannya, "Nah, Menma bagaimana kalau kita membeli es krim untuk Kitsune_-neesanmu_~"

"Eh? Tapi Menma masih mau peluk _Neesan_!" pemuda kecil itu terlihat tidak mau.

Naruto memperhatikan gerak-gerik Itachi yang dengan gampangnya menyogok putranya, "Kita berikan hadiah karena Kitsune mau ke sini lagi ya?"

"Hadiah?"

"Ya, mau kan?"

Menimang-nimang sejenak, dan menatap wajahnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kecil, "Oke! Menma akan beli es krim yang banyak untuk _Neesan_, tunggu di sini ya!" pemuda kecil itu mau berpindah ke pelukan pamannya. Tidak lupa mengecup pipi wanita coklat di dekatnya singkat.

Itachi menatapnya, laki-laki yang jarang menunjukkan ekspresinya itu kini dengan mudahnya tersenyum lembut, menepuk kepalanya tiba-tiba dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Kami akan kembali nanti." Berujar cepat, mengidahkan tatapan kagetnya.

"Jangan lama Itachi!" Kyuubi berteriak kecil, di jawab anggukan paham sang Uchiha yang perlahan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan.

"Tunggu ya _Neesan_!"

"…"

Kedua orang itu pergi dan meninggalkannya bertiga dengan Kyuubi dan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hendak menghampiri Kyuubi di sana, "Kyuubi-san," melangkahkan kakinya cepat.

Sosok orange itu tanpa aba-aba menarik tangannya cepat, membuatnya tertarik dan semakin dekat dengan kakaknya. Kedua manik Coklatnya melihat jelas bagaimana wajah frustasi Kyuubi saat ini.

Laki-laki itu sukses mendecih dalam diam, masih menggenggam tangannya erat, salah satu tangan yang masih bebas sekarang langsung saja mengambil sesuatu di dalam tas yang sejak tadi ia bawa.

Kerutan alis Naruto terlihat sekejap,

Suasana yang masih hening, dirinya seperti menunggu apa yang hendak dilakukan kakaknya, sampai-

Kedua manik Ruby itu menatapnya dan menariknya semakin dekat, dengan menggenggam sebuah alat kecil di tangannya.

Naruto tahu itu-

* * *

"_**Dimana alat penyadap itu tertempel?"**_

* * *

"Eh?" melihat bibir Kyuubi yang bergerak tiba-tiba, sedikit membuatnya kaget. Mengerjap sekilas, saat mendapatkan tatapan tajam sang kakak.

* * *

"_**Cepat katakan!"**_

* * *

Wajah itu terlihat kesal, sukses membuat bibirnya mengerucut satu senti.

Menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak cepat, tentu saja tanpa suara,

* * *

"_**Di kerah bajuku."**_

"_**Hn, bagus."**_

* * *

Tanpa aba-aba Kyuubi menarik pelah kerah baju adiknya, dan melihat sebuah penyadap kecil di sana. Kedua maniknya menatap semakin tajam, cepat-cepat ia menempelkan alat temuan yang sempat di buatnya, dengan persiapan yang matang setiap hari tentunya ia harus membawa semua temuan yang di anggapnya penting.

Mengaktifkan benda itu dengan sigap.

"….."

"…"

"Ini alat peretas yang pernah aku buat bersamamu, Naruto. Kita punya waktu sepuluh menit saat sinyal dari penyadap ini menghilang dan sebelum orang yang berada di balik semua ini melakukan sesuatu untuk mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula."

Tidak menyangka dengan segala persiapan yang di buat kakaknya, Naruto benar-benar terkejut di buatnya.

Wanita coklat itu mengangguk paham, mengira bahwa laki-laki orange ini sempat marah padanya, mengingat bagaimanan sikapnya tadi.

"Maaf _Niisan_." Menunduk perlahan, dirinya bisa berbicara seperti biasa. Tapi tidak dengan suaranya,

Nada yang terdengar gemetar, beriringan dengan sesosok laki-laki raven yang tanpa ia sadari ternyata kini sudah mencabut selang infus di tangannya dan berlari cepat menghampirinya.

**Grep-**

Memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, merasakan kukungan sang Uchiha sekali lagi, mendengar bisikan pelan yang masuk ke dalam telinganya,

"Aku merindukanmu _Dobe_," mendengar nada suara yang mampu membuat tangisannya pecah seketika.

"Ceritakan intinya pada kami Naruto, apa benar Orochimaru yang menculikmu selama ini, bagaimana kau bisa tidak mengenali kami semua, dan kenapa kau malah membantu kedua orang itu."

Merasakan sebuah tepukan lembut di kepalanya. Laki-laki orange itu pun turut andil kini memeluknya.

Kedua laki-laki yang memeluknya secara bersamaan,

"….."

"Ya..akan kuceritakan semuanya, waktu sepuluh menit ini tidak akan kusia-siakan." Memantapkan hatinya, dengan kedua manik yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan tetesan bening. Kedua tangan mengepal, dan tanpa membuang-buang waktunya lagi.

Sekarang lah waktunya mengatakan semuanya kelicikan Orochimaru dan Kabuto selama ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Di lain Tempat~**

* * *

Kabuto mendecih terus menerus, jemarinya mengetik dengan cepat. Kedua maniknya fokus menatap laptop di hadapannya.

"Ck, kenapa sinyalnya tiba-tiba hilang?!" berteriak keras, ingin membanting benda di hadapannya kalau saja ia tidak lupa diri.

Otak yang berputar dengan cepat, menggunakan kepintarannya untuk mengembalikan penyadap itu seperti semula. Mengembalikan sinyal yang hilang,

Jangan kira dia bisa di kalahkan hanya karena sebuah sinyal!

"Siapapun yang melakukan ini, akan kubuat dia menyesal!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Yess, Mushi bisa apdet lagi :D Sesuai janji chap ini penuh dengan moment SasuNaru :3 #senyum sendiri pas ngetik#muahaha :v Chap depan semuanya akan selesai, dan di chap 12 semoga aja bisa mushi buatkan epilognya #yah moment mereka udah ngumpul lagi lah, terutama buat ketiga orang itu#SasuNaruMenma#biar ada bahagia-bahagianya gitu :v#

Berminat kah? Siapa yang mau?! #angkat kaki# :v

* * *

**Jawab pertanyaan dulu deh :9**

_Naruto Trauma? Semoga aja enggak #nah lho#_

_Happy End? :9_

_Maksud kata "-" mushi taruh hampir berlebihan itu cuman pengganti koma saja kok :) kebiasaan sih, cocok aja di pake muahaha :v :v #maafkan author labil ini#tapi sudah di usahakan pengurangannya, meski masih ada dikit-dikit :3 #tendang#_

_Kolaborasi ItaKyuu akan ada di chapter depan :3 saat ini mushi mau fokusin ke SasuNaru dulu :3_

_Karena fic ini udah mau tamat, jadi mushi nggak mau nambahin character lain dulu ahaha :v_

_Dari chap depan ada yang nanya kalau judul fic ini mirip sama lagu girlband korea, kebetulan atau sengaja? Ahahaha, kebetulan aja kok, Mushi aja baru tahu kalau ada nama lagu yang mirip sama cerita mushi, mana tanggal rilisnya cuman beda satu hari sama fic ini #beneran nggak?# wuaoo kebetulan banget itu mah XD :v #habis mushi nggak terlalu suka sama band-band korea, taunya paling nama Bandnya aja kayak Girl Generation #mana anggotanya kagak tau sama sekali# sama EXO, itu pun gara-gara adik sepupu yang addict banget sama Korea :3#_

_Fic ini mushi ambil judulnya "Catch Me If You Can" karena temanya memang Naruto yang coba-coba kabur dari Sasuke dan Sasuke yang ngejar-ngejar dia. Cuman itu aja makanya ini cerita langsung muncul di otak #jadi semoga bisa ngerti# :3_

* * *

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

* * *

_**Next Chap? Catch You Dobe~**_

_Ide ItaKyuuSasu di lancarkan, berhasil atau tidak ketiga orang itu menyelamatkan Naruto? _

_Saat sang Uzumaki pirang kini terpaksa kembali pada Orochimaru dan Kabuto, setelah menceritakan semuanya pada Kyuubi dan Sasuke._

"_Aku takut Niisan."_

"_Tenanglah, kami akan menolongmu secepat mungkin. Tunggu kami, Naruto."_

_Berhasil?_

"_Hh, kau kira jika nanti kau kembali kepada keluargamu, mereka semua akan menerimamu lagi? Setelah menghilang selama lima tahun, dan sekarang tiba-tiba muncul kembali? Kau mempermainkan perasaan mereka sampai selama itu. Kau bodoh Naruto. Coba pikirkan lagi perkataanku tadi."_

"…_."_

"_Kalian Siapa?"_

_**Stoppppp :9**_

_**Apa Naruto akan kehilangan ingatannya lagi, atau?**_

* * *

_Fic ini tidak ada mushi cek jadi kalau ada typo mohon maaf :)_

**Arigatou buat kalian yang masih mau mendengar kelanjutan cerita ini biarpun alurnya udah ketebak muahaha :v **

**Yoshh riview kalian sangat berharga untuk mempercepat apdetnya fanfic ini :D **

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Catch Me, If You Can**

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, ****Mushi**** cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**** semi M**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru **

**Genre : Romance,**** Family,****Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, Violence, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa di mengerti.**

* * *

**Informasi Umur :**

**Sasuke : 27 tahun**

**Naruto : 26 tahun**

**Menma : 7 tahun**

* * *

**OOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoO**

* * *

**Chapter 11 Part 1 : Catch You Dobe~**

* * *

Berdecak kesal, jemari lihai itu mengetik cepat laptop di hadapannya. Wajah yang kini terlihat sangat tak bersahabat. Decihan, teriakan, bahkan tendangan kaki memenuhi seluruh isi di dalam mobil.

Laki-laki berkacamata itu terfokus dan hanya memikirkan satu hal-

Hentikan-

Dan Hancurkan.

Siapapun yang melakukan sabotase terhadap penyadap suaranya akan ia hancurkan. Kabuto benar-benar tidak suka saat seseorang mengganggu pekerjaannya.

"Ck, aku tidak akan main-main lagi kali ini. Dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit sinyal penyadap itu akan kembali seperti semula." Mendesis, perlahan dengan seringai yang muncul.

Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan kejeniusannya. Kabuto bahkan yakin kalau orang yang melakukan sabotase ini bukanlah orang sembarangan. Hanya orang yang memiliki kejeniusan tinggilah mampu membuat peretas bagi penyadap suaranya.

Seseorang yang jenius.

Dan sang laki-laki perak entah kenapa bisa menebak siapa dia.

"Kh, jika memang benar tebakanku. Sekarang kita bertanding, siapa yang akan menang? Kau atau aku,"

Mengucapkan seseorang dalam pikirannya.

"Kyuubi Uzumaki."

Ya, sosok laki-laki berambut orange yang menyandang diri sebagai kakak Naruto. Kejeniusan yang hampir setara dengannya, namun Kabuto tidak mau mengakuinya. Laki-laki itu pasti tidak akan tinggal diam, dan dia lah yang melakukan hal ini. Menyabotase penyadap miliknya?

"Kh, tidak akan kubiarkan kau berbicara lebih banyak Naruto." Dengan pandangan tajam, pikiran yang sudah terbesit kalau hal seperti ini pasti akan terjadi nantinya. Kabuto tahu, tapi dia diam.

Sebelum ia mendapatkan bukti kalau Kyuubi-lah pelakunya, laki-laki perak ini tidak boleh sembarangan menekan tombol berwarna merah di sampingnya. Karena sedikit saja ia melakukan kesalahan, profesornya itu tidak akan memberinya ampun. Betapa fatalnya jika ia melakukan kesalahan, dan jika terjadi gangguan mental pada Naruto akibat ulahnya, tidak bisa ia bayangkan hal apa yang akan di lakukan laki-laki berambut panjang itu padanya.

Tapi-

Dirinya tidak akan pernah sekali pun mengira akan kalah dengan seorang Uzumaki.

Tidak akan!

Meski Profesornya sangat mengakui kepintaran otak Kyuubi, tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Kabuto akan selalu menganggap kalau standar kejeniusan laki-laki itu masih jauh di bawahnya.

"Akulah yang akan menang!" berujar penuh penekanan, terfokus dengan pekerjaannya.

Sampai-sampai dirinya tidak menyadari seseorang tengah mendengar samar semua perkataannya.

Laki-laki yang tak sengaja mendengar ucapan Kabuto, mengingat bagaimana kaca yang menutupi mobil itu sedikit terbuka, membuat setengah suara dari dalam sana terdengar samar.

Kerutan kening terlihat, kedua manik yang membulat sekilas. Dan pelukan yang perlahan ia eratkan-

"Ada ada Itachi_-jisan_?"

"Hn, tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita kembali ke tempat ayahmu."

"Um!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi benar-benar tidak menyangka akan menemukan orang yang menaruh penyadap pada Naruto secepat ini. Dengan dirinya yang berpura-pura ingin mengajak Menma menjauh dari ruangan Sasuke tadi, guna menyelidiki lebih lanjut sekaligus menjauhkan keponakannya dari pembicaraan yang mungkin sudah di mulai oleh Kyuubi.

Menjauhkan Menma, agar pemuda kecil ini tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka rencanakan. Belum waktunya mereka memberitahu Menma, sebelum semuanya terungkap dan perkiraan mereka benar.

Saat hendak mengambil sesuatu di parkiran, dan tak sengaja melihat sosok yang ia kenal. Berusaha melihat lebih dekat, barulah Itachi sadar kalau orang itu adalah Kabuto. Orang yang ikut andil dalam kasus hilangnya Naruto.

'Ck, aku benar-benar tidak mengira kalau yang menjaga Naruto itu Kabuto sendiri!' berdecak dalam hati, pemikiran yang sedikit meleset dari otaknya membuat sang Uchiha gelisah. Laki-laki itu mempercepat langkahnya untuk sampai ke ruangan Sasuke lagi. Mengesampingkan diri untuk menangkap Kabuto saat itu juga, tidak ingin bertindak gegabah hanya karena emosi sesaat, di tambah lagi dengan adanya Menma di dalam pelukannya.

Paling tidak ia harus segera memberitahu Kyuubi dan yang lainnya. Perasaan tidak enak mulai menghampirinya. Jika Kabuto lah yang menjaga alat penyadap pada Naruto, Itachi yakin kalau perkiraan tentang berapa lama peretas milik Kyuubi bertahan akan di hancurkan dengan mudah oleh laki-laki perak itu.

'Ck, _handphoneku _tertinggal di ruangan Sasuke, _kuso_!' menfokuskan diri, semakin berlari cepat, sampai-sampai membuat Menma dalam pelukannya mengernyitkan alis bingung.

Pemuda kecil itu bisa melihat kepanikan di wajah pamannya, bahkan es krim yang laki-laki itu bawa sudah tak di hiraukan lagi. Ingin bertanya, tapi apa daya. Kepintaran Uchiha yang menurun padanya, membuat Menma tahu dengan cepat kalau saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan itu.

Terdiam, dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang paman. Mengadahkan wajah, dan mencoba menghilangkan rasa penasaran di pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kembali pada Naruto~**

* * *

Dengan sosoknya yang berambut coklat serta berbeda terbalik dengan dirinya yang asli. Wanita itu menghela napas panjang, merasakan pelukan Kyuubi padanya mengendur. Laki-laki orange itu seolah memberinya ruang.

"Akan kujelaskan semuanya,"

**Grep-**

Tapi tidak bagi sang Uchiha, Naruto bisa dengan jelas merasakan tubuhnya masih di peluk erat oleh laki-laki raven di belakangnya. Tidak ada niat untuk melepaskannya sama sekali membuat Naruto bingung harus melakukan apa.

Pandangan coklatnya tertuju pada sang kakak, meminta pertolongan sebentar. Tak lupa juga berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan suaminya.

Ya, Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke merindukannya, tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Ada yang harus ia lakukan, dan mereka tidak punya banyak waktu.

"_Te..Teme_, aku mau menjelaskan semuanya pada kalian." Berujar pelan, kedua tangan bergerak dengan niat melepaskan lengan kekar yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Hn, jelaskan saja." Tapi nihil, dia gagal pelukan Sasuke malah semakin mengerat.

Kyuubi berdecak kesal, "Oi! Lepaskan pelukanmu sebentar dari adikku! Biarkan dia menjelaskan semuanya!"

Mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan kakaknya, yang ada ia malah merasakan tatapan Onyx di belakangnya semakin tajam.

Ruby dan Onyx saling bertubrukan, melempar pandangan sengit. Sasuke sangat amat enggan melepaskan pelukannya dari sang istri, tidak ada suara tapi Naruto tahu benar itu artinya penolakan.

Laki-laki ini tidak mau-

Keras kepala.

Mendesah panjang, berniat untuk kembali melepaskan diri. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan?

"_Teme_ lepaskan aku du-ugyaa!" Naruto kaget, berteriak reflek saat merasakan tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang masih dengan posisi Sasuke memeluknya. Kakinya seolah terseret mengikuti langkah sang Uchiha.

Mau apa lagi dia?!

"_Teme_!"

Tidak di sangka-sangka, tubuhnya terduduk begitu saja. Lengan kekar itu masih melingkar di pinggangnya, dan Naruto semakin kikuk saat menyadari kalau dirinya kini tengah berpangku pada suaminya.

Di atas kursi yang sempat ia duduki tadi, kini laki-laki itu memangkunya. Bak anak kecil yang tidak mau kehilangan mainannya, tingkah protective Sasuke muncul tiba-tiba.

Tidak bisa melihat situasi dengan jelas, bahkan menjadi-jadi saat sang Uzumaki pirang merasakan deru napas Sasuke di tengkuknya.

"Jelaskan saja semuanya, aku akan mendengarkan." Berujar mutlak, memeluk tubuhnya dan menopangkan wajah pada pundaknya.

"….."

Kyuubi mendengus kesal-

"…."

Dan Naruto-

"Hh, baik-baik~" menghela untuk yang kesekian kali.

Ia kalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Tidak tahu harus memulai darimana, Naruto harus berbicara secepatnya sebelum kemungkinan terburuk datang. Waktu yang ia miliki tinggal dua puluh menit lagi, wanita ini harus bisa mencari inti pembicaraannya.

Dengan dirinya yang masih terduduk di pangkuan Sasuke, kedua manik coklat itu memandang sang kakak yang ikut andil mendengar serta menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding, menunggunya-

Memulai pembicaraan, "Aku akan mengatakannya dengan cepat _Niisan_, tolong dengarkan baik-baik."

Mengangguk paham, mempertajam pendengarannya, "Hm."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, pandangan sang Uzumaki berubah serius, "Orochimaru dan Kabuto sudah memasang banyak bom-bom kecil di sekitar rumah kita. Tanpa sepengetahuan semua orang di rumah, dia meminta bantuan teman-temannya untuk memasang benda itu di tempat-tempat yang jarang kita lihat."

"Apa?"

Baik Kyuubi ataupun Sasuke hanya bisa membulatkan kedua mata mereka, tidak percaya dengan apa yang di katakan wanita coklat itu.

Bom?

Yang benar saja?!

Kenapa mereka tidak sadar?!

"_Niisan_ harus menemukan di mana saja mereka memasang bom-bom itu dan menjinakkannya, karena…karena benda itulah yang membuatku berpihak pda mereka selama lima tahun ini."

Dapat Naruto rasakan pelukan di pinggangnya mengerat, detak jantung suaminya tidak stabil, sedikit membuat wanita itu khawatir.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu selama itu, jawab aku _Dobe_?" suara baritone penuh penekanan terdengar, pandangan Onyx di belakangnya seolah menusuk punggungnya.

Sang Uzumaki meredup, jemari yang tadinya terbebas kini bergerak menyentuh tangan besar suaminya. Naruto mencoba untuk tidak menangis lagi, wanita itu reflek menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menggeleng kecil-

"Mereka…menggunakan bom itu sebagai ancaman untukku, kalau aku berbuat..hal yang tidak mereka inginkan, bom itu akan segera mereka ledakkan. Dan..dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi, Teme," suaranya perlahan berubah serak, wajah itu menunduk dalam.

Jemarinya mengerat-

Kyuubi melihat sendiri bagaimana depresi yang di rasakan adiknya sekarang.

Melanjutkan perkataannya-

"Ja..jadi aku mengikuti kemauan mereka, dan alasan kenapa saat aku bertemu denganmu kemarin tapi aku tidak mengenalmu serta Menma itu karena mereka..mereka menghilangkan ingatanku,"

"…"

"….."

Benar-benar tidak bisa di tahan lagi, sang Uzumaki orange menggertakkan giginya, jemarinya mengepal perlahan memerah, emosinya muncul begitu saja. Apa yang di lakukan kedua orang brengsek itu sudah membuat adiknya hilang ingatan selama lima tahun,

Naruto meringis sakit saat di rasakan pelukan Sasuke semakin erat, "_Te..teme_ sakit,"

Sasuke seolah tidak peduli, "Brengsek, akan kubunuh mereka berdua." Menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak istrinya, laki-laki itu mendesis penuh amarah. Sikap tenangnya tadi berubah begitu saja,

Menghilangkan ingatan istrinya? Membuatnya tidak ingat keluarga bahkan suami dan anaknya sendiri.

"Aku akan membunuh mereka berdua." Mengucapkan kalimat itu berkali-kali, Naruto reflek menggeleng kencang.

"Kau harus mementingkan keadaan di rumah dulu, _Teme_! Kumohon temukan dimana saja mereka menempatkan bom-bom itu! Tolong, setidaknya setelah aku pergi nanti keadaan di rumah sudah kembali aman."

"….."

Dan ucapan terakhir Naruto sukses membekukkan tubuh kedua laki-laki di sana, mereka reflek menatap wanita coklat itu.

"…"

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" Kyuubi bangkit dari posisinya, berjalan mendekati adiknya. Sosok yang kini menunduk, menahan tangis membuatnya tidak tahan.

"Aku..aku-"

**Sret!**

"Katakan pada kami apa yang akan mereka lakukan lagi padamu!" laki-laki orange itu membentak keras, menarik salah satu tangan adiknya cepat. Membuat sang Uzumaki pirang tertarik bangkit dari posisinya tadi.

Tubuh itu gemetar-

Ia merasakannya, gelengan yang di perlihat Naruto membuatnya makin khawatir. "Katakan Naruto!"

Wanita di hadapannya tersentak, merasakan salah satu tangan kakaknya perlahan menangkup dagu dan mengadahkan wajahnya.

"_Nii..Niisan_-" suaranya semakin parau, Naruto tidak tahan lagi.

Suara Kyuubi melembut, air mata yang di keluarkan adiknya membuat perasaan takut itu semakin lama semakin menjalar, "Apa yang akan mereka lakukan padamu? Jelaskan semuanya pada kami." Menatap prihatin ke arah sosok di depannya.

Rasa takutnya makin meluap, bak anak kecil yang selama ini menutupi ketakutannya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi,

**Bruk!**

Naruto memeluk kakaknya,"_Niisan_ aku takut…aku takut _Niisan-_hiks- setelah aku pergi dari sini..mereka..mereka akan menghilangkan ingatanku lagi-hiks-_Niisan_ tolong aku,"

Tangisan, rengekan, permintaan tolong, tubuh yang di rasakannya semakin rapuh serta gemetar ketakutan.

"…."

Cukup!

Kyuubi tidak tahan lagi. Mendengar adiknya menangis pilu di saat mereka bertemu lagi, sudah cukup membuat amarahnya meledak. Kedua orang brengsek yang telah mengambil senyuman cerah serta teriakan cemprengnya, mereka benar-benar tidak bisa di maafkan lagi.

Mengeratkan pelukan adiknya, mengusap puncak kepala Naruto lembut, "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi dengan mereka lagi," berujar cepat.

Sontak mengadahkan wajah wanita coklat di pelukannya, kedua manik itu menatap kaget. Segera saja menggeleng kencang, "Jangan _Niisan_-hiks-aku..aku harus kembali pada mereka, kalau aku tidak kembali, pasti Kabuto dan Orochimaru akan curiga!"

Tidak setuju, tentu saja Kyuubi ingin membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran adiknya. "Akan kuselesaikan urusan mereka sekarang juga! Aku akan memasukkan mereka ke penjara dan mengurung mereka seumur hidup!"

Perkataan Kyuubi benar-benar semakin ekstrim, Naruto kembali menggeleng panik, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada lengan baju sang kakak, "Sudah kubilang jangan _Niisan_!" suaranya mengeras, sukses menyentakkan tubuh laki-laki di hadapannya. Sang Uzumaki orange terdiam,

Memperhatikan sosok ringkih itu menatapnya tajam, "Jangan pernah _Niisan_ melakukan sesuatu dengan mengandalkan emosi semata! Tenang kan pikiranmu, aku ingin _Niisan_, dan Itachi_-nii_ mencari keberadaan bom-bom kecil itu, utamakan keselamatan ayah ibu! Aku hanya punya waktu beberapa menit lagi untuk mengatakannya lebih jelas jadi jangan pikirkan keadaanku, dan dengarkan-" perkataannya terpotong seketika, saat Naruto merasakan pipinya panas akibat tamparan tiba-tiba-

**Plak!**

"…."

Sasuke membulatkan maniknya, menatap tajam Kyuubi. Berniat untuk membentak sosok orange di sana, sebelum ada yang mengagetkan lagi.

"…." Naruto membeku, salah satu tangan terangkat, gemetar menatap takut sang kakak. Laki-laki ini menamparnya?

Meski tidak terlalu keras, tapi tetap saja sakit.

"_Nii-_" mengadah, hendak menanyakan kenapa Kyuubi menamparnya. Tepat saat kedua manik Coklat di sana terbelalak sekilas.

Dia..tidak salah lihatkan?

**Tess-**

"_Niisan_?" kaget, wanita ini benar-benar kaget begitu melihat tetesan bening jatuh dengan mulusnya dari pelupuk sang kakak. Laki-laki yang selalu ia kenal dengan kekerasan hatinya, sangat jarang bahkan dia pun ragu akan pernah melihat kakaknya menangis, barang satu kali pun.

Tapi sekarang-

Pemikirannya runtuh.

Kakaknya menangis.

"Kau!" mengidahkan kekagetan adiknya, tangan Kyuubi kembali terangkat. Berniat untuk melakukan hal itu sekali lagi?

Naruto reflek menutup matanya.

Sasuke bergerak cepat hendak menarik istrinya jauh dari jangkauan tangan Kyuubi.

Sebelum-

"Kau benar-benar bodoh!"

**Brug!**

Tubuhnya tertarik, wajahnya mendarat tepat ke arah dada bidang Kyuubi saat ia merasakan aroma kesukaan kakaknya. Menegang kaget, merasakan kedua lengan kakaknya memeluk erat, terisak kecil, dan mengucapkan kalimat bodoh berkali-kali.

"Bodoh! Kau, adikku kenapa jadi bodoh seperti ini?! Kemana otak pintarmu yang dulu, hah?!"

Tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata kasar kakaknya, seolah-olah Naruto tahu arti kalimat itu di balik makiannya.

"Maaf kak, aku..aku hanya-"

"Jangan pernah kau berpikir seperti itu lagi?! Aku tahu, kita semua tahu kalau kau sangat ketakutan sekarang! Jadi berhentilah berpikir baik aku, Sasuke, maupun Itachi akan membiarkan ingatanmu akan di hilangkan lagi oleh mereka berdua! Kalau kau tidak ingin di tolong hari ini, maka secepatnya kami pasti akan menolongmu! Jangan takut!"

"…."

Beruntung, Naruto benar-benar bersyukur karena memiliki seorang kakak yang sangat baik seperti Kyuubi. Menemukan keluarga yang sangat menyayanginya, saking senangnya dia ingin menangis sekali lagi sekarang.

"Iya-hiks-aku akan menunggu kalian," menangis sesenggukan, memeluk balik kakaknya. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuubi. Sungguh ia merindukan sikap _overprotective _yang persis sekali dengan Sasuke.

Mengusap puncak kepala adiknya, "Maaf _Niisan _menamparmu,"

"Tidak, aku paham kenapa _Niisan_ menamparku tadi."

"…" terdiam sesaat, di mana ingatan sang Uzumaki pirang untuk kesekian kalinya bekerja lagi.

"Sebenarnya..banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian berdua selama lima tahun kita tidak bertemu." Mencoba melepaskan pelukan kakaknya, menatap bergantian baik Kyuubi ataupun Sasuke.

Kedua orang di sana mengernyit bingung, "Katakan saja, kita masih punya waktu lima menit lagi," laki-laki orange itu berujar cepat.

Naruto menggeleng pelan, menjauhkan tubuhnya perlahan. "Tidak bisa _Niisan_, sepertinya kita sudah mengambil waktu cukup banyak. Aku tahu Kabuto tidak akan tinggal diam saat tahu kalau kakak lah yang menyabotase alat penyadapnya."

"Kabuto?! Jadi dia yang menaruh penyadap di pakaianmu?!" sedikit kaget, dirinya kembali was-was.

Ck, setelah tahu siapa dalang di balik benda sialan itu, decakan kesal Kyuubi bertambah. Sangat merepotkan, kalau benar apa yang di katakan Naruto. Dia tidak boleh menganggap remeh Kabuto, sosok yang memiliki kepintaran hampir sama sepertinya.

"Sebentar lagi, dia pasti bisa memperbaiki semuanya. Aku sudah bisa memikirkannya, waktuku juga hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi." Memperhatikan sendu jam dinding di atas sana.

Dia harus pergi lagi-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke tidak rela, kedua Onxynya meredup perlahan melangkahkan kakinya hendak memeluk tubuh istrinya.

"_Dobe,_"

**Sret-**

Naruto berbalik-

Wanita itu menggeleng kecil, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sasuke, menghapus air matanya. Ya, dirinya bisa mendengar samar suara langkah kaki panik yang kini tengah berlari ke ruangan ini. Derap langkah yang perlahan-lahan semakin terdengar-

Sampai akhirnya-

**Brak!**

Pintu ruangan terbuka cepat!

Menampilkan sosok Itachi terengah-engah menggendong Menma dalam pelukannya, wajah penuh keringat dan berniat ingin memberitahu keadaan di luar sana pada ketiga orang itu.

"Kalian,"

"Aku tahu Itachi_-nii,_ sebentar lagi Kabuto akan selesai memperbaiki penyadapnya." Berujar pelan, menatap Itachi atapun Menma bergantian.

Sang Uchiha sulung menghela napas lega, berlainan dengan Menma-

Sosok mungil itu seolah tidak mengerti ucapannya, wajahnya hanya tersenyum lebar dan bergegas turun dari gendongan sang paman.

"_Neesan_!" berteriak kecil, berlari kecil menghampiri Naruto dengan salah satu tangan membawa sekantong es krim kesukaannya.

Kembali berjongkok, dirinya merasakan pelukan Menma cepat. "Aku sudah bawa es krim yang tadi kubeli di kantin bawah! Kita makan sama-sama ya?!" melepaskan pelukan dan menatapnya dengan cengiran yang persis sekali dengan yang ia miliki.

Naruto ingin melakukannya-

Tapi-

"_Gomenne_ Menma,"

Dia tidak bisa.

"Eh?" sosok itu mengerjap tak mengerti. Pandangan bulat itu menatapnya kaget.

Naruto tidak tega, mencoba tersenyum kecil, mengelus pipi dengan tanda lahir khas itu lembut. "_Neesan_ harus pergi sekarang, waktu _Neesan_ sudah selesai." Berujar lirih.

"….." Menma masih tidak paham. Pemuda kecil di hadapanya menggeleng pelan, menatapnya tak percaya.

"Tapi..tapi Menma sudah belikan es krim yang banyak, jadi kita bisa makan sama-sama, ayo _Neesan_!" menarik genggaman tangan sang empunya.

"_Neesan_ tidak bisa," waktu dua jam telah habis, bisa ia rasakan peretas yang di buat Kyuubi mulai menunjukkan tanda kerusakan. Di lihat dari sinar merah berkedip yang ia perhatikan lewat ekor matanya,

Kedua manik Coklat itu memandang sejenak ke arah Itachi, Kyuubi dan Sasuke di sampingnya. Mengisyaratkan mereka bertiga.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Kan _Neesan_ baru datang, kenapa..kenapa mau pergi lagi?!" teriakan kecil terdengar, buah hatinya tampak menekuk wajahnya kali ini.

"Menma-" berniat mengelus puncak kepala Menma sekali lagi.

**Plak-**

"_Neesan _sudah janji sama Menma mau diam di sini! Jadi jangan pergi!" tangan mungil itu menepisnya, pandangan tajam khas Uchiha terlihat. Kedua manik yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

Ah, dia membuat putranya menangis lagi.

"_Neesan_ tidak boleh pergi! Hiks-jangan pergi! Menma mau _Neesan_ di sini terus! Huaaa!" tangisan dan rengekan keluar. Naruto kaget, panik serta khawatir bercampur aduk.

"Ssh, jangan menangis, Menma..Menma dengarkan _Neesan_,"

"Tidak mau! Huaaa! _Neesan_ jahat mau ninggalin Menma lagi! _Neesan_ jahat! _Neesan_ pasti benci Menma,"

"Bu..bukan Menma, _Neesan _sama sekali tidak benci Menma, hanya-" perkataannya terpotong,

"Kalau begitu _Neesan _harus diam di sini terus!"

"…" tidak bisa berkata apa lagi, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bagaimana caranya membuat putranya ini mengerti, kalau dia tidak bisa bersama lagi. Naruto tidak mau melibatkan Menma dalam masalah ini, pemuda ini masih terlalu kecil. Dia tidak mau!

"Huaaa-"

Sasuke memperhatikan putranya bergantian pada sosok coklat di sana. Tentu saja melihat putranya menangis bukan hal yang ia inginkan, tapi melihat raut istrinya menahan tangis seperti itu membuatnya tidak tega juga.

"Menma," memanggil sosok pemuda kecil itu, melangkahkan kakinya dan ikut mensejajarkan diri dengan keduanya.

'_Teme_,'

Menepuk puncak kepala Menma, memperlihatkan senyuman tipisnya, "Kitsune_-neesan_ pasti akan kembali lagi nanti, tenang saja." Berujar lembut, sukses membuat Naruto tertegun. Maniknya berkaca-

"_Uso_! _Tousan_ pasti bohong! Dulu, dulu _Tousan_ juga sempat bilang kalau _Kaasan _akan kembali lagi, tapi apa?! _Kaasan_ tidak pernah datang ke rumah, padahal-hiks-padahal Menma sudah menunggu _Kaasan _pulang-hiks-sekarang.._Tousan_ janji kalau _Neesan_ akan kembali lagi nanti, pasti..pasti itu bohong!"

Tidak ia pungkiri kalau ucapan putranya benar. Sasuke memang pernah berjanji terus menerus pada Menma, kalau dia akan membawa istrinya kembali. Tapi apa yang ia berikan? Membuat sosok mungil itu kesepian dan memiliki sifat persis seperti dirinya dulu. Sifat yang berubah drastis.

Naruto berniat menghentikan tangisan Menma, menghapus air mata buah hatinya. Tapi tangannya terlanjur di tepis oleh sang Uchiha mungil.

Di tambah lagi-

"Menma, dengarkan _Neesan _dulu."

"Tidak mau! _Neesan_ harus tinggal di sini!"

"Tapi-"

"Hiks-_Neesan_ harus sama-sama Menma terus!"

"Menma!"

**DEG!**

Manik Saphire Menma membulat, tangisannya reflek terhenti saat mendengar jelas bentakan sosok laki-laki di sampingnya.

Ayahnya-

"_To..Tousan_-" membentaknya, baru saja. Melihat takut-takut bagaimana sosok Uchiha itu menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan manja! Kitsune harus pergi kali ini dan dia pasti kembali, jadi berhenti menangis seperti itu! Seorang Uchiha tidak akan menangis untuk hal sekecil ini!"

Tubuh mungil Menma menegang, Naruto kaget. Sasuke baru saja marah pada putranya, "….." bibirnya beku, tidak ada kalimat yang bisa ia katakan.

Tidak seperti dulu saat ia mendapati Sasuke memarahi Menma, dirinya akan balik memarahi sang empunya. Tapi sekarang, ucapan suaminya benar. Ia memang harus pergi kali ini.

Perlahan menatap kembali wajah Menma, sosok pemuda kecil yang masih kaget, gemetar serta takut, kali ini tangisannya bahkan mengeras.

Dan-

Tidak bisa ia sangka-

"Hiks-_Tousan_ bodoh! _Neesan_ bodoh! Menma benci kalian berdua!" sang Uchiha kecil berteriak keras, membuang es krim di tangannya dan berlari pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Itachi reflek mengejar keponakannya, sementara Kyuubi masih memandang kedua pasangan di sana. Masih ada yang harus ia berikan pada Naruto. Jadi urusan kejar mengejar akan ia serahkan pada Itachi.

"…."

"…."

Menma membencinya?

Kh, buah hatinya benar-benar benci padanya kali ini.

Ingin menangis tapi tidak bisa, ia harus menahan diri. Menghela napas panjang, berusaha bangkit dari posisinya tadi, Naruto masih bisa melihat sosok Sasuke yang terlihat frustasi. Bagaimana sang Uchiha menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan,

"Sasuke-san, sebaiknya kau isthirahat lagi," berujar normal sementara tangannya membantu Sasuke untuk berdiri.

Sang Uzumaki mengecup pipi Sasuke dalam diam, "Tubuhmu baru sembuh, Menma pasti hanya tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Aku yakin," menghibur Sasuke walaupun sebenarnya tidak.

Laki-laki raven itu menatapnya lekat, raut yang penuh kekhawatiran, "Hn," dengan ucapan singkat dan datar, padahal sang Uchiha kini tengah mengecup kening istrinya.

Kedua pasangan yang harus berpisah lagi-

Kyuubi menghela napas panjang-

Kapan semuanya akan berakhir?

"Itachi yang akan mengurus Menma, sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini Kitsune. Sebelum Menma kembali." Ia pun turut serta berakting, melangkahkan kaki mendekati sang adik. Dengan salah satu tangan yang mulai merogoh sesuatu di kantong celananya dan tablet yang sejak tadi ia simpan di meja kecil dekat Sasuke berbaring.

Kerutan kening terlihat, kakaknya ingin memberinya apa?

"I..iya, aku harus pergi sekarang." Berujar pelan, dirinya sedikit kaget melihat laki-laki berambut orange itu tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan sebuah kalung clover dan memberikannya.

Naruto tahu kalung itu, hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Kyuubi saat usianya menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Memang sengaja tak ia pakai ke sembarang tempat karena takut menghilangkannya, mengingat dirinya benar-benar ceroboh dulu.

Kakaknya itu masih ingat?

"Aku berharap kau bisa datang melihat keadaan Menma nanti," menatap adiknya sendu, tanpa menunggu lama Kyuubi segera memasangkan kalung itu pada lehernya.

"Ya, doakan aku bisa datang ke sini lagi Kyuubi-san." Ingin menangis tapi di tahan lagi, kalung kesayangannya sudah kembali lagi. Ini sudah cukup membuatnya senang. Sudut bibir tertarik pelan, ia tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih, Kyuubi-san, Sasuke-san." Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi, gerak-gerik Kyuubi belumlah selesai. Sang Uzumaki orange dengan tablet di salah satu tangannya langsung saja mengetik kalimat kembali.

Memperlihatkannya cepat,

* * *

"**Beritahu kami dimana markas Orochimaru sekarang, kau pasti tahu kan?"**

* * *

Ya, dia memang sempat mengingat dimana keberadaan Orochimaru kali ini. Hanya sedikit saja karena kondisinya sedang sangat kacau saat itu.

Mengangguk kecil, saat Kyuubi menyerahkan tablet itu padanya. Ketikan cepat ia lakukan-

* * *

"**Persembunyian mereka berada dekat dari Konoha, tapi aku memerlukaan waktu satu jam untuk sampai di sini. Niisan cari saja rumah kecil yang tidak terpakai di dekat perusahaan besar Onikaze. Mereka sengaja memilih tempat yang masuk ke dalam gang-gang kecil."**

* * *

Paham dengan maksud adiknya, kali ini Kyuubi harus membiarkan adiknya pergi.

"_Jaa nee,_ Kyuubi-san, Sasuke-san." Setengah tidak rela, bisa Naruto rasakan genggaman tangan Sasuke yang masih erat memegang tangannya.

'Aku mohon mengertilah _Teme,_' memberikan isyarat mata pada suaminya.

"…"

Sasuke paham-

Dengan terpaksa melepaskan genggamannya, memandang istrinya kembali. Menjawab isyarat mata sang Uzumaki, 'Aku pasti akan menolongmu.'

'Ya, akan kutunggu.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto pergi dari ruangan itu, meninggalkan Sasuke dan Kyuubi berdua. Kedua laki-laki yang diam beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya Kyuubi yang duluan bertindak.

Sang Uzumaki orange segera melancarkan rencananya, menghubungi seluruh orang yang memiliki keterkaitan dengannya. Meminta bantuan untuk kali ini, pikiran yang kembali terfokus, ia harus segera bertindak-

"Sasuke, kau tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang kan?" berujar menatap sosok raven di sana.

"Hn, aku tahu." Otak jenius sang Uchiha bekerja cepat, mengambil laptop milik kakaknya yang memang tertinggal sejak tadi malam di dekatnya. Ia tahu seluk beluk bahkan password Itachi, jadi tidak masalah. Kakaknya tidak akan marah untuk kali ini.

"Itachi dan aku akan mengurus tentang masalah bom itu, karena tubuhmu masih belum pulih. Sebisa mungkin carilah tempat yang Naruto katakan tadi."

"Pasti kutemukan." Mulai memfokuskan diri pada layar di hadapannya.

Mencari secepat mungkin agar dia bisa menyelamatkan istrinya. Tidak akan mereka biarkan Orochimaru berbuat seenaknya lagi. Sudah cukup waktu lima tahun yang ia ambil dari Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Beralih pada Menma~**

* * *

Sosok mungil yang berjongkok di pojokan dinding rumah sakit, tempat yang tak jauh dari ruangan sang ayah. Bersembunyi, dan berharap tidak ada seorang pun menemukannya di sini.

"Hiks_-Tousan _jahat-hiks-_Neesan_ juga jahat sama Menma," menangis terisak seraya menelungkupkan wajah di kedua tangan. Tubuh mungil itu gemetar, baru kali ini dia merasa sedih lagi. Setelah dulu kehilangan ibunya, dan sekarang kakak yang paling ia sayangi pun pergi.

Apa mereka tidak sayang padanya lagi?

"Pasti.._Neesan _sama _Tousan_ tidak sayang sama-hiks-Menma lagi, pasti mereka-hiks-" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan isakannya. Sebuah bayangan di belakangnya membuat pemuda kecil itu tersentak.

"Menma," ia kenal suara itu.

"Pergi-hiks-Itachi_-jisan _pergi dari sini. _Jisan _juga bohong sama Menma, katanya..katanya _Neesan_ mau diam lama di sini kalau Menma belikan banyak es krim. Tapi kenapa _Neesan_ malah pergi!"

Laki-laki berambut panjang itu mendengar jelas amarah keponakannya, pandangannya berubah sendu. Ia mencoba mensejajarkan tubuhnya di hadapan Menma. "Kitsune_-neesan _hanya pergi sebentar saja, dia akan kembali lagi kok."

"_Uso!_ Pasti _Jisan_ bohong! _Neesan_-hiks-pasti pergi lama sekali seperti _Kaasan_ dulu."

Menepuk puncak kepala sang Uchiha mini, tersenyum kecil, "_Jisan _tidak akan berbohong kali ini. Kita bertiga akan membawa Kitsune dan _Kaasanmu_ kembali."

Tangisan Menma terhenti, lambat laun wajah yang sejak tadi enggan menatap pamannya perlahan menoleh-

"Benar? _Jisan_-hiks-tidak bohong?" bertanya ragu-ragu.

Itachi mengangguk pasti, "_Jisan_ tidak bohong, jadi bisakah kita kembali ke ruangan? Menma tidak lupa kan kalau saat ini _Tousanmu _sedang sakit?"

Tertegun sesaat, sampai akhirnya setuju dengan ucapan Itachi. Bagaimana dia bisa lupa, kalau ayahnya tengah sakit tadi. Ia membentak laki-laki itu dan mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak pantas.

Tangisan kembali terdengar, Menma tanpa basa-basi langsung menerjang Itachi di hadapannya. Memeluk paman raven itu erat, "_Arigatou Jisan_, Menma..Menma akan minta maaf pada _Tousan _dan _Neesan_."

"Ya," mengelus punggung keponakannya. Menma memang anak yang emosinya tidak stabil, tapi ia bersyukur sifat Naruto menurun padanya. Sifat yang dengan mudah memaafkan orang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berjalan keluar dari gedung rumah sakit, dengan perubahan yang masih sama. Naruto sengaja mempercepat langkahnya menuju mobil dimana Kabuto menunggunya. Ia harus menyiapkan alasan yang tepat agar laki-laki perak itu tidak curiga padanya.

Sebentar lagi waktu perubahannya akan habis, melirik jam tangan di pergelangannya. Setelah memastikan tidak ada bekas air mata lagi di pipinya. Kepercayaan wanita itu kini bertambah.

Berharap kalau dirinya tidak akan di tanyai macam-macam oleh Kabuto.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Krek-**

Pintu mobil terbuka pelan, memperlihatkan sosok wanita berambut pirang menatap kosong ke arah laki-laki yang sejak tadi tengah berkutat dengan laptopnya. Ia duduk, sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan gerak-gerik yang aneh seolah-olah kejadian di ruangan Sasuke tidak terjadi.

"Aku sudah selesai." Berujar cepat, sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk memandang orang di sampingnya.

"Hn, kau tahu aku tidak suka berbasa-basi Naruto?"

Seketika tubuh itu menegang, kedua maniknya memicing tajam. "Apa maksudmu?" nada suaranya perlahan berubah dingin. Melihat sosok yang masih terlihat santai dengan seringainya.

"Aku langsung saja bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan di ruangan suamimu tadi?" pertanyaan yang singkat namun cukup membuat jeda di pikiran Naruto.

Wanita itu berpura-pura mendengus sinis, "Kh, kukira kau sudah tahu Kabuto. Aku menjenguk suamiku, dan melihat keadaannya. Itu saja."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"…"

Desisan memenuhi seluruh isi mobil, perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi tawa kecil, "Ahaha! Menjenguk saja kau bilang?! Setelah apa yang keluargamu lakukan pada alat penyadapku, kau bilang tidak terjadi apa-apa selain hal itu?! Kau kira aku bodoh!"

"Aku tidak berbohong." Berujar penuh penekanan.

"Kh," tawa Kabuto perlahan mereda, seiring dengan salah satu tangannya yang terangkat dan-

**Plak!**

Menampar pipi sang Uzumaki tanpa ampun, wanita itu reflek menoleh ke samping. Merasakan panas di kirinya. Sebelum sempat ia melempar tatapan tajam.

Ternyata tidak hanya itu tindakan Kabuto selanjutnya, laki-laki itu kian menjadi-jadi.

**Sret!**

"Ugh!" tangan kekar kembali menarik rambut panjangnya membuat kepalanya membentur jok kursi. Leher jenjang yang semakin terekspos, dan perasaan sakit menjalar.

Merasakan deru napas Kabuto perlahan mendekatinya, melirik tajam dengan ekor matanya. Melihat bagaimana sosok kejam itu dengan pandangan amarah berbisik pelan.

"Dengar aku wanita bodoh. Kau mungkin bisa menipu orang lain, tapi tidak untukku. Jadi jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu! Katakan apa yang kau lakukan pada penyadapku tadi?! Pasti itu Kyuubi kan, kakak bodohmu yang melakukannya?! Siapa lagi ilmuwan keras kepala yang bisa melakukan hal itu!"

Tidak suka mendengar kakaknya di jelek-jelekkan, delikan tajam ia tujukan pada Kabuto. Mencoba tersenyum sinis, menghiraukan rasa sakit di kepalanya, "Kh, aku bilang tidak ada yang terjadi selama aku di sana. Kau tidak bisa memaksaku."

"Jangan bercanda! Kau tahu aku bisa menekan tombol merah ini kapan pun aku mau! Jadi sekarang cepat katakan semua tindak tandukmu di dalam sana! Katakan!" mengeratkan cengkraman pada rambut pirang Naruto.

Tidak membuat sang Uzumaki takut, "Tidak akan." Bahkan wanita itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Geram, Kabuto menatap tajam wanita di sampingnya. Kesabarannya habis! "Kau!" hendak memberi tamparan keras pada pipi kanan Naruto.

Sebelum-

"Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh Kabuto. Dari tindakanmu yang tidak mau menekan tombol itu saat merasakan keanehan tadi. Semuanya semakin jelas."

"Apa?!"

Menyeringai kecil, "Perkataanmu tentang kebebasan menekan tombol itu hanya gertakan belaka. Aku tahu Orochimaru tidak akan melakukan hal yang merugikan dirinya sendiri. Kau tadi tidak bisa mendapatkan bukti kalau kakakku lah yang melakukan sesuatu pada penyadapmu. Jadi kau mendesakku dan berharap kalau aku akan ketakutan lalu memberitahu semuanya."

Kabuto terdiam, kedua maniknya terbelalak, giginya saling bergemeretak menahan amarah.

Melanjutkan perkataannya, "Lalu setelah aku memberitahu semuanya, kau bisa memiliki bukti yang kuat kalau semua perkiraanmu benar dan kau bisa dengan mudah menekan tombol merah itu. Menghancurkan semua keluargaku tanpa takut Orochimaru akan memarahimu. Pikiran licikmu bisa aku ketahui dengan mudah."

"Diam-"

"Kh, Orochimaru adalah ilmuwan yang pintar, dan dia menginginkanku bukan kau!"

"Diam…diam,"

"Jadi kalau kau melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun, bertindak ceroboh dengan menekan tombol merah itu. Kau pasti sudah memikirkan baik-baik bagaimana dengan kondisi kejiwaanku nanti-"

"Diam! Diam!"

Naruto tidak takut, "Dan saat Orochimaru tahu kebenarannya dia pasti akan-" sebelum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya kedua Saphire itu terbelalak kaget mendapati tangan Kabuto semakin keras menarik rambutnya. Serasa bisa lepas kapan saja.

"Argh!"

"DIAM! DIAM KAU WANITA BODOH!"

**Plak!** Tamparan di pipi kanan Kabuto lakukan. Kepala Naruto serasa berkunang-kunang, tak ayal kesakitan itu membuat air mata tanpa ia sadari mengalir pelan.

"Jangan berlagak kau! Aku tahu Orochimaru memerlukanmu, tapi hanya sebagai benda! BENDA YANG BISA DI GANTI KAPANPUN KAU PAHAM?!" berteriak tanpa ampun. Menampar pipi Naruto bolak-balik.

Kekerasan yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Tubuh sang Uzumaki yang menerimanya berkali-kali selama beberapa hari ini tentu saja tidak bisa bertahan. Perubahan sempurna yang menyembunyikan semua lukanya, tapi tidak dengan wujud aslinya saat ia kembali lagi.

Lebam-lebam biru tercetak jelas di bagian tubuh yang selalu di pukul Kabuto ataupun Orochimaru.

Darah yang mengalir perlahan, air mata yang menetes tanpa ia inginkan, kepala berkunang-kunang.

"Sekali lagi bibirmu lancang berbicara seperti tadi, aku tidak akan segan-segan-"

"KAU BODOH KABUTO."

Wajah sang laki-laki perak memerah, emosinya tidak bisa di tahan lagi. Perkataannya yang di potong sudah cukup membuatnya kesal, di tambah lagi ejekan dari Naruto.

"Kau cari mati Naruto!"

**Plak!**

Tamparan melayang cepat tanpa bisa Naruto hentikan, tubuhnya terlalu lemas, dirinya merasakan tamparan di wajahnya dan mengenai tepat di rahang serta pipinya lagi.

"Ugh!" darah keluar dari bibirnya, kedua matanya tidak bisa bertahan lagi. Semua pandangannnya perlahan kabur.

Seluruh tempat serasa berputar-putar, di tambah lagi saat ia mencium bau anyir darah dari bibirnya. Membuat pusing itu semakin bertambah, suara teriakan dan kekesalan Kabuto serasa angin lalu.

'Aku pusing,' membatin pelan, tubuhnya semakin lemas.

Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, perlahan tapi pasti kesadarannya berangsur-angsur menghilang.

Sampai akhirnya-

'_Teme_,'

Semuanya gelap-

Wanita cantik itu jatuh pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Kyuubi Side~**

* * *

Laki-laki orange itu sengaja berdiam diri di luar ruangan yang dekat dengan tempat Sasuke. Sejak beberapa menit yang lalu sudah puluhan panggilan ia lakukan. Menghubungi semua kerabat yang bisa membantunya.

Tentu saja tidak sembarang orang. Dirinya jenius dan dia tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa sekarang.

Menghubungi salah satu kelompok yang terkenal dengan keahlian mereka. Sekarang gilirannya yang bertindak.

Terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari sosok Itachi yang berjalan menghampirinya. Dengan Menma yang berlari cepat dan masuk ke dalam ruangan ayahnya. Meninggalkan kedua laki-laki itu berdua di lorong.

"Kau sudah menghubungi mereka?" sang Uchiha membuka pembicaraan.

"Sudah, akan kupastikan mereka bekerja dengan cepat." Menjawab cepat.

Itachi tak ayal mendengus kecil, "Tentu saja Kyuu, mereka itu Profesional."

Kedua Ruby sang Uzumaki menatap tajam ke arah Itachi, memberikan sedikit _deathglarenya._ "Jika sampai kelompok Akatsuki yang kau banggakan itu gagal melakukan pekerjaan semudah ini. Aku tidak akan segan-segan membotakimu!"

"Kh, jadi kau ingin mereka melakukan apa?" mengingat bahwa dirinya tadi tidak ada di dalam ruangan, alasan Naruto belum sampai ke telinganya. Sekarang dia butuh penjelasan singkat.

"…"

"Bom."

"Apa?"

"Naruto bilang kalau Orochimaru menaruh bom-bom kecil di sekitar semua rumah kita, laki-laki brengsek itu mengancam Naruto dengan menggunakan itu. Sekarang aku ingin meminta kelompok Akatsuki kebanggaanmu menemukan bom-bom sialan itu dan menjinakkannya, kalau perlu hancurkan benda itu sampai jadi debu."

"….." terdiam sesaat, otak jeniusnya bisa dengan mudah mengerti ucapan sahabatnya. Itachi mengangguk paham. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menghentikan terlebih dahulu ancaman Orochimaru.

"Setelah itu kita akan menyelamatkan Naruto." Sang Uchiha berujar.

Kyuubi menoleh cepat, seringai perlahan muncul di wajahnya, sampai akhirnya kedua tangan itu terangkat dan saling menyatu, laki-laki itu melakukan perenggangan membuat suara-suara jemari bergemeretak seirama.

"Dan memberi kedua orang brengsek itu pelajaran."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto pingsan, wanita itu benar-benar tidak tahu hal apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Orochimaru ataupun Kabuto. Terbaring lemas di dalam mobil, tanpa mengetahui bahwa Kabuto menyeringai dengan kejam. Laki-laki perak itu mengendari mobilnya dengan kencang. Singkirkan dulu rasa kesalnya tadi.

Toh tadi dia sudah memukul sang Uzumaki sampai pingsan.

'Aku tidak bodoh, Orochimaru-sama memerlukanmu, tapi hanya sebatas benda yang jika tidak berguna akan segera di buangnya dengan mudah, Naruto. Kh, tidak akan kubiarkan kau bertindak lebih dari ini.' membatin sekilas.

Mempercepat mobilnya sampai akhirnya masuk ke dalam kawasan Konoha yang terbilang sepi oleh pengendara ataupun pejalan kaki.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Menghentikan mobilnya, Kabuto melirik ke arah wanita yang sampai saat ini masih tidak sadarkan diri. Mendecih sekilas, ia menyeringai kecil.

"Ada bagusnya kau pingsan wanita bodoh, jadi kau tidak akan memberontak dan melakukan hal-hal yang aneh setelah ini." berujar cepat, laki-laki itu sengaja membiarkan tubuh Naruto berada di dalam mobil sementara dirinya keluar dari sana.

Berjalan cepat, ia harus mengabari Profesornya dan menjalankan rencana mereka selanjutnya.

"….."

Rencana?

Kh, ahahaha! Mereka tidak sebodoh itu setelah memberi kesempatan Naruto untuk bertemu dengan keluarganya. Sudah pasti satu dua rencana sudah tercipta di otak mereka.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Huwaaa maaf maaff Mushi apdet telat T0T7 habis bulan ini hari rayanya banyak banget jadi buat ngetik fic berat kayak gini, waktu dan mood harus di bagusin banget X( Dan di chap sebelumnya Mushi bilang ini udah tamat, tapi apa kenyataannya, Mushi harus potong dulu karena word mencapai 15K lebih #Mushi ga mau wordnya sebanyak itu :v#. Wuahaha, itu kebanyakan banget. Tapi tenang aja, udah jadi kok, dan akan di apdet lagi minggu depan. Ya sekitaran itu :D tapi ga tau hari apa. Karena Mushi mulai merantau hari senin, yahaha XD #_jakarta im coming_!# XD Doakan koneksi internet bagus dan bisa di apdet lewat hape ya :D

Jika menemui kejanggalan dalam cerita ini, mohon di maklumi ya.

Sekalian aja Mushi apdet HGYA, sama fic Mushi yang baru, sesuai janji :) Untuk itu dua fic akan Mushi apdet saat Mushi dateng ke Denpasar lagi #Kemungkinan dua minggu lagi# :) jadi selamat menunggu :D

* * *

**Chap depan fic ini akan tamat :) **

**See You Next Chap : Part 2 Catch You Dobe~ (END)**

* * *

_Fic ini tidak ada mushi cek jadi kalau ada typo mohon maaf :)_

**Arigatou buat kalian yang masih mau mendengar kelanjutan cerita ini biarpun alurnya udah ketebak muahaha :v **

**Yoshh riview kalian sangat berharga untuk mempercepat apdetnya fanfic ini :D **

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Catch Me, If You Can**

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, ****Mushi**** cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated T**** semi M**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru **

**Genre : Romance,**** Family,****Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : A Very Long Long Chapter! Typo, OOC, OC, Violence, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa di mengerti.**

* * *

**Informasi Umur :**

**Sasuke : 27 tahun**

**Naruto : 26 tahun**

**Menma : 7 tahun**

* * *

**OOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoO**

* * *

**Chapter 12 (END) Part 2 : Catch You Dobe~**

* * *

Pintu di hadapannya terbuka pelan, "Profesor, aku sudah selesai." Berujar cepat dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Melihat dengan jelas sosok berambut panjang yang terbalut dengan jubah putihnya kini sudah mengosongkan seluruh tempat yang ia pakai untuk penelitian beberapa hari ini.

"Khuhu, bagus Kabuto." Mendesis, dan setengah tertawa. Lelaki licik itu sudah siap dengan seluruh peralatan yang terkumpul rapi di dalam kotak khusus miliknya. Kotak besar yang cukup memuat beberapa alat yang ia pakai meneliti di sini.

"Kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang, Profesor."

"Ya, waktu kita tinggal dua hari lagi sebelum ramuan ini selesai kusempurnakan~" seringai tercetak, beriringan dengan langkah kaki Orochimaru yang perlahan keluar dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Setelah waktu tiga jam yang ia gunakan untuk mengosongkan tempat ini.

Kh, benar sekali. Mereka tidak akan diam di tempat ini dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Keduanya akan pergi lagi ke tempat persembunyian yang baru dan tentu saja lebih terpencil dari sebelumnya.

Demi mencegah hal terburuk Naruto memberitahu keluarganya tentang tempat ini.

"Dimana Naruto?" membiarkan Kabuto berjalan di belakangnya. Laki-laki perak itu menjawab cepat.

"Dia sedikit memberontak jadi aku membuatnya bungkam. Setidaknya dia tidak akan bertindak macam-macam saat perjalanan nanti." Penuh kebohongan, setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Naruto. Kabuto benar-benar bagai ular berbisa. Perkataannya tidak bisa di percaya!

Ekor mata Orochimaru sedikit mendelik ke arah asistennya saat mendapati sosok Naruto tengah tidak sadarkan diri dengan lebam di seluruh wajahnya.

"…" terdiam sesaat.

Sampai-

Laki-laki itu berbalik cepat, membuang peralatan di kedua tangannya ke dalam mobil. Dan-

**Plak!**

Menampar keras pipi Kabuto. Masih dengan wajah tenangnya, dan sosok sang empunya yang hanya terdiam merasakan perih di pipi kirinya.

"Aku bilang untuk membawanya ke sana, bukan melukainya sampai seperti ini! Bagaimana kalau nanti dia tidak bangun lagi hah?! Kau tahu kalau kondisi kejiwaan Naruto beberapa hari ini terguncang dan itu bisa merugikan kita, dan apa yang kau lakukan sekarang?! Melukainya sampai pingsan seperti ini!" berteriak penuh amarah, menarik rambut perak itu kuat-kuat.

Kabuto meringis sakit, "Maaf Orochimaru-sama, aku sedikit lepas kendali tadi. Wanita itu benar-benar membuatku kesal."

**Grep!**

Tarikan kuat ia rasakan, persis seperti yang dilakukannya pada Naruto tadi.

"Aku memang memaafkanmu karena sebelumnya memukul Naruto, wanita itu memang memberontak. Tapi tidak kali ini, tindakanmu keterlaluan! Kalau nanti sekali lagi kau melakukan hal ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu mengerti?!" memberi peringatan pada asistennya.

"Baik." Sosok itu menjawab singkat.

"Bodoh!"

Orochimaru melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil. Meninggalkan sosok Kabuto mendecih sekilas.

"…"

Deru mobil terdengar, perlahan-lahan mulai bergerak sampai akhirnya pergi meninggalkan tempat itu secepat mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasa pusing menjalari kepalanya. Perlahan-lahan merasakan sinar yang masuk ke dalam maniknya. Seperti merasa _dejavu _takut-takut wanita berambut pirang itu membuka kedua mata. Diiringi erangan kecil saat luka akibat pukul Kabuto terasa sangat menyengat.

"Ugh..dimana aku," dengan pandangan buram, mencoba untuk menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Saat mendapati sosok yang paling ia benci tengah berdiri di dekatnya. Atau lebih tepatnya memangku dagunya dengan salah satu tangan di atas jendela mobil yang terbuka.

"Kau sudah bangun," nada dingin dan pandangan datar langsung tertuju jelas padanya.

Naruto memicing tajam, "….." tidak ada niat untuk berbicara.

"Keluarlah, aku muak menyentuhmu kali ini." berujar singkat, sosok itu membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan pergi dari sana.

Memperhatikan dengan jelas kemana sang laki-laki perak di sana berjalan-

Naruto merasakan keanehan.

'Kenapa tempat ini terasa berbeda dengan tempat kemarin,' membatin cepat. Melihat ke sekeliling. Dengan cermat dan teliti. Jantungnya perlahan berdetak cepat, kedua manik itu membulat, panik dan takut menjalarinya.

Wanita itu merasa aneh dengan tempat ini!

"…"

Tempat ini berbeda dengan tempat kemarin ia di sekap! Menangkap dengan cepat dan segera turun dari dalam mobil. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipisnya.

"Di..dimana ini?! Kemana mereka membawaku?!" tempat yang sangat berbeda dengan kemarin, sebuah sungai kecil dengan bangunan-bangunan tua di sekelilingnya. Dan kali ini perbedaaan yang cukup besar bisa ia lihat.

Sedikit takut saat melihat sosok orang-orang dengan pakaian lusuh menatapnya tajam. Terlihat kompak dan membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Tempat ini benar-benar seperti pemukiman orang-orang tak berada. Bisa di lihat dari kotor, rumah-rumah yang hampir hancur, bangunan-bangunan tua yang tak ayal di gunakan sebagai rumah, dan yang paling penting orang-orangnya yang terlihat lusuh dan kurus. Berandal-berandal yang ikut andil pun ada, dengan banyaknya puntung rokok di sekitar mereka dan minuman-minuman keras, semuanya terlihat sangat mengerikan.

'Ja..jangan bilang mereka sengaja memindahkanku ke sini agar kakak tidak bisa menemukanku?!' membatin panik, kedua bola matanya sudah tidak fokus lagi. Ini benar-benar benteng sempurna. Ia tebak sekarang dirinya berada di pinggiran kota Konoha, tempat yang jauh dari pusat kotanya.

Bagaimana ini?! Kakaknya tidak akan tahu!

Seketika wanita itu menoleh cepat saat merasakan aura tidak enak dari belakang. Kekagetan tercetak di wajah cantiknya saat melihat sosok laki-laki berambut panjang di sana tengah melihatnya.

Orochimaru-

Ia terdiam di depan sebuah rumah tua-

Sebelum akhirnya masuk dengan langkah pelan, tepat saat mengeluarkan seringai lebar seolah-olah mengejek sang Uzumaki.

"Khuhu, jangan menganggap kami bodoh Naruto. Setelah ini kau tidak akan pernah bisa kabur dariku~" berujar _sing a song_ tanpa Naruto sadari.

"…"

Apa dia sudah tahu rencana kakaknya-

"….."

Sosok wanita di sana sudah membeku, kedua tangannya mengepal. Sebelum akhirnya tubuh itu tumbang.

Terjatuh duduk dengan lemasnya. Bahunya bergetar. Sekarang kebebasan dan kesempatannya benar-benar menghilang.

Kakaknya tidak akan pernah tahu tentang tempat ini, mereka hanya akan mendatangi tempat kosong dan tidak mendapatkan apa-apa.

"Hiks_-Niisan_," terisak takut, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Kali ini pertahanannya kembali hancur setelah Orochimaru memberi pukulan telak padanya.

"_Teme,_ Menma, semuanya-hiks-aku..aku harus apa sekarang?" air mata mengalir deras,

"Aku..takut," seiring dengan isakan yang semakin menguat.

Apa harapannya benar-benar hancur kali ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Keesokan harinya~**

* * *

Satu hari lagi sebelum ramuan Orochimaru di sempurnakan. Setelah tahap pertama dan kedua ramuan itu selesai.

Kyuubi dan Itachi sudah memperhitungkan kemungkinan terburuk waktu yang mereka miliki sekarang. Ramuan yang di ciptakan Orochimaru tidak mungkin jauh dari pemikiran kedua orang jenius itu.

Kali ini di kediaman Sasuke-

Orang-orang yang mereka minta untuk menangani bom-bom itu telah datang. Kedua laki-laki yang kini memandang kesembilan orang di hadapan mereka. Menilik satu persatu, Kyuubi sedikit ragu begitu melihat penampilan beberapa orang dari kesembilannya.

Tidak ada yang terlihat serius, malah cenderung santai.

Reflek ia menyikut pinggang Itachi, "Mereka benar-benar bisa di percaya kan?" berbisik pelan. Sang empunya hanya mengangguk cepat, "Percayalah." Ujarnya singkat.

"Ck."

Sang Uzumaki berdecak kecil, mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan mengeluarkan suara, "Jadi di antara kalian semua, siapa yang lebih ahli soal mengurusi bom-bom kecil seperti yang kuinfokan kemarin?"

Tanpa menunggu lama, sosok berambut pirang dengan poni yang hampir menutupi setengah wajahnya mengangkat tangan dengan santai. Terlihat antusias, bisa di lihat dari tawa lebarnya, "Yah, walaupun kemarin kau bilang ingin menjinakkan bom-bom itu. Sebenarnya aku lebih senang mendengar ledakan daripada menghentikannya~" berujar _sing a song._

Kyuubi mendelik cepat.

"Tenanglah Kyuu, sifat mereka memang seperti itu sejak dulu."

Tidak ada gunanya marah sekarang, laki-laki orange itu membuang jauh-jauh emosinya, menatap sosok berambut pirang di sana. "Kau benar-benar bisa menjinakkan bom itu kan?" bertanya kembali.

"Namaku Deidara kalau kau ingin tahu. Mengenai kemampuanku, aku cukup yakin. Sudah hampir seratus kali aku menangani kejadian seperti ini. Mengaktifkan bom kembali, meledakkan gedung, memasang perangkap dengan menggunakan bom berskala besar."

Oke, Kyuubi makin tidak yakin. Apa yang dia katakan semuanya hanya bisa meledakkan saja bukan menjinakkannya! Sang Uzumaki hendak mengeluarkan caci makinya, sebelum Itachi-lah yang mengambil alih.

Kedua Onyx itu menatap sahabat lamanya, "Dei, saat ini kami sedang serius. Jangan bercanda." Penuh penekanan membuat Deidara mengendik kecil.

"Hh, iya iya aku hanya ingin mencairkan suasana kaku sedikit." Mulai kembali pada pembicaraan.

Tatapan sang laki-laki pirang kembali serius, "Kali ini akulah yang akan mengontrol teman-temanku. Karena bom adalah ahliku, menjinakkan bom-bom kecil dengan jumlah yang sangat besar bukan masalah bagiku. Lagipula kami semua sudah professional, skill ini sudah pernah kuajarkan pada semua teman-temanku. Jadi dengan skala besar seperti ini, mereka bisa bergerak cepat hanya dengan instruksi dan melihat bagaimana cara kerjaku." Menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Lalu sekarang apa yang harus kami lakukan?" Kyuubi segera bertanya.

"Kalian kemarin bilang kalau bom-bom itu di letakkan di tempat-tempat kecil dan Orochimaru sengaja memilih ketiga rumah utama milik Uchiha serta Uzumaki sebagai tujuannya kan?"

Itachi ikut andil, "Ya,"

Berpikir sejenak, sampai akhirnya ia mulai menjalankan rencananya, "Berapa orang yang kalian miliki sekarang? _Bodyguard_, teman, kerabat, atau yang lainnya, semakin banyak orang yang di kumpulkan kita bisa mempercepat pekerjaan ini."

"Seratus." Tanpa basa-basi, tidak memperdulikan Deidara yang hampir tersedak.

Seratus? Astaga berapa banyak orang sebenarnya yang mereka miliki?!

Mencoba tetap tenang, ia mengangguk paham, "Ehem, baiklah seratus orang itu akan di bagi-bagi dan di tempatkan pada rumah yang berbeda. Karena tujuan utama Orochimaru adalah kediaman Uchiha, kita tempatkan orang lebih banyak di sini. 40 orang di kediaman Sasuke Uchiha, 30 orang di kediaman Uzumaki dan sisanya di kediamanmu Itachi."

"Baiklah, akan segera kuurus." Dengan cepat Itachi menghubungi kepala _bodyguardnya_ untuk bersiap-siap.

"Lalu aku akan membagi kelompokku. Pein, Kisame dan Kakuzu akan berangkat ke kediaman Itachi. Itachi yang akan mengawasi kalian."

Ketiga orang di sana mengangguk kecil, "Oke,"

"Khuhu, asal ada uang yang banyak akan aku lakukan dengan cepat." Sosok bernama Kakuzu hampir membuat Kyuubi menggigit orang itu.

"Konan, Hidan, dan Tobi bekerja di kediaman Uzumaki. Kyuubi yang akan mengantar kalian ke sana."

"Dan yang terakhir, aku, Sasori dan Zetsu, akan berada di sini. Adik Itachi yang mengawasi kita. Para _bodyguard_ kalian yang banyak itu sudah harus ada di tempat saat kami datang. Konan, Pein, sudah membawa sensor bom yang kuciptakan, jumlahnya tidak terlalu banyak. Tapi para _bodyguard _kalian hanya perlu menempelkannya pada tempat yang di anggap mencurigakan. Kalau benda itu bersuara nyaring berarti di sekitarnya ada bom yang di letakkan. Lalu setelah lokasi-lokasi bom itu sudah di temukan." Tersenyum tipis.

"Itu akan menjadi urusan kami. Kalian hanya tinggal menunggu saja." Berujar yakin.

Membuat Kyuubi terdiam sesaat, tidak ada cara lagi selain menyetujuinya. "Hh, kalau begitu kita lakukan sekarang."

"Ya, lebih cepat lebih baik. Nanti aku akan menghubungi Konan dan Pein setelah aku berhasil mencoba menjinakkan satu bom."

"Baiklah, jangan lama-lama _Senpai_. Aku lapar soalnya~" laki-laki dengan topeng berbentuk permen berujar tanpa tahu situasi.

"Hh, iya iya sudah sana pergi!"

Menerima instruksi Deidara, keenam orang itu segera berangkat menuju tempat yang di minta.

Kali ini giliran Akatsuki yang beraksi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mengawasi Akatsuki yang mulai bekerja, Sasuke tetap diam di ruang tamu. Duduk di sofa dengan laptop di hadapannya. Sejak kemarin, dirinya memaksa untuk pulang dari rumah sakit. Ia bisa isthirahat di rumah sembari mencari info tempat yang di katakan Naruto menggunakan internet rumahnya yang terbilang cepat.

Meskipun kedua orang tuanya melarang tapi dirinya tetap memaksa.

Sekilas kedua Onyx itu memandangi Deidara yang mulai mengomando semua orang di rumahnya untuk bekerja. Rumah yang luas ini hampir cukup mencakup 40 orang _bodyguard _yang mulai mencari dimana letak bom tersebut. Ada yang bertugas di luar, ada juga yang di dalam.

Zetsu, dan Sasori mengarahkan para _bodyguard _untuk menggunakan sensor bom yang di berikan Deidara.

'Hh kuharap mereka cepat selesai.' Membatin singkat dan kembali fokus pada layar di hadapannya. Tinggal sedikit lagi, dia akan tahu tempat dimana Naruto tersekap.

Penemuan bom itu harus selesai hari ini dan besok dirinya serta kedua kakaknya bisa datang memberi pelajaran pada Orochimaru.

"….."

**Kringgg!**

"Kami menemukan satu!" salah seorang _bodyguardnya_ berteriak cepat. Belum sampai lima belas menit, mereka sudah mendengar suara nyaring yang di keluarkan sensor bom Deidara.

Laki-laki pirang di sana menyahut cepat, "Amankan, aku akan ke sana!" melangkahkan kaki cepat, menghampiri letak bom tersebut.

Karena itu Sasuke tidak bisa fokus, dirinya ikut andil menoleh ke arah Deidara berjalan. Memicing sekilas saat melihat laki-laki itu menatap ke arah lukisan besar yang berada di dinding. Ia membaliknya hati-hati-

Dan _voila-_

"Akan kujinakkan yang satu ini," menjilat bibirnya, wajah antusias langsung terpampang. Tangannya dengan cepat mengambil sesuatu di tas yang sejak tadi ia bawa. Benda-benda yang ia perlukan sekarang.

"Temukan lagi, Sasori, Zetsu kemari. Aku ingin kalian merekam caraku dan mengirimnya pada teman-teman."

"_Roger_~" kedua laki-laki di sana, secara sigap mengambil handphone mereka. Merekam dengan baik, bagaimana tangan lihai Deidara mulai mengutak-atik bom kecil itu, mencari sambungan kabel yang tersimpan di dalamnya, dan memutuskan beberapa kabel yang bisa menyebabkan ledakan.

Bom kali ini bisa di bilang tidak segampang bom yang pernah ia tangani, tapi tak masalah. Semuanya bisa terselesaikan dengan otak pintarnya.

"Kh, ini mudah, ini mudah~" menyeringai kecil, menggunakan ketelitiannya untuk memotong kabel berwarna di hadapannya.

Sampai-

Akhirnya-

Hanya perlu waktu lima menit, "…."

"Selesai, kalian sudah merekamnya kan?" menatap kedua temannya. Mereka mengangguk cepat.

"Sudah,"

"Bagus, sekarang sisa-sisa bom yang masih belum di temukan akan kita bertiga tangani. Jangan ada yang mencoba selain kita bertiga, mengerti?!" menatap ke arah _bodyguard_ yang mengerumuninya.

"Baik!"

"Cari lagi!"

"….."

Sasuke melihatnya sendiri bagaimana kelompok yang sangat di percaya kedua kakaknya ternyata benar-benar ahli. Sedikit mengerjap kaget, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali fokus. Setidaknya ia bisa tenang menyerahkan masalah bom ini pada mereka.

Yah, dengan melihat sosok yang menjinakkan bom hanya dengan waktu lima menit, dia pikir waktu yang di perlukan bisa melebihi satu jam. Mengingat dirinya bertaruh nyawa dan bisa mengkondisikan diri agar tidak membuat satu kesalahanpun.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOooOoooOoOoO**

* * *

Rekaman sudah terkirim, dan di terima oleh kedua kelompok lain dari Akatsuki. Mereka perlahan-lahan mulai menemukan dimana bom-bom itu tersimpan. Melakukan hal yang persis sama dengan yang di lakukan Deidara. Tapi tentu saja tidak secepat sang ahli, beberapa dari mereka mungkin melakukan penjinakkan bom bisa sampai lima belas menit atau tiga puluh menit tergantung suasana hati dan ketenangan mereka.

Di kediaman Uzumaki dengan Kyuubi yang mengawasi _bodyguard_ serta kelompok Akatsuki yang sudah terbagi. Mereka menemukan tiga puluh bom kecil, dan baru lima belas yang di jinakkan. Bom itu sesuai yang di katakan Orochimaru sengaja di letakkan pada tempat-tempat tersembunyi, seperti di dalam ac, di balik lukisan, di halaman yang tak terjangkau mata, pepohonan, dan lain-lain.

Sedangkan di kediaman Itachi, dengan ayah ibunya yang ikut membantu dalam pencarian. Para _bodyguard_ menemukan dua puluh lima bom kecil. Sangat membuat Mikoto kaget dan tak ayal wanita cantik itu jatuh pingsan. Bom di tempatkan pada posisi yang hampir sama dengan kediaman Kyuubi. Tempat yang tak bisa di jangkau mata dan tangan.

Dan kali ini di kediaman Sasuke, laki-laki raven itu sedikit kaget saat mengetahui jumlah bom yang di temukan dalam waktu tiga jam. Empat puluh, sebanyak itu kah?! Sejak kapan Orochimaru mampu menaruh bom-bom itu di rumahnya?!

Sang Uchiha menatap Deidara yang masih sigap menjinakkan bom, baru dua puluh yang mereka jinakkan.

'Apa mereka bisa tepat waktu?' berpikir ragu, mengerutkan keningnya tak yakin.

"…"

Seolah pikirannya dapat terbaca, dari pandangan Deidara melirik sekilas. Laki-laki cantik itu mendengus geli, masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya, sementara bibirnya berujar tenang-

"Tenang saja Tuan Uchiha. Pekerjaan ini akan selesai sebelum hari esok, jangan pernah meremehkan Akatsuki."

Kembali kaget, Sasuke semakin memperlihatkan wajah _stoicnya_. "Hn." Sementara dalam hatinya, ia benar-benar berharap pekerjaan ini akan selesai tepat waktu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sementara kondisi Naruto~**

* * *

Kedua mata yang menatap kosong makanan di hadapannya, duduk di atas kursi. Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang nampak remang-remang dengan pencahayaan seadanya. Setelah menangis tadi, dirinya harus di seret kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan dan di sekap.

Ia tidak peduli-

Semua harapannya sudah hancur sekarang.

Mengetahui bahwa tempat persembunyian mereka berubah kembali membuat hatinya terguncang. Jiwa yang sejak kemarin masih memancarkan kekuatan kini hanya tersisa ketakutan belaka.

Bahkan tubuh wanita itu terlihat gemetar sejak tadi, napasnya tidak teratur, dan napsu makan perlahan menghilang.

Tubuhnya seolah tidak berdaya lagi. Kalau dirinya hanya di jadikan benda yang bisa di buang kapan saja oleh Orochimaru. Lebih baik dia mati saja.

Ya, lebih baik dia mati!

"Yang penting..aku..sudah memberitahu tentang bom itu pada _Niisan_," alat penyadap yang telah di lepas, membuatnya bisa berbicara leluasa. Ia yakin kalau kedua kakaknya dan Sasuke sedang mengerahkan diri agar menjinakkan bom-bom itu.

Lebih baik jangan mencarinya, karena itu percuma. Mereka tidak akan menemukan Uzumaki Naruto di rumah tua itu.

"Kh, ahaha, beginikah akhir hidupku _Kami-sama_? Miris sekali~" mendengus geli, mengadahkan wajah menatap ke langit-langit kamar.

Mati mungkin lebih baik daripada berdiam diri dan di gunakan oleh kedua orang brengsek yang tidak tahu diri.

"Aku lelah," berujar pelan, kedua matanya tidak sengaja melirik ke arah sebuah pisau, garpu serta sendok yang sengaja di siapkan untuk pendukung makanannya. Menatap kosong sejenak, helaan napas keluar dari bibirnya.

Sebelum akhirnya-

**Sret,** salah satu tangannya terangkat berniat mengambil pisau di dekatnya. Ia ingin mengakhirinya, ia lelah berpura-pura kuat dan menerima pukulan yang mungkin akan lebih sadis lagi dari Kabuto ataupun Orochimaru.

Menatap pisau tajam yang sudah tergenggam di tangannya, dengan air mata yang merembak keluar,

Memposisikan pisau itu di urat nadinya, Naruto menutup matanya takut, merasakan benda tajam itu di kulitnya. Tangannya gemetar,

Perlahan-

Pisau mulai bergerak, dan hendak menyayat urat nadinya.

"….."

"…"

**Sret!**

"Ugh-"

**Trang!**

Pisau terjatuh menimbulkan dentingan kecil, tubuh Naruto semakin gemetar. Isakannya semakin keras.

"….."

"…."

Tidak bisa-

Ia tidak bisa melakukannya, Naruto terlalu takut. Pisau itu jatuh begitu saja tanpa menggores urat nadinya sedikit pun. Ia terisak dan gemetar, isakan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"_Teme-_aku takut, aku..aku tidak bisa melakukannya, aku tidak mau kehilangan keluargaku-hiks-_Teme,_" menangis pasrah, dalam ketakutannya sang Uzumaki perlahan kembali kehilangan kesadarannya.

Tubuh itu terjatuh dari kursi, semuanya gelap.

Ia berharap semuanya berakhir setelah ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlalu fokus dengan layar di hadapannya, tenggorokan yang hampir kering karena tidak minum selama beberapa jam membuat Sasuke mengambil gelas yang tersedia di atas meja tanpa melihatnya.

Seolah tergesa-gesa, tangannya malah menyikut gelas di sana tak sengaja. Sedikit mengalihkan perhatian saat mendengar suara pecah benda tersebut.

**Prang! **

Fokus sang Uchiha seketika buyar, perasaan tidak enak menghampirinya. Berdecak dalam hati seraya menenangkan diri. Ia tidak boleh tergesa-gesa, pikirannya harus bersih.

"Shizune-san!" memanggil sosok pelayan setianya, melihat bagaimana wanita berambut coklat itu menghampirinya cepat.

"Iya Sasuke-san?"

Memijat pelipisnya, "Tolong kau bersihkan pecahan gelas itu," Meminta cepat, di tanggapi anggukan paham sang empunya.

"Baik," Shizune segera mengambil peralatan bersih-bersihnya, dan mengambil pecahan gelas berserta air yang berceceran di lantai. Tentu saja Sasuke harus pergi dari sana, Ia harus mencari tempat yang lebih tenang.

Pria itu bangkit setelah mengamati sejenak bagaimana anggota Akatsuki tengah menjinakkan bom-bom yang mereka temukan. Para _bodyguard_ juga masih mencari, dan sepertinya sensor bom pun sudah tidak di mengeluarkan suara lagi.

Hari semakin sore, tadi dia mendapat info kalau di rumah kakaknya dan Kyuubi, kelompok Akatsuki sudah hampir menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

'Sekarang giliranku yang bekerja,' membatin cepat, setelah duduk berjam-jam. Akhirnya dia mendapat hasil. Dirinya sudah bisa menebak di mana Naruto tersekap, sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan hanya memastikan sekali lagi agar tidak terjadi kesalahan.

Dirinya harus bertindak cepat!

Melangkahkan kaki menuju taman rumahnya, Sasuke bisa sedikit fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Mengingat Menma tengah di jemput oleh ibu mertuanya. Wanita berambut merah itu pasti sengaja mengalihkan perhatian putranya agar tidak pulang cepat. Mengajaknya jalan-jalan mungkin?

* * *

**OOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoO**

* * *

"Bagaimana kondisi di rumahmu?" Berdiri di luar rumah, membiarkan para _bodyguardnya_ bekerja, Kyuubi tentu saja tidak lupa terus memantau kondisi di tempat Itachi ataupun Sasuke.

Dirinya menghubungi sang Uchiha sulung terlebih dahulu.

Itachi menjawab di seberang sana, "Mereka sudah hampir selesai, tinggal beberapa bom lagi yang belum di jinakkan." laki-laki raven itu melihat kondisi rumahnya, dimana ketiga temannya tengah berkutat dengan bom-bom kecil. Terlihat fokus dan tidak bisa di ganggu.

Sementara Kyuubi menghela napas panjang, "Baguslah, di sini juga sudah hampir selesai. Sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggu info dari Sasuke. Tempat penyekapan Naruto harus kita ketahui malam ini, dan besok pagi kita bergerak cepat. Kedua orang brengsek itu sudah tidak punya apapun lagi untuk mengancam Naruto." Berujar panjang lebar, emosi sang Uzumaki tentu saja belum surut.

Dan Itachi tentu saja paham, ia mengangguk kecil, "Hn, aku yakin kalau Deidara sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya di rumah adikku. Pukul delapan nanti aku akan ke rumahnya."

"Aku juga." Berujar singkat, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan panggilannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Pukul 8 malam**

* * *

Seperti perkiraannya, pekerjaan yang di lakukan Akatsuki berjalan sempurna. Kesembilan orang itu kembali berkumpul di rumah Sasuke. Dengan menu makan malam yang sudah di siapkan para pelayan sebagai ucapan terima kasih sang Uchiha pada mereka.

Dan tidak hanya Kyuubi, Itachi yang berkumpul di sana. Minato serta Fugaku ikut andil, kedua laki-laki paruh baya yang sudah mendengar segala penjelasan yang di katakan anak-anak mereka tentu saja tidak membuat mereka diam.

Deidara, pria pirang itu menatap ke arah sahabatnya, mewakili teman-temannya. "Semua tugas untuk hari ini sudah kami selesaikan." berujar singkat.

Itachi merespon cepat, "Kalian yakin tidak ada bom-bom yang tertinggal lagi?"

"Seratus persen yakin, data yang kami kumpulkan sejak tadi. Ada sekitar Sembilan puluh lima bom kecil yang di pasang pada tempat-tempat tersembunyi. Untunglah aku punya sensor bom, jadi bisa mempercepat pekerjaan ini. Semuanya sudah kami jinakkan dan lepaskan dari tempatnya. Sisanya bom-bom itu aku yang akan mengurusnya."

Semua orang di sana mengangguk paham, dalam hati Kyuubi benar-benar bersyukur karena bisa meminta tolong pada orang yang tepat. Dengan ini mereka bisa fokus untuk menolong Naruto besok.

"Terima kasih, untuk pembayaran kalian nanti akan segera kami lakukan." Pria orange itu tersenyum tipis.

Sedangkan Deidara menggeleng kecil, setengah tertawa, "Kalian bisa membayarnya saat berhasil membawa Naruto pulang."

"Baiklah."

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO**

* * *

Makan malam telah usai, dan kini pembicaraan kembali di lanjutkan. Dengan semua orang yang sekarang menatap ke arah Sasuke. Sang Uchiha masih menatap laptop yang sengaja di letakkan tepat di atas meja makan, di dekatnya.

Itachi tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu, "Apa kau sudah menemukan tempatnya Sasuke?"

"Sudah, tepat seperti yang di katakan Naruto. Tempatnya berada tidak jauh dari rumah sakit tempatku di rawat. Letaknya di belakang gedung besar Onizuka. Ada rumah kecil tak terpakai di sana. Aku yakin itu tempatnya." Menjelaskan singkat.

Kyuubi dan Itachi mengangguk paham, "Karena kita belum membawa persiapan apa-apa ke sana, besok pagi-pagi buta kita berangkat. Itachi, Sasuke, dan aku yang akan mengawasi di luar area sana."

Minato yang mendengar perkataan putranya jelas tidak terima, "Kyuu, _Tousan_ juga akan ikut!"

"Aku juga."

Kedua laki-laki paruh baya itu memberontak ikut.

Ketiga jenius di sana saling menoleh, Itachi tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan kedua orang yang ia anggap ayahnya itu ikut andil dalam tindakan berbahaya seperti ini. "Tapi kami tidak ingin melibatkan kalian dalam bahaya,"

"Naruto itu putriku! Jadi aku berhak ikut menolongnya!"

"_Tousan,_ aku tahu kau juga ingin menolong Naruto. Tapi kita tidak boleh bertindak gegabah. Selama aku, Itachi dan Sasuke pergi nanti. Aku ingin kalian berdua menjaga _Kaasan,_ Mikoto-_basan_, dan Menma. Siapa yang tahu kalau nanti Orochimaru melakukan rencana di luar pikiran kita. Dan di saat semua laki-laki bergerak pergi ke markasnya, sedangkan kondisi di dalam rumah bahaya, siapa yang akan menyelamatkan keluarga kita? Kedua orang itu licik, dan kalian tahu itu."

"….."

Baik Minato ataupun Fugaku bungkam, perkataan Kyuubi ada benarnya. Bagaimana kalau kondisi di rumah dalam bahaya dan tidak ada yang menjaga keluarga mereka? Para _bodyguard _itu tidak akan cukup jika bekerja tanpa komando.

Menatap kedua laki-laki di sana, "Kami janji akan membawa Naruto pulang apapun yang terjadi. Tidak akan kami biarkan kedua orang itu berbuat seenaknya lagi."

"…."

"…"

Terdiam sesaat, sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain lagi. Hembusan napas panjang Minato keluarkan, laki-laki itu menatap putranya lekat. "Berjanjilah Kyuu, selamatkan adikmu."

"Aku janji _Tousan_."

"Hh, baiklah kami akan menjaga Kushina, Mikoto, serta Menma selama kalian pergi besok." Fugaku perlahan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dirinya akan kembali pulang dan memberitahu istrinya tentang hal ini.

"Berhati-hatilah." Begitu juga Minato, ia ikut bangkit dan perlahan pergi dari ruang makan.

Meninggalkan Kyuubi, Itachi, Sasuke serta kesembilan anggota Akatsuki di sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi apa ada tugas bagi kami selanjutnya?" Kisame, laki-laki berkulit tidak wajar itu kini membuka pembicaraan. Dirinya gatal berdiam terus.

"Kami ingin meminta tolong kalian sekali lagi,"

Pein, laki-laki yang menjadi ketua kelompok itu mengendikkan bahunya sekilas. "Tidak masalah," berujar singkat dan kembali menutup matanya santai.

Sasuke sudah memikirkan rencana apa yang akan ia lakukan, "Hn, aku ingin kalian ikut dengan kami besok ke tempat Orochimaru."

"Oke, tidak masalah."

Kyuubi merenggangkan tubuhnya, sendinya benar-benar terasa lelah. Dirinya harus beristhirahat sejenak saat ini. "Aku akan menyiapkan peralatan yang di butuhkan besok," mungkin dia akan membawa ramuan-ramuan berbahaya, atau alat penemuannya.

Itachi mengangguk paham, "Dan aku akan membawa pistol kesayanganku besok, pastikan kalian juga membawanya."

Deidara mengerjap kaget, "Wow! Apa itu tidak illegal namanya?!"

Dengusan geli terdengar, Itachi sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu semua. "Hn, tidak jika benda itu berada padaku, Dei."

Sang pirang entah kenapa merinding takut, sahabat ravennya itu benar-benar menakutkan seperti biasa. "Kh, kau menakutkan Itachi."

"Terima kasih~"

"Kalau begitu kita semua bersiap-siap untuk besok, pukul empat pagi kuharap kalian semua sudah ada di sini lagi."

Semuanya mengangguk paham. "Baik!"

Dan besok hari buruk ini akan berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Merasakan kepalanya berkunang-kunang, entah sudah berapa kali ia mengalaminya. Lagi-lagi ia merasa tubuhnya tidak bisa di gerakkan, seperti ada yang menahannya.

"Ugh," suara erangan tak ayal keluar dari bibir itu, beriringan dengan kedua mata yang perlahan terbuka. Merasakan sinar cahaya masuk ke dalam matanya, suara-suara benda saling berdenting, ruangan yang terdengar ribut semakin menyadarkannya.

"Dia sudah sadar, Profesor."

Dan suara itu langsung membuat sang wanita pirang tersentak. Reflek membuka matanya takut, "Ka..kalian mengekangku lagi?! Bukannya aku sudah katakan tidak akan pergi kemana-mana?!" setengah panik, dan memberontak. Menolehkan wajah menatap kedua sosok yang tengah sibuk pada pekerjaannya.

Sedikit merespon perkataan Naruto, hanya dengan menolehkan wajah singkat. Orochimaru mendengus pelan, "Itu pikiran kami beberapa hari yang lalu, sebelum Kabuto melihatmu tergeletak dengan sebuah pisau di sampingmu."

Tubuhnya menegang, 'Sial!' mengerang dalam hati,

"Pisau itu hanya terjatuh dan kebetulan saat aku mau mengambilnya, tubuhku mendadak lemas..dan..dan aku pingsan," mencoba menjelaskan dengan cepat.

Tapi nihil, respon Orochimaru semakin tak terlihat, "Aku tidak bodoh, Naruto. Kau berniat bunuh diri dan hampir saja membuatku gila karena tindakan konyolmu."

Konyol?!

Setelah dirinya lelah menangis dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sampai akhirnya memilih jalan bunuh diri. Tidak tahukah laki-laki ini kalau dirinya hampir frustasi dan gila karena perbuatannya?!

"Lepas," bergumam kecil,

Kedua orang di sana seolah tidak peduli lagi, Kabuto fokus dengan layar di hadapannya sedangkan Orochimaru mengetes obat-obatnya untuk besok.

"Lepas!" perlahan mengeras, Naruto memberontak kuat. Menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa ia sadari.

"….."

"Lepaskan aku dari sini Orochimaru! Aku sudah mengikuti semua kemauanmu dan kau memperlakukanku seperti ini sekarang?!" berteriak keras, menatap tajam laki-laki pucat di sana.

"Diamlah." Hanya satu kalimat membuat amarahnya membuncah hebat.

"Uwaaa! Lepas! Lepas!" Naruto tidak tahan lagi, dirinya menangis, berteriak, memberontak untuk lepas. Kakinya bergerak tak karuan, tapi terhalangi oleh besi yang melingkari semua pergerakannya.

Gerakannya bertambah hebat saat melihat Kabuto bangkit dari posisinya dan menghampirinya, mendelik. Betapa inginnya dia memukul kuat-kuat wajah dingin itu.

"Kabuto!"

"Suaramu tetap berisik nona Uchiha~" bersenandung kecil, seolah senang melihat kondisinya sekarang. Tangan kekar itu segera mengambil sebuah jarum suntik berisikan obat penenang di dekatnya.

Naruto tambah panik, "Jangan coba-coba kau!"

Tidak peduli, dan malah mempercepat pergerakannya, Kabuto memandang ujung jarum itu dengan seksama sampai akhirnya sebuah seringai mengerikan tersungging. Menatap ke arah Naruto.

"Ugh-lepas!"

Jarum itu perlahan mendekat, wanita pirang itu menggeleng tak mau. Memberontak lepas, dirinya menangis keras, "Hiks-lepas!"

**Jleb-**

Jarum suntik sukses menusuk kulitnya, membuat tubuh Naruto menegang sekilas.

"Sial! Sialan kau Kabuto! Kau..kau dan Orochimaru-" kesadarannya lagi-lagi berubah kabur. Isakannya perlahan menghilang, tubuh yang melemas.

Sampai akhirnya kesadaran sang Uzumaki kembali hilang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Sementara di tempat lain~**

* * *

Tubuh mungil yang memeluk erat bantal guling di sampingnya, berulang kali mengigaukan sang ibu. Terisak dan menangis tanpa sadar membuat Kushina dan Mikoto yang ikut andil menjaga cucu mereka di sebuah hotel terkenal yang sengaja di siapkan untuk hari ini oleh Itachi.

Mereka tahu apa yang terjadi dan hanya bisa menunggu di sini, menjaga cucu mereka sampai akhirnya besok kembali ke rumah Sasuke.

"Hiks-_Kaasan..Kaasan _mau kemana?" mengigau terus menerus, gerakan tubuh Menma semakin terlihat. Tangan mungil yang seperti ingin menggapai-gapai sesuatu,

"_Kaasan_ jangan tinggalin Menma..hiks.._Kaasan_!"

Kushina serta Mikoto menatap khawatir cucu mereka, saling pandang sejenak sampai akhirnya kedua orang itu mengelus puncak kepala Menma, mencoba menenangkan Menma kembali.

"Ssh, _Kaasan_ Menma tidak pergi kemana-mana kok. Jangan nangis sayang, ssh~" ucapan Mikoto tidak membuat Menma tenang, pemuda kecil itu malah menjadi-jadi. Seolah menghiraukan semua usapan dan nada menenangkan dari kedua neneknya.

Mimpi sang Uchiha mungil untuk yang kesekian kali berulang lagi, sang ibu yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Berteriak sekuat tenaga tidak ada gunanya, yang ada sosok wanita pirang yang ia lihat perlahan menghilang.

"_Kaasan_! Huaaa _Kaasan!_!"

"Menma!" Kushina panik, wanita itu segera menarik Menma ke dalam pelukannya. Mencoba membangunkan pemuda kecil di dekatnya.

Dan benar saja, dengan cepat kedua manik Menma terbuka, napasnya terengah-engah. Tangisan keluar begitu saja, tidak peduli dirinya seorang Uchiha sekalipun.

"Hiks-_Kaasan_," wajah itu menoleh dan melihat ke seluruh ruangan, seolah masih bingung. Mencari sosok ibunya dan mendapati kedua neneknya tengah memeluknya kompak. Bibir mungil itu masih mengigaukan sang ibu.

"_Kaasan..Baasan..Kaasan _mana? _Kaasan_ kemana?! Huaa _Kaasan_!" bergegas bangun, Menma hampir bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi dari sana sebelum Kushina serta Mikoto memeluknya kembali.

"Ssh, tenanglah Menma. _Baasan_ ada di sini, jangan takut." wanita berambut merah dan raven itu tersenyum miris.

Melihat cucu mereka menangis histeris seperti ini bukan hal yang jarang Menma lakukan semenjak Naruto menghilang dari kehidupan mereka. Bermimpi buruk dan berakhir memanggil ibunya.

Terisak kuat, air mata masih mengalir deras. Menma menatap kedua neneknya bingung, "_Kaasan_ kemana _Baasan_?! Tadi..tadi _Kaasan_ mau ninggalin Menma lagi! Hiks-dimana _Kaasan_?!" bertanya terus menerus,

Kedua wanita cantik itu tentu saja tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, mereka terdiam kompak sembari terus mengelus puncak kepala Menma.

"Ssh, tidurlah lagi. Menma tadi hanya mimpi buruk," Mikoto mengecup kening cucunya lembut.

"Tidak mau! Menma..Menma mau cari _Kaasan_, pasti _Kaasan_ ada di dekat sini! Tadi..tadi _Kaasan _menangis..Menma-hiks-lihat sendiri _Kaasan_ minta tolong sama Menma! Terus..terus _Kaasan _tiba-tiba saja menghilang-hiks-Menma mau cari _Kaasan_! Menma mau selamatin _Kaasan_!" memberontak dan berniat pergi dari sana.

Dirinya masih mengingat jelas saat ibunya pergi dan menangis meminta tolong padanya. Ibunya pasti sedang dalam bahaya, dia..dia harus menyelamatkan ibunya!

Saling tatap, Kushina berbisik cepat, "Mikoto tolong hubungi Sasuke, mungkin dia bisa membuat Menma tenang."

Wanita raven itu mengangguk paham, perlahan bangkit dari tempat tidur dan segera mengambil handphone di atas meja. Mencari-cari nomor putra bungsunya, dan langsung menghubungi Sasuke.

Semoga saja putranya itu belum tidur.

"…"

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

**Pukul satu dini hari**

* * *

Berbaring dengan tidak nyaman, tubuh yang sesekali menghadap ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kedua tangan yang terjulur ke belakang menyangga kepalanya. Pandangan terfokus pada langit-langit kamar.

"Hh," helaan napas keluar terus menerus.

Sosok raven itu benar-benar tidak bisa tidur hari ini, wajah istrinya selalu terbayang sejak tadi. Ia tidak bisa tenang beristhirahat sebelum berhasil menyelamatkan Naruto. Seolah tidak sabar untuk menemui wanita pirang itu. Sasuke berharap waktu cepat berlalu.

"_Dobe,_" memanggil nama wanita yang ia cintai berkali-kali.

Sampai akhirnya semua itu terganggu saat mendengar suara dering handphone di dekatnya. Sedikit mengernyit heran, siapa yang menghubunginya dini hari seperti ini.

Tangan yang bergerak cepat mengambil benda itu, melihat dengan jelas nama sang ibu terpampang di sana.

"_Kaasan_?" mengangkat panggilan ibunya.

**Klik-**

* * *

"_Ada apa Kaasan?" menjawab singkat. Dirinya bisa mendengar deru napas sang ibu yang tidak teratur di seberang sana._

"_Sasuke, tolong tenangkan Menma. Dia lagi-lagi bermimpi buruk." Suara serak yang di keluarkan wanita cantik beserta dengan pemberitahuan tentang putranya membuat Sasuke khawatir._

"_Mimpi buruk lagi?"_

"_Ya, tolong Sasuke." Terdengar Mikoto memanggil Kushina pelan, dan detik berikutnya ia bisa mendengar isakan kecil sang buah hati._

"_Menma?" memanggil putranya._

"…_.."_

_Jeda sesaat, sampai akhirnya, "Tousan? Hiks,"_

"_Kau menangis lagi, hm?" dengan nada lembut menanyakan pada Menma. Bisa ia bayangkan putra kecilnya mengangguk pelan._

"_Uhm, aku..aku mimpi Kaasan pergi jauh dari Menma, Tousan-hiks-Menma takut." menceritakan mimpinya dengan tersendat-sendat._

"…_." Terdiam sejenak._

"_Besok Tousan janji akan membawa Kaasanmu pulang." Sasuke mengucapkan kalimatnya yakin._

"_Hiks-Itachi-jisan sama Kyuubi-jisan juga bilang begitu. Menma takut kalian berbohong." _

"_Kami tidak berbohong padamu Menma, besok akan Tousan pastikan kau bisa bertemu dengan Ibumu."_

"_Hiks-benar? Tousan tidak bohong?" nada serta isakan Menma perlahan menghilang. _

"_Ya, jadi sekarang jagoan kecil ayah jangan menangis lagi."_

"_Um!" sebuah senyum kecil terukir, Kushina serta Mikoto tak ayal ikut senang. Isakan Menma berhenti. Pemuda kecil itu perlahan yakin dengan ucapan ayahnya._

"_Sekarang tidurlah, Menma tidak ingin kan terlihat mengantuk dan lesu saat bertemu dengan Kaasanmu?"_

_Menggeleng cepat, "Tidak! Menma akan tidur sekarang juga!"_

"_Hn, baguslah, Oyasumi~"_

"_Oyasumi Tousan!" dengan semangat Menma segera mematikan handphone neneknya. Menatap kedua wanita di sana dan tersenyum lebar. Pemuda kecil itu menghapus kuat-kuat jejak air matanya._

"_Menma mau tidur sekarang, Baasan. Oyasumi~" berbaring cepat dan menyelimuti dirinya. Memeluk bantal guling di dekatnya dengat kuat. Seolah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan ibunya besok._

_Kapanpun itu, pagi, siang atau malam tidak masalah yang terpenting ibunya pulang!_

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Menatap sosok mungil yang kembali tertidur tentu membuat mereka senang.

Tapi tetap saja, dalam hati Mikoto dan Kushina benar-benar berharap segala ucapan ketiga anak mereka terjadi.

Naruto akan kembali kepada mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebentar lagi obat ini akan selesai~" mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebuah botol berwarna biru di hadapannya. Laki-laki pucat itu menyeringai. Sudah tidak sabar untuk segera mencobanya pada Naruto.

Melirik sekilas ke arah wanita pirang yang kini terbaring di sana, "Kabuto." Ia memanggil sang asisten cepat.

"Ada apa, Profesor?"

"Bawa Naruto ke ruangannya, dan pastikan dia tidak bisa bergerak sampai besok tiba. Pukul dua belas siang nanti, kita akan membuat wanita itu hilang ingatan selamanya." Berujar seraya terkekeh mengerikan. Tak membuat Kabuto takut, melainkan senang.

"Baik," tanpa basa-basi segera menghampiri Naruto dan melepaskan semua besi yang mengukung tubuh sang Uzumaki. Mengangkat tubuh itu layaknya sebuah karung beras dan membawanya kembali ke ruangan.

Dan kali ini akan di pastikan dia tidak akan bisa melakukan tindak bunuh diri lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Pukul empat pagi-**

* * *

Semua berkumpul kembali di ruang tamu. Dengan persiapan yang matang, kali ini mereka tidak akan segan-segan. Itachi membawa pistol kebanggaannya, Kyuubi membawa ramuan terbaik, serta peralatan yang bisa melawan kedua orang itu, dan untuk Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha mengepalkan kedua tangannya keras, pandangan Onyx itu terlihat fokus, dirinya benar-benar sudah tidak sabar untuk memberi pelajaran pada kedua orang yang membuat istrinya menderita.

"Kalian sudah siap?" Itachi segera memastikan, semua orang di sana mengangguk kecil.

Anggota Akatsuki menyeringai kompak, sudah lama mereka tidak melakukan kegiatan menantang seperti ini~

"Kalau begitu, anggota Akatsuki gunakan mobil kalian. Dan ikuti mobil kami dari belakang. Kalian harus memastikan keadaan sekitar."

"Baik," Akatsuki tanpa basa-basi segera melakukan tugas mereka, berjalan pergi dari ruangan. Meninggalkan ketiga orang di sana.

"….."

"Aku sudah membawa barang ciptaanku yang paling berguna, dan di sini bom tidur sepertinya cocok jika Orochimaru menggunakan banyak anak buahnya." Menyeringai lebar, Kyuubi sudah menduga akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

Itachi menoleh pada adiknya, "Sasuke kau sudah tahu tempatnya kan?"

Sang Uchiha bungsu terdiam sesaat, menatap balik kepada kakaknya, "Hn, tapi aku punya pemikiran kalau Orochimaru tidak sebodoh itu. Dia pasti tidak akan membiarkan kita berbuat jauh seperti ini."

Pernyataan Sasuke sukses membuat Kyuubi mendengus geli, laki-laki itu mendekati suami adiknya. Menepuk bahunya pelan, "Kh, kau juga tahu kalau aku tidak bodoh kan? Untuk apa aku mengajak kalian untuk bersiap pagi-pagi buta seperti ini hm?" bertanya cepat, sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Membiarkan Sasuke berpikir sesaat.

"Kita bersiap pagi hari seperti ini hanya untuk memastikan apa tempat yang di berikan Naruto itu masih di tinggali mereka atau tidak?" Itachi ikut andil,

Sang Uchiha mengerti cepat, mengangguk paham. "Hn," tanpa berujar apa-apa lagi mengikuti langkah kakaknya pergi dari ruang tamu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga mobil melaju kencang, Sasuke sebagai penunjuk jalan berada di depan mengemudikan bersamaan dengan kedua kakaknya. Sedangkan anggota Akatsuki mengikuti dari belakang. Pembagian sudah di lakukan dan mereka tinggal melakukan penyergapan secepatnya.

Beruntung karena pagi-pagi buta seperti ini, keadaan di jalan tidak terlalu ramai. Jadi Sasuke bisa memacu kendaraannya sekencang mungkin.

Dan Itachi menyadarinya, ketidaksabaran sang adik dengan mempercepat laju mobil mereka tidak membuatnya bangga. Sang Uchiha sulung langsung saja menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke, menyadarkan kembali adiknya.

"Jernihkan pikiranmu selama kita di jalan, ketidaksabaranmu bisa membuat rencana kita hancur seketika Sasuke." Berujar cepat.

"Ck, aku tahu." Sukses membuat Sasuke berdecak kecil, memelankan laju kendaraannya menjadi stabil kembali.

"…"

Sedangkan Kyuubi, pikiran laki-laki itu sudah melayang kemana-mana. Untung saja Sasuke yang mengemudikan mobil mereka. Kalau dirinya yang mengambil alih kendaraan itu, bisa di pastikan ketidaksabarannya yang lebih buruk dari sang Uchiha bisa saja membuat mereka tabrakan seketika.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Memerlukan waktu setengah jam lebih untuk mereka sampai di tempat itu. Sasuke segera menghentikan mobilnya, dan sengaja tidak membawa kendaraannya lebih jauh.

Bergegas turun tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaannya, sang Uchiha memastikan keadaan sekali lagi.

"….."

Hening-

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, matahari yang mulai terlihat membuat suasana gelap perlahan hilang. Laki-laki itu segera memberitahu semua orang yang masih berada di dalam mobil untuk turun.

Kyuubi serta Itachi ikut andil-

"Bagaimana?" Sang Uchiha sulung bertanya cepat.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa, lebih baik kita segera masuk lebih dalam lagi, beberapa orang berjaga di sini." Memerintahkan anggota Akatsuki untuk membagi kelompok.

"Kisame, aku, dan Sasori akan ikut bersama kalian, dan sisanya akan berjaga di sini." Pein menunjuk temannya, cukup mereka bertiga yang pergi. Dan sisanya menjaga jika terjadi sesuatu.

"Hn," tanpa basa-basi, keenam laki-laki itu berjalan masuk ke dalam gang dengan sebuah gedung besar yang menghalangi tempat ini.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

Berjalan semakin mendekat, Itachi memimpin dengan kedua tangan siap siaga memegang pistolnya. Sedangkan yang lainnya berusaha keras untuk fokus.

"….."

Sasuke yang pertama kali merasakan keanehan, kerutan alis mulai terlihat saat kedua Onyx itu menjelajahi rumah tak terpakai yang di ketahui tempat persembunyian Orochimaru. Suasana di sana terlihat sepi, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan kedua orang brengsek itu.

"Kemana mereka?" berbisik sinis, merasa risih dengan suasana di sana. Kyuubi mengangguk setuju, laki-laki itu berdecak kesal.

"Ck, apa boleh aku menendang pintu sialan itu sekarang?!" Ia berteriak kecil, tangannya terasa gatal ingin memukul seseorang.

"Tahan diri kalian, ayo." Berjalan pelan mendekati rumah tua di sana. Sang Uchiha sulung reflek berlari kecil dan bersembunyi di balik pintu. Bak seorang polisi, bersikap siaga. Kyuubi dan yang lainnya mengikuti. Mereka mengecek keadaan di dalam sana melalui kaca berdebu yang dekat di pintu.

"…"

Hening-

Tidak ada siapa-siapa-

Apa maksudnya ini!

"Kh! Kemana mereka!" Sasuke menahan amarahnya, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Dirinya tidak melihat keberadaan orang di dalam sana. Apa perkiraan buruk mereka benar-benar terjadi.

"Kita pastikan dulu!" Uzumaki Orange di sana tanpa basa-basi berjalan dan menendang pintu coklat di dekat Itachi. Benda rapuh itu berhasil ia hancurkan, suara ribut sedikit terdengar.

**Brak!**

Itachi ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan, keenam orang di sana menjelajahi semua tempat. Tapi apa yang mereka temukan,

"Ck, _Kuso_!" sebuah kursi di dekatnya sukses Sasuke tendang, amarahnya memuncak. Jangan-jangan perkiraannya benar. Kedua orang itu berhasil tahu rencana mereka!

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, hanya ruangan berdebu dan beberapa perlengkapan yang rapuh, kursi-kursi serta rak bekas di pakai oleh seseorang. Kedua orang itu sudah pergi dari sini, tepat sebelum mereka datang.

Itachi mengecek kursi di sana dan memeriksa kehangatannya, "Kursi ini sudah tidak hangat lagi, itu berarti mereka pergi dari sini sekitar dua hari lalu atau kemarin." Berujar singkat, amarahnya masih bisa ia tangani. Tapi tidak untuk adiknya,

Sasuke menendang semua barang di sana, "Brengsek!" ketenangannya hancur, sosok dingin itu berubah dalam sekejap.

Apa rencana mereka akan hancur di sini?!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Di tempat lain-**

* * *

Bergerak gelisah, kepalanya terasa pusing. Untuk yang kesekian kali tubuhnya tidak bisa ia gerakan dengan bebas. Dan untuk kali ini, sepertinya dia tidak perlu bertanya lagi.

Kedua mata itu terbuka pelan, diiringi erangan kecil. Kali ini tidak ada yang mengganggu lehernya, hanya kedua tangan dan kedua kakinya saja yang tidak bisa ia gerakan. Sedikit merasa lega, dirinya tidak harus mengadah terus menerus.

Setelah di berikan obat penenang tadi, amarah sang Uzumaki perlahan mereda. Bahkan dia sudah terlampau lelah untuk berteriak, tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Matanya terasa berat, dan kepala pusing hampir beberapa hari ini.

Dirinya sudah tidak bisa di selamatkan lagi kan?

Dia hanya bisa pasrah saja menunggu rencana Orochimaru di jalankan. Otaknya tidak akan mengingat apa-apa lagi, semua kenangan yang sempat kembali itu akan hilang lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi," bergumam kecil, dan mencoba kembali memejamkan mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ck, tidak akan kubiarkan adikku menderita lebih dari ini." mendesis pelan, dengan cepat Kyuubi mengambil tabnya di dalam tas yang sejak tadi ia bawa. Mencari aplikasi buatannya.

Sasuke memperhatikannya, laki-laki raven itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Sudah tidak ada benda lagi yang bisa ia hancurkan. Memperhatikan kegiatan Kyuubi lewat ekor matanya, bagaimana sang kakak juga ikut andil menghampiri laki-laki orange di sana.

Keduanya saling berbicara cepat-

"Kau sudah memasangnya?"

"Ya, tapi resiko yang di perlukan cukup besar."

"Kita coba saja dulu,"

Di akhiri anggukan cepat Kyuubi sukses semakin membuatnya bingung. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" kakinya melangkah cepat, mendekati kedua kakaknya. Menatap bagaimana Kyuubi sibuk dengan tabnya. Sedangkan Itachi hanya mencoba menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding, dengan kedua tangan bersidekap di depan dada, seolah menunggu tindakan Kyuubi selanjutnya.

"Kau ingat kan saat aku memberikan kalung clover pada Naruto beberapa hari lalu?"

"Ya, lalu apa hubungannya-" berujar sendiri, seolah mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuubi. Pikirannya langsung terhubung, kerutan keningnya makin terlihat.

"Tentu saja aku memberikan kalung itu bukan karena alasan sepele, benda itu sudah kutempeli penyadap buatanku," menjelaskan secara singkat, sebelum akhirnya sang Uzumaki mendengar jelas bagaimana Sasuke mendecih.

Amarah laki-laki itu masih belum bisa di _control_, sang Uchiha kembali menendang kursi yang tergeletak di dekatnya. Itachi hanya diam melihat, suara gaduh juga tak membuat ketiga anggota Akatsuki di sana panik. Mereka mendengus kompak-

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya kemarin?! Kalau kau punya alat itu bersama Naruto, seharusnya sejak tadi kita bisa menolongnya!" berteriak kesal tepat di hadapan Kyuubi.

"….."

Hening sejenak, ketukan tangan Kyuubi berhenti. Wajah yang tadinya menunduk itu perlahan mengadah, raut amarah ikut terlihat di sana. Pancaran Ruby itu menyalang, dan salah satu kaki melayang-

**Bruk!**

Menendang tepat ke arah perut Sasuke, membuat sang Uchiha mundur hampir terjatuh jika ia tidak sigap.

"Diamlah kau Uchiha! Aku terpaksa memakai cara ini! Kenapa dua orang sialan itu tidak diam di sini?! Kenapa mereka harus pergi ke tempat lain! Aku harus menggunakan alat penyadap ini juga karena rencana ini sangat riskan kau tahu itu!" meledak, seorang Uzumaki Kyuubi tidak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi.

Berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, kedua orang itu saling melempar api satu sama lain.

**Plok-**

Tepukan pundak Itachi lakukan, Uchiha sulung itu menghela napas panjang menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Biar aku yang menjelaskan Sasuke,"

Pandangan Sasuke teralih dan Kyuubi kembali melakukan kegiatannya-

"Apa maksudmu _Aniki_, kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tahu?!"

"Dengan amarah tidak terkontrol seperti itu, kau tidak akan peduli apapun Sasuke." Dan ucapan Itachi sukses membungkam adiknya. Laki-laki itu memalingkan wajahnya cepat.

"Rencana Kyuubi yang kedua sangat riskan seperti yang dia katakan tadi, sebenarnya kami tidak ingin menggunakan rencana ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, sepertinya kedua orang brengsek itu sudah tahu tentang rencana kita tepat sebelum Naruto datang menjengukmu."

"Kau jelaskan semua, keriput. Aku ingin berkonsentrasi di luar!" Kyuubi mendecih kecil, keluar diikuti kelompok Akatsuki.

"…."

"Memang benar Kyuubi memasang alat penyadap pada kalung milik Naruto tanpa sepengetahuan adiknya sendiri, dan kenapa kami mengatakan rencana menggunakan penyadap itu masih riskan, karena keberhasilan benda itu hanya berkisar lima puluh persen."

"Apa?" menatap tak percaya kakaknya, bagaimana ilmuwan jenius seperti Kyuubi bisa membuat benda setengah-setengah seperti itu?

"Kyuubi juga manusia Sasuke, dia sudah mencapai batasnya. Benda penyadap itu hampir sama seperti milik Orochimaru yang di tempelkan pada Naruto, dan kau lihat sendiri kan bagaimana benda itu memancarkan sinar kemerahan saat dia kembali di aktifkan?"

"Ya,"

"Di sini kita harus bertaruh, siapa yang memiliki keberuntungan paling besar. Kita atau Orochimaru."

"…"

Menghela napas panjang, Itachi kembali menyender, laki-laki itu menutup matanya berat, "Penyadap itu akan mengeluarkan pendar merah setelah Kyuubi mengaktifkannya, dan jika Orochimaru ataupun Kabuto berada di dekat Naruto, kau tahu kan artinya apa? Dan coba pikirkan lagi, bagaimana kalau pemikiran Kabuto setara dengan Kyuubi. Apa dia akan mencoba mengecek apakah tidak ada penyadap di sekitar mereka?"

"…." Terdiam sesaat, kerutan kening itu makin terlihat. Sang Uchiha mengepalkan tangannya keras, menggertakkan giginya.

Tentu saja dia tahu!

Tidak mungkin dua orang itu akan diam saja saat melihat keanehan pada kalung Naruto, bisa saja kalung itu mereka hancurkan dengan cepat dan semua bukti keberadaan Naruto hilang seketika, bahkan tepat sebelum mereka mencoba mencari dimana lokasi wanita itu.

Beruntung atau tidak?

Kyuubi mengambil resiko besar, sang Uzumaki di luar sana benar-benar berharap kalau tidak ada yang melihat pendar merah itu. Hanya sepuluh detik, dia mohon, berikan waktu sepuluh detik untuknya mengecek keberadaan adiknya.

Sedikit gemetar, menekan sebuah tombol dalam aplikasinya, mengaktifkan kembali penyadap di kalung Naruto-

_Kami-sama-_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berniat menutup kedua matanya dan kembali terlelap, pikirannya tiba-tiba teringat kembali pada kalung yang sempat di berikan kakaknya saat itu.

"_Niisan_," bergumam lirih, meski susah tapi beruntung lehernya bisa bergerak bebas. Dirinya bisa melihat walau hanya sekilas kalung pemberian Kyuubi.

Kabuto tidak mengambil benda berharga ini sudah membuatnya senang, setidaknya dia masih memiliki benda yang di berikan keluarganya. Hanya ini satu-satunya yang ia punya, dan Naruto tidak ingin siapapun mengambilnya.

"Se..setidaknya..aku punya kalung pemberianmu _Niisan_," semakin lirih, jantungnya serasa sesak. Rasa rindu pada keluarganya kembali melesak keluar.

Menahan tangisannya, ia ingin memegang kalung clover itu tapi apa daya kedua tangannya terkunci.

"_Min…na_," sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya-

**Pip-**

Suara kecil berasal dari arah kalung itu sukses membungkam sang Uzumaki. Keningnya berkerut heran, tangisan yang akan keluar terhenti seketika.

'Suara apa itu?' membatin cepat, kedua matanya berusaha keras melirik ke arah kalung miliknya.

Meski hanya samar-

Saphire itu terbelalak kaget-

Melihat bagaimana pendar merah berkedip lambat dari kalungnya, antara kaget dan takut. Suara itu hanya muncul satu kali, tapi tidak bagi cahayanya. Pendar merah terus berkedip-

'Ja..jangan-jangan _Niisan _memasang penyadap di kalung ini?!' sadar sepenuhnya, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipis Naruto. Wanita itu panik.

Sampai kapan benda itu terus berkedip?!

Kedua mata itu reflek melirik ke arah pintu ruangannya, tidak ada Kabuto yang menjaga, tidak ada alat penyadap laki-laki perak itu menempel padanya.

Apa dia masih bisa berharap?

'Kumohon semoga mereka bisa menemukanku,' harapannya kembali muncul, dadanya berdebar takut. Napas tak teratur, dan berdoa semoga kedua orang itu tidak datang kemari.

Tiga detik-

Pendar masih berkedip-

Naruto waspada-

Sedangkan Kyuubi di seberang sana segera menggunakan kecepatan tangannya mencari dimana pendar merah itu berada-

Mengecek lokasi, diikuti Sasuke yang ikut membantu dengan cepat-

"….."

Lima detik lewat-

Masih berpendar, keringat dingin semakin mengucur-

Ketikan tangan Kyuubi bergerak cepat-

"Ck, ayo sedikit lagi!" berteriak tanpa sadar, Kyuubi menggeretakkan giginya. Memfokuskan diri melihat nama-nama jalan di hadapannya, begitu juga Sasuke dan Itachi. Kedua Uchiha itu turut serta mengeluarkan _smartphone_ ataupun tab milik mereka dan ikut mencari.

Dimana tempatnya-

Enam detik lewat-

**Srek-**

Ketiga anggota Akatsuki yang ikut diam di sana merasakan suara pergerakan seseorang. Sesuatu yang saling bergesekan di tempat sepi seperti ini. Ketiga orang itu memasang posisi siaga-

"Oi, teman-teman sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu tak diundang." Kisame menyeringai lebar, seolah siap dengan keadaan selanjutnya.

"Apa?" Kyuubi reflek mendongak cepat, kerutan kening terlihat, ketukan tangannya terhenti begitu melihat beberapa orang berbadan kekar tiba-tiba muncul dari balik bangunan-bangunan tua di sekitar mereka. Bangunan yang mereka kira telah bersih tanpa siapapun.

"Khahaha! Akhirnya, akhirnya kita dapat mangsa empuk juga~" sesosok pria berbadan kekar, dengan tawa menggelegar serta seringai lebar, terlihat senang melihat keenam orang itu.

"Tikus-tikus kaya sudah berkumpul~" diikuti anak buahnya di belakang, membawa sebuah alat pemukul besar.

"Ck, kedua orang brengsek itu pasti sudah meminta mereka untuk menghentikan kita," berdecak cepat, Sasuke yang belum sepenuhnya pulih dari lukanya mencoba siaga. Begitu juga Itachi. Tidak ada pilihan lain lagi, mereka harus menghajar orang-orang ini, dan membiarkan Kyuubi melacak keberadaan Naruto.

"_Aniki,_ kita serang saja mereka bersamaan. Orang-orang kaya seperti mereka pasti lemah~" salah satu pria di sana tertawa remeh.

Itachi menyeringai-

Lemah? Dirinya mereka bilang lemah?

Jangan pernah berpikir seorang Uchiha lahir dengan kemampuan di bawah rata-rata. Jangan pernah.

"Kyuu, kau tetap lacak keberadaan Naruto." Tak lupa berbisik kecil, tanpa basa-basi begitu semua pria kekar itu menyerang.

Kelima laki-laki itu tak pandang bulu ikut menghadiahi pukulan manis pada mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sampai kapan benda ini terus bercahaya?" masih dalam keadaan panik, hanya beberapa detik tapi rasa paniknya sudah membuncah. Di tambah lagi saat telinganya tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Orochimaru serta Kabuto di luar sana.

Suara mereka terdengar dekat dari ruangannya-

Apa mereka akan ke sini?!

"Bagaimana kalau nanti mereka masih bersikeras mencari Naruto, Profesor?"

"Kh, tenanglah. Mereka tidak akan berkutik, dan kalau mereka berhasil mengejar kita sampai ke rumah itu. Para anak buahku tidak akan tinggal diam." Terkekeh seram, manik Naruto membulat mendengarnya.

Apa tadi dia bilang?

Anak buah?

'Ja..jangan bilang dia sudah meminta anak buahnya untuk diam di tempat itu?!' semakin panik, merasakan derap langkah kaki perlahan mendekati ruangannya.

"Kita pastikan keadaan Naruto, jangan sampai wanita itu terbangun dengan wajah pucat saat ingatannya hilang nanti."

"Baik,"

'Ba..bagaimana ini?! Kumohon berhentilah berkedip!' mencoba berbagai cara untuk menyembunyikan kedipan merah itu.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, hendak menggerakkan rambut pirang panjang itu dan membuatnya berhenti tepat di lehernya menyembunyikan pendar merah di kalung itu.

"Ugh,"

Tidak bisa-

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?!

Sembilan detik-

Kenop pintu perlahan terbuka-

_Kami-sama!_

**Ckleck-**

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku berhasil menemukannya!" Kyuubi berteriak.

Beriringan dengan suara jatuhnya tubuh beberapa orang. Tersungkur dengan wajah berdarah dan mulut menganga lebar.

Napas terengah, suara ludahan akibat pukulan yang mengenai bibir menyebabkan darah mengalir dari sana.

"Benarkah? Kh, kalau begitu kita harus cepat pergi dari sini," tangan yang masih menggenggam kerah baju lawannya segera ia lepaskan, melempar sosok berbadan kekar itu jauh-jauh. Sasuke mendecih singkat. Untunglah lukanya tidak terbuka lagi.

Itachi terduduk santai di atas lawan-lawan yang telah ia habisi sejak tadi, menghela napas panjang dan mencoba berdiri. Begitu juga ketiga kelompok Akatsuki yang menyeringai puas.

Pria-pria berbadan kekar tadi sudah mereka habisi dalam waktu beberapa menit. Dengan pukulan cepat, kuat, serta menghindar dengan gesit semua jadi terasa cepat.

"Kita kembali ke mobil,"

"Hn,"

Sebelum akhirnya keenam laki-laki itu berlari cepat kembali ke teman-teman mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan, aku tanya?!" suara bentakan Orochimaru membuat tubuh Naruto tegang, keringat dingin mengalir.

"A..aku tidak melakukan apa-apa?!" menjawab setengah gugup, mencoba kembali membaringkan tubuhnya.

Tepat saat Orochimaru datang pendar merah itu menghilang, dan dirinya tengah dalam posisi berniat memberontak melepaskan diri. Tubuh yang teracung ke depan, sukses membuat laki-laki pucat di sana membentaknya.

_Kami-sama_ masih menolongnya, benar-benar keberuntungan. Apa itu artinya sang kakak sudah tahu tempatnya berada? Apa dia bisa bebas dari sini? Naruto tidak bisa membayangkan hal-hal itu lebih dalam lagi.

Dirinya terlampau lega-

Mencoba untuk diam, tubuhnya bertambah tegang saat Orochimaru semakin mendekatinya. Tatapan mata berusaha keras tidak tertumpu pada kalung miliknya lagi. Kalau memang kakaknya ingin menolongnya, sebisa mungkin dia harus mengundur waktu.

"Bersiaplah, karena hari ini hari terakhir kau mengingat keluargamu lagi." Seringai nampak, wajah Naruto mengeras. Saphire itu menatap tajam Orochimaru. Tidak berniat sama sekali untuk meladeni perkataan laki-laki pucat di dekatnya.

"…"

Suasana hening, sang Uzumaki menoleh ke arah lain, "Pergilah Orochimaru, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu." Berujar singkat.

"Kh, ahaha! Kau benar-benar wanita yang hebat Naruto, baik akan kuturuti permintaanmu kali ini. Ahahaa!" tertawa bengis, laki-laki itu berbalik melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan.

Suara pintu tertutup keras, helaan napas lega terdengar kembali. Naruto menutup matanya sejenak,

'Syukurlah mereka tidak sadar.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Orochimaru membawa Naruto ke pinggiran kota Konoha, di sana ada salah satu tempat kumuh terkenal, kau pasti tahu dimana itu kan? Mereka pasti berpikir kalau kita tidak akan mengira mereka membawa Naruto sejauh itu." Berujar cepat, Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya sembari menerima instruksi dari laki-laki orange di sampingnya.

"Berapa jam kita sampai di sana?"

"Empat jam, dua kali lipat waktu di banding kita ke tempat tadi,"

"Akan kupercepat mobilnya," empat jam, dan sekarang sudah pukul setengah tujuh. Itu berarti mereka harus bisa ke tempat itu sebelum siang.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

"Ramuan ini akan segera selesai pukul dua belas siang nanti, pastikan kau sudah menyiapkan segala perlengkapannya, Kabuto."

"_Ha'I"_ menunduk sekilas dan segera melakukan tugasnya.

Hah, setelah melakukan hal seperti ini, ingatan wanita itu akan menghilang lagi. Dan acting mereka akan kembali berjalan.

Membuat wanita itu percaya pada mereka dan _voila,_ berpura-pura menjadi bagian keluarga Naruto.

Kh, benar-benar menyenangkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Empat jam perjalanan~**

* * *

Tiga mobil mewah berhenti tepat di sebuah pinggiran sungai yang kini sepi tanpa seorang pun. Jalanan aspal yang mereka lewati tadi sudah perlahan menghilang, di gantikan bebatuan serta tanah yang tak mulus membuat ketiganya terpaksa menghentikan mobil di sana. Memarkirkannya dan tetap memeriksa keadaan.

Raut kelelahan tidak tercetak di wajah, terutama bagi ketiga laki-laki jenius yang bahkan enggan untuk mengedipkan mata mereka.

Seolah menyelidiki seluruh tempat, bisa mereka lihat pemandangan tak enak di segala tempat.

Bagaimana rumah-rumah kumuh berjejer dengan manis, bangunan tua, dan tentu saja-

"Kh, jadi dia sudah menyiapkan sampai seperti ini." mendecih singkat, Kyuubi meludah remeh. Menatap nyalang beberapa kerumunan berandal yang tengah duduk-duduk tenang di sana. Mendengar deru mobil mereka.

Sepertinya pergerakan para berandal itu berubah, tawa serta teriakan menghilang di gantikan tatapan tajam. Beberapa orang di sana menyeringai lebar, merokok dan mengepulkan asap keluar dari bibir mereka dengan keras.

Seolah-olah tahu kedatangan mereka ke sini.

"_Yare yare_, kita harus mengotori tangan kita lagi~" tertutupi oleh topeng, entah dia senang atau tidak. Tobi berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Makanya aku tidak suka laki-laki berandal seperti mereka," wanita berambut pendek mendengus tak suka, Konan. Menggelengkan kepala pelan dan membuat semua temannya terkekeh geli.

"Apa boleh buat, ini pekerjaan kita." Sasori ikut andil, menutup matanya sejenak dan menyender pada mobil.

Sedangkan Pein selaku ketua, ikut mengamati. Dirinya paling ahli jika diminta untuk mengukur kekuatan, "Ada sekitar lima puluh orang lebih yang berjaga di sini, akan kami urus."

"Kh, bom tidurku tidak akan cukup untuk orang sebanyak itu," melihat bagaimana berandal-berandal di sana mulai mengambil posisi. Bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka,

"Kalau begitu kita gunakan semuanya, aku yakin jika kita menggunakan bom itu pada Orochimaru. Laki-laki itu akan melawan balik," Itachi berujar singkat, mau tak mau Kyuubi mengangguk setuju.

Mencoba mengeluarkan lima bom yang ia bawa, dan memberikannya pada Pein. "Kami akan menggunakannya saat terdesak, jadi untuk saat ini benda itu akan kusimpan."

Ucapan laki-laki penuh tindikan itu sukses menyulut amarah Kyuubi, "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kami Akatsuki dan kemampuan bela diri kami sudah sanggup untuk menghajar berandal-berandal itu. Jadi bom itu akan kami gunakan sebagai cadangan." Sasori ikut berbicara.

"Harga diri kami juga harus di pertahankan, Kyuubi-san." Konan menatap Kyuubi, mencoba menjelaskan semua.

"…"

Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat, Kyuubi mendengus kasar, "Kalau kalian mati, aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab."

"Kami tidak akan mati semudah itu, kalian bertiga pergilah. Akan kami tangani orang-orang itu." Mengintruksikan ketiga laki-laki di sana.

"Hn, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menghajar kedua orang brengsek itu."

"Ayo," Itachi berjalan terlebih dahulu, membiarkan teman-temannya mencoba menghalangi beberapa berandal yang ingin menghajar mereka.

Memberi berapa pukulan-

Dan suara gaduh pun tercipta-

Pukulan-

Darah berceceran-

**Bugh!**

**Bruak!**

**Srak!**

Baik Sasuke, Kyuubi ataupun Itachi berlari cepat, menuju tempat yang paling di lindungi di sana.

Sebuah rumah tua-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kh, darimana mereka tahu tempat ini?!" berdecak keras, Orochimaru memperhatikan lewat jendela buram. Bagaimana ketiga laki-laki berlari ke arahnya, membawa banyak sekali orang-orang yang kuat. Bisa di lihat dari kemampuan mereka menumbangkan anak buah bayarannya.

Sebentar lagi sudah di pastikan mereka akan ke sini.

"Kabuto!" berteriak memanggil asistennya, pikirannya berjalan cepat. Tidak akan ia biarkan rencananya hancur di sini. Dia masih memiliki anak buah yang lebih kuat dan ancaman!

Laki-laki perak yang baru selesai menyiapkan segala peralatan, mengerutkan kening bingung. Wajah Profesornya terlihat panik, "Ada apa Profesor?"

"Panggil Juugo dan Suigetsu sekarang! Anak-anak brengsek itu sudah tahu tempat persembunyian kita!"

Membulat sekejap, mengangguk paham, "Baik, akan segera saya panggilkan!" berlari cepat menuju pintu belakang yang ada di rumah itu,

Ia juga tidak tahu darimana ketiga orang itu tahu tempat persembunyiannya, setahunya tidak ada yang bisa melacak keberadaan mereka, bahkan sampai ke tempat ini!

Melangkahkan kaki cepat-

Membuka pintu coklat di sana,

**Brak!**

"Suigetsu, Juugo!"

Meneriakkan nama anak buah terkuat yang di miliki oleh Orochimaru. Anak buah yang sejak dulu laki-laki itu sewa dan hanya muncul di saat-saat genting seperti ini. Tentu saja karena biaya mereka yang mahal, Profesornya tidak ingin membuang-buang uang sembarangan.

Sedangkan yang merasa terpanggil-

"Hah?"

Laki-laki berambut biru transparan menoleh malas, dirinya yang tengah duduk santai sembari merokok merasa terganggu. Tatapan enggan dan bibir yang mengepulkan asap putih, "Ada apa?"

"Ada pekerjaan untuk kalian, cepatlah ke dalam!" berujar cepat, sosok di sana masih enggan bangun. Salah satu tangannya menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal, dan kedua maniknya menoleh cepat ke arah rekan di sampingnya.

Laki-laki berbadan besar dengan rambut orange jabrik, "Oi, Juugo kau saja yang ke sana. Aku sedang malas." Menguap, dan mencoba mengembalikan kegiatannya lagi.

Sebelum-

"Bangun Sui, kita sudah di bayar mahal oleh Orochimaru-sama. Jangan menurunkan harga dirimu." Juugo, laki-laki itu menegur cepat rekannya.

Tubuh besar itu bangkit, merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal, jika Orochimaru memanggil mereka berdua. Itu berarti musuh mereka kali ini pasti kuat.

"Ck, oke oke aku bangun. Merepotkan~" mendengus kesal, Suigetsu membuang serta menginjak puntung rokok yang tadi di sesapnya. Ikut berdiri dengan malas.

"Cepat!" sedangkan Kabuto segera masuk ke dalam rumah lagi. Dia harus mengurus hal lain,

Membiarkan kedua laki-laki itu di sana-

"…"

"Hh, kuharap lawan kita kali ini tidak membosankan."

"Jangan banyak berharap, ayo."

Melangkahkan kaki ikut masuk ke dalam rumah tua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Melihat kedatangan ketiga laki-laki itu, Kabuto akan mencoba mencari cara untuk menghentikan mereka. "Profesor, lebih baik anda segera menggunakan ramuan itu pada Naruto. Kita bertiga akan menghentikan mereka." Menginstruksikan Profesornya untuk pergi dari tempat ini.

Tapi sepertinya Orochimaru sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk itu, ia mendengus keras, "Kh, jangan bercanda. Bocah-bocah sialan itu, tidak akan kubiarkan mengambil Naruto dariku. Mereka harus mati di sini, ahaha! Kabuto, kau pergi ke ruangan Naruto dan lakukan tugasmu. Suntikan ramuan itu pada Naruto, dan semuanya akan selesai!"

"Ta..tapi Profesor, nyawa anda bisa terancam!"

Melirik ke arah asistennya, "Aku tidak sudi mati oleh bocah sialan itu, harga diriku bisa terinjak jika kabur dari sini dan membiarkan kau menangani mereka." Berujar cepat, sukses membungkam Kabuto.

Jawaban Orochimaru semakin membuatnya kesal, sebegitu pentingnya kah Naruto sampai-sampai membuat Profesornya sendiri turun tangan. Amarahnya memuncak pada wanita itu, Naruto Uzumaki benar-benar sudah mengacaukan segalanya.

Sebelum ia datang dulu, Orochimaru selalu mengandalkannya, menomor satukannya, semua penelitian pasti dirinya akan terlibat. Tapi saat Naruto datang, wanita itu mengambil alih semuanya-

Penelitian, menjadi asisten, dan otak wanita itu begitu penting bagi Profesornya.

'Ck, wanita sialan.' Berdecak dalam hati, tidak bisa lagi membantah ucapan laki-laki itu. Dengan enggan melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam ruangan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pandangan Onyx itu menatap tajam rumah tua yang semakin dekat dengannya, semakin menyipit saat melihat dua orang laki-laki keluar dari sana.

"Ck, ada dua masalah lagi." Mendesis pelan, Sasuke melirik ke arah kedua kakaknya.

"Aku bisa menggunakan pistol ini dan mereka bisa dengan mudah jatuh tersungkur," Itachi menyeringai, diikuti dengusan Kyuubi.

"Oh jangan lupakan saat nanti polisi datang ke sini dan kau jadi tersangka pembunuhan." Mengejek sosok di sampingnya.

"Mereka bisa kuatur dengan uang."

"_Baka aniki_, kalau kau masih bisa menggunakan kedua tangan dan kakimu, gunakan itu. Jangan mempersulit keadaan. Kalian berdua bisa dengan mudah menjatuhkan kedua orang itu." Semakin dekat, dan ketiganya terhenti kompak saat mendengar salah satu dari laki-laki di sana bersuara-

"Kalian tidak bisa lewat lebih dari ini, Tuan-tuan kaya." Laki-laki berambut biru transparan, menyeringai, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi tajamnya.

"Pergilah." Laki-laki berambut orange jabrik ikut andil.

Kyuubi mendecih cepat, "Dalam mimpimu nak, kalian yang seharusnya menyingkir sebelum gigi-gigi sialan itu kuhancurkan!"

Suigetsu bersiul, "Oh, kau berani juga Tuan sialan."

"Orochimaru sialan itu pasti menyewa kalian kan?! Menyingkir!" sepertinya yang berdebat di sini hanya kedua orang itu. Sasuke, Itachi serta Juugo hanya diam menunggu selama beberapa saat.

"Ya, kami berdua memang anak buah yang di sewa, uang banyak membuat kami semakin kuat kalian tahu~"

Kali ini Itachi ikut andil, "Kalau begitu aku akan membayar kalian sepuluh kali lipat dari Orochimaru, jika kalian mau menyingkir." Memberi penawaran.

"Oooh~"

"Kami professional, Orochimaru menyewa kami untuk beberapa hari. Dan sampai hari itu selesai, kita tidak bisa di sogok olehmu Tuan."

"Ck, kalau begitu tidak ada pilihan lain lagi." Mengendikkan bahunya cepat, Itachi tanpa aba-aba mempersiapkan posisi siaga. Pistol di tangannya untuk kali ini di simpan, mengingat perkataan Sasuke tadi. Hah~

_Yare-yare~_

"Oh, posisi yang bagus untuk kuhancurkan~" Suigetsu ikut bersiap, begitu juga dengan Juugo serta Kyuubi.

"Sasuke, kita yang akan mengurus dua orang ini. Kau masuklah ke dalam," Sang Uzumaki Orange memperingati Sasuke.

Sebelum sempat bergerak, Suigetsu ambil alih, "Sudah kubilang tidak akan ada yang bisa melewati kami!" salah satu kaki melayang cepat, Kyuubi reflek memundurkan langkah cepat.

Berdecak kesal-

"Heh, tidak buruk juga reflekmu~" kembali menerjang dan kali ini bergerak cepat, salah satu kaki kembali terangkat dan diikuti tangan terkepal menerjang Kyuubi.

"Jangan meremehkanku!" tubuh yang terlatih sukses membuat Kyuubi menahan serangan Suigetsu dengan gampang.

Menggunakan tangannya untuk menangkis, dan menyerang balik-

"Hoo!" Suigetsu berhasil menghindar, menyeringai senang. Bak petinju menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menyerang.

**Sret!**

Kyuubi menghindar ke samping, tanpa membuang waktu menggunakan kesempatan mencengkram tangan Suigetsu yang masih terjulur padanya.

"Ck," mengunci pergerakan laki-laki itu, dan-

**Bruag!**

"Argh!"

Menggunakan salah satu kakinya untuk menendang tubuh Suigetsu, pukulan telak. Membuat sang empunya terbatuk sakit, serta terhuyung mundur saat Kyuubi melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Kami akan menyusul, cepat masuk ke dalam!" mengambil kesempatan, membiarkan Sasuke pergi dari tempatnya.

Dan kali ini-

Giliran Juugo menghalangi, tubuh besar itu mencoba menghentikan Sasuke.

"Jangan bergerak!" hendak menerjang tubuh sang Uchiha. Sebelum Itachi mengambil alih, tangan kekar Juugo hampir menjangkau Sasuke sampai akhirnya sang kakak menghentikannya dengan satu tangan.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ganggu kami," menatap tajam sosok besar di hadapannya. Juugo menyeringai, kedua mata laki-laki itu menatap nyalang.

"Kau kuat juga, Tuan."

"Keberuntunganmu hancur saat kau melawanku."

"Jangan harap,"

Ikut menyeringai, kedua laki-laki saling menatap. Itachi mendengus kasar, menghempaskan tangan kekar itu dari cengkramannya. Mencoba mengambil kembali pistolnya, "Tuan berbadan besar, jika aku memberimu pilihan. Kau ingin kau menghancurkanmu menggunakan benda ini atau tanganku?" bertanya dengan desisan.

Juugo sontak terkekeh keji, "Kh, pistol sialan itu tidak akan bisa membuatku ambruk, tubuhku dua kali lipat lebih kuat daripada laki-laki sepertimu."

"Jawaban yang berani, aku jadi enggan menembakmu dengan pistolku yang berharga." Menaruh kembali benda kesayangannya.

Membuat Juugi mengernyit heran, sebelum-

"Karena sepertinya tanganku sudah cukup untuk menghabisimu," melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan senyuman tipis.

Sang laki-laki Orange mendengus keras, "Wajahmu tampan tapi sifatmu seperti setan Tuan."

"Kuanggap itu pujian~"

Tidak melanjutkan kalimat mereka lagi, keduanya berlari cepat dan saling menerjang satu sama lain. Pukulan satu melayang, satu menghindar cepat, serangan kaki, tangkisan kuat, reflek, kegesitan kedua orang itu saling beradu.

Sasuke menyaksikannya, walaupun dirinya ingin ikut berkelahi, tapi apa daya. Kondisi tubuhnya masih tidak memungkinkan. Setidaknya ia bisa menghabisi dua orang brengsek di dalam sana.

Tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu, kedua kaki itu segera melangkah masuk dengan cepat. Menendang pintu di hadapannya, dan sukses membuatnya ambruk-

**Bruak!**

"Orochimaru!" berteriak memanggil laki-laki pucat itu,

"…." Hening-

Hanya beberapa peralatan yang ia lihat-

"Dimana kau! Keluar!"

"Kh,"

Suara kekehan terdengar perlahan, beriringan dengan sosok berjubah putih muncul dari balik tembok. "Akhirnya kau muncul juga, Uchiha." Sosok Orochimaru dengan kedua tangan membawa sesuatu yang familiar di matanya.

Sasuke tidak mengendurkan kewaspadaannya-

"Kau,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bruk!**

**Ckleck!**

Pendengaran tajam Naruto berfungsi dengan cepat, kedua manik yang tadinya terpejam itu kembali terbuka perlahan.

Suara gaduh di luar ruangan sukses membangunkannya, 'Suara apa itu?' membatin kecil, mencoba menoleh ke arah pintu ruangan. Dirinya malah mendapati sosok Kabuto, berdiri di sana sembari menutup pintu serta menguncinya.

Jantung Naruto berdetak cepat-

Apa jangan-jangan-

Sebelum sempat berpikir, laki-laki di sana berjalan cepat ke arahnya. Dan tanpa aba-aba,

**Grep!**

"Argh!" lehernya kembali tercekik, dalam posisi terbaring Kabuto mengunci gerakannya dengan salah satu tangan.

Pandangan laki-laki di depannya begitu tajam, "Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuat ketiga orang brengsek itu tahu tempat ini, hah?!" berteriak keras, Naruto membulat.

'Tiga orang? Ja..jangan-jangan itu Kyuu_-nii, Teme_ dan Itachi_-nii_?!' berpikir cepat, mencoba tenang. Dirinya menatap balik Kabuto.

"A..apa maksudmu..aku tidak tahu-" terengah-engah, lehernya terasa sakit, napasnya sesak.

Cengkraman Kabuto makin kuat-

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu, wanita sialan! Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu saat berada di rumah sakit itu kan?!"

"Ugh! Le..pas..napasku,"

"Jawab!" seolah menghiraukan rontaannya, rasa sakit semakin menjalar.

"Tidak..aku..tidak melakukan apa-apa,"

**Grep!**

"A..aghh,"

"Kalau kau tidak ada, wanita sialan sepertimu. Profesor pasti akan tetap memilihku sebagai asistennya seorang, bukan kau!" napas memburu, amarah Kabuto tidak menghilang, malah menjadi-jadi.

Hampir kehabisan napas, otaknya berpikir cepat. Saat ini hanya kepalanya saja yang masih bisa di gerakan. Kedua kaki dan tangannya meronta pun tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa,

"Le..pas, cuh!"

Reflek, Naruto meludah tepat ke arah wajah Kabuto yang memandangnya dari dekat. Cengkraman laki-laki itu merenggang, shock selama beberapa detik. Sang Uzumaki mengambil kesempatan bernapas sekuat-kuatnya.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" terbatuk keras, cengkraman Kabuto lepas. Sang empunya mencoba mengambil jarak.

Di saat mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, Kabuto tertawa perlahan, "Kh, ahaha! Wanita sialan sepertimu memang selalu beruntung, Naruto." Menatap tajam wanita yang tengah terbaring di sana.

"Ka..kau pasti berbohong, ketiga keluargaku..tidak mungkin ke..sini," berujar dengan terputus-putus, mencoba memastikan sekali lagi.

Kabuto terdiam sesaat, sampai akhirnya kembali mendekat, "Suara gaduh itu sudah jadi buktinya, dan sebentar lagi ketiga keluargamu itu akan mati di sini. Kau tidak akan mengingat apapun lagi,"

"…" kedua tangan tergenggam erat, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Tentu saja dia tidak ingin ketiga laki-laki itu mati di sini, tidak!

"Profesor sudah menyewa anak buahnya yang paling kuat untuk melawan mereka, dan ancaman bom itu masih menjadi menu utamanya." Bersenandung kecil, Kabuto berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya mendekati rak kecil yang sudah di sediakan sejak tadi.

Naruto tidak tahu, apa bom itu sudah tersingkir atau kakaknya gagal menyingkirkannya? Jantung itu makin berdetak cepat saat melihat Kabuto tengah bersiap dengan jarum suntiknya.

Entah kenapa mendengar perkataan laki-laki itu, membuat semangatnya yang tadi sempat terpompa kembali surut. Pasrah menimpanya, pandangan itu berubah kosong.

"Biarkan mereka pergi, Kabuto. Aku..aku sudah tidak peduli lagi," berujar pelan, sukses membuat sosok di sana menghentikan kegiatannya.

Dengusan keluar, "Kh, setelah tahu tentang tempat ini. Profesor tidak akan membiarkan mereka pergi."

"Setidaknya biarkan mereka pergi, dan setelah itu kita pergi dari sini."

"Jangan mengajakku bernegoisasi,"

Mengingat bagaimana luka yang di miliki Sasuke, perasaan cemasnya semakin membuncah. Apa luka suaminya sudah sembuh? Tapi kenapa dia ikut ke sini? Seharusnya Sasuke beristhirahat kan?!

Kedua manik itu melirik ke arah Kabuto, laki-laki yang masih berkonsentrasi dengan ramuannya.

"Kabuto,"

"….." tidak ada jawaban.

Sebuah pertanyaan kecil tiba-tiba keluar dari bibirnya, entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, "Sejak kapan kau membenciku?"

Lagi-lagi kegiatan sang Yakushi terhenti, seolah mendengar jelas pertanyaan Naruto. Laki-laki itu mendengus seraya menoleh balik padanya, "Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu, saat mata Profesor berubah ketika melihat kepintaranmu."

"…."

Itukah sebabnya?

Tapi selama dirinya hilang ingatan kenapa..kenapa sikap Kabuto begitu berbeda dengan sekarang. Selama lima tahun ini, Naruto yang tidak tahu apa-apa malah menganggap Kabuto sebagai kakaknya.

Kakak laki-laki yang mau menjaganya, memarahinya saat ia melakukan kesalahan, membimbingnya, dan menyayanginya.

* * *

"_Nee, Kabuto-san antarkan aku membeli peralatan ini ya? Pasti penelitian Profesor bisa lebih meningkat kalau kita pakai alat ini!"_

"_Aku sedang sibuk Naruto,"_

"_Buu, oke kalau begitu aku pergi sendiri saja~"_

"_Hah, baiklah akan kuantar. Tapi ingat jangan membeli barang lain lagi, ini sudah malam."_

"_Siap kapten!"_

"_Kh, jangan memanggilku seperti itu~"_

_OoOoOoOoO_

"_Kabuto,"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Apa tidak apa-apa kalau orang hilang ingatan sepertiku bisa menjadi keluargamu? Nanti kalau aku tiba-tiba bertindak aneh, jangan salahkan aku ya."_

_Tangan kekar yang menepuk puncak kepalanya, senyuman kecil terlihat._

"_Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, kau hilang ingatan atau tidak, kita berdua adalah keluargamu."_

"…_."_

"_Arigatou~"_

* * *

"Kenapa saat aku hilang ingatan kau mirip sekali dengan sikap kakakku," pertanyaan atau pernyataan, Kabuto segera menepis perkataan Naruto.

"Itu hanyalah akting."

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak menganggapnya begitu. Aku benar-benar menganggapmu kakak saat itu."

"Kau terlalu bodoh, Naruto."

Dan kali ini bibir sang Uzumaki kembali bungkam, wanita itu menoleh ke arah lain. Tanpa memperhatikan kembali, bagaimana sosok Kabuto terdiam beberapa detik. Menatap ramuan pemberian Orochimaru lekat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seringai masih terpampang di wajah Orochimaru, laki-laki itu perlahan berjalan mendekat, "Darimana kau tahu tempat persembunyianku, Uchiha-san?" bertanya cepat.

Sasuke mendecih, "Dimana Naruto? Aku tidak ada waktu untuk berbicara denganmu, lepaskan istriku!" menoleh ke semua arah, berharap menemukan istrinya. Tapi nihil, tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka berdua.

Tubuh tegap itu berjalan kembali, mencoba meneliti seluruh ruangan.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan Naruto pergi dari sini, sebentar lagi dia tidak akan mengenal kalian lagi, khuhuhu~" tertawa penuh desisan. Membuat amarah Sasuke memuncak-

"Brengsek! Dimana kau sembunyikan istriku!" tanpa takut, menarik kerah baju Orochimaru saat jarak mereka sangat dekat.

Sasuke tanpa segan ingin memukul wajah seringai itu, sebelum-

"Jangan menyentuhku!" sang Uchiha melihat jelas bagaimana sosok di hadapannya dengan sigap mengeluarkan jarum suntik dan hampir saja menusukkan benda itu pada lengannya.

**Sret!**

Kalau saja Sasuke masih mempunyai reflek sempurna, dirinya berhasil menghindar.

"Naruto tidak akan kuserahkan padamu, dia milikku!" berteriak keras seraya tertawa. Orochimaru masih memasang posisi siaga. Matanya menoleh keluar, mencari kedua anak buahnya.

Kemana mereka?!

Sialan!

"Juugo! Suigetsu!" memanggil mereka.

**Buk!**

**Buagh!**

Hanya suara pukulan yang ia dengar, bisa di tebak kalau kedua anak buahnya tengah menghadapi seseorang kini.

Sang empunya berdecak kesal, menatap Sasuke di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu balik menyeringai, "Kedua anak buahmu akan kalah sebentar lagi, jadi sebelum terlambat. Lepaskan Naruto dan biarkan aku membawamu ke penjara!"

"Jangan harap bocah sialan!" teriakan Sasuke di balas cepat.

Berdiri siaga, masih mempertahankan seringainya, "Aku akan membuatmu menyesal Uchiha Sasuke!" berlari menerjang Sasuke. Dengan salah satu tangan membawa pistol dan jarum suntik, layaknya ilmuwan gila. Barang penelitian yang tertinggal di laboratorium dan selalu berpindah tempat membuatnya hanya membawa beberapa barang saja.

Itu pun bom tidur, bom beracun, dan yang lainnya tidak bisa di gunakan. Mengingat Kabuto dan Naruto tengah berada di dalam rumah ini, asapnya bisa menyebar kemana-mana.

Jadi hanya jarum suntik serta pistol ini yang bisa ia gunakan.

"Seranganmu tidak akan bisa mengenaiku!" menghindar cepat, Sasuke berusaha keras melemparkan pistol di tangan Orochimaru.

Mengaburkan kesempatan laki-laki itu menembakkan pistolnya,

"Bocah sialan! Pengganggu!" berteriak terus menerus dan menerjangkan jarum suntiknya berharap bisa menembus kulit sang Uchiha.

**Sret!**

Tidak kena-

Ringisan kecil keluar, tubuhnya yang masih belum pulih di tambah tadi sempat melawan beberapa orang-orang kuat membuat rasa sakit itu muncul.

"Ugh!"

"Mati!"

"Ck!" kedua Onyx melihat jarum itu melayang cepat ke arahnya, dengan kemampuan reflek yang masih tersisa dirinya mencoba menghindar.

Sebelum-

"Argh!"

Sebuah suara membekukan tubuhnya, wajahnya menoleh cepat. Dia tahu suara itu!

"Naruto!" berteriak tanpa sadar, teriakan itu datang dari ruangan di belakang sana. Konsentrasi buyar, tidak menyadari sama sekali bagaimana seringai Orochimaru makin terlihat. Sasuke sejenak melupakan perkelahiannya.

"Kau lengah!"

**Sret!**

"Ck!"

**Jleb!**

"Arghh!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mendengar teriakan dari dalam sana, sukses membuat Itachi ataupun Kyuubi menghentikan perkelahian mereka. Dengan wajah babak belur, dan darah keluar di setiap sudut wajah.

Baik Suigetsu ataupun Juugo ikut andil berhenti. Keduanya reflek menoleh begitu mendengar suara teriakan itu.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Juugo bersiap pergi ke dalam, mencoba menghindari Itachi. Tapi tentu saja tidak mudah, sang Uchiha dengan gesit menghalangi langkah Juugo.

"Lawanmu aku, jangan pergi sebelum aku benar-benar menghabisimu." Mendesis kecil, sukses membuat sosok di hadapannya berdecih.

"Ck, jangan mengganggu!" berteriak dan kembali menghajar Itachi.

**Sret,** sang Uchiha sulung menghindar dengan mudah, dan kali ini tanpa basa-basi berbalik serta tak lupa menangkap tangan Juugo. Membawanya ke belakang, membuat sang empunya meringis sakit, kuncian Itachi terlalu kuat untuk ukuran tubuh yang lebih kecil di banding dirinya.

"Ugh!"

Menyeringai kecil, sebelum akhirnya laki-laki tampan itu mengakhiri perkelahian mereka dengan kuncian kedua tangan Juugo di belakang tubuhnya,

Dan-

**Buk!**

Tangan yang masih terbebas dengan kuat memukul tengkuk laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Argh!"

Mencari titik kesadarannya-

"Kau..Uchiha..brengsek!" kedua maniknya terasa buram, tubuhnya semakin terhuyung saat Itachi melepas kunciannya.

"Sialan!" berniat memberi satu pukulan lagi-

Sebelum-

"Jangan meremehkanku." Dengan nada dingin, tanpa ampun Itachi memberikan pukulan tepat di perbatasan perut serta dada Juugo.

**Buagh!**

"Oggh!"

Tubuh besar itu terjatuh cepat, suara debuman besar membuatnya tersungkur tak berdaya.

"…."

Juugo kalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Arghh!" raungan Orochimaru terdengar keras, laki-laki itu memundurkan tubuhnya. Meringis kesakitan saat jarum suntik yang ingin ia tancapkan pada sang Uchiha berbalik mengenainya. Kecepatan Sasuke melebihinya,

Sang Uchiha bungsu terengah, hampir saja-

Saat Orochimaru hendak menancapkan benda itu pada tangannya, kaki Sasuke bergerak cepat. Melayang dan menendang perut Orochimaru lewat samping. Alhasil pergerakan sang empunya terhenti sekejap,

Ia berhasil membalikkan keadaan, melihat Orochimaru yang masih meringisi kesakitan memegangi bagian tubuhnya yang terkena tendangan, Sasuke tidak membuang waktu. Laki-laki itu menarik tangan Orochimaru yang masih menggenggam jarum suntiknya.

Dan tanpa aba-aba-

Menusukkan benda itu tepat ke lengan sang empunya.

Mendengar teriakan Naruto sukses mengaburkan akal Sasuke. Amarahnya meledak, jarum suntik itu sudah bersarang di lengan Orochimaru.

Entah ramuan apa yang diisikannya-

Sasuke tidak peduli lagi-

Menghiraukan teriakan sakit laki-laki itu, sang Uchiha kembali berjalan mencoba mendekati ruangan tempat suara Naruto berada tadi.

Sebelum-

"Jangan bergerak Uchiha!" suara teriakan Orochimaru menghentikannya.

Kedua manik Onyx itu menoleh sekilas, memperhatikan sosok yang bangkit dengan terengah-

"Ja..ngan harap kau bisa bertindak sesukamu! Karena aku…akan menghancurkan keluargamu saat ini juga!" berteriak keras.

Sang Uchiha mendengus kecil, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" bertanya pura-pura, seolah tak tahu maksud laki-laki di sana.

"Kha..khahaha! Seluruh keluargamu akan mati! Dan benda ini akan mewujudkannya!" tertawa bengis, mengambil sebuah tombol dari kantung bajunya. Menunjukkannya dengan bangga.

"…" Sasuke terdiam sesaat.

"Jika aku menekan tombol ini, maka keluargamu akan hancur Uchiha! Ahaha!" berteriak, tubuh yang terhuyung mencoba mencari obat penawar dari racun yang mengenainya tadi.

Mengobrak-abrik semua benda di atas meja.

Sang Uchiha masih tak bergeming, "….."

"Jangan tunjukkan wajahmu lagi! Pergi! Atau aku akan-" sebelum selesai berkata-kata.

"Terserah." Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat, tatapan dingin itu menusuk. Membuat Orochimaru terdiam kaget.

"A..apa?! Jangan bermain-main sialan!"

Dengusan kembali terdengar, dirinya mencoba berbalik dan menghampiri sosok di sana, "Ancamanmu tidak penting lagi bagiku,"

"UCHIHA!" Amarah meledak, Orochimaru tanpa aba-aba segera menekan tombol merah di tangannya.

"….."

Dan kembali menatap reaksi sang Uchiha,

"Kau menyesal sudah melawanku Uchiha! Ahaha! Sekarang semua keluargamu sudah hancur oleh bomku! Ahaha!"

Menunduk menatap sosok laki-laki yang terduduk di tempatnya, tangannya masih berusaha keras menggapai obat-obatan di atas meja. Racun itu bekerja semakin cepat.

Datar dan dingin-

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah bom-bom tidak berguna itu, aku sudah menyingkirkannya sejak kemarin."

**DEG!**

"…."

"….."

Jantung Orochimaru berdetak kencang, mencoba mencerna perkataan Sasuke sekali lagi. Sampai akhirnya kedua mata itu terbelalak lebar,

"Ti..tidak mungkin!" berteriak tanpa sadar, sebelum melihat bagaimana Sasuke berdiri tepat di hadapannya dan tanpa ampun-

**Grak!**

"Argh!"

Menginjak tangannya yang masih tidak bisa di gerakan akibat terkena suntikan tadi. Sosok itu menatapnya datar, "Kau menyakiti istriku, membuatnya menangis berkali-kali."

**Grakkk!**

Semakin menekan kuat, sang empunya berteriak keras, meronta dan mencoba melepaskan kaki itu dari atas tangannya. Memukul bahkan menggigitnya.

Sosok yang menyedihkan bagi Orochimaru.

Sasuke masih enggan bergerak, bahkan menjadi-jadi.

"Membuat istriku hilang ingatan selama lima tahun ini, tanpa tahu kalau semua keluarganya mencarinya bertahun-tahun. Mengiranya sudah meninggal, membuat putraku bermimpi buruk setiap hari."

**Gretekkk!** Seperti suara tulang yang retak, raungan kesakitan makin terdengar.

"Arghh! Lepaskan kakimu!" meronta, dan mencoba mencari cara agar Sasuke pergi dari sana. Melirik ke semua arah.

"Kau seharusnya sudah tahu apa akibatnya jika kau menentang Uchiha dan Uzumaki, Orochimaru!" Sasuke berteriak beriringan dengan sosok laki-laki pucat itu mengambil pistol yang tergeletak tepat di dekatnya.

Mengambilnya cepat, dan bergetar mengarahkannya tepat ke arah Sasuke.

"Kh…khahaha..khaha mati kau Uchiha!" teriakan terakhir penuh tawa, Orochimaru menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

Dan-

**DOR!**

Suara tembakan terdengar,

"…."

Orochimaru masih tertawa, tangannya yang gemetar langsung saja menjatuhkan pistol itu. Ruangan hening beberapa saat.

Mengira bahwa dirinya sudah menang dan Uchiha di hadapannya telah mati.

"…"

"….."

"Arghhh!" tapi tangannya masih terasa sakit, kaki itu masih menginjak tangannya! Kenapa!

"Kau!" mengadah cepat, menatap penuh amarah sosok di sana.

Sampai-

"Tembakanmu tidak akan mengenaiku Orochimaru!" dengan salah satu tangan menggenggam lengan yang terkena tembakan. Sasuke berhasil menghindar cepat, menyebabkan peluru itu menyerempet lengan kirinya.

Darah merembes keluar dari sana, tapi tidak menyurutkan amarahnya. Dengan kuat menginjak tangan Orochimaru sebelum benar-benar memberi laki-laki itu pelajaran.

"Sepertinya kau akan mati karena barang ciptaanmu sendiri," berujar pelan, melihat tubuh itu perlahan gemetar menahan sakit, wajah yang semakin pucat, dan napas tersendat.

"Ugh! Pe..nawar!" salah satu tangan ia coba untuk gerakan ke atas meja.

**Bug! **

Sasuke menghalanginya, menendang tangan itu balik.

"Arghh!"

"Kuharap kau bisa mengerti maksudku Orochimaru." Mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, sebelum-

**Buaghh!**

Kaki itu menendang keras wajah sang empunya, membuat injakannya terlepas dan sukses menjauhkan tubuh Orochimaru. Laki-laki itu terpelanting dan menabrak dinding. Terbatuk menahan sakit, napasnya hampir habis.

"Pe..na..war..dimana.." masih mencari penawarnya. Pandangannya makin buram.

Tidak! Dia tidak boleh mati di sini!

"Ka..bu..to! KA..BU..TO DIMANA KAU!" Berteriak keras untuk yang terakhir kalinya, menatap jengah saat Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah meja tempat ia menyimpan penawarnya.

"JA..NGAN! UCHIHA! UCHIHA!" mencoba bangun,

"….." sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk membalas perkataan Orochimaru, Sasuke melirik sekilas. Sampai tanpa aba-aba, menghiraukan rasa sakit di lengannya. Menggunakan kaki kanan, tanpa ampun segera menghancurkan benda-benda di atas sana.

**Prang!**

**Prang!**

Suara barang pecah terdengar, manik laki-laki pucat di sana terbelalak.

"UCHIHA!" napasnya hampir habis, dia harus cepat..cepat ambil penawar!

**Prang!**

Semua benda di atas meja telah hancur. Ramuan tercecer jatuh ke lantai, obat-obat buatannya, semua.

"…."

"O..bat..obatku, ra..muanku, se..muanya," tersendat-sendat, pandangan itu berubah kosong. Beriringan dengan sosok Sasuke yang menatapnya balik. Berdiri dengan tegap, memperhatikan dengan jelas-

"Si..alan kau..UCHIHA,"

"Kau terlalu serakah, membuat seseorang menderita hanya karena rasa haus pengetahuanmu." Memperhatikan dengan jelas sosok Orochimaru yang semakin pucat, racun sudah menyebar, senjata makan tuan untuknya, obat penawar itu sudah tidak di perlukan lagi.

"Sial! Arghh!" teriakan terakhir.

**Bruk!**

Tubuh yang hendak berdiri itu terjatuh sempurna, tergeletak tanpa ada suara lagi yang di keluarkannya.

"…"

"…."

Hening-

Orochimaru telah mati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suigetsu mendengar jelas, bagaimana teriakan terakhir Orochimaru. Laki-laki itu mendecih cepat,

"Ck, dia sudah mati rupanya." Mendecih, tubuhnya belum tumbang melawan Kyuubi. Bisa di bilang untuk kali ini mereka imbang.

"Tuanmu sudah pergi ke neraka, jadi sepertinya kau harus ikut~" bersiul pelan, Kyuubi menyeringai. Itu artinya Orochimaru berhasil di singkirkan, sekarang tinggal pria ini.

Bersiap kembali, hendak memberikan pukulan sengit untuk Suigetsu-

Sebelum-

**Sret-**

"Hh, sudahlah, aku lelah. Tuanku sudah mati jadi kontrakku dengannya berakhir." Sang empunya berbalik, menghentikan perkelahian mereka.

"Apa? Kau mengaku kalah, hah!" mengerutkan kening heran, melihat sosok di sana mengambil sekotak rokok di kantungnya, sebatang ia hidupkan.

Menyesapnya perlahan seraya menatap Kyuubi, "Terserah apapun katamu, kebetulan aku sedang malas." Berjalan menghampiri Juugo yang terkapar pingsan, membantu laki-laki itu untuk berdiri.

Orochimaru mati, itu artinya tugas mereka selesai. Suigetsu tidak sebaik itu, jika di minta untuk mempertaruhkan nyawa melawan orang-orang brutal seperti mereka, tentu saja ia tidak mau~

Lagipula tidak ada yang membayarnya lagi setelah ini.

"….."

Kyuubi menghapus darah yang mengalir dari bibirnya, cukup banyak terluka di sekitar perut, lengan, dan wajah. "Cih, pengecut." Berbisik kesal, terpaksa untuk kali ini dia tidak meladeni laki-laki itu.

Waktunya tidak banyak-

Jika benar Orochimaru telah mati, itu berarti tinggal Kabuto seorang saja yang belum di kalahkan.

"Kyuu, ayo susul Sasuke!" mendengar teriakan Itachi, dirinya berbalik cepat. Menghiraukan Suigetsu yang telah berjalan pergi dari sana.

"Aku tahu!" laki-laki itu berlari cepat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tubuh Naruto membeku saat mendengar suara teriakan Sasuke dan Orochimaru terus menerus, di tambah suara tembakan itu sukses membuatnya makin takut.

Apa yang terjadi di luar sana?! Siapa yang tertembak?!

Raut cemas terlihat, menoleh ke arah pintu ruangan. Seolah tidak peduli dengan Kabuto yang telah siap dengan perlengkapannya.

'_Teme,_ Kyuu_-nii_, Itachi-_nii,_' membatin takut, kedua tangannya gemetar. Wanita itu takut terjadi apa-apa dengan keluarganya.

"Lebih baik kau cemaskan dirimu di bandingkan orang lain," suara dingin menyentakkan tubuhnya kembali. Menatap kosong sosok di dekatnya. Laki-laki yang telah siap dengan jarum suntik miliknya.

Bibir sang Uzumaki gemetar takut, apa semua keluarganya baik-baik saja?! Hanya itu yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Kabuto... aku..aku tidak peduli kalau ingatanku hilang nanti. Tapi kumohon biarkan keluargaku pergi dari sini, jangan lukai mereka." Memohon memandang Kabuto, air matanya kembali merembak.

Perlahan jatuh, diiringi isakan-

Wajah yang penuh lebam itu masih terlihat cantik, walau penuh luka-

"…." Sang Yakushi terdiam sesaat, menatap dingin sosok di hadapannya.

"Ya, mungkin itu hal yang bagus kalau di pikir-pikir." Sampai akhirnya ia merespon, menatap jarum suntik yang di pegangnya dengan seringai.

Naruto masih terisak-

"Melihat keluargamu datang ke sini, hanya untuk menyelamatkan seorang wanita yang telah menghilang selama lima tahun dari kehidupan mereka. Benar-benar membuang waktu."

Sang Uzumaki menegang, isakannya terhenti. Otaknya tanpa sadar mencerna setiap perkataan Kabuto.

"Ti..tidak,"

"Hh, kau kira jika nanti kau kembali kepada keluargamu, mereka semua akan menerimamu lagi? Setelah menghilang selama lima tahun, dan sekarang tiba-tiba muncul kembali? Kau mempermainkan perasaan mereka sampai selama itu. Kau bodoh Naruto. Coba pikirkan lagi perkataanku tadi."

"Hentikan," bibirnya berujar terus menerus,

"Membuat putramu sendiri menangis terus menerus, kau pikir dia akan memaafkanmu saat kau kembali?"

"Aku..aku-"

"Mungkin kau sudah pasrah apakah ketiga kakakmu berhasil menolongmu apa tidak, tapi berpikirlah lagi."

"He..hentikan," menggeleng kecil, tidak mau mendengar perkataan lanjutan Kabuto.

Sosok laki-laki perak itu semakin mendekatinya, dengan senyuman remeh, menatapnya lekat, "Siapa yang membuat Sasuke kecelakaan, siapa yang membuat putramu bermimpi buruk setiap hari, siapa yang membuat ayah ibumu hampir gila? Kh, kau pikir hanya kami?"

"Hiks-hentikan..Kabuto-hiks,"

"Tidak hanya kami, tapi kau juga termasuk Naruto. Ingatanmu hilang dan di saat kau di beri kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan mereka lagi tapi tak kau manfaatkan, kh bodoh."

Naruto tidak tahan, hampir saja berteriak sebelum dirinya mendengar teriakan Orochimaru-

* * *

"_Ka..bu..to! KA..BU..TO DIMANA KAU!"_

* * *

"Kh, lihat? Saat ini Profesor memanggilku bukan kau Naruto. Itu artinya dia masih memerlukanku." Mendengus panjang, teriakan Orochimaru semakin menjadi-jadi. Memanggil nama Uchiha berkali-kali.

* * *

"_UCHIHA!"_

* * *

"Kita tebak apa Profesor berhasil bertahan atau tidak?" sama sekali tidak menggubris teriakan Profesornya, Kabuto malah tersenyum bengis. Berpura-pura tidak dengar, dan hanya terkekeh terus menerus.

"Siapa yang akan datang membuka pintu itu? Profesor atau suamimu? Siapa yang pertama kali melihat wajahmu Naruto. Wajah penuh luka dan lebam, apa kau tidak takut kalau nanti Sasuke tak mengenali dengan luka seperti itu, hm?" berujar terus menerus, memberikan sugesti bagi Naruto.

* * *

"_Sial!"_

* * *

Teriakan terakhir Orochimaru terdengar keras, Kabuto terdiam sesaat. Laki-laki itu menatap jarum suntik di tangannya.

Beriringan menatap Naruto-

Wanita itu terisak kuat, sugesti Kabuto makin merasuk ke otaknya.

Apa benar keluarganya kesusahan hanya karenanya? Apa Sasuke akan mengenalinya, dengan wajah penuh luka dan lebam seperti ini? Apa ketiga keluarganya akan baik-baik saja? Apa Menma menderita karenanya? Apa keluarganya masih mau menerimanya saat ia kembali lagi nanti?

"…"

Tubuhnya gemetar takut,

Sedangkan Kabuto sendiri tahu, kalau Profesornya sudah tidak bisa di selamatkan lagi. Laki-laki itu mendecih singkat, isakan Naruto sudah cukup membuat seringai muncul di wajahnya.

Profesornya sudah mati, itu artinya wanita ini sudah tidak berguna lagi?

"….."

"Hiks-tidak mau..aku tidak mau pergi dari sini-Kabuto..tolong..tolong hilangkan saja ingatanku," Naruto menangis keras, ia harap ingatannya menghilang saja. Lebih baik seperti itu, ingatannya hilang dan semua keluarganya tidak perlu mencarinya lagi.

Dia..dia bisa pergi dari sini-

"Hiks-tolong Kabuto,"

"…"

Ia tidak ingin menyusahkan siapapun lagi-

Sudah cukup-

"…."

Menatap lekat sosok di hadapannya, sangat rapuh dan mudah di hancurkan. Terkekeh remeh, untuk yang sekian kalinya ia menatap jarum suntik itu-

"Dengan senang hati~" tangan yang perlahan bergerak, dan akan segera menancap pada lengan sang Uzumaki.

* * *

"_**Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak menganggapnya begitu. Aku benar-benar menganggapmu kakak saat itu."**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Brak!**

Pintu terbuka dengan keras, menampilkan sosok Sasuke serta Kyuubi, Itachi di belakangnya.

"Naruto!" memanggil nama istrinya keras, kedua matanya secara reflek terbelalak lebar, menatap kedua sosok di sana.

Kabuto yang diam berdiri, wajah itu menatapnya malas tanpa rasa takut sama sekali. Sedangkan salah satu tangannya seperti tengah memegang sesuatu. Kekehan kecil terdengar perlahan-

"Lepaskan istriku!" Sasuke sudah hendak menerjang Kabuto, sebelum Itachi dan Kyuubi menghentikannya.

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke! Kita tidak boleh gegabah!" Itachi menenangkan.

Sedangkan Kyuubi menatap tajam ke arah Kabuto dan Naruto bergiliran, bagaimana adiknya terbaring di sana dengan isakan yang perlahan terhenti.

Apa mereka terlambat?

Wajah itu mengeras-

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku sialan!" berteriak, sosok di sana hanya mengendikkan bahunya sekilas.

"Hanya memberinya hal yang seharusnya kuberikan~" bernada sing a song, perlahan-lahan ketiga laki-laki di sana melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Kabuto mengangkat tangannya, dan menggenggam sebuah pistol di sana.

"Brengsek! Jangan berani kau menyentuh adikku!"

"Kau benar-benar pemarah, Kyuubi." Masih terlihat santai, seolah tidak mempedulikan ketiga orang itu. Wajah Kabuto berbalik menatap Naruto. Wanita yang sampai saat ini masih menatapnya takut.

"Ingatlah perkataanku baik-baik, Naruto."

Sang Uzumaki menggeleng keras, "Ti..tidak! Jangan!" melihat dengan baik sosok itu perlahan mengangkat pistol di tangannya dan mengarah jelas pada-

**DOR!**

"AAAA!"

Tubuh ketiga laki-laki itu membeku, menyaksikan sendiri aksi bunuh diri yang dilakukan Kabuto. Sang Yakushi mengarahkan pistol itu ke pelipisnya, dan tanpa segan menarik pelatuknya.

Suara tembakan terdengar keras, beriringan dengan teriakan Naruto.

**Bruk!**

Tubuh Kabuto terjatuh, nyawa laki-laki itu tidak bisa di selamatkan lagi.

Itachi dan Kyuubi yang masih mencerna kejadian di hadapan mereka tidak mengerti sama sekali. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa Kabuto menembak kepalanya sendiri?!

Sedangkan Sasuke-

"AAA! AAAA!" Laki-laki itu berlari cepat ke arah Naruto, wanita yang berteriak sejak tadi.

"_Dobe_!" melihat sosok istrinya menangis histeris, tidak peduli dengan kedatangannya.

"AAA!"

Sasuke bergerak cepat, melihat kunci di berada dekat dari mayat Kabuto. Ia yakin itu kunci bagi benda yang membuat Naruto seperti ini.

Mengambilnya, langsung saja Sasuke melepaskan benda itu dari tubuh istrinya. Wanita itu memberontak-

"AA! LEPAS! LEPAS!" bertambah histeris saat melihat luka di lengan Sasuke. Ketakutan menjalarinya.

Darah itu-

Aromanya-

Kyuubi dan Itachi ikut andil, mencoba menghentikan rontaan Naruto. "Naruto! Kau sudah aman sekarang, jangan takut lagi!" Itachi mencoba menenangkan.

"AAA! TIDAK! SIAPA KALIAN!" berteriak tanpa sadar, sukses menyentakkan ketiganya. Sasuke menatap kaget ke arah istrinya.

Wanita itu terlihat gemetar, "Hiks-siapa..siapa kalian! Jangan mendekat!" Naruto menepis semua pegangan Itachi dan Kyuubi, wanita itu berjalan menjauh.

"_Dobe,_ tu-" perkataan sang Uchiha berhenti saat menatap lebih jelas bagaimana wajah sang istri kini terlihat penuh lebam dan luka di sana. Wajahnya mengeras tanpa sadar-

"Pergi! Menjauh dariku!" istrinya masih berteriak-

"…" Sasuke terdiam, berdiri membeku di tempatnya sementara Kyuubi dan Itachi masih mencoba menghentikan sang Uzumaki.

Tapi nihil-

Mereka tidak bisa mendekat-

"Hiks-pergi! Pergi! Jangan dekati aku! Kalian..kalian..aku tidak mengenali kalian semua! Pergi!" berteriak terus menerus, seolah tidak peduli dengan seluruh darah yang mengenai wajahnya. Cairan kental itu terus merembes ke lantai dan mengenai pakaiannya.

Sang Uzumaki terduduk gemetar, "Jangan dekati aku-hiks..pergi..pergi dari sini." Menangis dan mengatakan itu berkali-kali.

Sebelum-

"Kau tidak mengenalku, _Dobe_?" pertanyaan Sasuke menyentakkan tubuhnya. Wanita itu mengadah sekilas, namun kembali menunduk.

Ia menggeleng kencang-

"Tidak! Aku..aku tidak mengenal kalian! Jadi..pergilah dari sini! Biarkan aku sendiri!"

**TAP-TAP-**

Langkah Sasuke malah mendekatinya, wanita itu kembali mengadah. Menatap takut sosok di hadapannya.

"Jangan mendekat! Pergi!" menggunakan kedua tangannya yang gemetar untuk mengusir sang Uchiha.

Tapi gagal-

Sasuke malah semakin mendekat-

"Kau istriku _Dobe_,"

"Tidak! Aku bukan istrimu!"

"Kau harus mengingatku." Perkataan mutlak, Sasuke makin mendekat-

Naruto mencoba memundurkan tubuhnya, menggeleng kencang, "Menjauh!"

"Tidak."

"Hiks-menjauh! Aku bukan istrimu lagi Uchiha Sasuke! Wanita sepertiku tidak pantas menjadi istrimu! Pergi dari sini!" terisak keras, Kyuubi dan Itachi seolah memberi waktu bagi kedua orang itu.

"Kau istriku."

"Hiks-jangan katakan itu,"

"Kita punya putra bernama Menma, kau ingat kan? Dia menunggumu di rumah."

Naruto menggeleng kencang, "Tidak..tidak mungkin, kau..aku tidak mengenalmu. Si..siapa itu Menma..aku-hiks-tidak mengenalinya."

"Ayah, ibu semua sudah menunggu,"

Terisak kuat, tubuh Naruto semakin gemetar saat melihat Sasuke semakin dekat padanya, wanita itu langsung saja berniat bangkit dari posisinya. Ingin berlari menjauh dari sana, tapi apa daya-

**Sret!**

Tangan Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menggapainya, tangan itu menggenggam tangannya balik-

Membuatnya tertarik, tubuh itu berbalik cepat.

Naruto reflek menundukkan wajah-

"Lepas..lepaskan tanganmu Uchiha-san, aku..bukan lagi istrimu. Aku..aku-hiks- hanya wanita sialan yang tidak tahu diri. Wanita yang pergi selama bertahun-tahun dari rumah, dan membiarkan putranya menangis, aku bukan istri dan ibu yang baik."

"…." Sang Uchiha terdiam, perlahan tapi pasti salah satu tangan itu bergerak menangkup wajah istrinya. Membuat Naruto berbalik memandangnya-

"Jangan pernah mengatakan hal itu," memperhatikan dengan jelas linangan air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi istrinya.

"Wa..wajahku seperti ini, luka..lebam..semuanya. Ka..kau pasti tidak ingin aku menjadi istrimu lagi kan?"

Menghapus lembut air mata Naruto, Sasuke mendengus pelan. Memperlihatkan senyuman tipisnya dan kali ini laki-laki itu berbalik menatap kedua kakaknya di sana-

"Bagaimana menurut kalian? Apa istriku terlihat jelek saat ini?" bertanya tanpa aba-aba.

Naruto reflek mengangkat wajah, memperhatikan bagaimana reaksi keduanya.

"Adik kami tetap cantik seperti dulu, dan tidak akan pernah berubah." Baik Itachi ataupun Kyuubi menjawab kompak.

Sosok laki-laki berambut orange di sana menatapnya dengan seringai kecil, "Yah, kecuali saat dia menangis wajahnya sangat sangat jelek. Jadi hentikan itu sekarang juga." Dengan nada mengejek seperti biasanya.

Isakan Naruto malah semakin kuat, "Hiks-bodoh..kenapa..kalian ke sini, ini berbahaya. Nyawa kalian bisa terancam,"

Ingatan itu masih belum terhapuskan-

Lihatlah bagaimana kedua manik Saphire itu menatap wajah Sasuke sekali lagi, dengan air mata, "_Teme_ bodoh!" berteriak kecil, dan menangis keras. Memanggil sekali lagi panggilan Sasuke untuknya,

Sang empunya terkekeh-

"Lenganmu terluka, Kyuu_-nii_ dan Itachi_-nii_ juga terluka! Kalian..kalian bodoh! Padahal tidak perlu sampai seperti ini."

Menggenggam tangannya sendiri erat, tangisan itu belum berhenti. Sampai akhirnya sebuah tangan menepuk lembut puncak kepalanya.

Membuatnya mengadah pelan-

Kedua manik Onyx dan ciuman pada keningnya-

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Naruto."

"….."

"…."

Dan kalimat terakhir yang di ucapkan Sasuke, sudah cukup membuat pertahanan sang Uzumaki hancur seketika.

"Hiks-hiks-HUAAAAA!" Wanita itu menangis keras, meraung, memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat. Menumpahkan air matanya lebih banyak lagi.

"Ssh, sekarang kau sudah aman bersamaku."

"Takut..aku takut sekali _Teme_! Huaaa! Kukira..kukira aku akan lupa pada kalian lagi, kukira terjadi sesuatu pada kalian bertiga!" memeluk semakin erat.

Sasuke balas memeluk, mengecup puncak kepala istrinya terus menerus-

"Ssh," dan menenangkannya.

"Takut, aku takut! Huaaa! Aku tidak ingin lupa pada kalian lagi,"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan."

"…"

Memperhatikan kedua pasangan itu, Kyuubi mendengus kecil. Dengan kedua tangan bersidekap di depan dada.

"Oi, Naruto. Apa kau tidak ingin memeluk kakak-kakakmu ini?" bertanya dengan nada canda.

Tanpa sadar membuat tangisan Naruto terhenti, wanita itu menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Sasuke pelan.

Menoleh ke arah kedua kakaknya-

Dan tanpa aba-aba-

Berlari kencang, memeluk Itachi dan Kyuubi bersamaan. "Hiks-Kyuu_-nii, _Itachi_-nii_, _arigatou-hiks-arigatou..arigatou_!" menangis dan membiarkan liquid bening itu semakin deras jatuh.

"Kami merindukanmu Naruto,"

"Um! Aku juga sangat..sangat rindu kalian berdua, meski beberapa hari lalu kita bertemu. Tapi itu tidak cukup-hiks,"

"Kau bisa tidur nyenyak setelah ini," Itachi mengecup puncak kepala adiknya,

"Iya..iya-hiks,"

Keduanya merasakan bagaimana pelukan Naruto perlahan mengendur, "Naruto?"

Wanita itu mengadah singkat, melemparkan senyumannya.

Sebelum akhirnya-

"_Arigatou,_"

**Bruk!**

Ia jatuh pingsan.

Pandangannya berubah hitam-

"_Dobe!_!" Sasuke panik seketika, berlari menghampiri istrinya. Sementara Itachi dan Kyuubi yang tahu situasi wanita itu. Menghela napas kompak-

"…"

"Dia hanya kelelahan, kita harus membawanya pulang." Itachi segera mengangkat tubuh Naruto. Sebelum Sasuke yang mengambil alih-

"Biar aku yang menggendongnya,"

"Tapi tanganmu,"

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Tidak bisa membantah lagi, Itachi pelan-pelan memindahkan Naruto pada Sasuke. Sedangkan sang Uchiha sendiri, seolah tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit di lengannya.

Ia tetap menggendong tubuh istrinya.

Berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu-

Meninggalkan Itachi dan Kyuubi berdua di sana-

"…."

"Kenapa Kabuto tidak menghilangkan ingatan Naruto saat itu juga? Aku yakin dia punya banyak waktu untuk melakukan hal itu." Bertanya heran. Kyuubi menatap Itachi-

Memperhatikan sosok terkapar penuh darah di sana-

"Hn, mungkin hanya Naruto yang tahu. Tadi dia sempat berpura-pura hilang ingatan, pasti laki-laki itu melakukan sugesti yang membuat kejiwaan Naruto terguncang."

"…." Sang Uzumaki sulung terdiam, menatap tajam sosok mayat di hadapannya. Sebelum akhirnya mendengus kecil.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, Akatsuki pasti sudah menghubungi polisi tentang tempat ini." Itachi berbalik, di sertai Kyuubi mengikuti dari belakang.

Setidaknya untuk saat ini semua masalah sudah terpecahkan. Tapi mereka benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau kedua orang itu harus mati di sini.

Karena tindakan mereka sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Berjalan keluar dari rumah tua, Sasuke memperhatikan dengan jelas bagaimana kelompok Akatsuki sudah menunggu di luar sana. Dengan beberapa mobil polisi yang sudah mengecek seluruh tempat itu.

Diikuti Kyuubi dan Itachi yang keluar dari rumah-

Kesembilan orang di sana berlari ke arah mereka.

"Kalian berhasil mengalahkan mereka?" Pein bertanya cepat, Itachi mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, keduanya mati karena tindakan mereka sendiri."

Semua orang di sana terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya Tobi tak sengaja memperhatikan lekat sosok yang di gendong Sasuke-

Laki-laki itu berteriak kecil, "Uwo! Apa itu istrimu Sasuke-san?" terlihat kaget.

Sedangkan Sasuke mendengus kecil, serta mengangguk, "Ya,"

Konan ikut andil, wanita itu tersenyum tipis, menatap sosok Naruto yang pingsan penuh dengan lebam dan luka. "Istrimu benar-benar cantik Sasuke-san~"

"…."

Sasuke terdiam-

Menatap sosok wanita di hadapannya, semua orang bahkan mengangguk setuju, senyuman makin terlihat di wajah stoicnya. Beriringan dengan kedua manik Onyx yang menatap balik Naruto-

"Aku tahu."

Semuanya benar-benar berakhir hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Apa mereka masih bisa menerimamu?**

**Apa mereka bisa memaafkanmu?**

**Setelah menghilang selama beberapa tahun, apa kau selalu membuat mereka kesusahan?**

**Saat kau membuka matamu sekali lagi, apa yang akan kau temukan? **

**Apa keluargamu akan hilang lagi?**

**Apa semua ini adalah mimpi belaka?**

**Pikirkan baik-baik Naruto-**

**Ucapanku-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DEG!**

"Hah!" Kedua manik itu terbuka cepat, keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Napasnya tercekat, perasaan takut menjalarinya.

Pandangan yang menatap ke langit-langit berwarna putih, merasakan sesuatu mengganjal di tangannya.

Dimana ini?

Aroma yang sangat ia kenal-

"Di..ma..na ini?" bergumam tanpa sadar, berniat menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri-

Apa dia akan kembali ke tempat itu lagi? Apa pertemuannya dengan Sasuke hanya mimpi?

Naruto takut-

Tubuh wanita itu gemetar-

"Hiks, dimana ini? Dimana?" Bertanya pelan, mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk bangun.

Sebelum-

Tangannya tanpa sadar memegang sesuatu yang familiar, terasa geli dan membuatnya sontak menoleh.

"…"

Rambut raven?

Seseorang tengah tidur di sampingnya, tentu saja dengan posisi duduk dan menelungkupkan kedua tangan sebagai bantalannya.

Naruto tahu siapa itu-

"_Te..me? Teme_?" mencoba memanggil nama laki-laki di sampingnya. Mengguncangkan pelan tubuh itu, berharap kalau semuanya bukan mimpi. Dirinya reflek membuka alat pernapasannya tadi.

"_Teme..Teme _bangun, hiks _Teme_," Isakannya kembali keluar, Naruto takut kalau ini cuma mimpi.

Dan sepertinya isakan itu cukup membangunkan sang Uchiha-

Tubuhnya bergerak perlahan,

"_Teme,_ bangun-hiks-kumohon," masih menangis-

Mendengar tangisan istrinya Sasuke reflek terbangun, cepat-cepat menatap Naruto. "Kau sudah sadar? Kenapa menangis? Dimana yang sakit beritahu aku," pertanyaan muncul dari bibirnya.

Tapi Naruto tidak menjawab wanita itu malah memeluk tubuh suaminya-

"Hiks_-yokatta..yokatta_, kukira..kukira ini hanya mimpi, aku bisa melihatmu _Teme._" Terisak keras, Sasuke yang mendengarnya membalas pelukan istrinya. Menepuk punggung Naruto lembut.

"Ssh, sudah tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

"Hiks-jangan pergi lagi _Teme_, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri-hiks,"

Sang Uchiha mendengus kecil, "Tidak akan pernah, sejak kapan kau jadi cengeng seperti ini, hm?" mencoba melepaskan pelukan istrinya, dan menghapus air mata Naruto.

Wanita itu masih sesenggukan, bagai anak kecil ia menggeleng dan ingin kembali memeluk tubuh suaminya.

"Biar saja, kalau perlu sampai besok aku bisa memelukmu." Dengan isakan, kembali memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

"Hn, kalau begitu biarkan aku memberimu satu ciuman, sebelum memelukku lagi," perkataan sang Uchiha reflek membuat Naruto tertawa kecil. Dalam tangisannya wanita itu terkekeh.

"Kh..ahaha-hiks-_baka_," menjauhkan tubuhnya kembali, dan menatap tersenyum suaminya.

Sedangkan sang Uchiha menunggu respon wanita itu-

"Hiks-tentu saja kau boleh _Teme_," tanpa menunggu lagi, Naruto membiarkan Sasuke mencium bibirnya.

Melepaskan rindu selama beberapa tahun mereka tidak bertemu, membiarkan Sasuke mendominasi.

Lumatan, tarian lidah yang saling beradu, semakin kuat, diiringi isakan kecil, ciuman yang sangat lembut. Mengidahkan saliva yang perlahan turun dari ujung bibir mereka.

Berciuman sangat lama, dan tanpa Naruto sadari Sasuke semakin membuat tubuhnya kembali terbaring, salah satu tangan kekar itu memeluk pinggangnya erat, dan salah satunya lagi menarik rambutnya lembut, membuatnya ciuman mereka makin dalam.

"Hiks-_Te..mhe_," terisak dalam ciumannya, namun Sasuke tidak memberikan jeda bagi Naruto untuk berbicara sama sekali. Laki-laki itu terlanjur rindu, ciuman yang perlahan mencoba turun, mencium rahang pipi, cuping telinga Naruto.

Dan semakin turun menciumi leher jenjangnya-

"Aku merindukanmu _Dobe,_" melepaskan kerinduannya,

Merasa geli, desahan pun tidak bisa Naruto elakkan. Wanita itu mencoba memberontak saat bibir itu semakin turun hendak menjilati lebih dalam lagi.

"Ja..jangan di sini _Teme,_"

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa," ucapannya di balas singkat, ciuman turun kembali, pakaian rumah sakit yang di gunakan Naruto tentu saja mengganggu.

"Ta..tapi nanti ada, kyaahh!" desahan tiba-tiba Naruto lakukan, Sasuke menggigit lehernya pelan. Meninggalkan kissmark di sana-

"Aku sudah tidak bisa tahan lagi, kau tahu." Menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan tatapan Onyx. Naruto reflek bungkam. Wajahnya makin memerah malu.

"Ugh," wanita itu mengerang kecil, membuat seringai Sasuke terlihat.

"Tidak apa-apa kan?" seolah bertanya dengan pandangan polos, sukses mengembungkan pipi Naruto. Ia tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi,

Mengangguk kecil-

Itu berarti tanda oke-

Sasuke bangkit dan mengecup puncak kepala istrinya, "Bagus," tersenyum kecil, dengan salah satu tangan sudah berjalan turun kembali.

"Ja..jangan lama-lama, _Teme_ mesum." Masih dengan kembungan pipi,

Laki-laki itu mengangguk kecil, ia menyingkap pakaian Naruto. Memperlihatkan perut berkulit tan tersebut. Menurunkan wajahnya sekali lagi, dan memberi kecupan di sana-

Terasa geli tentu saja-

Naruto malah reflek tertawa-

"Ahaha, geli _Teme_~"

Sasuke membeku beberapa saat-

Menatap balik istrinya-

"Ups, maaf~"

Senyuman tipis tercipta, wanita pirang di hadapannya benar-benar cantik saat tersenyum. Dan Sasuke ingin melihatnya sekali lagi.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya mengecup perut wanita itu, memberinya jilatan lembut, Naruto kembali tertawa.

"Ahaha! Sudah..sudah hentikan _Teme,_ ahaha~" senyum terukir makin lebar.

Sepertinya keinginannya tadi berubah-

Senyuman istrinya lebih ia inginkan sekarang, "Hn, kau benar-benar tidak tahan jika aku menggelitikimu di sini?" menggunakan tangannya untuk menggelitiki perut Naruto.

"Aahaha, _Teme_! Hentikan ahaha!"

Dan acara hampir panas mereka tadi berubah begitu saja~

Gelak tawa yang tercipta selama beberapa menit, sebelum akhirnya harus terhenti beberapa saat-

Ketika pintu ruangan itu terbuka perlahan-

Pandangan Naruto reflek menoleh ke arah sana, begitu juga dengan Sasuke-

"….."

Kedua Saphirenya menatap lekat, dan membulat seketika begitu melihat siapa di sana-

"Menma?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sosok mungil yang menyembul dari balik pintu, menatap takut-takut ke arahnya. Sosok berambut raven dan kedua manik bundar.

"_Ka..Kaasan_?"

Naruto tentu saja kaget, acara tertawa terhenti begitu saja-

"Menma?"

Bisa ia lihat bagaimana sosok mungil itu menangis, menatapnya terus menerus, "_Kaasan..Kaasan_ tidak apa-apa kan?" setengah terisak bertanya.

Naruto menggeleng kencang, mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Sini sayang," memanggil putranya.

Dan tentu saja Menma tidak bisa menolak-

Putranya tanpa basa-basi berlari kepadanya, dengan bantuan Sasuke menaikkan tubuh mungil itu ke atas tempat tidur istrinya.

**Bruk!**

"_Kaasan_!" memeluk erat tubuh ibunya, dan memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Menma menangis kencang, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Menma, putra _Kaasan-hiks-Kaasan_ senang sekali bisa melihatmu lagi." Mengecup puncak kepala buah hatinya. Naruto tidak mau melepaskan putranya.

"Um, Menma juga senang sekali! Selama ini.._Kaasan _pergi kemana? Kenapa tidak ajak-ajak Menma dan _Tousan_?" bertanya, mengadahkan wajahnya menatap sang ibu.

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum kecil, menghapus air matanya lembut, "_Kaasa_n ada sedikit urusan, jadi tidak bisa ajak Menma sama _Tousan_. _Gomenne_~"

Menatap ibu dengan raut cemas, "Wajah _Kaasan_ sampai luka seperti itu, siapa yang mukul Kaasan? Biar Menma kasi pelajaran!" tangisan Menma berubah jadi amarah, pemuda kecil itu mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

Naruto terkekeh-

"Ada orang jahat yang melakukannya, tapi sudah di kalahkan kok sama _Tousan,_ Kyuu_-jisan _sama Itachi-_jisan_~" menjawab cepat.

"_Hontou_?"

"_Ha'i_~"

"Sekarang _Kaasan_ tidak akan pergi kemana-mana lagi kan? _Kaasan _akan diam sama Menma dan _Tousan_ terus kan?"

"_Kaasan _akan tinggal bersama kalian selamanya sayang,"

Senyuman terukir, pelukan erat kembali Menma lakukan. "Yeei!" pemuda mungil itu berteriak girang.

Sedangkan Sasuke, laki-laki itu mengacak rambut putranya, "_Tousan_ sudah menepati janji kan?"

"Hum! A_rigatou Tousan_!" berbalik memeluk ayahnya, ketiganya tertawa.

"…"

"Wah, wah, sepertinya kita tidak di berikan ucapan terima kasih juga~" suara Kyuubi menginterupsi,

"Ya, sepertinya begitu~" beriringan dengan Itachi,

Naruto kembali menoleh, menatap tak percaya sosok kedua kakaknya. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan semua keluarganya.

Kedua ibunya yang kini menahan tangisan, dan kedua ayahnya yang menatapnya lembut.

"_Mi..Minna_," air matanya bertambah deras, tepat saat kedua wanita di sana masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menerjangnya.

Memeluknya erat, memanggil namanya berkali-kali. "Kau kembali lagi, kami benar-benar senang Naruto."

"Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pergi lagi dari kami."

Kyuubi dan Itachi mendengus kompak, keduanya berdiri tepat di sampingnya, berujar sama-sama,

"Tentu saja tidak akan kami biarkan,"

Air matanya jatuh, semakin deras, semua pelukan datang. Ternyata semua perkataan Kabuto yang di tujukan padanya salah sama sekali.

Semua tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan.

Keluarganya-

Semuanya masih sayang padanya.

Mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka untuk menyelamatkannya.

Naruto bahagia-

Wanita ini benar-benar bersyukur karena memiliki keluarga seperti mereka.

* * *

"**Mi..Minna-hiks TADAIMA."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**OKAERI NARUTO~"**

**Dia bisa pulang kembali ke rumahnya, tempat keluarganya berada.**

**Terima kasih Kami-sama.**

* * *

**THE END~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

AKHIRNYA! Setelah di edit berkali-kali, Mushi baru bisa apdet, gomenn kalau lama sekali bisa di apdet! X( Kesibukan kuliah makin datang, dan hari senin sudah mulai banting tulang lagi :v Jadi untuk kali ini Mushi beri pengumuman kalau untuk beberapa bulan ini-

Mushi akan HIATUS.

Semua cerita mungkin akan di hiatusnya dulu sebentar #doakan saja bisa apdet lagi kalau ada waktu#

Dan untuk cerita ini adalah chap terpanjangggggg dari yang pernah Mushi ketik #tepar# maaf kalau buat mata kalian sepet sama cerita ini. 16K Lebih lhooo ahahaa! XD

Buat yang minta epilog cerita ini?

Akan Mushi tunggu tanggapan kalian yaa, jika banyak yang berminat akan Mushi buatkan. Dan setelah BXB Protec sama HGYA tamat, Mushi mau buat side story cerita ini. Tentang Menma yang jadi pemeran utamanya. Ada yang mau? XD **#Cluenya#timetravel# **:9 beberapa tahun setelah kejadian ini selesai. Mungkin di epilog akan mushi kasi tahu summarynya :)

* * *

**Nah buat yang sudah mendukung cerita ini sampai ending, buat yang rajin neror mushi tanpa kenal lelah, yang udah fav, yang udah follow dan tentu saja RIVIEWER TERCINJTAH Mushi!**

**ARIGATOU SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA YAA! Maaf kalau cerita ini banyak kekurangan dan hal yang ga masuk akal di otak ahahaha! X'D**

* * *

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Catch Me, If You Can**

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, ****Mushi**** cuma numpang minjem**

**Rated ****M**

**Pairing : SasufemNaru **

**Genre : Romance,**** Family,****Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa di mengerti.**

* * *

**Informasi Umur :**

**Sasuke : 27 tahun**

**Naruto : 26 tahun**

**Menma : 7 tahun**

* * *

**OOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOOoO**

* * *

**Chapter 13 : EPILOG (All Day Long)**

* * *

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu, kejadian mengerikan yang menimpa pemeran utama wanita kita akhirnya perlahan-lahan menghilang.

Tapi biarpun seperti itu, tentu saja trauma yang di alami olehnya tidak akan menghilang begitu saja. Ketakutan dirinya kembali lagi ke tempat itu masih terasa, terbangun malam hari karena siksaan yang di berikan oleh kedua orang laki-laki yang sangat ia kenal membuat luka-luka yang berangsur membaik itu kembali berdenyut sakit.

Naruto tentu merasakan itu selama beberapa minggu ini, dan betapa leganya ia saat dirinya terbangun, yang wanita itu lihat pertama kali adalah sosok suaminya yang berbaring nyaman sembari memeluk tubuhnya.

Dan tidak hanya itu saja-

Sampai hari ini pun, sepertinya buah hati kecilnya masih tidak percaya kalau ia sudah kembali ke rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Malam hari~**

* * *

"_Nee Teme_," berbaring dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, wanita pirang itu menyembulkan wajahnya, menatap sosok raven yang saat ini bersandar pada tempat tidur dengan sebuah buku di hadapannya.

"Hn?" merespon singkat, laki-laki itu menatapnya. Kacamata yang bertengger di wajahnya segera ia lepaskan.

Sedangkan wanita pirang _aka_ Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, memperhatikan lekat-lekat lekuk wajah sang suami. Sudah beberapa minggu lewat dan dia masih saja melakukan hal sekecil itu. Dan malam ini pun Naruto sangat bersyukur bisa kembali ke rumah ini lagi.

"Kau masih ingat saat pertama kali dalam lima tahun ini aku bertemu denganmu di taman?" bibirnya berbicara cepat.

Sasuke Uchiha hanya tersenyum tipis, buku di tangannya entah kenapa sudah tidak menarik lagi untuk di baca. Jadi dia segera menyimpan dan berbalik memfokuskan diri pada istrinya.

"Tentu saja," menjawab singkat.

Naruto terkekeh geli, pandangannya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamar. "Itu pertama kalinya juga aku bertemu lagi dengan Menma, saat itu ingatanku masih belum kembali. Tapi aneh sekali ya, kenapa saat itu aku benar-benar merasa dekat sekali dengan Menma," mulai bercerita, dirinya membiarkan tangan kekar sang raven mengusap kepalanya.

* * *

"_**Neesan sedang apa di sana?"**_

* * *

"Dan Menma sendiri, sikapnya yang pertama-tama datar, bisa berubah secepat itu ketika tahu diriku ternyata dalam bahaya~"

* * *

"_**Neesan sedang apa diam di sini? Aku menanyakannya dari tadi?"**_

"_**E..eto, Nee..Neesan hanya bersembunyi dari orang-orang jahat."**_

"_**Orang jahat? Apa dia menyakiti Neesan?"**_

* * *

Kini gilliran Sasuke yang mendengus geli, seolah mengejek istrinya, "Hn, maksudmu orang berbahaya yang meminta bodyguard untuk mengejar istrinya sendiri?"

Wajah sang pirang memerah, dan langsung saja memukul pelan pinggang suaminya, "_Mou_! Kau juga tidak tahu kan kalau itu aku, buktinya sikap _protektivemu _pada Menma masih tetap saja sama!"

Acakan rambut pirang Naruto makin terasa, "Sepertinya wajah tuan datarmu masih sangat menyakitkan untuk orang yang baru kau temui, ahaha~"

"Dan sikap blak-blakanmu itu juga masih sama walaupun ingatanmu hilang kan?" menyerangnya dalam satu kali, Naruto fix bungkam. Wanita itu makin memerah.

* * *

"_**Hei tuan sombong?! Tidak maukah kau mendengarkan dulu ucapan putramu?! Jahat sekali kau berani membuat putramu sendiri menangis!"**_

"_**Hn, kau beruntung hari ini aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat."**_

* * *

Membiarkan Naruto bungkam selama beberapa saat, kali ini giliran Sasuke yang membuka percakapan. Dirinya mendengus geli mengingat tingkah laku Naruto yang sangat berani walaupun berhadapan dengannya.

"Hn, masih ingat kau menamparku dan meneriakiku di depan rumah?"

* * *

**Plak!**

"_**Kau pikir aku akan senang menerima hadiah uangmu? Tanpa kau suruh pun aku sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk tinggal di sini barang sedetik, tapi mengingat permintaan putramu yang tidak bisa kutolak, aku menepis semua rasa kesalku. Dan apa yang kudapatkan? Kau? Menginjak-injak harga diriku di sini, di rumahmu sendiri? Wibawamu yang sering kulihat di televisi-televisi ternyata hanya kebohongan semata."**_

* * *

Tubuh sang pirang menegang, keringat dingin perlahan muncul dan wanita itu reflek melirik cepat ke arah Sasuke. Inginnya sih dia tertawa kikuk dan meminta maaf, tapi begitu mengingat lagi perkataan sang Uchiha saat itu padanya, semua niatnya ia urungkan.

Yang ada, tubuh mungil itu segera menyibak selimut dan keluar dari persembunyiannya. Terduduk manis dan menghadap ke arah Sasuke dengan kembungan pipi.

Tanpa takut sama sekali, kedua tangannya terangkat dan segera mencubit pelan pipi suaminya-

**Gyut!**

"_Dobe,_"

"Aku melakukan itu karena kau sudah menuduhku mau memeras dan menculik Menma, wajar saja aku marah!" menatap lekat Sasuke selama beberapa detik sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, setelah itu ia segera melepaskan cubitannya.

Berkacak pinggang, menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain, "Kalau aku tidak menamparmu, perkataanmu itu bisa di dengar Menma, itu kan tidak baik. Lagipula sekali-kali aku juga ingin memberimu pelajaran karena sudah berbicara tidak sopan pada _lady_ sepertiku." Melanjutkan ucapan panjang lebarnya.

Sasuke mendengus geli, melihat tingkah ngambek sang istri yang sudah lima tahun ini tidak ia perhatikan.

"_Lady,_ hm? Setelah menamparku, memukul kepalaku, menginjak kaki kedua kakakmu, mencubit pipi mereka dengan tenaga kuda?"

* * *

_**Bletak!**_

"_**Berhentilah bersikap sok kuat Sasuke Uchiha! Sekarang kau diam, tutup mulutmu dan biarkan aku memapahmu ke kamar! Berhenti menggerutu dan menganggapku pengganggu kalau kau tidak ingin pukulan mengerikan andalanku mendarat lagi di kepala bodohmu!"**_

_**Buk!**_

"_**Jadi jangan macam-macam denganku, Kyuubi-san!"**_

"_**Kau juga Itachi-san, berhentilah menertawakan namaku!"**_

**Gyuuttt!**

"_**Jangan pernah mengatakanku mengerikan!" **_

"_**Ugyhaaa! Sakhitt! Sakhiitt! Awas khau!"**_

* * *

Bak panah tepat mengenai jantungnya, Naruto mengerang kesal, "Ugh, i..itu kan cuma karena aku terdesak, ja..jadi tidak masalah kan?!" berusaha mengelak dengan kerucutan bibir, masih tidak mau menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Tentu saja ia kalah kalau di ajak berdebat dengan Sasuke, suaminya yang sangat pintar.

Membiarkan wanita itu tidak menatapnya, senyuman tipis masih terukir dengan setia di wajahnya. Tanpa membuat sang istri sadar, perlahan ia meringsek mendekati Naruto, dan dengan kedua tangannya menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukan.

Membuat sang empunya kaget-

"_Te..Teme_!" berteriak gugup, merasakan wajah Sasuke menelusup masuk dan menyender pada pundaknya. Desiran napas dan kedua lengan yang memeluk pinggangnya _protective _membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Hn, itu lah yang aku sukai darimu. Sifatmu yang keras kepala, dan tidak kenal takut bahkan pada orang penting sepertiku. Sepertinya aku hampir jatuh cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya pada dirimu saat menjadi Kitsune." Baru kali ini mendengar perkataan panjang laki-laki di belakangnya.

Kedua Saphire Naruto membulat, wajahnya memerah dengan cepat. "A..ahaha, li..lima tahun tidak bertemu kau sudah bisa me..menggodaku seperti ini _Teme_!" masih tidak percaya, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan membalas godaan sang Uchiha. Berbalik kikuk menatap sosok itu,

"Aku tidak menggodamu, itu memang kenyataannya."

Sebelum tubuh Naruto kembali membeku, bagaimana ia melihat jelas kedua Onyx yang menatapnya lekat tanpa ada sedikitpun candaan. Sasuke serius, dan Naruto makin gugup.

Bibirnya entah kenapa menolak untuk berbicara,

"Aku sangat bersyukur karena kau bisa mengingatku dan kembali lagi ke sini." Suara dengan nada sendu perlahan terdengar, salah satu tangan Sasuke yang terlepas dari pinggangnya dan terangkat menyentuh dagunya.

Menarik lembut membuat Naruto mau tak mau mengikuti arah pergerakan tangan itu-

Mendekati wajah Sasuke-

Tanpa bisa bicara, membiarkan jarak antara mereka semakin menghilang.

"….."

"….."

Sebelum-

**Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"_Kaasan! Tousan_!"

Suara ketukan pintu berkali-kali sukses menghentikan kegiatan kedua pasangan itu. Naruto yang langsung sadar, mengerjap cepat, sebelum akhirnya kikuk sendiri melepaskan pelukan Sasuke darinya.

"A..ah, itu Menma, aku buka pintu dulu." tertawa gugup, dirinya mencoba lari dari tempat tidur. Dan dalam hati sudah mensyukuri kedatangan tiba-tiba Menma ke sini, walau ada sedikit rasa kecewa, tapi tetap saja dia masih malu!

Meringsek turun dari tempat tidur, dan segera bangkit dari sana-

Sebelum tentu saja, sang Uchiha Sasuke yang merasa tidak puas kini beraksi-

**Sret-**

"Hya!" tangannya tertarik cepat dan membuat tubuhnya oleng,

**Bruk!**

Alhasil Naruto kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya, dengan Sasuke yang sudah berada di atas, "_Te..Teme_! Aku mau buka pintunya dulu!" berteriak kecil, ia memberontak.

Oh, tentu saja tidak akan berhasil~

Wajah tampan di hadapannya perlahan mengeluarkan seringai, "Hn, setelah kita menyelesaikan kegiatan tadi." Dengan nada santai mengucapkan kalimat itu.

**Blush-**

Fix wajah sang pirang kembali memerah, "A..apa?! Jangan bercanda, Menma menunggu di luar, bagaimana kalau nanti dia nangis, biarkan aku buka pintu dulu!"

"_Kaasan? Tousan_, buka pintunya! Kok lama?" suara kecil Menma kembali terdengar.

"Nah lihat kan? Ayolah _Teme~_" sebelum mencoba kembali berontak, mendadak tubuh Naruto menegang. Kedua Saphirenya melihat jelas bagaimana seringai sang Uchiha kini menghilang, di gantikan dengan wajah cemberut.

"Menma sudah hampir dua minggu tidur bersama kita, dan itu membuatku tidak bisa melakukan-"

**Bugh!**

Sebuah bantal melayang di wajah Sasuke, sebelum sang empunya selesai berbicara. Naruto panik. "Uwaa jangan bilang _Teme_ mesum!"

"_Dobe,_ sekali lagi kau melakukan itu, aku akan menyerangmu sekarang." Sasuke mengeluarkan nada tegasnya.

Naruto makin panik-

"Makanya lepaskan!"

"Tidak."

Perdebatan di mulai, "_Kaasan, Tousan_, huee kenapa lama?" Menma mulai merengek di luar sana.

"_Teme_!"

"Hn, satu ronde saja setelah itu kau bebas."

_What!_

Satu ronde dan membiarkan putra mungilnya yang imut-imut mendengar suara-suara aneh dari dalam kamar orang tuanya?!

"Tidak!"

Seolah perkataannya di anggap angin lalu, Sasuke makin menjadi-jadi, tubuh laki-laki raven itu menunduk tiba-tiba.

"Uwaa, apa yang kau-hyaa!" Naruto reflek berteriak saat menyadari benda kenyal milik suaminya kini sudah berusaha mengecup serta memberi _kissmark _di lehernya. Tubuhnya memanas.

Bisa di bilang salah satu kelemahannya adalah tepat di leher, dan Sasuke tahu itu.

"Diamlah, atau Menma bisa mendengar suaramu."

Sial!

"Tu..tunggu-nggh~" tanpa sadar melenguh kecil, kedua tangannya yang mencengkram pundak sang raven melemas, lidah Sasuke mulai menjelajahi setiap jenjang lehernya. Menjilat, mengecup, dan menggigitnya lembut.

"_Teme_~" mendesah geli, napasnya mulai terengah. Wajahnya memerah sempurna, merasakan jilatan itu perlahan semakin turun,

Dan dia tidak bisa melakukan gerakan lain lagi, Sasuke masih mengingat kelemahannya.

"_Kaasan? _Kenapa diam? _Tousan_? Kok sepi di dalam?" suara Menma seakan mulai menghilang dari pikirannya.

Dan Sasuke-

Yang menyeringai kecil, "Hn, mau berhenti?" mengadah dalam posisinya, dan menatap sosok tak berdaya istrinya

Naruto mengangguk lemah, pandangannya entah kenapa mengabur.

Siapa yang kira kalau reaksi Sasuke, bukannya menuruti perkataan sang istri, yang ada laki-laki itu malah mengangkat wajahnya dan menyambar begitu saja bibir Naruto-

"Ungh!"

Meraup bibir kenyal itu dengan lapar, membuat perhatian Naruto hanya tertuju pada satu titik. Tidak memberi kesempatan bagi wanita itu untuk mengerang karena begitu bibir itu terbuka, lidahnya dengan lihai masuk ke dalam mulut Naruto.

Menjelajahi dan mengabsen satu persatu deretan gigi, melemahkan pertahanan Naruto. Tanpa membuat wanita itu sadar kalau tangannya yang satu lagi sudah bekerja dengan cepat.

**Sret-**

Membuka satu persatu kancing baju tidur yang di gunakan sang empunya. Kedua Onyx itu masih terbuka, melihat jelas bagaimana wajah memerah dan kewalahan Naruto.

Melirik ke tangannya yang bekerja cepat, membuat fokus Naruto hanya pada ciuman mereka.

**Ctak-**

**Ctak-**

**Ctak-**

Tiga kancing teratas wanita pirang itu sukses terlepas, memperlihatkan kedua belahan dada sempurna istrinya. Menyembul begitu saja, dan terlihat sangat nikmat untuk ia lahap.

"_Temhe_, le..pas dulu," Naruto berusaha melepaskan diri, fokusnya mulai kacau. Merasakan ada tangan yang menggerayangi bagian dadanya.

Gawat, kalau Sasuke berbuat lebih jauh lagi, dia takut hilang kendali.

"Hn, sepertinya perkataanmu tidak sejalan dengan tubuhmu." Sasuke mengeluarkan ejekannya, melepaskan kecupan dan kini kedua maniknya teralih pada dua buah dada sang istri. Membuat Naruto malu setengah mati.

"Ugya! Se..sejak kapan kau membuka bajuku?!" panik sendiri melihat kondisi pakaiannya sudah hampir lepas. Berniat untuk menutupinya dengan kedua tangan tapi apa daya.

**Sret!**

Salah satu tangan Sasuke mengunci, serta tak lupa menarik kedua tangannya ke atas. Membuat posisi dadanya semakin menyembul.

"Hyaa! Jangan lihat _Teme!_ Aku malu!" Naruto berteriak kecil,

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya heran, "Kau tidak ingat bagaimana liarnya dirimu saat kita membuat Menma dulu, hm?"

**Skakmat!**

Naruto bungkam-

Ia menggeleng kencang, "Jangan ingatkan aku!"

Sosok tampan itu menyeringai, salah satu tangannya kembali bergerak, dan kini terarah pada bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"_Te..Teme_!"

Perlahan tapi pasti, "Kita lihat bagaimana kondisi di bawah sini?"

"Ja..jangan,"

Tangan itu menyentuh bagian terpentingnya pelan, bergerak kecil membuatnya mengerang tanpa sadar.

"Lihat? Kau sudah basah," dengan kalimat ambigu, Naruto mengerti sekali.

**Dor! Dor! Dor!**

"Huaa_, Tousan_ jangan-jangan _Kaasan_ di culik lagi ya?! Hiks-buka..buka pintunya, hueeee _Basan,_ Kyuubi_-jisan_, Itachi_-jisan, Kaasan_ hilang lagi!"

Sasuke berdecak, Naruto di ambang kepanikan. Di tambah lagi mendengar suara tangisan Menma yang perlahan mengeras, memanggil nama ibu dan kedua kakaknya yang kebetulan masih ingin menginap di rumah ini.

Astaga!

"Hn, kita lanjutkan." Sasuke dengan gaya kerennya mencoba melanjutkan kegiatan mereka.

Dan Naruto-

"Ugh!"

**Bugh!**

Satu pukulan lutut yang tepat mengenai perut suaminya ia lakukan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah kubilang jangan membuat putra kita menangis, _Teme_ Mesum!" Sasuke meringis sakit, reflek melepaskan semua kuncian tangan Naruto darinya. Tubuh kekar itu terguling ke samping dan memeluk perutnya.

"Ugh, _Dobe_ apa yang kau..lakukan," memperhatikan samar bagaimana wajah istrinya yang memerah dan kesal dalam waktu bersamaan. Mencoba merapikan kembali pakaiannya, rambut serta mengganti celana tidurnya cepat.

"Biar saja!" mendengus kesal, dirinya mencueki suaminya dan cepat-cepat berlari ke arah pintu. Membukanya dengan sigap.

**Ckleck-**

Sebelum akhirnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok putranya yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil menangis sesenggukan. Syukurlah semua keluarganya belum ada yang bangun!

"Me..Menma~"

"Hiks-_Ka..Kaasan_?!" pemuda kecil itu berteriak kaget, dan langsung saja menghamburkan pelukannya pada sang ibu. Masih menangis,

"_Gomenne,_ tadi _Kaasan_ ada urusan sebentar di dalam jadi lama~" memberikan penjelasan singkat pada Menma.

"Me..Menma kira _Kaasan_ mau pergi lagi dari sini, Menma takut _Kaasan-_hiks- jangan pergi lagi," sesenggukan menceritakan semuanya. Naruto makin merasa bersalah.

"_Gomen, Kaasan_ janji tidak akan melakukan hal itu lagi." Berusaha melepaskan pelukan putranya, ia menghapus lembut air mata yang masih merembak di pipi Menma.

"Jangan nangis lagi, oke? Putra _Kaasan_ tidak boleh cengeng seperti ini~" tersenyum kecil, mendapati anggukan semangat.

"_Kaasan,_ hari ini Menma mau tidur di sini lagi boleh tidak?" wajah imut terpampang jelas, pandangan _blink-blink_ terlihat.

Naruto luluh-

Wanita itu mengecup kening buah hatinya, "Tentu saja sayang, ayo~" ia segera menggendong tubuh mungil di hadapannya dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

"…"

"Lho, _Tousan k_enapa guling-guling seperti itu _Kaasan_?" Menma mengerjap polos, melihat sosok ayahnya yang melingkarkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

Naruto mendengus, "Hh, _Tousanmu_ lagi mimpi buruk tadi."

"Oh _souka_~"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jadi-

Sekarang-

Menma berbaring dengan bahagia di tengah-tengah kedua orang tuanya. Tersenyum lebar, dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut.

Sasuke masih sedikit kesal, "Hn, Menma kenapa jam 11 malam belum tidur juga?" dirinya bertanya cepat.

Sosok itu reflek menunduk, "Me..Menma masih takut, _Tousan_~" mencoba mengelak. Sebelum ibunya langsung saja menjitak cepat kepala Sasuke.

"Iya, sayang _Kaasan_ mengerti~" wanita itu ikut berbaring dan memeluk tubuh putranya. Tanpa ia sadari bibirnya menyenandungkan lagu kesukaan Menma sebelum tidur.

"Tidurlah, _Kaasan dan Tousan_ ada di sini." Tersenyum menatap sosok mungil itu menoleh padanya.

"Um, _Nee Kaasan_,"

"Ya?"

"Lagu yang _Kaasan n_yanyikan itu pernah di nyanyikan juga lho sama Kitsune-_neesan._"

"….." kedua pasangan itu bungkam, baik Sasuke dan Naruto kompak saling tatap.

"Kitsune_-neesan_?" berpura-pura tidak tahu siapa wanita itu, Naruto bertanya.

"O iya, _Kaasan _belum pernah ketemu _Neesan_ ya? Menma pertama kali ketemu sama _Neesan_ di taman dekat sini, saat itu _Neesan_ bilang kalau dirinya sedang dalam bahaya. Jadi Menma langsung tolong deh," menceritakan panjang lebar, membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Kenapa Menma ingin menolongnya? Bukannya _Kaasan _sama _Tousan _selalu ingatkan untuk tidak percaya begitu saja sama orang yang tidak Menma kenal, hm?"

Bukannya melihat wajah bersalah Menma, yang ada pemuda kecil itu berbalik semangat, menggeleng kencang, dan tidak setuju sama sekali dengan perkataan ibunya, "Kitsune_-neesan _orangnya baik kok, bahkan dia membuatkan Menma _Ramen_ yang persis seperti punya _Kaasan _dan sempat bertengkar kayak anak kecil sama Kyuubi-_jisan_ dan Itachi_-jisan_. Ahaha, lucu sekali Kaasan,"

Menepuk puncak kepala putranya, Sasuke mendengus kecil, "Hn, kalau _Tousan_ tanya, siapa yang paling Menma sayang. _Kaasan _atau Kitsune_-neesan_?" bertanya pelan, mengidahkan tatapan mendelik istrinya.

Menma mengerut bingung, "Um, siapa ya? Menma sayang _Kaasan_, tapi sayang _Neesan_ juga, jadi, hmm~"

"….."

Seolah menunggu jawaban putranya-

"….."

"Menma sayang keduanya!" sosok kecil itu berteriak kecil.

Naruto mengerjap kaget, "Keduanya?"

"Um, habis Kitsune_-neesan _mirip sekali dengan _Kaasan_ jadi Menma juga sayang sekali sama _Neesan_!"

"Menma~" terharu mendengar perkataan putranya, ternyata walaupun dirinya menyamar atau hilang ingatan sekalipun. Sosok mungil ini masih bisa menyayanginya seperti biasa.

Baru saja ia ingin mengecup kening Menma, tapi kedua Saphire itu segera menangkap wajah sedih putranya.

"Tapi..kenapa _Neesan_ tiba-tiba menghilang, padahal _Neesan_ janji mau menginap di rumah ini lebih lama lagi. Padahal..padahal _Kaasan_ baru saja kembali lagi ke sini, dan Menma mau mengenalkan _Kaasan_. Kenapa sekarang giliran Kitsune_-neesan _yang pergi, apa..apa _Neesan _sudah tidak sayang lagi sama Menma?" menatap ayah ibunya dengan air mata yang hampir merembak.

Berminggu-minggu menunggu kedatangan kakak itu kembali, tapi tidak pernah datang itu membuatnya rindu.

Tentu saja Menma belum tahu kalau Kitsune itu sebenarnya adalah Naruto itu sendiri. Dan peran gadis anggun berambut coklat itu sudah seharusnya menghilang, dan dia bisa kembali lagi pada dirinya yang asli.

"Jangan pernah berpikiran seperti itu, Kitsune_-neesan _mungkin sudah kembali ke rumahnya sendiri, setelah dia lepas dari orang-orang jahat yang mengejarnya. Jadi seharusnya Menma senang kalau _Neesan_ sudah aman sekarang. Suatu saat nanti kita pasti bertemu lagi dengannya~"

Menghapus air mata putranya, Menma mengangguk paham. "Um, Menma juga mau bilang terima kasih pada _Neesa_n,"

Kedua pasangan itu mengangguk kecil, "Anak pintar~" dengan kompak memuji buah hati mereka.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita tidur, karena besok _Tousan _ingin mengajak kalian pergi jalan-jalan."

"Eh Benar _Tousan_?!"

"Hn,"

"_Yatta_! Menma tidur sekarang!" pemuda kecil itu dengan semangat segera menarik selimut kembali. Mencoba tidur, sebelum ia mengingat satu hal lagi-

Baru saja kedua orang tuanya hendak tidur.

Suara kecil kembali menggema di ruangan itu-

"Oh iya _Kaasan, Tousan_! Menma punya satu permintaan lagi!"

Kompak mengerutkan kening bingung, Naruto bertanya balik, "Permintaan?"

"Iya! Karena Menma sayang sama _Neesan,_ nanti saat Menma punya adik. Adik Menma di kasi nama Kitsune saja ya?"

"….."

"….."

Naruto membeku, putranya tiba-tiba mengatakan hal tentang adik-adikan. Astaga.

**Smirk-**

Lain halnya Sasuke, laki-laki itu malah menyeringai senang, berpura-pura penuh wibawa mengangguk paham, mengacak rambut putranya pelan-

"Hn, kalau Menma mau cepat punya adik. Mulai besok bisa bantu _Kaasan dan Tousan_ untuk tidur di sini berdua saja?"

"Oi, _Teme_?!"

"Eh kenapa _Tousan_?"

"Kalau Menma tidur bersama _Kaasan dan Tousan_ di sini terus, kesempatan kita untuk membuat adik jadi tidak bisa sayang~"

Bibir itu membentuk huruf O, masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan ayahnya. Ia mengangguk kecil, "Oh! Oke, Menma mau punya adik cepat-cepat."

"Maunya kapan?"

"Besok!"

Uhuk!

Naruto nyaris tersedak, Sasuke menahan tawa, "Me..Menma kalau misalnya ingin punya adik, tidak bisa secepat itu sayang." Mencoba menjelaskan pada buah hatinya.

"Ee? Begitu ya? Hm kalau begitu Menma mau minggu depan saja!"

"….."

"…"

Seringai mesum di wajah Sasuke terpampang jelas. Wanita itu pirang itu mulai merasakan aura bahaya di sekitarnya.

Minggu depan?

"Hn, Beberapa bulan lagi baru _Tousan_ akan memberikan adik untuk Menma."

"Kok lama?"

"Semua butuh proses, dan kita harus ekstra keras untuk mendapatkan adik dengan cepat. Terutama untuk _Kaasanmu_~"

"Oo, oke Menma akan sabar!"

Naruto tepuk kening, pikiran suci putranya begitu saja bisa di cemari oleh otak mesum suaminya.

Hah, ia berharap besok dan hari seterusnya Sasuke bisa memberinya waktu untuk isthirahat~

* * *

**THE END~**

* * *

**A/N :**

* * *

Wahaha gomen Epilognya baru muncul sekarang, entah ini namanya epilog atau enggak tapi yang pasti cerita ini akhirnya benar-benar selesai. Semoga reader suka, dan maaf kalau lemon kecil-kecilannya kurang bagus #maklum newbie#cuman mentok sampe sana# wkwk :v :v

* * *

_Dan sesuai janji, Mushi berniat membuat Side Story tentang Menma :_

_**Sinopsis :** Di landa rasa bosan, karena ayah dan ibunya tengah pergi ke sebuah acara bersama adik kecilnya. Uchiha Menma, bocah berumur sepuluh tahun iseng-iseng memasuki ruang penelitian sang Ibu yang beberapa tahun ini sudah tidak di gunakan. Kagum melihat barang penelitian ibunya yang dulu, sampai akhirnya ia tangannya tak sengaja menyikut salah satu penemuan sang ibu._

_Sebuah botol berisi pil kecil_

_Panik, melihat banyak asap mulai datang dari efek obat itu. Sang Uchiha kecil akhirnya tak sadarkan diri._

_Bangun dengan gelisah, di sebuah tempat yang tidak ia kenali sama sekali. Dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi. Kedua manik Saphire itu malah bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sangat ia kenali._

_Bocah berambut pirang menyebalkan-_

"_Siapa kau berani menyebut ayahku, ibumu?"_

_Sosok laki-laki berambut pirang yang memiliki nama persis seperti ibunya. "Kenapa ibuku jadi laki-laki?!"_

_Di tambah lagi-_

_Laki-laki itu sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita lain. "Ayah, ibu, kenapa kalian malah berpisah?!"_

_Ah mungkin dia sudah mulai gila._

_Ibunya menjadi laki-laki, dan menikah dengan orang lain-_

_Dan ayahnya juga menikahi seorang wanita berambut merah muda?!_

_Siapa mereka?!_

_Apa mereka bercerai? Lalu ibunya menggunakan obat penelitian yang mengubahnya menjadi laki-laki?! _

_Sekarang dimana adiknya?! _

"_Kitsu-chan! Dimana kau?!"_

**Stop!**

**See You Next Stories~ :D**

* * *

Arigatou buat yang sudah mau repot-repot riview, fav, dan follow cerita ini. Love You Guys #BigHug# :D

* * *

**Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

**SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

**JAA~**


End file.
